Otra vida
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Empieza 6to año para Harry. En el verano extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen [Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre] y de una Herencia Magica. Pairs: TRJP, HD y muchas más.
1. La Casa que no fue mi Casa

**Otra vida**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo 1: La Casa que no fue mi Casa.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry entraba enfurruñado al Gran Comedor. Ese verano había sido particularmente desagradable. Sus tíos seguían siendo los de siempre, al no meterse con él (por suerte), y eso hubiese sido bueno si no es por los "malestares" que lo estuvieron aquejando. Un particular salpullido con su escozor empezó a salirle en la piel del pecho justo arriba de donde debería estar su corazón. Se rascaba y se rascaba y nada que pasaba u.u Y si por si eso no fuera poco, comenzaron a asediarlo unos sueños medio raros en donde veía a su padre (James) con alguien que no le sonaba de nada (o no quería sonarle) en un actitud que determino era "amorosa", estos sueños empezaron a colmar sus noches dejándolo desconcertado. Y lo de su cumpleaños fue el colmo, porque recibo un regalo particularmente extraño (traído por un cuervo de aspecto escabroso) había llegado por la mañana causándole unos días sin comer, ya que el ave había espantado a los Dursley. No se molesto… los Weasley y Remus le habían enviado comida. _Tsk, parezco mendigo recibiendo comida como regalo… _En fin… el regalo era un paquete que traía… pensamientos en varios frasquitos rotulados por fechas y tenía un carta que le decía que ahí "estaba la verdad de su vida", que lo viera cuantos antes y, que sobre todas las cosas, no lo comentara a nadie.

Hoy empezaba su 6to curso en Hogwarts y esperaba ansioso la posibilidad de "pedir prestado" un pensadero para poder ver ese extraño regalo. El cual también venía con un pergamino señalando que "solo el indicado" podría abrirlo.

Pero como recordarán él estaba enfurruñado y es que aparte del escozor que de tanto rascarse se estaba quedando sin piel en el lugar, había tenido su habitual pelea con Malfoy, Ron estaba muy extraño, Hermione llorosa por quien sabe que y Ginny… no la había visto… seguro estaba con su novio Slytherin ¬¬. Lo único bueno fue que Lord Voldemort no lo había molestado en todo el verano.

Se sentó con un bufido irritado en la mesa de su casa y espero paciente toda la Selección (donde antes de empezar el Señor Sombrero dio un discurso especialmente escalofriante acerca de la guerra que se avecinaba). Pronto terminó y cuando Dumbledore se disponía a hacer su discurso de inicio de año el Sombrero Seleccionador carraspeó. Si no hubiese sido porque Umbridge estaba loca, por causa de los centauros, él hubiese pensado que se trataba de ella.

Dumbledore parpadeó confuso. Era bien sabido que, quien sabe porque razón, al Director no se le escapaba una y esto lo había desconcertado. También a la Profesora McGonagall que lo soltó, dejándolo caer, por el imprevisto "despertar".

-¿Si… señor Sombrero Seleccionador?- dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo… debo decir algo más Director. Es importante, he tenido una revelación de parte de la magia que los cuatro fundadores dejaron en mí.

-¿De qué esta hablando…? Tengo hambre.- murmuró Ron.

-¿De qué se trata, Señor Sombrero?- dijo Albus con los ojos brillándole extrañamente.

-Los poderes me dieron a entender que debo redimirme de una decisión que tomé hace 6 años… y es que debo cambiar de Casa a un alumno de este Colegio.

Los murmullos excitados y curiosos no se dejaron de oír después de escuchar esas palabras. Todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta el Director, aunque ya se hacía a la idea de quien podría ser el _afectado_.

-Se sabe que los poderes que los fundadores dejaron sobre usted son sagrados, ni siquiera yo puedo contradecirlo. Así que me pregunto… ¿De que alumno se trata?-

-De Harry Potter

_Esto se pondrá interesante,_ pensó el director.

Y Harry pensaba que, como era normal, sus problemas nunca acababan. Se sentía como en cuarto año cuando sin quererlo ni desearlo se vio seleccionado como campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Harry, eres tú…- susurró Hermione mirándole aprensivamente.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- siseó.

-Acérquese, Señor Potter.- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo entre extrañada y decepcionada. _Nos quedamos sin buscador…,_ pensó egoísta.

A paso lento Harry se levantó y fue hacia donde el Sombrero parecía "mirarlo" con una sonrisa en su "boca". Dumbledore también lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules, que a Harry le pareció, contenían algo de emoción. Y Snape lo miraba con odio. _Otra vez este mocoso llamando la atención. Seguro es un maldito Hufflepuff._

-Bien Harry.- empezó Albus cuando el moreno estuvo cerca suyo.- Ya sabes como es el sistema. Lo que diga el Sombrero es la ley y cuando el grite tu nueva Casa tus cosas serán mudadas enseguida. Espero te adaptes bien.

_¿Adaptarme…? Si usted ya sabe que seguro voy a Slytherin. Merlín… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Encima me pica el pecho… y me da vergüenza rascarme frente a todos._

-"De nuevo nos hablamos Señor Potter"

-"¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no quiero ir a Slytherin."

-"Ósea que sabes a donde irás…- Harry tragó saliva al confirmarse sus sospechas.-… eso es bueno"

-"¿Bueno…? ¿Para quién?"

-"Para ti muchacho. Pronto algo muy importante va a ocurrir en tu vida y para ello necesitas nuevas amistades y un nuevo lugar en donde vivir. Porque desde ya te digo que lo que te espera no va a ser bonito"

-"No hace falta que lo asegures"- sarcástico.

-"No lo digo por la convivencia, sino por otra cosa... La molestia en tu pecho tiene mucho que ver…"

-"¿Qué…?"

-"No hay tiempo… pronto te enterarás": ¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó sin más el Sombrero haciendo enmudecer al Gran Comedor.

Draco Malfoy pestañeó. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Su enemigo compartiría a partir de ahora su misma Casa y escudo? ¿Es que ese sombrero estaba más loco que Dumbledore? Potter ERA un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién lo hubiese dicho…?- murmuró Blaise Zabini.

Harry suspiró y se sacó el Sombrero. McGonagall lo mirada con tristeza, el director con su brillo extraño en los ojos. Y Snape…- Harry sonrió.- estaba pálido y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

_Esto no va a ser tan malo después de todo…_

-Bien, Harry. Antes de que vayas para tu mesa deja cambiarte la túnica.- con un movimiento de varita Harry quedó vestido de verde y con el escudo de Salazar Slytherin brillando en su pecho- Severus se encargará de acomodarte luego de la cena. Suerte.

-Gracias.- musitó.- La voy a necesitar.

A paso apesadumbrado se dirigió a la mesa de las Serpientes. Era consiente de que tenía todas las miradas sobre él. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. No sabía porque esta decisión no lo afectaba mucho… era algo raro. Pero desde que comenzó ese escozor en su pecho se sentía muy diferente como si lo que lo rodeara no fuera importante solo lo que llevaba por dentro lo era. Toda su vida ahora giraba en ver aquellos pensamientos y averiguar que mierda era eso en su pecho.

-Ven aquí Potter.- llamó amablemente Miles Bletchley el novio Sly de Ginny. Era un chico de mediana estatura, cabello castaño cenizo de ojos increíblemente negros (como Snape) y muy amable con todos los Gryffindors, para ser Slytherin.

Harry se dejó caer junto a él con un suspiro abatido. No sabía que le iba a decir a Ron y Hermione sobre esto… seguramente Ron dejaría de hablarle por un tiempo y la castaña entraría en un período de histeria por que ellos se comportaban como "niños".

-No sé si alegrarme o llorar por tener al héroe en nuestra Casa.- le llegó el indudable arrastrar de palabras de Draco Malfoy.

-Pues deberías de alegrarte… siempre supe que envidiabas mi fama. Ahora que yo estoy _en tu casa_ se la voy a donar.- espetó. No tenía ganas de pelear.

Todos lo miraron asombrados por la replica, generalmente a Potter no le gustaba alardear de su_ fama_. Pero estaba demostrando todo lo contrario con lo que acababa de decir.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras, Potter. Ahora vas a estar en mi territorio, no vaya ser que te pase algo malo…

-Me considero advertido, Malfoy. Pero recuerda que no acabo de ser seleccionado para Slytherin por nada.- dijo fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

Draco le devolvió la mirada y estaba a punto de replicar cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿Quieres dejarlo Draco? Deseo cenar en paz.- siseó Theodore Nott.

-Si, déjalo Draco.- dijo Pansy Parkinson levantándose de su asiento para ir junto a Harry. Todos la miraron extrañados.- ¿Es verdad lo que se decía de ti el año pasado?

-¿Qué se decía?- gruñó. El año pasado se corrieron tantos rumores de él que no estaba seguro de que hablaba la pelinegra.

-Que…- y se acercó al oído de Harry para murmurarle algo.

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas y miró a Pansy con los ojos como platos.

-Claro que no.- musitó avergonzado.- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

-Cho Chang lo estuvo diciendo.

-¡¿Que?!- dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa Ravenclaw y la oriental se la devolvió sonriendo tontamente. El moreno la observó irritado.- Ella NO puede saber eso… ¿entiendes?

-Claro. ¿Entonces…?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Me lo vas a decir.- lo miró apreciativamente.- ¿O deberé averiguarlo por mi misma?

-¡No!- carraspeó- Yo… te lo diré. Pero en privado.- murmuró.

-Está bien. Gracias.- le guiñó un ojo y volvió a levantarse.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Blaise una vez que ella regreso junto al grupo que encabezaba el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-El año pasado Chang dejó correr un rumor sobre Potter que quise comprobar y él me lo dirá después…- sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Rumor sobre qué?- se interesó Goyle.

-Sobre cuanto mide su "amigo".

Draco Malfoy escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando en ese momento.

**Continuará…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notas sin sentido:** Este fic lo tengo terminando desde hace mucho, no estaba decidida de subirlo, pero una lectora de mi fic de los veelas me preguntó si no sabía donde encontrar de la pareja Tom/James… entonces me decidí a subirlo.

En este fic cumplo uno de mis grandes gustos: ver a Harry en Slytherin y siendo hijo de Voldy-pooh XD

Como ya está terminado, lo voy a subir cada una semana, espero que tengan gusto de él.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

Atte: Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. La Marca

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2: La Marca**.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Harry pensó… -_Sigue igual…-_ luego de decir la contraseña: "El verde te sienta bien" esperó en la sala a que alguien le dijera a que habitación debería ir.

-Awww… Potter.- dijo alguien mientras era abrazado por la espalda.- ¿Sabes? Todo el verano he estado teniendo sueños especialmente calientes con respecto a ti y mira… llego y me entero que vamos a ser compañeros de Casa. ¿Será esta una indirecta del destino? ¿Podré hacer realidad "mis sueños"?- murmuró roncamente.

Harry estaba estático, muy ruborizado y totalmente incomodo.

-Eso es asqueroso, Blaise.- espetó Draco.

-Si, Señor Zabini.- siseó Snape entrando a la Sala Común.- Deje de acosar a Potter. Y usted Potter desde ahora le digo que aquí no va a tener los privilegios que tenía en su otra Casa. Esta es una Casa respetable y NO voy a permitir que nos resten puntos solo por su imprudencia y vagancia.

-Eh… Profesor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puede decirle a Zabini que me suelte?

-Señor Zabini.- gruñó Snape. El castaño soltó a un aliviado Harry con reticencia.- Como le decía… espero que piense las cosas antes de hacerlas. Ahora voy a decirle donde va a dormir. Si mal no recuerdo Nott, Malfoy y usted Señor Zabini comparten habitación, ¿no?

-Si, profesor. ¿Va a poner a Harry con nosotros?- tono emocionado.

-No. Voy a dividirlos. Nott y Malfoy quedaran en una habitación doble y usted ira con Potter a la doble de enfrente.- sonrió malicioso.

Harry Potter palideció al ver la sonrisa lasciva de Blaise.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-No te asustes, Potter.- rió divertido Blaise cuando, al entrar a la habitación, Harry se alejó lo más posible de él.- Lo de abajo fue solo una broma para… alguien.

-¿Para alguien? No entiendo.

_Ni lo entenderías. Si es que te digo lo que creo, que mi mejor amigo está enamorado de ti. Como yo lo estoy del tuyo._

-Ni hace falta. ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?

-No, gracias.- gruñó.

-¿Por qué ese mal humor?

Harry lo miró seriamente antes de responder. Este Slytherin en particular nunca lo había molestado y si ahora en adelante iba a pertenecer a esa Casa, y sobre todo a dormir en la misma habitación, debería hacer caso a lo que le dijo el Sombrero y buscarse nuevas amistades. Suspiró.

-Supongo que pensaba que este año podría llegar a ser algo "normal".

-Pero eres Harry Potter, tener algo normal en tu vida es soñar con imposibles.

-Supongo.- admitió abatido.

Harry aceptó la ayuda de Blaise y comenzó a sacar sus ropas. La habitación era grandiosa, muy espaciosa y con dos camas con doseles de dos plazas cada una. _Se ven cómodas_. Había dos escritorios, dos roperos muy grandes, un espejo que ocupaba todo lo ancho de una pared, hasta tenía un pequeño living con dos sillones y una mesita. El baño era un poco más grande que el suyo en Gryffindor y tenía una hermosa bañera de mármol negro. _Tsk viven mejor que los reyes en esta Casa._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Snape entró a su oficina irritado.

_Lo único que me faltaba… encima que otra vez este año no me dan el cargo que siempre he querido, porque NUEVAMENTE se lo dieron al licántropo Lupin. Ahora ese maldito trapo que algunos aseveran es un sombrero pone a Potter en mi Casa. Todo el mundo se esta confabulando en mi contra. Al menos me queda la satisfacción de que James Potter se debe estar revolcando en su tumba._

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

A la mañana siguiente Harry comprobó que todo lo ocurrido no era un sueño. Él en realidad estaba en Slytherin, compartiendo… ¿la cama con Blaise Zabini?

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Blaise parpadeó, sonrió un momento pero luego borró su sonrisa y lo miró fijamente.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Qué?- espetó levantándose de la cama malhumorado.

-Anoche estabas hablando en sueños, llorabas y te retorcías como un condenado. Me asusté e intente despertarte pero no pude. Lo único que pareció calmarte fue que me quedara junto a ti.

Harry frunció el ceño. _Seguro tuve alguno de esos sueños._

-Suelo tener sueños… algo extraños últimamente. Lamento mucho si te desperté. Y gracias por socorrerme.

-De nada. ¿Qué sueñas?

-Muchas veces no lo recuerdo. Pero la mayoría son con mi padre. Y….es extraño ¿sabes?- dijo sacándose la parte de arriba del pijama.- Parecen ser recuerdos de alguien más, no solo sueños. Me tienen muy confundido.

-¿Qué tienes en el pecho?- preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a Harry y lo inspecciono.

-No lo sé, desde hace algún tiempo que me salio ese salpullido y no se me cura con nada.

-Esto no es algo común Potter. ¿No has notado que parecen ser que se están formando unas marcas… como dibujos?

-¿Qué…?- se preguntó y se acercó al espejo para poder comprobar las palabras del chico.

Allí vio como detrás de todo ese rojo feo se veía lo que parecía ser el contorno de un animal. Si miraba bien parecía ser un… ¿león? En el fondo había algo… como una letra y rodeando el cuello del león había lo que parecía ser una cuerda.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre eso?

-No. No es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta.

-Deberías hablarlo con Snape.

-No.- gruñó.- Ya veré a quien se lo digo.

Blaise bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora eres un Slytherin Potter y debes ser más prudente. Si no se lo dices tú a Snape se lo diré yo. No debes tomar a la ligera que tu cuerpo se este marcando con dibujos extraños. ¿Has tenido otros síntomas?

-Nada aparte de los sueños. Yo solo…- de repente calló, un dolor muy agudo se le presentó y se dobló cayendo al piso de rodillas.- ¡ARGH!

-¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… mi pecho.- jadeó.

-Necesito ir por ayuda…

Pero por más que trató Blaise no pudo abrir la puerta y lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado confuso para recordarlo.

Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras una bruma negra lo envolvía. El castaño se alejó asustado y mudo por lo que veía. La bruma parecía provenir del centro mismo de Potter y lo estrangulaba. Harry tenía la mano en su pecho y Zabini pudo notar que la marca que allí se estaba formando brillaba. Era lo único de color blanco dentro de lo todo negro que cubría el flaco cuerpo frente a él.

------------------------

30 minutos después

------------------------

-¿Qué hacen Potter y Blaise que no vienen a desayunar?- gruñó Draco mirando receloso las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Tal ves tuvieron una noche agitada.- dijo Pansy maliciosa.

Draco apretó los labios y la fulmino con la mirada. _Espero que no sea cierto o sino Blaise me las va a pagar. Yo sé que él lo sabe…_

Sus amenazantes pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un Blaise Zabini, en pijamas, entro al Comedor más pálido de lo normal y se encamino directamente a la mesa de los Profesores. Allí intercambio unas palabras apresuradas con Snape y tanto el pelinegro como el Director salieron disparados detrás del castaño.

-¿Qué…?- parpadeó.- Pansy, vamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque somos Prefectos y, evidentemente, algo pasó en nuestra Casa.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó Señor Zabini?- preguntó amablemente Dumbledore mientras recostaba al pálido y desmayado Harry en su cama.

-Yo estaba mirando su marca…

-¿Qué marca?- interrumpió Snape.

-Esta…- dijo Blaise acercándose al Harry y destapando su pecho. Allí estaba, más roja que nunca, la marca de la cual hablaba.- ¿Ven que parece que se esta formando un dibujo?

Snape y Dumbledore intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-Continúe por favor.- dijo el Director con voz grave. El chico se espantó de la seriedad en el siempre bonachón rostro.

-Como le decía lo estaba mirando… y de repente él empezó a retorcerse gritando de dolor. Una bruma asquerosamente negra y espesa empezó a cubrirlo.

-¿Algo más?

-La marca brillaba… brillaba mientras todo eso pasaba.

-Gracias, Señor Zabini.- dijo Dumbledore recuperando su sonrisa.- ¿Puede cambiarse en otro lugar? Vaya a clases y disculpe al Señor Potter por hoy con todos los profesores.

-Si, Señor.

-Y no comente esto con nadie, ¿comprende, Zabini?- dijo Snape.

-Claro, Señor. No se preocupe.

Blaise recogió sus cosas y luego de mandarle una mirada de aprensión a Harry salió de la habitación dejando a los adultos muy preocupados.

-¿Qué crees que sea, Albus?

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Severus. Aunque tu eres un hombre inteligente y supongo que ya debes haberlo averiguado por ti mismo. Harry es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

-Eso es evidente.- bufó.

-Pero la herencia se manifiesta con más poderes, no con dolor. Esto es algo que ni yo mismo sé que puede ser… admito que hasta me sorprendió la decisión del Sombrero. Aquí pasa algo que nadie se esperaba.

-¿Ni tu mismo lo sabes?

-No.- aceptó sonriente.- Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a Harry en lo que sea que signifique esa marca y que nadie se entere de ello.

Snape asintió, eso quería decir que debería cerrar su mente cada vez que estuviera frente al Lord para que no supiera de esto. Se acercó a Harry y empezó a examinar el pecho del moreno con ojo crítico.

-Parece un león. Tiene una letra de fondo… y algo rodea el cuello… no se ve bien qué es…

-Merlín.- dijo Dumbledore con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿No es una serpiente?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Algo inesperado esta ocurriendo con el chico, Señor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que alguien está interfiriendo en lo que logramos 18 años atrás.

-¡Maldición! Debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan cuanto antes entonces. Solo encárgate de que Tom Riddle no se entere de nada. Si él lo sabe, estaremos en aprietos.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** Aquí hay otro chap, espero que les guste como va quedando XD

**Nota a mi lector anónimo:** Nope, no estoy traumada, de hecho, en la otra página donde publico mis fics tengo lectores masculinos ñ.ñ Lo que pasa (y es verdad, así que no te sientas discriminado) es que la mayoría somos **chicas** las que tenemos gusto del YAOI y como no podía saber de que sexo eras… pos… asumí que eras una muchacha. Perdóname por ello n/./n

¡¡¡Y alégrate!!! Que, como dije, es gracias a ti que he decidido subir este fic a esta página ñ.ñ

Como ya está terminado, lo voy a subir cada una semana, espero que tengan gusto de él.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. Ser un Slytherin

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 3: Ser un Slytherin**.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué pasó, Blaise?

-No se los puedo decir chicos.

-¿Pero porque no? Nunca nos ocultamos nada.

-Pero lo tengo prohibido, así que no insistan. No me comprometan.

-¿Potter está bien?- preguntó perspicaz Theodore.

-No… y eso es lo único que les puedo contar.

El día pasó sin más contratiempos y a la hora de la cena Harry se presentó para tomarla con los demás miembros de su nueva Casa. Poco le interesó que todos posaran sus ojos sobre él.

-Hola, Blaise.- dijo sentándose junto al castaño. Después de lo que habían vivido hoy se había creado un vínculo entre ellos.

-Ey, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Recuperado. El escozor ha desaparecido por primera vez después de estos tres meses.

-¿Y eso será bueno o malo?

-No sé… debo hablar con Dumbledore.

-Bien, después tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo notando todas las miradas curiosas hacia ellos. _Y después dicen que los curiosos son los Gryffindors._

Al terminar la cena Harry fue abordado por sus mejores amigos: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Harry?- fue lo primero que dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy seguro. Cuando el Sombrero me hablo dijo algo como que esto era lo mejor para mí.

-¿Ser una Serpiente es lo mejor para ti?- espetó.

-Déjalo Ron.- dijo Hermione severamente- ¿Te están tratando bien?

-Apenas llevo un día allí Hermi. Así que por ahora todo es normal.

-Te vimos hablando muy bien con ese… castaño.- dijo Ron. No sabía el nombre del chico.

-Su nombre es Blaise Zabini y es mi compañero de cuarto.

-¿Él solo?

-Si.- sonrió.- Las Serpientes saben como vivir, Ron. Hay habitaciones dobles con camas de dos plazas.

-Vaya…

-Yo ya sabía eso.- dijo de repente Hermione.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?- preguntó Ron entrecerrando sus azules ojos.

-Yo…- se ruborizó.- alguien me lo dijo.- desvió la mirada.

-Ya…- tono incrédulo.

-En fin… tengo que irme. Se tomaron muy bien lo de mi cambio de Casa. ¬¬

-El director dijo que lo que dice el Sombrero es ley. Nada podemos hacer.- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.- Estuve toda la mañana convenciendo de eso a Ron.- susurró a Harry.

-¿Por qué no te vimos en todo el día?

-Yo… estaba algo cansado. Así que no fui a todas las clases.

-¿Cómo que no?- se exalto Granger.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Hermi. Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi Sala Común.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común otra vez pudo sentir como todos lo miraban, divisó a Blaise y se dejó caer junto a él.

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- susurró.

-Que no sabe que pasa, pero que va a investigar.

-Fue horrible, Potter.

-Lo siento. Yo no sabía que era eso lo que pasaba y ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez… creo que esta es la quinta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ssshhh. Si, como lo oyes. Desde que me salio el salpullido que pasa, pero antes no lo había notado porque solo me preocupaba por gritar y luego me desmayaba.

-¿Los muggles con los que vivías no se daban cuenta?

-No, como tú mismo dijiste, no podías abrir la puerta. Creo que cuando pasa, alguna magia extraña me aísla de todo.

-¿Y no se lo dijiste a nadie?- tono incrédulo.

-No creí que fuera importante.- se encogió de hombros.- Pensé que era cosa de Voldemort.

-No digas su nombre…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-----------------------------

Clase doble de Pociones

-----------------------------

-Señor Potter estas no son horas de llegar.- gruñó Snape al ver entrar a un muy dormido Harry Potter.

-Lo siento, profesor. Es que anoche me quede haciendo las tareas de las clases que me perdí ayer.- respondió sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a Millicent Bulstrode.

-No me interesa. Eso le descontara…- se lo pensó.- un punto a su Casa.

Los Gryffindors lo miraron con odio mientras Harry sonreía divertido.

_Maldito Potter. Casi cometo una atrocidad._

Estaban haciendo la poción muy concentrados. El silencio reinaba en la mazmorra cuando un descarado bostezo se oyó fuerte y claro.

-Señor Potter…- siseó.- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?

-Oh…- carita inocente.- Creo que aún tengo sueño. ¿No me da permiso de ir a lavarme la cara?

Se pudo escuchar una leve risilla de los leones. Sin duda Harry estaba haciendo abuso de su posición como Slytherin. Cobrándose todas las humillaciones recibidas y el favoritismo que Snape siempre mostró para con los de su Casa.

-Vaya, Señor Potter.- siseó irritado.- Lo quiero de vuelta en 5 minutos.

-Me tendrá en cuatro y medio.- sonrió y salio a paso rápido del lugar.

------------

Almuerzo

------------

-Te pasaste hoy con Snape, Potter.- dijo Nott.

Harry lo miró con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo Théo este es un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza. No sé que se le pasó por la mente a ese trapo viejo.- espetó Draco.

Draco había decidido que ya que Potter era miembro de su ilustrísima Casa en vez de buscarle pelea todo el tiempo ahora iba a ignorarlo. Pero no dudaba que con el carácter que se gastaba el moreno esa indiferencia duraría muy poco. _Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta lo que siento por él._

-Entonces, Harry…- dijo de repente Pansy con voz melosa.- No me contestaste lo que te pregunte la vez pasada.

Harry frunció el ceño recordando y cuando lo hizo se ruborizó.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro… no tengas vergüenza. Que esto queda entre tú y yo.- guiñó un ojo.

Parkinson había cambiado mucho el año pasado. Su cabello negro estaba algo más largo y se cuidaba mejor la figura. Ya era una mujer y dejó atrás las tonterías de adolescentes y peleas con Gryffindors. Ahora se preocupaba por su belleza y se la podía ver charlando con cualquier miembro de otra casa sin problemas. Además, Harry Potter era un excelente partido, a su criterio.

-Está bien…- se acercó a su oído y murmuró.

-¡No puede ser tanto!- chilló abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Tanto?- farfulló ruborizado.- Es normal.

-No querido, no es normal. Yo soy _conocedora_ y te digo que no lo es.

-Pero… entre todos los chicos de mi cuarto yo salí segundo por muy poco.

Obviamente no notaban que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por el resto de los miembros de la Casa de las Serpientes… que ya sabían de que se trataba todo.

-¿En serio?- mirada lasciva.

-Eh… si.- totalmente rojo.

-¿Quién salió primero?

-Ron.- Blaise Zabini se ahogo con el pedazo de carne que masticaba en su boca.

-¿Weasley?- el moreno asintió.- ¿Quién salió tercero?

-Fue empate entre Neville y Dean. Seamus quedo ultimo por milímetros.

-Vaya con los Gryffindors.- dijo la pelinegra apantallándose la cara con una mano.

-¿En serio te parece mucho…?- musitó tímido. Estaba cohibido porque ahora si veía como muchos lo miraban raro. ¿Ellos no podían saber de lo que estaban hablando, cierto?

-Si lo veo sería lo más grande que he visto, Potter.

-Pues te quedarás con las ganas, Parkinson.- masculló.

-Un Slytherin nunca se queda con las ganas, Potter.- sonrió- Estas advertido.

Harry frunció el ceño y empezó a zamparse la comida enfurruñado. Debería recordar cerrar su puerta con algún potente hechizo cada vez que estuviera a punto de desnudarse.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué dices al respecto, Remus?

-Tendría que ver la marca que dicen que Harry tiene. El león debe ser evidencia de su herencia de Gryffindor pero la serpiente y la letra no se que puedan ser.

-La serpiente puede ser por los poderes que le pasó El Lord cuando lo marco.- gruñó Moody.

-No… esos no son tan potentes como para que hagan aparecer una marca en su pecho. Debe ser otra cosa.- dijo Snape.

-¿Y la bruma negra?- preguntó preocupada McGonagall.

-Eso es otra cosa. Podría ser magia negra… creo que tal como lo describieron podría ser que su cuerpo la esta despidiendo.- dijo Remus.

-¿En que piensas, Albus?- preguntó Tonks.

-En una leyenda que escuche hace mucho…- murmuró.

-¿Qué dice…?

-No lo recuerdo bien.- negó con la cabeza.- La buscaré y cuando la tenga sacaré mis conclusiones. Pueden retirarse, avisaré cuando habrá otra reunión.

Cuando los miembros de la Orden abandonaron el lugar Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini llegaron al despacho del director.

-Siéntense muchachos. Los mande llamar para darle algunas indicaciones.- dijo el director.- Pero primero que todo, ¿desean un caramelo de limón?

Snape bufó, Harry negó y Blaise si aceptó algunos sonriente.

-Bien, Harry el Profesor Lupin quiere revisar tu pecho.- el moreno asintió y dejo que Remus hiciera lo suyo.- Quiero decirles que con respecto al incidente de ayer no tenemos nada en concreto todavía, estamos investigando. Lo que si creemos es que estos ataques van a repetirse y por eso esta usted aquí Señor Zabini. Quiero encargarle la seguridad de su compañero de cuarto cada vez que eso ocurra.

-De acuerdo, Señor.

-¿Qué vez, Remus?

-No hay duda que es un león y lo del cuello una serpiente. La letra no se ve aún. Podría ser cualquiera.

-¿Por qué animales?- quiso saber Harry.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos.

-No me oculten nada por favor. Cosas muy graves pasaron el año pasado por eso.- dijo el moreno con voz sombría.

-El león significa que eres Heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Harry.- soltó Dumbledore sin contemplaciones.

El chico se dejó caer en la silla sorprendido. Blaise repartía su mirada de Harry a Dumbledore y viceversa.

-¿Y entonces porque el sombrero lo puso este año en Slytherin?

-Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros, Señor Zabini.- dijo Snape.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Remus posando una mano en su hombro.

-Yo… ¿Cómo puede ser cierto eso?

-Tu padre, James, tenía un león igual al que se te esta formando en el pecho. Aunque el suyo estaba en la piel del omoplato derecho.- confesó el castaño.- El mismo nos había dicho de su herencia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Otro error más de este viejo.

Harry lo miró con odio.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- masculló.

-Si, Harry. Te tendremos informado, pequeño.- dijo Albus abatido.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

El tiempo fue pasando y por increíble que pareciera Harry se llevaba bien con los Slytherins, solo porque ellos lo ignoraban a excepción de Blaise y de Pansy (que siempre encontraba un plan nuevo para poder comprobar por si misma la confesión de Harry, aunque siempre fallaba) Los ataques se repitieron cuatro veces en esos tres meses que pasaron (por lo cual tuvo que renunciar a ser jugador de Quidditch) y ahora se encontraban a inicios de diciembre.

-¿Necesitas otra cosa?- preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa forzada al ver el estado de su amigo.

En todo este tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no conocía nada de Harry Potter, todo lo que se decía por ahí no eran más que mentiras. Potter era un chico genial y le agradaba su compañía; por muy que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada y que casi le hubiese quitado la palabra en ese tiempo por juntarse con su "enemigo". La verdad es que ese vinculo que se creo después del primer ataque ahora estaba más que fortalecido y Blaise sentía la necesidad de cuidar de Harry. Era casi lo mismo que sabía sentía su pelirrojo hacia el moreno. Y la actitud de Malfoy no era otra cosa que llevada por los celos y no por Zabini justamente.

-No.- masculló.- Odio esto. El de ayer fue el peor de todos.

-Siempre dices eso…

-Es que cada vez que pasa los siento peores. Sentía que mi propia alma se estaba desquebrajando.- gimió lloroso.

-No llores, Harry.- dijo Blaise abrazando al moreno- Descansa, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte.

-Eso sonó romántico.

-Ey… somos amigos, ¿no? Además yo prefiero los pelirrojos.

Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Eso es una indirecta?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Deberías intentarlo.- se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a acomodarse en el abrazo del castaño. Todo le daba vueltas.- Ron es bisexual.

-¿En serio?- tono emocionado.- Pero pensé que él y Granger…

-Nosotros tres somos como hermanos. Nunca podría llegar a haber algo entre nosotros. Sería… _incestuoso_.

-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora duérmete.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Dónde está Blaise? ¿Otra vez cuidando a su enfermiza inquilina?- siseó Draco.

-No seas malito, Draco. Vamos a buscarlos que debemos llegar a tiempo a DCAO.- dijo Pansy.

Así, Pansy, Draco, Théo, Vincent y Gregory, al entrar al cuarto que compartían el ex –león y Blaise, se encontraron con la tierna escena de los chicos durmiendo abrazaditos en la cama del moreno. La sangre de Draco hirvió.

-Se ven tan tiernos.- musitó Pansy con ojos de enamorada.- Mejor no los despertemos.

-Claro que no.- gruñó Draco.- ¡LEVÁNTENSE PAR DE VAGOS!- gritó presa de la furia celosa.

Los pobres durmientes dieron un respingo y se levantaron enseguida mientras Draco cerraba de un portazo la puerta de roble.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** Bien, después de 5 días acá les dejo otro chap. Tengo pensado ir subiendo todos los fics que tengo terminados, pero que hasta ahora no me había puesto en campaña para subirlo en esta cuenta.

Uno es un x-over ente HP y LOTR (El señor de los Anillos) y otro es un regalo que se terminó agrandando XD Será un Tom/James, enteramente AU y los oneshot que escribí con respecto a ese y a este fic. Tengo dos que son del universo de _Otra Vida_.

Y con respecto a este chap, es otro de "transición" a partir del que viene se viene al "plato fuerte" XD

Como ya está terminado, lo voy a subir cada vez que mi beta me pase el chap listo, espero que tengan gusto de él.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. Mi origen :Primera Parte:

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: Mi origen (Primera parte)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Oye, Hermi… ¿Sabes donde puedo "conseguir" un Pensadero? ¬¬

-¿Para que lo quieres, Harry?

-Quiero ver algo. ¬¬ No te lo puedo decir todavía.

-¿No serán para cosas ilegales verdad, Potter?- preguntó Blaise.

Estaban los cuatro (Ron, Hermione, Harry y Blaise) en la Biblioteca haciendo tareas (Hermione los había arrastrado) ya hace casi un mes era común verlos juntos. Desde que Blaise se había auto-impuesto ser el cuidador oficial del héroe del Mundo Mágico. Esto alegraba a Zabini, porque así estaba conociendo a Ron y buscaba una oportunidad para confesarles sus sentimientos. Pero debía reprimirse muchas veces de, simplemente, no abalanzarse sobre ese cuerpo escultural que lo volvía loco.

-Claro que no… yo ya soy más prudente ahora. ¬¬

-¿Entonces para que vas a querer un pensadero tú?- quiso saber Ron mientras se acercada a Blaise para leer mejor el libro de Encantamientos ocasionándole un subidón de libido al castaño.

-Ya les dije que no se los puedo decir. ¬¬

-La verdad no sé, Harry. Los únicos que sé que tienen uno son Dumbledore y Snape.- dijo la Gryffindor.

-Pero a ellos no se los puedo pedir, me harían preguntas. Encima Snape ha estado actuando raro últimamente. La vez pasada, en mi clase de Oclumancia, se me hizo verlo llorar cuando vio un recuerdo mío con Sirius.- Blaise ya estaba al tanto acerca del parentesco de Harry con el animago y sobre lo ocurrido hace unos meses en el Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento.

-Habrás visto mal compañero… ¿Snape llorando? Tsk…

-¿Qué pasa, Granger?- preguntó sonriente Blaise.

-Yo… vi algo antes de que le pasara "eso" a tu padrino Harry.

-¿Qué cosa? ;.;

-Yo vi a Sirius…_ consolando_ a Snape, Harry. En unas de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place. Le decía algo así como que ya debería olvidarlo porque ya paso mucho tiempo.

_Shock._

-¿Harry…?- tono inseguro.

-Yo…mierda. ¿Entonces no saben de donde puedo sacar ese pensadero? ò.o- _Mejor no pensar en eso… no puedo insultar la memoria de un muerto. ¡Estabas loco Sirius! ¿Qué mierda te poseyó para consolar a ese grasiento por quien sabe que?_

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¡HARRY POTTER!

Se escucho en la Sala Común de Slytherin que alguien gritaba de lo que parecía ser desde las habitaciones de los chicos. Los allí presentes (que se encontraban esperando al moreno por pedido de Blaise) fruncieron en ceño.

-¡¿DÓNDE TENIAS ESCONDIDO ESE PEDAZO DE CUERPO?!

-¡AAHH! ¡PARKINSON, CIERRA LA PUERTA Y VETE QUE ESTOY DESNUDO!

-¡ESO YA LO HE VISTO!- y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un portazo.

Cinco minutos después un Harry Potter a medio vestir, corbata en mano, pelo muy despeinado (más de lo normal), una parte de la camisa fuera del pantalón y los cordones de sus zapatos desatados, venía de su habitación.

-Parkinson esta loca.- gruñó antes de salir por la pared de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué fue todo eso…?- pregunto Gregory.

-Esa Pansy.- rió Blaise- Toda esta semana ha estado buscando ver desnudo a Harry, parece que lo consiguió. Vamos… voy a ayudarlo a arreglarse, si entra así a Transfiguraciones, McGonagall le quitara puntos.

Todos siguieron al chico. Draco con una idea en la mente. Castigar a Pansy por su desvergüenza.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Tengo una idea Harry…- dijo Hermione antes de que entraran a Pociones.

-Te escucho.

-La Sala de los Menesteres… puedes desear un pensadero.- sonrió.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Eres una genio, sabelotodo!- dijo antes de plantarle un beso de novela.

-¡Ah! Yo también quiero beso.- chilló Dean Thomas.

-¡Y yo!- dijo Seamus Finnigan.

-Dejen de molestar…- masculló Harry rojo por su arrebato. La castaña estaba igual.

-¿Por qué no? Solo se los das a tus amigos, ¿verdad? Que egoísta.- murmuró Dean con lagrimillas de cocodrilo.

-No importa, Dean… ya conseguiremos que alguien nos bese. Lo que pasa que de tanto estar con Serpientes, Harry se contagio de su egoísmo.- musitó Seamus.

-¡Ya dejen de jugar!- gruñó Ron- Lo están avergonzando.

-Awww, Ronnie, ¿le demostrarías a Harry que tú no eres egoísta?- murmuró Seamus.

-No, dejen de molestar.

-Tal vez Neville lo haga.- dijo Seamus mirando con lasciva al pobre castaño, que nadie sabía como era que había pasado los TIMOS de esa materia.

-¿Y-yo?- susurró ruborizado.

-Sip, Nev. Ya te hemos dicho que este verano te favoreció mucho. Y que ahora eres mas "comible" que antes.- dijo Seamus abrazando al chico.

Theodore Nott, quien estaba presenciando toda la escena, frunció el ceño. _No lo toquen_, pensó rabioso.

-¡Basta!- dijo una recuperada Hermione.- ¡Ya déjenlo! ¿Ustedes no eran pareja acaso?

-Claro que si. Pero somos una pareja _muy_ abierta. Y tú nunca has visto desnudos a Harry, Ron o a Neville, mi querida Hermione. Así que no nos puedes culpar de querer conseguir un tercero.- dijo Seamus.

-O un cuarto.- aportó Dean.- Aunque si me dieran a elegir definitivamente sería Ronnie… sobre todo después de saber _ciertas medidas_.

El aludido se ruborizó hasta lo orejas mientras los fulminaba con la mirada. Blaise tragó en seco.

-Dejen de decir estupideces y entremos.- siseó Harry.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

-Si, Blaise y no hace falta que me acompañes.

-No, Harry. ¿Qué pasa si tienes un ataque en medio del camino hacia ese lugar? Yo te llevo.

-Bien.- gruñó.

Subieron con cautela hasta la Sala Común, se encontraba vacía a esas horas de la noche. Cuando estaban por salir un Draco Malfoy, despeinado, llegaba con un enfuruñado Nott. Tuvieron que esconderse.

-Te dije que ese Ravenclaw era un idiota.- siseó Nott.

-Es un buen revolcón.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Espero que no lo vuelvas a ver… por poco y me mata solo porque fui a buscarte. Ni siquiera dejo que le explicara que era porque tenías entrenamiento mañana temprano. No volveré a recordarte nada. Si así me lo pagan…

-¡Achus!

-¿Oíste eso…?

-Vino desde allá.- señalo Théo.

Caminaron hacia el lugar y unos agazapados, y con caras de angelitos, Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini le devolvieron la mirada. Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eh…- Harry miró a Blaise, él no era bueno para mentir.

-Eso es cosa nuestra. Buenas noches.- sentenció, agarró a Harry del brazo si lo llevó bruscamente hacia la puerta.

-Si es cosa mía, si salen a estas horas de la noche sin permiso de nadie. Soy Prefecto.

-Y que yo sepa hoy no tenías ronda y acabas de llegar _de quien sabe donde_, Malfoy.- dijo Harry con frialdad.

-¿Te molesta acaso, Potter?- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Harry bufó.

-El día que me molesten tus actividades nocturnas será el fin del mundo,_ Hurón_.

La sonrisa de Draco tembló. _Maldito Potter_.

-¿A dónde van?- exigió saber.

-No vamos a hacer nada malo, Draco. No molestes.

-Pues voy a asegurarme de ello.- masculló.- Vamos.

Harry y Blaise se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguir. El moreno esta deseoso de ver ya que traían esos recuerdos y sabían que no iban a quitarse a Draco de encima sin hechizarlo. _No es mala idea_.

Al llegar al 7mo piso vieron que Hermione y Ron los estaban esperando. Los leones lucieron sorprendidos que fueran cuatro y no dos las serpientes que llegaban.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Nada, Draco. Ya te dije que no molestes. Viniste y viste que no haremos nada fuera de lo común te puedes regresar ya, con Théo.

-¿Has visto alumnos fuera de su cama, Señora Norris?- se escuchó de repente la voz de Filch.

Todos los allí presentes se alarmaron y empujaron a Harry para entrar con él a la misteriosa sala, que esos momentos estaba abriendo.

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí.- gruñó.

-Filch esta afuera, Harry. Si nos descubre nos mata.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto deseas ver en el Pensadero?

Harry frunció los labios y luego suspiró.

-Durante el verano…- empezó mientras sacaba las casi 10 botellitas de su bolsillo.- en mi cumpleaños, me llegaron estos recuerdos.- los mostró y camino hasta el pensadero que estaba en el centro de la sala- junto con una pequeña nota que decía que allí estaba la verdad de mi origen. Me decía que lo viera cuanto antes y **solo**.- recalcó.- Y traía un pergamino aparte que decía que yo no lo podía abrir. Solo "el indicado" tendría que hacerlo y que después de ver estos recuerdos me enteraría de quien era.

-¿Quién era el remitente?- se interesó Theodore.

-No sé…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No pensaste que podría ser una trampa?

-No lo es.- frunció el ceño.- Sé que lo que hay en estos frascos es importante y que no me hará daño… lo presiento.

-¿Podremos verlos todos, Harry?

-Puedo desearlo, Ron.- cerró los ojos un momento y deseo que los recuerdos se vieran como si de una pantalla gigante de TV se tratara.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que lo veamos?- preguntó Blaise dudoso.

-Si me prometen no comentar nada.

Los Slytherins asintieron al igual que los dos Gryffindors.

-Bien, aquí va…- dijo vertiendo el recuerdo que tenía el numero 1.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? Seguro anda tras el Lestrange ese… ¬¬**

Un chico de unos 17 años caminaba enfurruñado por las calles de Hogsmeade, todos pudieron apreciar que era la copia exacta de Harry Potter, solo se diferenciaban en los ojos. Los del chico del recuerdo eran de color avellana.

**Caminaba a paso apresurado buscando a Sirius, quedaron de verse en Zonkos para comprar algunas bromas para hacérselas a los Slytherins y cuando James había llegado… del otro chico ni sus luces. Gruñó frustrado.**

**-¿Algún problema?**

**James Potter volteó con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambio completamente al ver al hombre (le sacaba al menos 10 años) frente a él. Tenía una cara muy aristocrática nariz respingada, pómulos algo prominentes, unos ojos tan verdes como solo en su amiga Lily Evans había visto antes. Su cabello era negro y bastante más manejable que el suyo propio. Era solo un poco más alto que él. Y su sonrisa… James se encontró prendado de ella.**

**-Yo… no, solo buscaba a un amigo. Y no lo encuentro.- su ceño se volvió a fruncir.**

**-Si me dices como es tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo.**

**-No… déjalo, seguro esta en algún rincón haciendo no-quiero-saber-que-cosa con su novio.**

**-Entonces deja que te invite a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas. Yo también esperaba a alguien, pero no llegó.- ahora el ceño del extraño se frunció en señal de irritación.**

**-Eh… bueno.- **_**¿Qué puedo perder? Además, esta bueno… siempre me gustaron los mayores.**_

**Los recién conocidos entraron al local y ordenaron. Las siguientes horas se la pasaron amenamente hablando. Los ojos de James brillaban al ver las tantas cosas en común que tenía con ese desconocido. Y los ojos del otro, que si bien eran muy fríos, demostraban lo relajado que estaba y que también disfrutaba de la compañía de ese chico.**

**-Bien, ya tengo que irme o perderé el último carruaje. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta en tan buena compañía.- guiñó un ojo y sonrió con chulería. **

**-Lo mismo digo.- sonrió.- Tal ves podríamos seguir con nuestra charla la semana que viene.**

**-Seguro. Pero antes dime algo.- dijo con voz lúgubre.**

**-¿Qué?- se asustó el otro.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- sonrió.**

**El otro soltó una débil carcajada.**

**-Tom Riddle, mucho gusto.**

**-James Potter, el gusto es mío.- estrecho su mano.**

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

Harry miraba embobado como las imágenes se diseminaban. Ese hombre se le hacía conocido de algún lugar… pero ni en sus más retorcidos pensamientos podría llegar a relacionarlo con Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Cómo es que su padre conoció a Tom y nadie le dijo nada?

-¿Harry…?- llamó temerosa Hermione.

-¿Quién era ese? Su nombre me suena.- dijo Théo.

-Tom Riddle es el verdadero nombre de Quien-tu-sabes.- dijo Ron con voz lúgubre.

Los Slytherins miraron alucinados al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué…?- Blaise estaba incrédulo.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿El padre de Potter lo conocía?

-Ahora lo sabremos.- dijo el moreno echando todos los recuerdos en el pensadero.

-¿Qué haces, Potter?- dijo Draco un tanto preocupado por el semblante serio del chico.

-Voy a poner todos los recuerdos para poder verlos uno detrás de otro. Quiero respuestas y no voy a perder tiempo en levantarme a cada rato para ponerlos.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este es el comienzo de la verdadera locura, espero que disfruten de cómo se van a ir a dando las cosas… les aseguro que me esforcé para que sea lo más creíble posible XD

Mi x-over ente HP y LOTR (El señor de los Anillos) he tenido solo un cometario ú.ù ¿Podrían pasar por ahí solo para ver que les parece? Sino… no lo publico más ¬¬

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. Mi origen :Segunda Parte:

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: Mi origen (Segunda parte)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

----------------------------

Sala de los Menesteres

----------------------------

**-**

**-.Recuerdo.- **

**-**

Tres meses después del anterior recuerdo.

Vemos nuevamente a James Potter en Las Tres Escobas hablando con Tom Riddle.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas del colegio?**

**-Ser auror y luchar contra el mal.- sonrió.**

**-Creo que tienes potencial para algo más que un simple auror.**

**-Me gusta… siempre quise serlo. Ya tome las materias necesarias. No voy a cambiar de opinión ahora…**

**-¿Ni porque yo te lo pida?**

**-Eh…**

**Y sin más Tom se acercó para robarle un beso al Gryffindor.**

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**-.Nuevo recuerdo.-**

**-**

**Encontramos a la pareja abrazados en una cama, aparentemente desnudos, sonrientes y… sudados.**

**-James… ¿Vivirías conmigo?**

**El chico lo miró sorprendido.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?**

**-Jamás he hablado más en serio en mi vida. Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo en ella en muchos, muchos años. No me gustaría perderte.**

**-Y no lo harás… yo… te amo.- sonrió tímidamente. Era la primera vez que se lo decía y se sentía muy bien al hacerlo.**

**-Yo también te amo.**

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

-

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas surcaron su rostro. Los siguientes tres recuerdos fueron del noviazgo que mantuvieron los jóvenes. Donde pudieron ver que Tom insistía en que nadie de los conocidos del chico debían saber de la relación de ambos. Para todo le mundo James Potter vivía solo y tenía un novio que nadie conocía.

**-**

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

**Tom entró sonriente al cuarto que compartía con su amor, pero la seriedad en la cara de James borró su sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Por ahí.- se encogió de hombros.- Trabajando.**

**-¿Trabajando o **_**matando**_

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?- sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron.**

**-Por mucho tiempo he tratado de negármelo a mi mismo. Porque te amo tanto que no puedo concebir que sea verdad… pero ya no puedo cegarme ante lo que es evidente. Siempre creí que tu odio hacia los hijos de muggles y mestizos era pura habladuría. Hasta fingí no notar como tu cara se ensombrecía cada vez que te hablaba de Lily o Remus…**

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?**

**-Yo sé que tú eres el que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.**

**Silencio.**

**-¿Y que vas a hacer con esa información?- habló Tom muy tranquilo.**

**-¿No me lo niegas?**

**-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no es cierto?- sonrió malicioso.**

**-No.**

**-Bien… ¿Para que negarlo entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-En una semana me dan mi titulo de auror y se supone que debo luchar contra ti, ese sería mi deber. Acabar con el loco que esta matando muggles por un tonto idealismo.**

**-Eso se supone que es lo que debes hacer… pero tú me amas, ¿verdad? Y no vas a abandonarme.- lo abrazo posesivamente y besó sus labios.**

**Cuando el beso termino James apoyo su cabeza por el hombro de su amor. El dolor era visible en su rostro.**

**-Al igual que tú, yo tengo mis ideales Tom. No podría vivir a tu lado sabiendo lo que haces… así que te ruego,- se separo y lo miro a los ojos- abandona todo eso y yo guardaré silencio. Empezaremos de nuevo…**

**Los ojos de Riddle se entrecerraron y un fulgor rojo pudo verse en ellos.**

**-¿Por qué debo ser yo el que abandone? Hazlo tú y únete a mi causa.**

**-¡¿No comprendes que lo que haces esta mal?!**

**-¡¿Mal?! ¿El querer acabar con los otros antes de que ellos acaben conmigo esta mal? ¿Acaso la historia no demuestra como esos sucios muggles mataban a los nuestros por temor? Haciendo esto solo estoy previniendo que haya mas muertes injustificadas.**

**-¡Las muertes que tú das son las injustificadas! ¡Abandona eso! ¡Por favor!**

**-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Toda mi vida he buscado la forma de aumentar mi magia para cobrar venganza! ¡No abandonare ni por ti ni por nadie!**

**-Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer por esta relación.- dijo James dolido. Sabía que no iba a lograr convencerlo, por eso ya tenía preparado su baúl con su ropa. Aunque todavía le quedaba una esperanza que acababa de romperse con esas palabras recientes.**

**-Si te vas te veré como a un enemigo más…- sentenció Tom.**

**-Que así sea…**

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-¡¿Embarazado?!- preguntó anonadada Lily Evans a su amigo.**

**-De tres meses.- dijo sonriendo falsamente.**

**-Merlín, James, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?**

**-Que él es amor de mi vida, somos el uno para el otro, mi alma gemela... porque solo así se puede llegar a dar el embarazo masculino.- recitó con ironía.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer…? ¿Vas a… tenerlo?**

**-Yo no podría matar a un bebé mío por muy hijo de Voldemort que sea.**

En la Sala de los Menesteres todos los presentes jadearon sorprendidos. A excepción de Harry que había entrado en shock.

**-¿Entonces…?**

**-No sé…**

**Se instalo un silencio bastante desagradable. Lily parecía cavilar algo mientras el moreno tenía la mirada perdida.**

**-Casémonos.**

**-¿Perdón?- musitó mirándola incrédulo.**

**-Yo voy a ayudarte.- sonrió.- Hay hechizos que servirán para ocultar tu embarazo por lo menos hasta los 7 meses y otros para simular que yo estoy embarazada. Vamos a enlazarnos y así, para todo el Mundo Mágico, el niño que estas por traer será de ambos.**

**-No puedo pedirte tal cosa Lily.**

**-Tú no me estas pidiendo nada… yo te lo estoy proponiendo.- masculló.**

**-Pero… ¿y tú? Sé que estabas enamorada.**

**-Mi amor también se vio seducido por el mal y esos idiotas idealismos de Salazar Slytherin. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder… sin Rabastan en mi vida… ya nada tiene sentido.**

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿_Rabastan… _el hermano de su tío?

**James la miró por largo rato, sopesando sus posibilidades. Luego sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.**

**-Hagámoslo Lily.**

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-James Potter, ¿qué es esto?- siseó la pelirroja enfada mientras miraba a su esposo. El castaño sonrió avergonzado mientras dejaba a un Harry de tres meses en la cuna.**

**-Yo… me vi imposibilitado de negarle eso Lily. **

**-James…- habló con calma.- **_**Nuestro**_** hijo no puede tener una partida de nacimiento donde figure que sus padres son James Potter y Tom Riddle.**

Harry sintió el corazón encogerse.

**-Yo… lo siento.- bajó la cabeza abatido.**

**Lily suspiró.**

**-Está bien, mi amigo querido.- sonrió con ternura.- Comprendo que a pesar de todo lo sigas amando. Pero entiende que esto no puede ser.**

**-Yo no amo a ese ser.- siseó con los ojos brillantes por el enfado.**

**-No, no a Voldemort, pero si a Tom. A ese hombre que conociste antes que todo esto pasara, con quien concebiste a Harry.**

**-Tal vez.- dijo desviando la mirada.**

**-Conocemos amigos en el Ministerio que nos harán el favor de hacernos la partida de nacimiento nueva sin hacer muchas preguntas. No te voy a pedir que destruyas esta… solo… guárdala en un lugar seguro.**

**-Gracias, Lily.**

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**-.Recuerdo (el último ¬¬).-**

**-**

**Voldemort y James Potter estaban frente e frente cada uno con varita en mano. Uno tratando de matar al tesoro más preciado del Gryffindor y el otro tratando de evitarlo.**

**-Vete de aquí… nada tienes que hacer en mi casa.**

**-Oh, si… tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Como matar a ese asqueroso mestizo que tuviste con la sangre sucia de tu "amiga". Dime Potter… ¿Acaso te acostabas con esa zorra cuando se supone que me jurabas amor?**

**-No la insultes.- siseó.**

**-La insulto todo lo que quiera.- siseó Voldemort con los ojos rojos refulgiendo de furia y celos.- Ahora apártate, porque no voy a dudar en matarte si te interpones.**

**-Si matas a Harry te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Tenlo por seguro.**

**-¿Arrepentirme de matar al que esta destinado a matarme?- preguntó irónico.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Eso no te incumbe, Potter.- escupió.- Ahora hazte a un lado.**

**-No, Tom. Si deseas matar a ****mi**** hijo antes tendrás que matarme a mí primero.**

Solo Theodore y Hermione se dieron cuenta del arrepentimiento y el dolor que causaron a Voldemort las próximas palabras que siseó.

**-**_**Avada Kedavra**_

**-**

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

-

Harry veía las ultimas imágenes de su padre (o madre según como lo vean) cayendo de espaldas, con la sorpresa surcada en su rostro al ver al hombre que amaba pronunciar esas palabras.

Nadie habló en los siguientes minutos, demasiados impactados por que lo que acababan de presenciar: Harry Potter era hijo de Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.

-¿Ha-Harry…?- Hermione carraspeó su voz había salido muy chillona por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.- Háblame Harry…- susurró acercándose a la figura arrodillada de su amigo.

La castaña trago saliva al ver la cara de total incredulidad, dolor, odio, vergüenza y muchas otras emociones que se reflejaban en el chico. Sus lágrimas cayeron libremente mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Harry.

-No… no… no… no…- repetía él una y otra vez.

Los demás presentes sintieron el corazón encogerse al escuchar ese susurró de puro dolor que salía del chico. ¿Es que el pobre no tenía suficiente ya con todo lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo para que ahora se venga enterar de que el tipo que le arruinó la vida e intentó matarlo incontables veces era, en realidad, uno de sus padres biológicos?

-Harry…- llamó Blaise acercándose dolido al chico de la cicatriz.

-Él no puede… ser mi… _padre_, ¿Tú lo viste, Hermione? ¿No estoy soñando?- preguntó desesperado, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que eso no era más que una muy mala broma.

-Me temo que es cierto, Harry.

-¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él no puede ser mi padre!- estalló levantándose de golpe.

-Tal… tal vez sean falsos.- trató Ron.

-Un recuerdo no se puede falsificar, Weasley.- sentenció Nott.

-Estas mintiendo.- siseó Harry fulminado a Théo con la mirada como si él tuviera la culpa de todo.

-No te mentiría en algo así.

Potter empezó a respirar agitadamente mientas las cosas en la Sala empezaban a temblar incontrolablemente.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- preguntó preocupada Granger al verlo caminar hasta la puerta.

-Necesito respuestas ahora, no puede ser que nadie supiera de esto.

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y salio del lugar; los otros se miraron alarmados y lo siguieron. Afuera los cristales de las ventanas, las armaduras y candelabros vibraban. Los cuadros empezaron chillar asustados.

-¡No, Harry! ¡Estas fuera de control! ¡No puedes ir a ninguna parte así!- gritó Blaise.

-Me importa una mierda.- siseó con una voz que asusto a los demás.

-Harry, por favor.- trató la castaña intentando de acercarse al chico pero una fuerza extraña la repelió y Draco tuvo que atajar su caída.

-_Desmaius_.- lanzó Nott, pero su hechizo fue repelido por un escudo que rodeaba a Harry.

Luego de mirarlo con odio Harry caminó hasta un rumbo desconocido. Los demás decidieron seguirlo rogando a Merlín que alguien llegara en su ayuda.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- les llegó la fría voz de Snape y suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Usted!- gritó Harry.- ¡Usted seguro sabía algo y me lo ocultó! ¡Todos son unos mentirosos!

-¿Pero de que esta hablando, Potter? ¿Está loco?

-¿Loco? ¡Sí, loco voy a quedar luego de lo que acabo de enterarme! ¡Los odio, los odios a todos!- chilló y unos cristales cerca de allí estallaron en mil pedazos.

-_Desmaius_.

Snape miró incrédulo como Harry Potter caía al suelo victima de un hechizo mandado por la varita de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

-Profesor, debemos mostrarle algo.- sentenció la castaña con voz lúgubre.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, aquí se devela el gran misterio **XD** Espero que hayan tenido gusto de cómo fueron las cosas, un poco triste, pero no había manera de hacer mejor un romance como ese **TuT**

Ya en dos chaps (creo) se enterará Voldy… y de ahí se viene la gran relación padre-hijo. Jujuju… esperen y verán.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	6. Reacciones

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 6: Reacciones.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El adusto profesor de Pociones, caracterizado por su mirada fría e impasible y, al parecer, un hombre sin sentimientos, ahora se encontraba pálido, con los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder. Acababa de ver las "novedades" del pensadero y, seguramente, tuvo una necesidad apremiante de sentarse porque un sillón apareció atrás de su cuerpo, cuando este cayó presa de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera le pareció rara la situación… su estado de shock era muy grande.

Sus alumnos se miraron entre sí. Harry estaba acostado en un sillón y las piernas de Blaise (su cuidador personal) le servían como almohada.

-¿Profesor Snape?- llamó Draco ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que viera las memorias y su estado seguía siendo el mismo.

Severus parpadeó y miro sin reconocer a nadie.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?

-Se lo mandaron a Harry en su cumpleaños. No tenía remitente.- explicó la castaña.

-Bien…- se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro.- Esto tiene que saberlo el Director y el hombre-lobo…- balbuceaba.- Merlín… ¿Qué se le metió en la cabeza a ese Potter para _estar_ con el Lord? Y yo pensé que… que… mierda.

-¿Señor…?- llamó esta vez preocupado Théo por el estado de salud mental del Jefe de su Casa.

Severus se detuvo y recién apreció notar la presencia de los demás.

-Señorita Granger… corra con todas sus fuerzas y tráigame al Señor Lupin. Yo iré por Dumbledore.- miró a los Slytherins.- Ustedes no se muevan de aquí y no comenten esto con nadie. Si Potter despierta vuelvan a hechizarlo, no estará preparado para enfrentar todo esto todavía. Mejor que lo haga mañana.- y tras dirigirle lo que pareció un mirada de pena al moreno salió de la Sala del los Menesteres.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde los que estaban en shock eran el Director: Albus Dumbledore y el profesor de DCAO: Remus Lupin. El castaño no sabía como era que no se había desmayado todavía.

-¿Cómo llegaron estos pensamientos a manos de Harry…?- musitó Dumbledore.

-Granger dice que se lo enviaron a Potter en su cumpleaños, sin remitente.- dijo Snape.

-¿Sabes algo más Hermione?- preguntó amablemente el Director.

-Harry dijo que traía una carta que decía que allí estaba la verdad de su origen y que venía acompañado de un pergamino que solo "alguien" podría abrirlo, que después de ver las memorias él sabría quien era. Supongo… que ese alguien es… su… su _padre_.- musitó llorosa.

-Bien…- dijo el director levantándose de la silla donde estaba.- Llevaremos a Harry a la enfermería y le diremos a Poppy que le de un sedante que no lo haga despertar hasta mañana. Remus, Severus a mi oficina. Y ustedes…- miro a los alumnos con sus ojos azules brillantes.- supongo que no es necesario que use un _Obliviate_, ¿no? Porque creo que sabrán que esta noticia es en extremo delicada…

-Claro, profesor.- respondieron a coro, algo espantados por la amenaza.

-Pueden retirarse entonces.

No muy convencidos de querer abandonar al pobre moreno (sobre todo Draco), los chicos abandonaron la Sala de los Menesteres todavía con ese nudo en la garganta.

-Esto va a terminar de destruir a Harry, Ron.- musitó Hermione que estaba siendo abrazada fraternalmente por el pelirrojo.

-Harry es fuerte.- dijo no muy convencido.

-Yo también soy fuerte, pero hasta Dumbledore se vio afectado por la noticia… ¿Cómo no va a estarlo Harry?

-Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿Cómo es que los Potter pudieron guardar tan bien el secreto? Si se lo llevaron a la tumba… ¿Por qué Potter recibió justo ahora esos recuerdos?

-Tienes razón, Théo.- dijo muy pensativo Draco.- Porque al parecer esos recuerdos son o de el padre de Potter o de… el Señor Oscuro.

Todos se miraron asustados ante esa posibilidad.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Merlín.- murmuraba una y otra vez Remus mientras no paraba de caminar de aquí para allá en la oficina del Director.- Yo supe del novio secreto de James. Él siempre nos decía que él estaba muy ocupado y que no podía conocernos.

-¿Cuánto duro esa relación, Remus?

-Estuvieron de… Merlín.- tragó saliva.- Desde mitad de nuestro 7mo curso hasta dos meses y medio antes de que decidiera casarse con Lily. Casi… ¿tres años?- palideció y decidió sentarse.

-¿No sabían nada más de él, Lupin?

-No… solo lo que les conté. Aunque yo sospechaba que ellos vivían juntos. Cuando la relación se termino James estuvo muy deprimido, justamente por esas épocas los ataques del Lord fueron mucho más despiadados. Ahora comprendo…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta información, Albus?- cuestionó Snape.

El hombre mayor suspiró abatido.

-Lo primero que debemos saber es quien envió estos recuerdos a Harry. Es evidente que fueron sacados o de la mente de Voldemort o de James, no creo que hayan sido de un tercero.

-Pero si eran de James... los recuerdos tuvieron que ser sacados antes que muriera… y por lo que se vio el Lord no sabía nada de esto. Él no sabe que…- tragó saliva.- Harry es su… _hijo_.

-Es evidente que no.- suspiró Albus.- Tom no sabe nada y creo que debería enterarse.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Esta información podría traer un alto a la guerra. Si no me equivoco hay un tercero en todo esto que nos ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo.

-¿Pero quien podría ser tan retorcido como para buscar que un padre mate a su propio hijo y al padre de este?- dijo Remus escandalizado.

-Alguien con el alma más negra que el mismísimo Voldemort.

-¿Y la profecía?- dijo Severus.

Albus miró a su Profesor de Pociones y cavilo acerca del asunto.

-No sé… podría ser falsa o nos equivocamos de Señor Oscuro…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

------------------------------------

Morada secreta de Voldy. ¬¬

------------------------------------

_Tom:_

-Ese viejo…

_Tengo algo muy importante que te gustaría saber. Ha llegado a mí cierta información que estoy seguro te impactara tanto como a mí. Te pido bandera blanca por unos días para que puedas ver esta información y pensar acerca de ello._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron, ya le parecía raro que esa ave (el fénix Fawkes) hubiera encontrado su morada… pero esto estaba más allá de raciocinio. El mismísimo Albus Dumbledore le pedía un cese el fuego porque según él tenia cierta información importante que podían interesarle. Miró al fénix quien parecía esperar respuesta sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

_Sea lo que sea no me interesa_.- garabateó en un pergamino y se lo entregó al ave.

-Llévaselo a tu amo y hazle entender que no tengo tiempo para sus chocheras.- siseó y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver como el ave parecía mirarlo con reproche.- Shu, shu.- la espantó y Fawkes levantó vuelo.

Media hora más tarde, cuando se encontraba teniendo una conversación con su querida Nagini, el ave del demonio volvió y le estiró la pata de mala gana.

-Maldito viejo insistente.- gruñó.

_Es sobre James Potter y la relación que mantuvieron hace años. Estoy MUY seguro de que te interesara._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron como platos y el rojo pasó al verde durante ese momento. _¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?, Se supone que nadie lo sabía._

-Mierda.- masculló. No podía decir que no, si se trataba de algo tan delicado. Porque muy a pesar de todos los años que pasaron y que, sobre todo, el haya sido el verdugo de su am… em… ese hombre, todavía James Potter significaba "algo" en su vida. Mucho más si el mocoso Potter se lo recordaba cada vez que lo veía.

_Espero que no me estés tomando el pelo viejo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recibir esta información?_- escribió devuelta.

Dejó que el ave volara y un sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad se formó en su pecho. ¿Qué podría ser que el viejo supiera acerca de aquello? Y, además… ¿Qué tan importante era esa información como para que presentara bandera blanca así como así? Con un movimiento de varita convocó a los de su Círculo Interno para que se reunieran con él.

Todos se presentaron sin excepción y se arrodillaron frente a él.

-Quiero que sepan que Dumbledore,- escupió.- se ha comunicado conmigo, porque, según él, tiene información que me interesa.

-¿Qué tipo de información, mi Señor?- preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange.

-No lo sé.- admitió.- Pero parece ser tan importante como para que me pida un cese al fuego.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar ante esa declaración. Voldemort los dejó que hablaran entre ellos. Reunir a su Círculo Interno para hablar de temas importantes significaba algo así como una terapia de grupo para todos. Exponían sus problemas y entre ellos buscaban solucionarlos. Era el único método muggle que usaban a favor. ¬¬

Cansado, el fénix llegó de nuevo a la Mansión Riddle y entrego un nuevo pergamino al Lord. Se notaba enfadado porque bufaba de vez en cuando. El Lord le mando una mirada helada que hizo dejar de rechistar a Fawkes. _Eso siempre sirve con mi Nagini…_

_Convoca a tu espía, él te lo llevará._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Arrugó el papel enojado. Era obvio que Dumbledore sabía de la doble identidad de Severus, pero eso no dejaba de irritarlo. Así que sin más llamó específicamente a Snape y minutos más tarde el moreno llegaba con un pensadero al refugio. La ceja derecha de Voldemort se enarcó.

-¿Recuerdos?- siseó ligeramente sorprendido.

-Si, mi Señor.- dijo mientras hacía su reverencia.

-Déjalo aquí, lo veremos todos. A ver que es eso tan importante que dice el viejo loco.- rió venenosamente. Sus Mortífagos lo acompañaron.

Snape tragó saliva, lo que iba decir fácilmente podría valerle un _Cruciatus_.

-Mi Señor.- susurró.- Yo… le _aconsejaría_ que lo vea en soledad, yo he visto el contenido y es un tanto…_ impactante_.

-Lo veremos todos.- sentenció.- Y…_ Crucio_.- dijo blandiendo su varita.- Por atreverte a aconsejar a tu Señor.- _Hay que ver la osadía de la servidumbre en estos días_, pensó enfadado.

-Lo siento mi Señor.- masculló desde el piso. _Eres un estúpido Severus, deja que le de un infarto (si es que ese ser tiene corazón) cuando vea los recuerdos. A ver si así nos libramos de él de una buena vez._

Voldemort hechizó el pensadero y enseguida las imágenes empezaron a salir. Las cejas de todos los Mortífagos se enarcaron al ver el primer recuerdo. Ninguno conocía a su Señor tan joven y… sonriendo amablemente. Posiblemente, Voldemort debió echar a patadas a todos de ahí para que no vieran su lado "amable", pero es que estaba tan shockeado por ver y vivir después tantos años esos recuerdos tan añorados con_ su_ James, que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

**-Yo no podría matar a un bebé mío por muy hijo de Voldemort que sea.**

En esa parte del recuerdo las quijadas de todos los Mortifagos (incluido Voldy) estaban desencajadas. ¿Qué era todo eso…? ¿Es que acaso Harry Potter era hijo de su Señor?

**-James…- habló con calma Lily Evans.- **_**Nuestro**_** hijo no puede tener una partida de nacimiento donde figure que sus padres son James Potter y Tom Riddle.**

El Lord pestañeó y fue caminado hacia atrás para sentarse en su sillón favorito. Miles de pensamientos confusos inundaban su mente.

**-Si matas a Harry te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Tenlo por seguro.**

Tom Riddle volteó la cabeza, ya sabía lo que venía y no le agradaba volver a vivirlo. Esa era una culpa que por más que se lance un _Obliviate_ jamás podría sacarse de encima. El últimos de los recuerdos terminó y todas las personas allí presentes miraron a su amo en busca de una explicación.

-Déjenme solo.- murmuró llevándose una mano a las sienes.

Por más que se morían de la curiosidad los Mortifagos accedieron y despacio salieron del Salón de reuniones. Una vez solo, Tom empezó a recordar ciertos retazos de su vida. Lo bien que la pasó todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a su verdadero y único amor, porque si James había quedado embarazado, eso demostraba que su amor era tan grande que la magia decidió que, como almas gemelas, uno de ellos podía gestar un bebé… y ese niño resultó ser… _Por Salazar_… era Harry Potter… su hijo era Harry Potter, el crío que intento matar tantas veces.

Pensó en el chico; su parecido era tan grande con su _madre_ que era casi increíble… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esos ojos verdes no eran como los de la pelirroja, eran como los suyos. Verdes esmeralda, pero con pequeños puntos rojos que hablaban de la cantidad de magia oscura que él maneja en el tiempo que engendraron al chico. Entonces… si Harry Potter era su hijo… ¿Qué era eso de la profecía? ¿Acaso fue manipulado para matar a su hijo y amor para el bien de alguien más? El solo pensamiento lo hizo enfadar mucho… y algunos cristales del lugar explotaron.

-¡Snape!- bramó rabioso, tenía que averiguar pero ya ciertas cosas. Aunque eso significara recibir ayuda del viejo.

-Mi Señor.- dijo con cortesía Severus al ver el estado alterado de Voldy.

-Dile a Dumbledore que quiero reunirme con él.- los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos.- En un lugar neutral, acepto el cese al fuego hasta que averigüe que mierda es todo esto.

-Si, mi Señor.- musitó incrédulo y salió cuanto antes para cumplir el encargo.

_Cuando sepa quien esta detrás de todo esto… va a conocer mi ira._

De pronto un pensamiento detuvo su andar rabioso.

_Tengo un hijo. Un hijo de James y mío._

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado y que me haya quedado lo más real posible las reacciones de los otros personajes de HP-verso. En especial el de Voldy, tengan en cuenta que todo eso que siente está por dentro. A partir de ahora será un poco OC ò.o Pero no se asusten que no será todo dulce tampoco, después de todo… ¿Voldy no sería Voldy si no tiene su sarcasmo, siseos fríos y actitud malosa, cierto?

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Conclusiones

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: Conclusiones.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Un lugar neutral?- inquirió Remus anonadado.

-Si… como lo escuchas, un lugar neutral para hablar con el director y que acepta el cese a las hostilidades mientras tanto.- dijo Snape.

Albus se veía pensativo, eran las primeras horas de la mañana y, para entonces, los miembros más viejos y de confianza de la Orden del Fénix estaban enterados de la noticia (N/A: Menos Molly Weasley… que ya saben como es ¬¬), así que ahora Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minerva McGonagall y Remus Lupin estaban en la oficina del director. Los primeros aún luciendo shockeados por esas noticias.

-¿Y como está Potter?- dijo bruscamente Moody.

-Aún no se ha despertado.- musitó Minerva más blanca de lo saludable.

-Esto será realmente perturbador para ese chico.- suspiró Weasley negando con la cabeza abatido.

-Tendrá que hacerse a la idea… no hay otra manera.- siseó Severus.

-¿No hay manera de que todo esto sea una equivocación?- preguntó Shaklebolt.

-Que Voldemort,- estremecimientos.- no haya negado su relación con James quiere decir que algo de verdad hay y que, posiblemente, la idea de que Harry pueda ser su hijo es verdadera.- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué haremos, Albus?- gruñó Moody.

-Severus…- dijo mirando al Mortífago.- dile que nos encontraremos hoy en la Casa de los Gritos. A las 10 de la noche. Remus, Arthur, Alastor y Kingsley ustedes me acompañarán.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-**

En el comedor cinco chicos no podían pasar su desayuno, tenían un nudo en el estómago ante la incertidumbre de lo podría llegar a pasarle a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Las tres Serpientes fulminaron a Pansy con la mirada.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Parkinson.- siseó Blaise.

-Bueno, perdón.- se disculpo un tanto sorprendida.- ¿Dónde esta, Harry?

-Hoy no vendrá a clases tampoco. No está bien.- _No estará nada bien…_

-Ron… debemos hablar con Dumbledore ya no me aguanto más esta incertidumbre.

-Lo sé Hermione. Pero él debe estar ocupado, ni él, ni McGonagall, Remus y Snape están en la mesa… de seguro deben estar planeando algo.

-Entonces iremos a la enfermería a preguntar por la salud de Harry. Cuando despierte necesitará todo el apoyo que podamos darle.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Un moreno de ojos verdes abría los ojos justo en ese momento, en la enfermería de su colegio. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba porqué había ido a parar _otra vez_ a ese lugar. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo algo embotados los músculos, se sentía confundido y mareado (por la poción tranquilizante) se rascó su marca y bostezó sonoramente.

Miró a los lados y cuando una sonrisa iba a surcar su rostro por ver el lindo día que hacia fuera se detuvo. Muchos recuerdos llegaron como flashes a su memoria mareándolo aún más si era posible.

El pensadero.

Sus padres.

James Potter enamorado y embarazado de un hombre.

Voldemort.

El aire comenzó a faltarle mientras sentía su pecho encogerse. Estaba hiperventilando a una velocidad impresionante. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y gritó, gritó presa del dolor y la decepción. Otra vez… otra vez un gran secreto se le revelaba y este era el peor de todos. Su vida era toda una mentira. Sin poder controlarse dejo salir parte de su magia.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

En cada rincón de Hogwarts todas las personas vivas y no vivas pudieron sentir el choque de la magia que se deslizó a raudales por sus cuerpos, dándoles un ligero mareo y estremecimiento.

-Ese es Harry.- dijeron dos personas en diferentes lugares. Remus Lupin, con sus sentidos de licántropo atentos al dolor de su cachorro, y Blaise Zabini, que ya se había expuesto muchas veces a la magia descontrolada del moreno y por ello era capaz de reconocerla.

Desde los diferentes lugares las personas corrieron a la enfermería y llegaron todos al mismo tiempo. Blaise, seguido por Draco y Théo que decidieron seguir asustados a su amigo ya que salió como tromba en medio de la clase, y Dumbledore, con el resto de la Orden del Fénix que aún se encontraba en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- siseó Snape.

-Es Harry, Señor.- murmuró Blaise. Sus amigos lo miraron sin entender.

Otra vez la magia pudo sentirse tan fuerte que Moody tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer.

-Severus, Remus… preparen sus varitas voy a abrir la puerta.- ordenó Dumbledore.

La abrió estrepitosamente solo para encontrar que todos los objetos dentro volaban sin control mientras Harry permanecía en su cama hecho un hobillo. Sin perder tiempo Dumbledore lanzó el más potente hechizo tranquilizante que conocía sobre el chico, pero esto no pareció funcionar, un escudo lo protegía.

-Severus, Remus… lo lanzaremos juntos a la cuenta de tres. UNO, DOS… TRES.

Solo así las cosas dejaron de flotar, algunas cayeron rompiéndose en añicos, otras haciendo sonidos estrepitosos al estrellarse contra el piso. Los adultos entraron apresuradamente.

-Ustedes, no.- gruñó Moody a los chicos.- Regresen a clase.

Draco le mando una mirada helada y, al ver que no obedecería, Theodore lo tomo de un brazo.

-Vamos, Draco. Vendremos más tarde. Nada podemos hacer por él ahora. Tu también Blaise.

Draco miro preocupado el cuerpo semi-conciente de su _amor_ antes de obedecer a su amigo. Lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara fue al Profesor Lupin acomodándolo mejor en la cama.

-No puedo creer que tenga tanta magia.- murmuró Snape.

-Creo que eso es solo un poco de lo que realmente tiene.- dijo el director misteriosamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Albus?- dijo Alastor bruscamente.

-Primero tengo que hablar con otro conocedor del tema… esta noche.- sonrió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

------------------------------

Casa de los Gritos 21:55

------------------------------

Voldemort hizo una mueca al ver el estado de aquel lugar. Hizo una seña a los Mortifagos que lo acompañaban (El matrimonio Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape) para que entraran.

Allí ya lo esperaban Albus Dumbledore (que increíblemente estaba sonriendo mientras degustaba un caramelo de limón) y las personas que había convocado ese día… quienes no pudieron evitar temblar al ver al encapuchado que seguramente era el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-Aquí me tienes Dumbledore.- dijo el Lord deshaciéndose de la capucha de su capa. Ante la sorpresa de todos, pudieron notar que ya no estaba presente su "cara de serpiente", no… ahora su cara era _humana_. Igual a la que vieran en los recuerdos que habían ocasionado esta reunión. Solo que tal vez un poco más vieja.- Habla ya.- masculló mientras agrandaba su sillón favorito para sentarse.

-Antes que nada muy buenas noches, Tom.- Voldemort crispó sus labios. _Estoy seguro que lo hace apropósito ò.ó ¿Para que me gasto inventando un nombre si él va a seguir usando el que me dio la tonta de mi madre?_- Quisiera saber… ¿Es todo cierto lo que revelan esos recuerdos, acerca de tu relación con James Potter?

Los mortífagos miraron intrigados a su Señor, desde aquel "incidente" el Lord había estado callado y pensativo. Está demás decir que no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas al respecto. Porque ellos no preguntaron tampoco, el humor de su Señor era muy volátil y a ellos no le apetecía un _Crucio_, muchas gracias.

-Si.- se limitó a sisear.

-Bien.- dijo el director mientras sus ojos brillaban. Los allí presentes no podían creer que él estuviera tan tranquilo.- Entonces, de verdad, Harry es tu hijo.

Lord Voldemort se removió _incomodo_ en su asiento.

-Puede ser…- musitó. _¿Por qué mierda me siento… intimidado? Lo que hayamos hecho… tantísimas veces… James y yo, no le concierne a este viejo._

-¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? La profecía no puede ser cierta si él es tu hijo.

-He pensado lo mismo. Pero si eso resulta ser verdad, alguien ha estado jugando con nosotros.- siseó enfadado.

-Alguien que buscaba que nos destruyéramos entre nosotros, para luego poder acabar con el vencedor ya que, seguramente, estaría débil y con muchas bajas.

-Pero sería un plan demasiado bien ideado. No conozco nadie que tenga tantos deseos de poder…- _Además de mí._

-Además de ti, claro.- Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada. _Maldito viejo_.- Creo que quien sea, si es que hay alguien, vio sus planes decaer cuando James y tú se hicieron pareja. Porque eso podría hacer que la balanza se inclinara para uno de los bandos haciéndolo más poderoso e imposible de derrotar o que, simplemente, la guerra terminara. En el recuerdo, James te acusa de asesino. Pero yo recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos tu matanza no era tan abundante.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.- Creo que él vio algo que ese alguien quería que viera.

-La muerte de sus padres, por ejemplo.- murmuró Remus Lupin. Lucius Malfoy dio un respingo al oír su voz. (N/A: ¿En serio pensaban que no iba a incluir a mi pareja favorita en este fic? XD)

-Yo no los maté.- dijo Voldemort comprendiendo. Ese suceso había causado grandes sesiones de torturas entre sus filas, pero nadie se había inculpado por el hecho.

-Y luego,- continuo el director.- cuando logró separarlos, se enteró del embarazo de James. Eso podría ocasionar que volvieran a juntarse y que la guerra terminara. Pero el destino quiso que Lily tomara aquella decisión y el momento pasó. Pero una profecía fue creada al poco tiempo de que Harry naciera y quien quiera que sea entró en pánico. Severus…- dijo Dumbledore espantando al Slytherin_. ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo si estoy enmascarado?_- Tú fuiste quien escuchaste parte de la profecía. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hasta el final?

Severus miró a su Señor y este, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dio permiso para contestar.

-Alguien estaba sentado juntó a mí. Se movió y tiró su Whiskey de fuego en mi ropa, lo cual me distrajo de escuchar el final.

-Intencional, evidentemente.- dijo Dumbledore- Todo me lleva a pensar que esa no era la verdadera profecía y que Sybill Trelawney fue usada para hacernos creer a todos que Harry estaba destinado a matarte.

-Dime como seguía el resto de la dichosa profecía.- gruñó Voldemort. _¡Tanto lío que hice el año pasado y para nada! ¡Era falsa!_

-"El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . ." Obviamente, fue hecha en caso de que su plan fallara y Severus pudiera escucharla toda.

-No entiendo nada.- admitió Bellatrix. El resto estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-Harry fue marcado, la cicatriz en forma de rayo "lo marca como su igual" que es la frase clave, aparte de la fecha de nacimiento. Ellos sabían que no podías matarlo, que si le lanzabas un _Avada_ esa marca quedaría y tu creerías que él era tu igual y, por lo tanto, tu mayor enemigo y deberías matarlo.

-Sigo sin entender.

Voldemort la fulminó con la mirada. Bella se estremeció.

-Si Potter es mi hijo, si lleva mi sangre, al ser mi heredero yo no puedo matarlo. Ni un _Avada Kedavra_ bien lanzado por mi podría afectarlo… solo dejaría un cicatriz.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Por Salazar…

-Exacto.- sonrió Dumbledore.- Cuando lanzaste el maleficio contra él, éste no reboto en Harry para darte a ti, como todos creíamos. Seguramente recibió un hechizo de magia antigua, pero no de Lily sino de ese "alguien" esperando que ese hechizo te derrotara cuando tú te presentaras donde los Potter para matarlo. Pero el hechizo no funcionó, sino que ocasiono que te convirtieras en… lo que sea que te convertiste antes de regresar. Y tampoco pudieron rematar a Harry porque nosotros llegamos enseguida. Supongo que hubo esos 13 años de paz porque ese alguien no tenía la fuerza y conocimiento suficiente como para alzarse él solo. Debo admitir que es un plan muy bien trazado. Pero al ser Harry un chico con tanta suerte nunca ha podido llevarse a cabo. Por eso me temo… que si se llegan a enterar de que lo sabemos todo, ahora si querrán matarlo ellos mismos.

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron. Por muy loco que sonara ahora no quería que Harry Potter muriera.

-¿Pero porque quien sea el maldito ese se vería amenazado por mi hi… Potter?- se corrigió.

-Eso es otra cosa que quiero decirte. Desde antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños Harry ha experimentados sucesos inesperados. Un magia esta despertando en él. Hoy Remus, Severus y yo debimos lanzarle un hechizo al unísono para poder noquearlo porque su magia estaba fuera de control.

Voldemort lució sorprendido.

-Eso es normal, él vendría a ser Heredero de Slytherin al ser mí… _hijo_.

-Oh… ¿Tú no lo sabías?- dijo Dumbledore divertido.

-¿El qué?- gruñó._ Este viejo y sus misterios._

-James Potter era el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Así que Harry, su hijo, también lo es.

_Shock._

-Ósea que Potter…- habló Lucius luciendo bastante sorprendido.- ¿Es Heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin?

-Y posiblemente de alguien más.- tono misterioso.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- siseó Tom saliendo del shock. _Y yo que pensé que James y yo nos contábamos todo. Aunque yo tampoco le dije que era Heredero de Slytherin ¬¬_

-Es sobre lo que Harry ha estado sufriendo. Periodos de dolor, donde su cuerpo se ve convulsionado por que una bruma negra sale de él. Esta expulsando magia negra, Tom. Eso me recuerda a una leyenda.- mirada significante.

Los ojos (verdes) y la boca de Voldemort se abrieron hasta límites insospechables.

-No… no.- balbuceó y sus Mortífagos lo miraron alucinados. ¿Su Señor era capaz de balbucear?- Eso… no puede ser cierto.

-La marca se está creando en su pecho.

Tom Riddle pestañeó, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla un par de veces. No era capaz de decir nada coherente.

-Es cuestión de averiguar un poco.- habló finalmente Dumbledore al ver que su ex –alumno no era capaz de decir nada.- Podría estar equivocado… aunque lo dudo.

-Quiero verlo.

-No.- gruñó Remus. Sin estar conciente de que estaba _gruñéndole_ al mismísimo _Lord Voldemort_.

El Señor Oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada y Remus pudo sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Eso no depende de mí, Tom.- Voldemort crispó sus labios. _¡Deja de llamarme Tom!,_ quería chillar, pero un Señor de las Tinieblas **no** chillaba. _Mierda_.- Solo si Harry acepta podrás verlo.

-Dile que si no lo hace lo buscaré.- siseó.

-Si lo amenaza no querrá venir.- dijo Remus arriesgando _un tanto_ su vida.

-¡Cállate Lupin! No te metas.- espetó Lucius de mala manera. Aunque en realidad estaba rogando porque le hiciera caso. No fuera ser que su Señor decidirá romper la tegua momentánea y lo silencie para siempre. Eso él no podría soportarlo.

-Haré lo posible por convencerlo y te lo comunicaré. Buscaré por mi parte saber quien está detrás de todo esto y doblaré la vigilancia sobre Harry. ¿Cómo queda el cese al fuego?

-Seguirá así hasta nuevo aviso.- siseó.- Yo también buscaré por mi parte al maldito que me tuvo como su juguete y me manipulo para que matara a mi…- carraspeó.- A James y a su hijo.

-Deberías buscar primero si no hay nadie entre tus filas que no este trabajando para dos Amos.- dijo Dumbledore y Tom lo miró receloso.- Es solo una idea.

-Bien, espero que me digas cuando podré ver al mocoso. Si lo de la magia negra es cierto, necesitará ciertos cuidados para que ésta no lo mate.

-Creo que por eso el Sombrero lo mandó este año a Slytherin.- Voldemort tuvo que luchar para que una sonrisa de ¿orgullo? no escapara de sus labios. _Es cierto… este año es una serpiente_.- Allí se practicó mucha magia negra y ese lugar no se verá tan afectado por la liberación como podría serlo cualquier otro lugar del colegio. Imagino que las paredes de las mazmorras hasta absorben algo de esa magia. Es más seguro para los alumnos y todo, porque no se exponen tanto a ella.

-Entonces aquí termina nuestra conversación por hoy. Déjame saber cuando podré verlo.

Lucius palideció al ver que Remus quería replicar, por suerte Dumbledore también lo notó así que lo detuvo.

-Como te dije, todo depende de Harry. Comprende que esto ha sido un shock muy severo para él, se acaba de enterar que su vida no fue más que una mentira, por causa de terceros.

-Ese mocoso es fuerte, se recuperará.- gruñó el Lord.- Hasta pronto.- se levantó de su sillón y tras empequeñecerlo y guardarlo, hizo una seña a sus Mortífagos para que salieran del lugar.

-En serio **no** piensas dejar que Potter se vea con ese hombre, ¿verdad Albus?- gruñó Moody.

-Todo depende de Harry, Alastor.- suspiró.- Y Tom tenía razón en algo… tanta magia negra descontrolada puede matar a Harry. Y no conozco a nadie más que manipule tan bien ese tipo de magia como Lord Voldemort. Él se encargará de cuidarlo.

-¿Cuidarlo?- murmuró incrédulo Remus.

-Las cosas han cambiado ahora. Él sabe que es su hijo y, como escuchaste, no puede matarlo… aunque quisiera.

-Esto es una locura.- gruñó Ojoloco.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

La pared que daba la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin se abrió y se pudo ver a Harry Potter que venía acompañado por el Jefe de su Casa. Más allá, podía verse también a unos preocupados Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger que miraban entrar a su amigo. El moreno parecía ido, no pestañeaba, su cara estaba pálida y caminaba por inercia.

Blaise se apresuró a ir a su encuentro.

-Señor Zabini, hágase cargo de su compañero. No le busque conversación, esta… sedado.- admitió con una mueca.- Ayúdelo a bañarse y cambiarse, haga que coma algo y luego acuéstelo para que se duerma. Si presenta algún tipo de _síntoma_ no dude en llamarme cuanto antes.

-Si, Señor.- dijo Zabini seriamente mientras tomaba el brazo de Harry en sus manos.

Draco y Theodore se le unieron cuando Snape abandonó la Sala Común, acompañaron al castaño hasta su habitación y entraron en ella.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó.

El moreno no dijo nada, Blaise se mordió el labio inferior y compartió una mirada preocupada con sus amigos. Su mirada no era nada comparada con la preocupación que mostraba la de Draco Malfoy.

-Hay que bañarlo.- dijo desvistiendo al chico hasta dejarlo en pantalones.- ¿Lo harías, Draco?

El rubio miró a su amigo. Sabía que lo hacía porque lo conocía muy bien y los Malfoy se caracterizaban por ser muy celosos. Un baño significaba ver desnudo a Potter y _enjabonarlo_. Blaise era su amigo, pero él no soportaría que viera a su Harry en ese estado. Además, estaba seguro que estando su amor así de depresivo y drogado, su pasión no despertaría en absoluto como para aprovecharse y hacerle _cosas malas_ al moreno. Todo lo contrario, ahora solo sentía compasión y ternura por el chico del que se había enamorado hace un par de años.

-Está bien, Blaise. Prepara su ropa y la comida. Creo que deberemos darle de comer en la boca. El no será capaz de hacerlo solo.- dijo llevándose a Harry al baño.

-Busca tu la ropa, yo voy por la comida.- dijo Théo antes de salir del cuarto.

-Merlín…- suspiró Blaise.- ¿Quién diría que un grupo de Slytherins se apoyaría mutuamente para cuidar de Harry Potter?

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¿Esperaban esa reacción de Voldy? Yo creo que no… él no es tan bastardo como pensábamos. Je… ñ.ñ Si es que no llegaron a entender las conclusiones a las que llegaron Dumbledore, Voldemort y el resto, por favor, mándeme un comentario que yo trataré de explicarles lo mejor que pueda.

Todo en todo, quienes son los malosos tras esto se sabrá en capítulos futuros.

¡¡¡El que viene es mi capítulo preferido de todo el fic!!! Se llama: "Padre e hijo" XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	8. Padre e hijo

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: Padre e hijo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Blaise Zabini suspiró mientras se acomodaba la corbata, podía ver el movimiento en la cama de su moreno compañero, pero, al parecer, no había señales de que quisiera levantarse.

-Ya levántate, Harry. Llevas dos días encerrado en esta habitación. Snape me dijo que si hoy no asistes a clase él mismo vendrá a sacarte de aquí de las greñas.

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga ese grasiento.- gruñó.

-No seas irrespetuoso. Todos te han dado tiempo para recuperarte, ya va siendo hora de que enfrentes la realidad.

-¡¿Qué quieres que enfrente?!- gritó destapándose bruscamente.- ¡¿Qué el loco que me arruino la vida e intento matarme cinco veces, es mi padre?!

-Al menos ya admites que es tu padre…- dijo tranquilamente.

Harry lo miró con odio y volvió a taparse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos Harry, no seas infantil y levántate.

-No.- gruñó.

Unos leves golpes a la puerta cortaron la airosa reprimenda que Blaise estaba por soltarle. Al abrirla se encontró con su amigo Draco que, como todos esos días, venía a _buscarlo_ a su habitación. Sin embargo, el castaño era conciente de que, aunque no lo diga, la verdad es que el rubio venía a ver como iban las cosas con Harry.

-Ya voy, Draco.- dijo con voz cansada.

Malfoy dirigió su vista hasta el ovillo de sabanas que era Harry Potter y suspiró. _Sigue igual,_ pensó abatido.

-Harry…- dijo Zabini antes de salir.- Me veo en la obligación de decirle a Snape que no quieres bajar. Ya sabes lo que va a pasar entonces…

-No me importa.- gruñó.

El chico bufó exasperado y, empujando a Draco, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Entre.- siseó Severus empujando a un enfadado Harry Potter al aula de pociones. Los alumnos allí presentes, que se preguntaban el porque del retraso de su Profesor, miraron extrañados la escena.- Siéntese junto a Nott y quiero verlo trabajar Potter. Ya fue suficiente de auto-compadecerse.

El moreno lo miró irritado y siguió las órdenes del Profesor de Pociones. La clase paso rápidamente, Harry estuvo muy trabajador y no dijo nada en todo el rato. De vez en cuando los conocedores de las novedades lo miraban de reojo. La verdad es que parecía bastante recuperado del estado de shock en el que lo vieron ese día. Ahora parecía gruñón y enojado con todo el mundo. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

-Señor Potter, espere.- llamó Snape al final de la clase.- Yo mismo voy a acompañarlo a todas sus clases para asegurarme de que entre a_ todas_.

-No hace falta.- gruñó.

-Usted no me va a decir lo que hace falta o no y ahora camine.

Con una cara de absoluta mala leche Harry fue acompañado a todas las clases por su Jefe de Casa. La última de ese día resultó ser DCAO, al terminar, Lupin se acercó al moreno para darle un comunicado.

-El Director quiere verte, Harry. Vamos, yo te acompañaré.

Potter asintió y caminaron hasta el despacho. Allí, luego de decir la contraseña "Zucaritas" se encontraron con un sonriente Albus Dumbledore, un serio Severus Snape y un ceñudo Lucius Malfoy.

-Siéntate, Harry.- dijo amablemente el director.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó.

-Modere su tono, Potter.- siseó Snape.

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada y se sentó de mala gana. Lucius tuvo que reconocer que esa mirada se le hacía escabrosamente familiar. _Es igual a la de mi Señor. Merlín…_

-Está bien, Severus.- dijo Albus.- Supongo que Harry tiene derecho a sentirse como se siente. No todos los días uno se entera de… ciertas verdades. ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?

-Fatal.- gruñó.

-Pero no te vemos tan deprimido como hace dos días.- dijo Remus sonriendo amablemente. Lucius desvió la mirada, esa sonrisa todavía le daba "algo" cada vez que la veía.

-Creo que lo voy aceptando de a poco. Aunque, supongo que nunca lo haré del todo.- frunció el ceño.- Digo… yo tengo… un _padre_ vivo. Y si bien eso debería alegrarme, NO lo hace, porque NO es quien me gustaría que sea.

-Sin embargo, nosotros ya estamos completamente seguros de que es así Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Director?

-Porque me reuní con Tom hace dos noches.

-¿Eh…?

La siguiente hora Albus Dumbledore le contó a Harry todo lo que había hablado con "su padre". (N/A: ver capitulo anterior ¬¬) El moreno no era capaz de cerrar su boca ni sus ojos por la sorpresa que aquello le causaba.

-Y además… él quiere verte Harry.- terminó el director.

-¿Verme…? _Voldemort_ quiere… ¿_Verme_?

-Si, Potter.- siseó Malfoy.- Por eso estoy aquí, traje un traslador que los llevará con él.

-¿Ahora…?

-Cuando tú lo decidas, Harry.- se apresuró a decir Remus al ver que el chico estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-Pero yo… él…- balbuceó.

-No intentará matarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Potter.- se mofó Severus. Recibió a cambio una mirada fulminante del licántropo.

-¿Y mi cicatriz?

-Ya he pensado en eso, Harry. El dolor de tu cicatriz, cuando estás cerca suyo, no debe preocuparte.- dijo el director sonriendo.- Entonces… ¿Estas de acuerdo en ir a verlo?

-¿Usted… esta seguro… de que podrá hacer algo… con lo de la marca?

-Completamente.

El moreno agacho la cabeza, pensativo. La verdad es que le asustaba (mucho) tener que verse frente a frente con ese ser (por muy su padre que fuera), había pasado muchas cosas entre ellos como para que él acepte, de buenas a primeras, ir a su _guarida_ en una visita cordial. Pero por otro lado, eso de la marca lo estaba matando y haría cualquiera cosa con tal de que el dolor dimita un poco.

-Está bien, iré.- tragó saliva.- Solo quiero saber…- dijo mirando a Lucius.- ¿Él no me obligará a llamarlo… _papá_, cierto?

El rubio parpadeó.

-No…** no** lo creo, Señor Potter.- _La verdad es que sería extraño si eso ocurriera._

-Ok, díganme cuando puedo ir.

-Este fin de semana, irás a la Mansión Riddle en vez de ir a Hogsmeade.- anunció Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes por el triunfo.

El chico tragó saliva. _¿Tan pronto?_

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

---------

Sábado.

---------

Harry se levantó con pesadumbre, se bañó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue a la Sala Común, ya todos los cursos de 3ro para arriba se encontraban allí listos para ir a desayunar. Él no hizo caso a nadie, salio del lugar con la cabeza completamente en otro lado.

Desayuno lentamente, como buscando con esa acción retrasar cuanto podía lo que iba a pasar ese día. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. El moreno se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, se mordía el labio inferior y miraba de vez en cuando a la mesa de Profesores. Comió muy poco tenía un gran nudo en el estómago.

-¿Irás al pueblo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione llegando a la mesa de las Serpientes junto a Ron. La cara de Blaise se iluminó.

-No… yo, tengo _otras cosas_ que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó esta vez Ron.

-Yo…

-Señor Potter si ya terminó vaya a cambiarse.- espetó Severus llegando a donde estaban los chicos.

-¿Cambiarme? Pero si así estoy bien.

-¿En serio no pensará ir vestido como un _muggle_ allí, verdad?- siseó mirándolo significativamente.

-Oh… pero yo no tengo túnicas de magos. Mi ropa es toda así.

-Yo puedo prestarte algo.- dijo Blaise sin entender a donde es que iría su amigo.

-Muy bien, vaya a cambiarse Potter y luego diríjase al despacho del director. El Señor Malfoy llegará en unos minutos.- dijo antes de retirarse con un sonoro _fru-fru _de su túnica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con ese lugar adónde vas?- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Es que yo… _voy a verlo_.

La cara de los cinco chicos enterados del asunto palideció.

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo, Potter?- musitó Nott.- ¿Te refieres a **ÉL**?

El moreno asintió.

-¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Estás seguro?- dijo Hermione incrédula.

-Dumbledore dice que no habrá problemas; que es seguro verlo. El director, Remus, Moody, Kingsley y el papá de Ron irán conmigo.

-¿Adónde?- se interesó Pansy Parkinson curiosa.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Pansy.- siseó Blaise.- Anda, vamos Harry. Supongo que **no** debes hacerlo esperar.- tragó saliva.- Voy a escogerte un linda túnica.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

--------------------

Mansión Riddle.

--------------------

_Odio los trasladores_, fue el primer pensamiento de Harry al llegar a las afueras de la Mansión Riddle. La verdad es que ahora que la veía podía compararla con una Casa del Terror de los parques de diversiones muggle. No había ni una ventana sana, todo estaba semi-destruido y el pasto era tan alto que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Es solo una fachada para que nadie se acerque.- dijo Lucius Malfoy adivinando los pensamientos de Harry al ver su cara de disgusto.- Cuando pases la verja recién vas a ver la verdadera Mansión de mi Señor.

-Wow…- dijo entonces al pasar los portones de hierro.

Era magnífica. _Estos Slytherin saben como vivir. ¬¬_ Era la casa más grande que había visto en su vida, muchísimas ventadas todas ellas impecables, jardines enormes y muy bien cuidados, una fuente de agua, donde serpientes de acero sacaban agua por la boca, estaba en el centro del lugar. Estaba toda pintaba del color arena y el techo era de color ladrillo. La verdad que si por fuera era así no quería imaginarse como era por dentro.

No quería imaginarse porque ahora que estaba allí, NO quería entrar. Se detuvo en seco cuando estuvieron en la puerta de entrada.

-Vamos, Harry.- dijo amablemente Dumbledore.- Ya llegamos hasta aquí. ¿No te vas a acobardar ahora, verdad?

El chico lo miró con aprensión, el terror era visible en sus ojos.

-Vamos, Potter. Tú eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, por muy que el Sombrero Seleccionador te haya cambiado de Casa, entra de una vez.- gruñó Moody.

-Si no quieres, Harry, no tienes porque entrar.- dijo Remus acariciando su espalda para relajarlo.

-Yo…- musitó.

-Ya están aquí.- dijo con desdén Bellatrix Lestrange al abrir la puerta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Harry para olvidarse de su temor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando con todo el odio que sentía hacia la asesina de su padrino. La pelinegra tragó saliva; las ventanas de toda la casa estaban empezando a temblar y los ojos de Potter se estaban tornando rojos.

-Basta, Harry. No vinimos a eso, recuerda que te dije que estamos en una tregua.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pues si estamos en tregua,- gruñó.- que _esta_ no se me acerque.

-Ya oíste Bella. Vete para otro lugar.- siseó Lucius Malfoy.

Ella les lanzó una mirada de superioridad y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Si mi _padre_ quiere hacerme un regalo, le voy a pedir su cabeza.- siseó Harry espantando a los adultos por el veneno en su tono.

-----------------------------------

Sala de Reuniones de Voldy.

-----------------------------------

Lo llevaron hasta una gran puerta de madera (muy costosa) donde los picaportes eran unas serpientes animadas que miraron con interés a los visitantes.

-_Es él_.- siseó una a la otra.

-_Tienes razón, se parecen. Sobre todo en los ojos_.

_¿En los ojos?_, pensó Harry desconcertado.

Las puertas se abrieron solas y Harry tragó saliva audiblemente. Allí, sentado en un gran sillón, estaba su - hasta hace poco- Némesis. Detuvo sus pasos en seco, la cicatriz ya estaba empezando a dolerle, se llevó una mano al lugar.

Tom Riddle levantó la cabeza… se sentina un tanto ¿nervioso?, por tener que encontrarse con Harry Potter. Antes todo estaba bien, porque su única meta era tener que matarlo. Pero ahora que sabía que era su… _hijo_ y que no podría matarlo porque ya no tenía motivos… lo hacía no saber como comportarse y eso le irritaba sobre manera. Sobre todo, porque era tan parecido a su antiguo amor, que le daba escalofríos.

-Acércate.- siseó.

Vio al chico dar un respingo y murmurar algo.

-¿Qué dices?

-La… la cicatriz… me duele. No puedo acercarme.- tartamudeó.

-Oh, de eso me encargo yo.- dijo Albus sonriente.- _Reducto. _Listo Harry, ya puedes acercarte.

El chico miró alucinado al mago. ¿Con un simple hechizo reductor se suponía que ya podría acercarse a Voldemort?

-Harry…- habló amablemente.- A veces el vínculo mágico entre padres e hijos es bastante grande, tanto que un mago puede saber cuando su pequeño esta en peligro. En tu caso… alguien, no sabemos quien, aumento ese vinculo para que cada vez que te acercaras a tu padre resultara doloroso. Es más, es tan grande que hasta has compartido vivencias con él, mentalmente. Fue lanzado directamente en tu cicatriz por los motivos que te explique aquella vez. Todo con tal de que se creyera lo de la profecía. Pero ahora que lo he reducido no te volverá a doler.

-Que ingenioso.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy esperando, Potter.- _Y no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo._

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron hasta lo más grande que se pudo, intercambió una mirada de apoyo con Remus y comenzó a caminar. En su corto recorrido pudo notar el gran cambio, con respecto al año anterior, de su… de Voldemort. Estaba como Dumbledore lo había descrito. Pelo negro, bien cuidado y peinado; piel un tanto pálida, labios finos y pómulos un poco prominentes. Era bastante alto y se podía ver que tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado y musculoso. Y ahora entendía a esas serpientes de la puerta, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, exactamente como los suyos.

Tom trago saliva al ver que el chico ya estaba cerca, podía ver que lo estaba detallando con la mirada, pero que en ella había mucho miedo por el inminente encuentro. Lo vio detenerse justo a unos cincuenta centímetros de él, sus ojos ahora estaban agrandados por el terror. El chico termino repentinamente con su andar y retrocedió un paso. Voldemort detuvo lo otros alargando una mano para posarla en su hombro. Harry gimió asustado.

Remus quiso intervenir, pero Dumbledore lo retuvo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Con una mano fija en el hombro tomó el mentón del adolescente con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño. Volteó la cara para poder ver ambos perfiles. Sonrió.

-Sin duda eres una copia exacta de él. Todo en ti se le parece, hasta ese horroroso pelo sin forma que va para todos lados.- Harry frunció el ceño. _¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con mi cabello?_- Aunque sin duda tus ojos son como los míos, y esa nariz respingada solo los Gaunt la poseemos.- lo miró de arriba para abajo.- Estas muy flaco y eres bastante más bajo de lo que era James a tu edad.

-No es mi culpa.- masculló.

-¿Y de quién es?- enarcó una ceja.

Harry desvió la mirada zafándose del agarre del Lord.

-Sé que la culpa es de los asquerosos muggles con los que vivías, Potter. Callando no ganas nada. Deberías de decírselo a alguien y buscar venganza. Como yo.- sonrió malicioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fuiste mi enemigo desde tu nacimiento. Uno debe conocer sus debilidades para saber como atacarlo.

-Que honor.- farfulló irónico.

_Este Potter_, pensó casi divertido el Lord. _Antes parecía un gatito asustado y ahora parece muy irritado porque comenté que sabía sobre su pasado. Apropósito… esos muggles deberían recibir una visita de mis Mortífagos. _

-Ahora, pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Muéstrame tu marca, Potter.

Harry lo miró recobrando su nerviosismo y empezó a desprenderse la parte superior de la costosísima túnica que le había prestado Blaise. Ahora que lo pensaba… Draco Malfoy y otros alumnos del colegio lo habían mirado de manera _extraña _cuando se la vieron puesta. _Tal vez es porque no están acostumbrados a verme con túnica de mago._

Dejó su pecho al descubierto y Tom se agachó para poder ver mejor. Harry hizo acoplo de todo su autocontrol para no retroceder unos pasos y se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de ese hombre sobre su pecho.

El corazón de Voldemort latía con todas sus fuerzas, su boca estaba seca y sus ojos incrédulos. Miró a Harry, pero el chico tenía la vista en otro lado. Allí estaba la marca… un león con una serpiente verde enrollada en su cuello y en el fondo una letra que completaba el cuadro. Esa letra era… por todos los magos, eso no podía ser verdad.

-Dumbledore, acércate.- siseó sin despegar sus ojos del pecho del moreno.

El director así lo hizo y prestó atención a lo que Tom Riddle le indicaba. Su cara se iluminó por una sonrisa.

-La letra ya puede verse.- dijo con los ojos azules brillantes.- Entonces yo tenía razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál letra es?- preguntó Harry curioso mientras descendía su mirada hasta posarla en la marca.

-Es una **M**.- dijo Voldemort fijando su mirada directamente en los orbes verdes idénticos a los suyos.- Una M de… _Merlín_.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como ya les dije, este es mi chap favorito, porque muestra lo que será la extraña interacción que tendrán Voldy y Harry ñ.ñ Espero que tengan gusto del sarcasmo y el humor negro… jejeje.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	9. La leyenda del Heredero de Merlín

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 9: La leyenda del Heredero de Merlín.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Merlín…? No entiendo.

Y por la cara de su _padre_, él entendía muy poco también. Ambos miraron al director en busca de respuestas.

-Supongo que deberé de contarles la leyenda.- murmuró Dumbledore. _La nueva generación de magos es tan ignorante_.- Tom,- mirada irritada del aludido.- ¿Te molestaría ofrecer sillas a mis amigos? Lo que vamos a hablar es largo.

Voldemort asintió sin darse cuenta de que estaba _obedeciendo_ a una petición de Albus Dumbledore, pero es que él era muy curioso y se moría (literalmente) por conocer esa Leyenda, lo que él sabía al respecto era bastante poco. Hizo una seña a sus Mortífagos y las sillas aparecieron enseguida. Así tenemos a Remus, Moody, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt y una veintena de Mortifagos más Voldemort y Harry sentados alrededor de Dumbledore como niños deseosos de oír de una historia de caballeros y Dragones.

-Esto data desde los tiempos de Merlín el Mago. Se decía que él nunca se casó por lo que no tuvo descendencia.- empezó Albus.- Estudio toda su vida y perfecciono la magia llegándola a dividir en la más pura magia blanca y la más tenebrosa magia negra. Aquello, como ya dije, le llevó toda su vida y con excelentes resultados, pero cuando se sintió orgulloso de lo logrado se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie a quien legárselo. Cierto, tuvo aprendices, quienes se rumorean fueron los mismísimos Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Sin embargo, eso nunca sería lo mismo que dejar el legado mágico a alguien con su propia sangre. Un ejemplo es el mismo Harry.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico y este se removió incomodo.

-Para ese entonces Merlín ya estaba incapacitado para dejar un Heredero.- prosiguió el director sonriendo ante la incomodidad de Harry y el pequeño brillo de orgullo que pudo detectar en los ojos de Tom por una fracción de segundo (N/A: Solo él se da cuenta de esas cosas. ¬¬)- Entonces, usando todos sus conocimientos de magia ideo un plan infalible. Que fue algo así como crear un Horcrux.- mirada significante a Voldemort.

El aludido palideció. _¡Pero a este viejo no le escapa ninguna! ¡Mierda!_

-¿Un horcrux?- preguntó Remus.

-Así es, el horcrux es un método por el cual el alma se divide, uno la rompe y puede sellarla en distintos objetos y mientras estos continúen intactos la persona no muere. Pero hacer un horcrux es un acto atroz que rompe y corrompe un alma, nada aconsejable, la verdad.- suspiró y miró de soslayo a Tom.

_¡Maldito viejo! ¡Ya aprendí que eso no es nada bueno, tengo todos mis pedazos de alma de nuevo! Excepto una…por si acaso._

-¿Entonces director?- preguntó Harry impaciente.

-El uso algo parecido a eso. Con una magia creada especialmente por él logró que, cuando su corazón dejara de latir, su alma buscara otro cuerpo en el cual habitar. Allí se fundiría con la propia alma del dueño de ese cuerpo transmitiéndole todos sus conocimientos. En realidad esto siempre se tomo como una leyenda, pero se dice que hubo dos magos muy conocidos que lograron atraer el alma de Merlín para que se fusionara con la suya.

-¿Atraerla?

-Así es.- asintió.- Porque esa alma no se une con cualquiera, o no. Merlín se aseguro de que sus conocimientos no serían usados para hacer el mal. Por eso ésta busca específicamente un cuerpo, donde el alma original sea pura, que el corazón del portador sea bondadoso y que no tenga resquicio de maldad alguna.

-Y en caso de que la tenga, la expulsa, ¿verdad?- afirmó Voldemort.

-Toda la que el cuerpo posea.- asintió Dumbledore.

Todas las miradas volvieron a posarse en Harry.

-¿Pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

Los que habían caído en cuenta bufaron por la ingenuidad del moreno. _Su hubiese sido mi verdadero enemigo me resultaría tan fácil matarlo…_, pensó Tom. _Aunque ya lo intente cinco veces y no paso nada. ¬¬ _

-La leyenda también dice que el nuevo portador deberá ser joven, tener apenas la mayoría de edad. Una vez que esa magia negra y maldad es expulsada del cuerpo uno puede saber si ese chico o chica es el nuevo Heredero de Merlín, porque una _marca_ aparece delatando su herencia.

Harry parpadeó y los allí presentes miraban alucinados al moreno.

-¿Soy… yo?

-Si, Harry.- el chico inspiró hondamente evitando el mareo que amenazaba con venirle.- En tu caso, como también eres Heredero de sangre de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, la marca se completa con la serpiente y el león, símbolos mágicos de esos magos.

Silencio.

-A ver… ¿lo que esta tratando de decir es que _Potter_,- escupió.- es Heredero de sangre de Gryffindor y Slytherin y, por unión de almas, del mismísimo Merlín?

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, Bellatrix.- sonrió.

La quijada de muchas de las personas allí presentes (incluido Harry) se desencajo.

-Yo…no creo sentirme muy bien.- balbuceó el pobre chico.

Remus se levantó presuroso de su silla y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Estás entrando en estado de shock, Harry.- pronosticó.- Trata de respirar normalmente. Cierra los ojos y respira tranquilamente. Anda, yo te sostengo.

Tomando al chico de los hombros, Remus ayudó a Harry a relajarse mientras este hacía lo indicado. _No puedo creer que todo esto le este pasando a mi cachorro._

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Albus?- gruñó Ojoloco.

-A las pruebas me remito. Se que es solo una leyenda, pero Harry muestra todos los síntomas que se describen en ella.

-Albus.- habló tímidamente Arthur Weasley, estaba rodeado de gente que podría sacar un varita y fusilarlo enseguida, sino era así…. seguro Molly lo hacía por haberle ocultado esta valiosa información acerca de su hijo postizo.- ¿No nos dijiste que Harry confesó que tenía sueños extraños acerca de una vida que no era la suya?

-Tienes toda la razón, Arthur. Harry…- llamó y el chico, un tanto recuperado, lo miró.- ¿Que es lo que vez en esos sueños?

-Es de una civilización muy antigua. Yo me veo aleccionando a unos chicos…- murmuró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué?- espetó Voldemort.

-Yo creía que eran recuerdos donde veo a mi padre… pero ahora que lo pienso… ese chico se parece a él, solo que sus ojos son azules. He soñado episodios donde lo veo con otro chico que se parece a…- miró a Voldemort.- usted, en actitud _romántica_. ¿Podría ser que se trataran de Gryffindor y Slytherin?- preguntó al director.

-Probablemente.- sonrió pícaro.- Lo más seguro es que la atracción entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se remita desde los tiempos de Godric y Salazar.

Si Lord Voldemort no hubiese sido el que era (un Señor de las Tinieblas) seguramente se hubiese ruborizado ante la alusión.

-Solo que fue en éste período de tiempo donde esa atracción dio sus frutos.- siguió Albus.- Tal vez fue eso lo que más atrajo al alma de Merlín para unirse con la tuya y dejarte sus poderes, Harry.

-Oh…- él sí se ruborizó.- Lo que sueño son recuerdos entonces…

-Vas a seguir teniéndolos hasta que su alma de fusione completamente con la tuya y hasta que toda la magia negra salga de tu cuerpo. Una vez que eso suceda, vas a poder utilizar magia en su más infinita pureza.

-Eso sin contar que va a ser el mago más poderoso sobre el planeta.- bufó Snape. _¡Ese Potter! ¡Siempre teniendo que lucirse!_

Todos volvieron a mirar a Harry, algunos con admiración, otros con terror (sobre todo Bellatrix y Wormtail) y muy pocos con orgullo (secretamente en este grupo esta incluido Voldy)

-Pero mientras tanto… ¿Qué puedo hacer con estos ataques?- miró disimuladamente a su _padre_.

-Te entregaré esto.- dijo Voldemort haciendo aparecer una cadena con un medallón que traía el escudo de Salazar Slytherin. Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron como platos.- Cuando tus ataques comiencen este objeto absorberá parte de la magia evitando algo de dolor. Pero también sirve como traslador, así que cuando estés en esa situación, si el dolor es tan grande que no puedes soportar debes decir: "_**Llévame**_". ¿Entendiste?

-Si, debo decir: llévame.

-No.- gruñó.- No, "llévame" en lengua normal acabo de hablar en Parsél.

-Oh… ¿entonces yo vendré aquí? ¿Y que hará en ese caso?

-Yo se controlar la magia negra. Si se sale mucho de control, amenazando con destruir tu cuerpo, tengo un par de trucos que servirán para aplacarla.

-Bien,- se colocó el medallón de oro en el cuello un tanto incomodo de tener que usar algo con el escudo de Slytherin- ¿Y porque va a hacer esto…? Solo por… ya sabe.

-Si, se lo debo.

Ambos de miraron a los ojos. Era la segunda vez que lo hacían, pero esta vez los sentimientos eran diferentes. Lo hacían bajo una nueva luz, un nuevo conocimiento. Ahora había algo que los unía y no era la profecía, sino que tenían un vínculo sanguíneo.

_Es mi padre…_

Harry siempre odio a ese hombre que tenía frente a él. Le había quitado todo cuanto tenía. Si bien ahora se enteraba que hubo una mano extra que los manipuló a todos para actuar de cierta manera, eso no quitaba el hecho que haya matado a sus padres. Aunque ahora sabía del dolor que le causó a Voldemort tener que matar a su… amor y él era testigo de que le dijo a Lily Evans que se apartara, pero como ella se negó se vio en la necesidad de acabar con su vida (sabiendo que seguro sintió mucha satisfacción por ello, ya que era la mujer que le "robo" a su amor). _Y a Cedric… lo mató Wormtail ahora que me acuerdo._ ¬¬ Aún así no dejaba de sentir cierta aversión, algo de odio, pero ya muy poco deseos de venganza. _No podría matar a mi propio…_ _padre_.

_Es mi hijo… _

Tom Riddle sentía casi lo mismo, aunque a él no le pesaba para nada todas las muertes que causó en el pasado, solo una… la de James. La verdad es que aún no sabía como debía actuar frente al muchacho, estaba claro que ellos no podían llegar a tener un trato común de un padre para con un hijo. Pero comenzaría con ayudarlo con el asunto de su Herencia Mágica. Eso era otra cosa. El mocoso era el mismísimo Heredero de Merlín, aparte de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Iba a llegar a tener un poder inigualable, pero dudaba mucho que él quisiera ayudarlo en su campaña en contra de los muggles, sangre sucia y mestizos. ¿Qué sería ahora de la guerra, ya que sabía que su supuesto enemigo era nada más y nada menos que su hijo?

-Creo que es hora de irnos Harry.- habló Dumbledore ocasionando que las miradas de los morenos se desviaran hacia él.

-Está bien, director.- caminó hacia él, pero recordó algo que lo traía muy intrigado también.- Yo… creo que esto es para usted.- habló tímidamente mientras entregaba un pergamino al Lord.- Esto llegó junto con los pensamientos, decía que "solo indicado" podía abrirlo, ese debe ser usted.

Tom frunció el ceño y tomo el pergamino en sus manos, se notaba algo chamuscado, como si hubiese sido violentado.

-¿Intentaste abrirlo?- siseó.

-Eh…- se ruborizó luciendo incómodo.- Solo estaba tratando de ver si era verdad que no podía abrirlo.- musitó.

Se pudo escuchar un bufido de Snape y una risilla por parte de Remus.

-Eres demasiado curioso para tu salud, Potter.- masculló el Lord. _Gryffindor tenía que ser, en eso se parece tanto a James_, pensó entre irritado y nostálgico.

Con delicadeza abrió el pergamino y lo que vio allí hizo que se encogiera su corazón. Era aquel pergamino que vio en el pensadero hace unos días; la partida de nacimiento del chico. Allí figuraba que los padres del recién nacido eran **James Godric Potter** (gestante) y **Tom Sorvolo Riddle**. El nombre completo (y verdadero) de Harry era: **Harry James Sorvolo Riddle-Potter**.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

-Tu partida de nacimiento, Potter. Échale un vistazo.

Harry tomo el pergamino y lo leyó apresuradamente, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron mucho. Intercambio una mirada con Voldemort y luego volvió a mirar el pergamino, varias veces.

-Supongo que esto es suyo…- dijo devolviendo el papel al hombre.

-Así es. ¿No tienes la más mínima idea de quien te envió esto?

-No. Solo se que me lo trajo un cuervo muy feo y, cuando leí toda la nota adjunta, esta se desvaneció, quedando solo las botellitas con los recuerdos y este pergamino.

-Lo cual demuestra que esos recuerdos fueron sacados de la mente de James Potter.- dijo Dumbledore.

Los _Riddle_ volvieron a mirar a Dumbledore en busca de respuestas.

-¿Pero como es posible eso…?- quiso saber Remus.

-No lo sé, verdaderamente. Puede que James se haya sacado estos pensamientos antes de morir y programado todo para que lleguen a Harry el día de su 16to cumpleaños. Pero no es algo que James haría. ¿Con que fin? No, yo creo que hay alguien más en todo esto que quiere ayudar a Harry.

-¿No puede ser ese otro que nos engaño a todos en el pasado?- preguntó Harry.

-No, Potter. A él no le conviene que yo sepa todo esto.- siseó el Lord- Esto es cosa de otra persona. Debemos averiguar quien te mando esos recuerdos y quien es el bastardo que nos manipuló en el pasado.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso déjanoslo a los adultos, Harry. Ahora tú tienes cosas más importantes por las que preocuparte.

-No hace falta que lo diga.- masculló mientras se rascaba el pecho.

-No hagas eso.- reprendió el Lord.

-Me pica.- gruñó irritado.

-Eso solo empeorará la herida que ya tienes.- siseó enfadado.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Basta.- gruñó Voldemort agarrando la mano de Harry. El moreno frunció el ceño y se rascó con la otra, retándolo con la mirada.

Los allí presentes miraban alucinados el intercambio de palabras. Parecía una escena _familiar_ la que estaban montando Potter y el Señor Oscuro.

-Puedo lanzarte un hechizo inmovilizante, Potter y te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas de rascarte.

El chico detuvo todas sus acciones y lo miró enfadado haciendo a su _padre_ sonreír triunfal.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Nos vamos ya?- farfulló.

-Claro, Harry.- sonrió Dumbledore muy divertido por la situación.

-Cuida bien de ese medallón, Potter.- advirtió el Lord.- Es una reliquia familiar y vale más que todas las pertenencias mías y de mis Mortifagos juntas.

-¿Por qué…? Parece cualquier joya común.- dijo mirando el objeto con cuidado.

-Porque,- siseó el Lord con la mandíbula apretada.- son, junto con este anillo,- levantó la mano derecha para mostrarle un magnifico anillo con el escudo de Slytherin, tallado en lo que parecía ser oro puro.- las únicas pertenencias existentes de Salazar Slytherin. Si lo pierdes te mataré.

Harry dio un respingo.

-Bien, no hace falta amenazar ¬¬´- Aunque ya sabía que lo último no lo decía en serio. No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que Voldemort ya no quería matarlo, solo era una broma de mal gusto. _Muy mal gusto_. Él también se enojaría si alguien perdiese algo tan valioso. _Como la capa de invisibilidad_.- Voy a cuidarlo con mi vida.

-Retírense, ya volveremos a comunicarnos.- siseó el Lord y se dio media vuelta.

-Antes de irnos… creo que sería conveniente que sellásemos esta información en las mentes de todos, para que a nadie se tiente de abrir la boca.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Nos nos ofenda, viejo. ¿Insinúa que alguno de nosotros sería capaz de revelar esta importante información de nuestro Señor?

-Si dices eso, _Bella_.- siseó Harry fulminándola con la mirada.- ¿No será porque tienes cola que te pisen?

Todos los allí presentes la miraron inquisidoramente. Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos y sin inmutarse le lanzo un _Obliviate_. Nadie se ocupó por recoger su cuerpo una vez que cayó redonda.

-Es mejor prevenir.- siseó. Blandió nuevamente su varita y siseando un hechizo en Parsél selló la información en las mentes de los demás. Sin estar conciente, nuevamente, que obedecía un orden de Dumbledore.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

------------

Hogwarts

------------

-¿Eso no fue tan malo, verdad Harry?- dijo el Señor Weasley con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Supongo.- admitió con voz lúgubre.

-Puedes retirarte a tu Sala Común, Harry. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de la información, recuerda que si te llegas a sentir mal tienes el medallón, sería bueno que informaras al Señor Zabini al respecto.

-De acuerdo, director. Nos vemos.

------------------------------

Sala Común de Slytherin.

------------------------------

El chico entro taciturno al lugar, muy sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de lo vivido recientemente con su _padre. Tsk, que raro suena_. Por eso mismo no vio la avalancha rosa pálido que fue hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Que suerte que volviste, Harry!- chilló Pansy- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Hogsmeade no fue lo mismo sin ti!

-Parkinson suéltalo.- siseó Draco con los ojos grises mostrando mucho enfado… y celos.

-Awww, Draquito, yo solo lo estoy abrazando.- dijo restregándose por un ruborizado moreno.- Sé que es tuyo…

-¡Cállate, estúpida!- rugió mirándola incrédulo. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Cállense los dos. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Eh… si Blaise. Algo descolocado,- dijo mirando ceñudo a Draco y Pansy.- pero bien.

-Bueno, vamos a la habitación. Tienes mucho que contarnos.

-No podrá ser mucho… comprenderás que es algo_ secreto_.- murmuró.

-No importa, todo lo que puedas decir, escucharé. ¿Pueden venir Draco y Théo?

-Eh…- miró a los dos Slytherin- está bien.

-¿Y yo?

-¡Tú no, Pansy!

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, esto es básicamente mi idea, porque siempre quise hacer un Súper-Harry. Siempre me gustó la idea de hacerlo hijo de Voldemort y que sea heredero de Merlín, así que decidí incluirlo todo en un solo fic XD

Pero no se asusten, porque se que muchas no tienen gusto de hacer tan poderoso a Harry, este herencia no será parte importante del fic. La esencia de este fic sigue siendo el desarrollo de la relación padre-hijo o

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	10. Navidad en familia

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 10: Navidad en Familia.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Y bien…?

-Bueno… él se comporto _amable_ conmigo.- murmuró.- Hablamos de muchas cosas, entre ellas del porque de esos "ataques", pero de eso no puedo decirles nada.

Los Slytherins lo miraron seriamente.

-¿Has dicho amable?- preguntó Nott.

-Amable dentro de todo lo amable que puede llegar a ser Lord Voldemort.

-No digas su nombre…

-¿Y que pasará con la guerra?- quiso saber Draco.

-Hay tregua hasta nuevo aviso. Tanto el Lord como Dumbledore quieren averiguar quien esta detrás de todo esto. Dicen que es evidente que alguien nos manipuló a todos para que nos intentáramos matar unos a otros, así el bando que resultara vencedor, al tener muchas bajas, podría ser fácilmente derrotado y ese alguien podría tomar el control sin problemas.

-¿Ósea que ahora el Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore forman un mismo bando?

-Por el momento. Yo no sé que va a pasar con la guerra después. Es decir… yo no…

-¿No podrías matar a tu propio padre?- adivinó Blaise sonriendo tiernamente al moreno.

Harry conecto sus miradas y asintió. Un tenso silencio se prolongó entre ellos.

-¿Hablaron algo de… ustedes?- preguntó Theodore.

-Poco, lo único que me dijo es que el color de mis ojos es idéntico al suyo, al igual que mi nariz.- se toco la parte mencionada frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Los ojos?- dijo Draco enarcando un ceja. _Pero si tus ojos es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. No pueden parecerse a los de ese ser._

-Es que él ahora es _humano_. Ya no tiene esa cara espantosa de serpiente que tenía cuando lo conocí. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tenemos la misma mirada cuando estamos enfadados. ¬¬

-Oh…

-Si. En fin… si no les molesta me gustaría dormir un poco.

-Seguro, Théo y Draco ya se van.- dijo Blaise empujando a los otros chicos, estaba seguro de que Harry iba a contarle algo más a él que no pudo decir frente a los otros.

Cuando cerró la puerta se encontró con que Harry ya se estaba poniendo el pijama, un brillo dorado en su pecho llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando el medallón en sus manos.

-Me lo dio Él.- Blaise lo soltó como si quemara.- Y de eso quiero hablarte, él dice que este medallón absorberá algo de la magia negra que expulso durante mis ataques, pero que si son muy fuertes puedo activarlo para que me lleve a su guarida, porque también es un traslador.

-¿Esa es la ayuda que te ofreció?

-Si, porque él sabe controlar muy bien la magia negra.

-¿Qué sentiste al estar cerca de él?

-Fue extraño, aún no puedo creer que es… pariente mío. Pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros Blaise y… no sé.- suspiró.

-Está bien, es normal que te sientas así. Yo ni siquiera se como reaccionaría su ese fuera mi caso, admito que te admiro por lo bien que estas llevando la situación.

Harry sonrió a su amigo castaño.

-Me voy a acostar, fue mucho para mi todo lo que pasó hoy. No doy más.

-Hasta mañana.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ya pasaban tres días desde el encuentro de Harry con su _padre_, hoy especialmente se sentía de buen humor. Eso debió de darle un indicio de que, probablemente, el día no seguiría así, porque era sabido que al pobre moreno las cosas nunca le salían bien.

Aún así subió sonriente a la Sala Común donde, milagrosamente, todos lo chicos y chicas de su año lo estaban esperando. Draco se alegró de verlo aparecer con esa radiante sonrisa, al igual que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí. Ya que, un Harry Potter sonriendo de esa manera, era muy bueno para la vista. Es que Potter estaba cada vez más lindo.

Cuando estaba ya cerca de reunirse con el grupo, el conocido dolor en su pecho se presento. Soltó todo lo que tenía en la mano y las llevó a su pecho gritando de dolor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de buscar un poco de aire para sus pulmones.

-¡Harry!- gritó Blaise y se acercó presuroso a socorrerlo. Le extrañó que la bruma negra no apareciera a su alrededor.- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- dijo tomando la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos.

Cuando el moreno levantó la mirada la sangre de todos los allí presentes se helo cortándoles la respiración. Esos ojos no eran humanos, eran rojos y mostraban un maldad que estremecía. El moreno tomó las manos que lo apresaban y Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como quemada.

-Llamen a Snape…- murmuró reprimiendo un grito de dolor.

-¡Merlín Zabini! ¡Suéltalo!- chilló Pansy muerta del terror.

-¡No! ¡Llamen a Snape, maldición!- dijo fuerte y claro.

Miles Bletchley (El novio Sly de Ginny Weasley) fue quien reaccionó primero y corrió presuroso a cumplir el encargo del castaño.

-Harry,- gimió- Harry escúchame, tu puedes con esto. No te dejes dominar por la maldad, déjala salir Harry. Por favor.

-Su-él-ta-me.- gruñó el moreno con una voz sibilante.

-No. Tú eres más fuerte que esto. Domínalo, por favor.

Los brazos de Blaise ya estaban rojos por la quemadura, pero aún así no desistía. Harry empezó a respirar agitadamente y sus ojos titilaban del verde al rojo, la bruma negra a su alrededor era visible en esos momentos. Indicaba que el medallón no estaba logrando absorber toda la magia negra que salía de ese cuerpo.

-¡Señor Zabini, suéltelo!- exclamó Snape al entrar a la Sala Común.

El castaño obedeció enseguida, Severus tuvo que ayudarlo para que las manos, cual garras de Harry, lo soltaran. Una vez separados fue el Profesor quien encaró al chico.

-Señor Potter si le queda algo de conciencia tome el medallón en sus manos y vaya con él. Solo su padre podrá hacer algo por usted en este momento.

_¿Su padre?,_ fue la pregunta que los aterrorizados espectadores se hicieron.

Harry jadeó, asintió al profesor y con manos temblorosas agarro el medallón.

-_Llévame._- siseó en Parsél antes de desaparecer.

Severus suspiró sonoramente. Esa magia casi lo asfixia a él también, esperaba que el Lord pudiera hacer algo por el chico. Se levantó del suelo y miró a los sorprendidos y asustados alumnos de su Casa.

-Esto no sale de aquí. Los conozco a todos y si escucho que alguien que no sea de esta casa se enteró de lo sucedido, voy a ponerles el castigo del siglo. Sin excepción.- siseó antes de salir.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Lord Voldemort se encontraba hablando con sus Mortífagos, ya había pasado tiempo y hasta ahora no habían dado con el causante de que él haya matado al hombre que amaba por una mentira. Está demás decir que eso lo irritaba mucho. Lo único que por el momento sabían era que los que acostumbraban a usar cuervos para repartir correspondencia eran magos de antiguo linaje de cinco familias diferentes. Tres de esas familias formaban parte de algunos de sus sirvientes, pero de las otras dos nada sabía.

Tan concentrados estaban en sus cosas que no notaron el ruido que se hizo detrás de las puertas del Salón de reuniones.

-_Déjenme entrar_.- siseó Harry a las serpientes picaporte que custodiaban la puerta.

Si notaron que las puertas se abrían. Un agitado Harry Potter entraba tomándose con fuerza el pecho con una mano, lo que más asusto a los allí presentes fue el fulgor rojo que titilaba en sus ojos.

El chico gritó antes de caer el piso, con la mano libre pudo amortiguar su caída. Lo próximo que sintió fue unos fuertes brazos que lo acomodaban contra un pecho plano para verlo mejor. Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, así que empezó a convulsionar mientras esa negra bruma se hacía más abundante.

-¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!- rugió el Lord sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su _hijo_.

Los Mortífagos obedecieron presurosos y un tanto espantados por comprobar con sus propios ojos como eran los "ataques" que sufría Harry Potter.

-Su-él-ta-me a-ho-ra.- dijo el chico con aquella voz que daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

-Oh, no. No te voy a soltar hasta que salgas del cuerpo de mi hijo. Así que, por más que grites y patalees, así vamos a estar.

Entonces el cuerpo del chico empezó a retorcerse luchando por escapar. Las cosas en el salón empezaron a volar incontrolablemente, algunas se destruían con un solo gruñido de protesta del chico. Toda la Mansión comenzó a temblar, vidrios de muchas ventanas explotaron y los Mortífagos se vieron obligados a salir de la casa por temor a que se les viniese encima.

-Vamos, Potter. ¡Lucha! ¡Tú puedes contra esto!

-No… pu-e-do.- sollozó.- Me due…le.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Lucha, maldición!

Ahora estaban de pie y el cuerpo de Harry volvía a retorcerse buscando escapar del fiero agarre del Lord. Tom podía sentir como la magia trataba de atacarlo, pero él no era un Señor Oscuro por nada. Si bien era muy poderosa él tenía muchos años en eso como para dejarse amedrentar.

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron horas, el cuerpo de su hijo normalizó su respiración y dejó de luchar. Las cosas en la casa se detuvieron y la bruma negra desapareció. Poco faltó para que sintiera a Harry laxo entre sus brazos… indicando que estaba desmayado.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Cuando Harry despertó lo primero que noto es que no estaba en su cama en Slytherin. Sin bien la decoración de la habitación era casi la misma, esta tenía muchos más lujos que aquella. Esa cama era más grande y cómoda, si es que eso era posible. Se incorporó en la cama y un elfo doméstico sonriente lo asustó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Señor Potter?

-Desorientado… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la Mansión Riddle, Señor Potter.

-Oh…- murmuró. Ahora recordaba que en medio de un ataque Snape lo convenció de que viniera a pedir ayuda a su… _padre_.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Cerca de un día, Señor Potter. ¿Desea comer algo?

-Si, que sea liviano. Por favor.

-Como el Señor quiera.- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer con un PLOP.

Comió todo lo que ese gentil elfo le trajo, este también le comunicó que el Señor de la casa quería verlo. Así que se vistió con una túnica que le ofrecieron; cuando había preguntado por su ropa el elfo le dijo que el Señor odiaba la ropa muggle y que por eso la transfiguró en leño para la fogata de la chimenea. _Tsk, mi ropa ToT_

Ahora caminaba por un pasillo iluminado por los rayos del sol, noto, sorprendido, como algunas cosas estaban rotas, como los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rajados o simplemente no tenían. El piso también se veía resquebrajado. _¿Qué pasó? Yo pensé que cuidaban bien de la casa. ¬¬_

Cuando llego al lugar donde estaba Voldemort le sorprendió que lo único en pie sea el sillón verde oscuro favorito del Lord. Frunció el ceño.

-Luces confundido por lo que ves Potter, siendo que tu fuiste el causante de todo.- siseó Tom al verlo.

-¿Y-yo?- vio como unos Mortífagos lo miraban con miedo.- Oh… yo, suele pasar. Pero estoy preparado para eso.

-Te invito a que lo reconstruyas, llevamos un día en eso y no hemos podido con todo, algunas cosas son irreparables.

-¿Mi varita?

-¿La necesitas?- preguntó burlón el Lord enarcando una ceja.

-Para ese hechizó, si. Si no la uso puedo causar más desastre.

Voldemort asintió y con un chasquido de sus dedos un elfo apareció con la varita del chico. Harry la tomo en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Visualizó lo que había visto en ese lugar el día en que estuvo allí y murmuró:

-_Reparo_.

Ante la incredulidad de los presentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Salón estuvo como nuevo. Sin evidencias de lo allí ocurrido.

-Increíble.- murmuró el Lord.

-Mi habitación quedaba inutilizable luego de cada ataque así que, junto a mis amigos, buscamos algún hechizo que podría hacer para poder volver todo a la normalidad. Ese es el único uso que le doy a esta… nueva magia, por ahora. Un _Reparo _maximizado.

-Puedo aleccionarte para darle más usos.- al ver como el chico lo miraba ceñudo agregó:- Nada de magia negra, Potter. No la podrías usar en todo caso.

-Bien… ¿Puedo regresar a Hogwarts?

-Severus estará aquí en unos minutos.- entrecerró sus ojos.- Potter… vendrás aquí a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Aprovecharé ese tiempo para poder examinar más estos… poderes tuyos.

-No sé si esa idea de ser conejito de indias me agrade. ¬¬

-No te estoy preguntando.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, su _padre _se la devolvió.

-Ya estoy aquí mi Señor.

-Bien, Severus. Llévate a Potter y dile al viejo y al licántropo que él vendrá a pasar las Navidades en mi Mansión. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. Potter ya está de acuerdo.- sonrió.

-Como usted diga mi Señor.- Severus hizo una reverencia antes de tomar a Harry por el brazo y desaparecerse.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Profesora McGonagall aquí le traigo a Potter.- dijo Snape y la clase entera se giró a verlos.

-De acuerdo, gracias Severus.- el pelinegro asintió y abandonó el salón de clases.

-¿Está bien, Señor Potter?- preguntó Minerva preocupada.

-Si, solo fui a hacer una visita… _familiar._ ¬¬

Minerva palideció.

-Oh, bien, puede sentarse junto a la Señorita Parkinson.- musitó.

-¿Fuiste a ver a los muggles?- siseó Pansy.

-No… a _otro_ familiar.

-Pero si tú no tienes más familia que esos…

-Eso pensaba yo hasta hace poco.- dijo misteriosamente.

-------------------------

Vísperas de Navidad.

-------------------------

-¡¿Cómo que vas a pasar las Navidades con Quien-tú-sabes?!

-¡Guarda silencio, Ron!- siseó Harry mirando nervioso para todos lados- Dice que necesita investigar acerca de mis ataques. No pude negarme.

-Pero… ¿irás solo?- preguntó Hermione aprensiva.

-No, Remus insistió en acompañarme y mi _padre _acepto.

-Oh… ya lo llamas padre. ¬¬

-¿Y como quieres que lo llame? ¿Voldemort?- espetó.

-No…- se estremeció el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Eso es después de todo.- suspiró.

-Está bien, Harry.- dijo Hermione comprensiva.- Mientras más rápido aceptes esta situación mejor para ti.

-Gracias, Hermi.

-¿Cómo haremos para enviarte tus regalos?

-No sé.- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.- Aquello está muy bien resguardado, sería mejor que me lo dieran cuando regrese ò.o

-Te vamos a extrañar, Harry.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Remus se estremeció visiblemente cuando aparecieron en el Salón de la guarida de Voldy. Él era consiente que ese lugar siempre se uso para realizar torturas a muggles y magos de sangre impura.

-No era necesario que me acompañaras, Remus.- dijo Harry sintiendo su miedo.

-Está bien, Harry.- sonrió.- Yo así lo quise, quiero estar seguro de que van a tratarte bien.

-Ya están aquí.- dijo Lucius apareciendo en el lugar, miró a Remus pero este le desvió la mirada.- Síganme, les mostraré donde dormirán.

----------------

Noche Buena.

----------------

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- siseó irritado.- Es una túnica costosísima, Potter.

-Pero…- hizo una mueca desdeñosa.- Voy a parecer un… _vampiro_. Solo Snape se pone ese tipo de túnica.

-Vístete y deja de refunfuñar o si no vas a ir desnudo a la cena de Noche Buena.

-Podría simplemente no ir. ¬¬

-Te lanzaría un _Imperius _para obligarte.

-No me hacen nada.- sonrió.

-El de Crouch no te hizo nada, no creo que pase lo mismo con uno que te lance Lord Voldemort.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No puede ser roja?

-¡No! ¡Ponte la maldita túnica y agradece que te la estoy regalando!- rugió antes de salir enfadado del lugar. _¡Tiene el mismo carácter exasperante de James!_

-¿Estas listo, Harry?- dijo Remus entrando al lugar.

-Wow, Remus. ¿De donde sacaste esa túnica?- dijo Harry admirando la costosísima prenda que tenía el licántropo. Era hermosa y lo dejaba hermoso a él.

-Me la dio uno de los elfos. Parezco vampiro. ¬¬

-Entonces seremos dos.- masculló mirando su propia túnica.

Comieron en relativa calma, algunos aún no estaban acostumbrados a ver al mismísimo Harry Potter compartiendo comida y casa con ellos. Pero el chico era el _hijo_ de su Señor, por muy loco que ello sonase y deberían hacerse a la idea.

-_Hola._

Harry parpadeó y frunció su ceño.

-_Aquí abajo_.- siseó la serpiente al lado del pie de Harry.

-_Oh, tu eres Nagini, ¿verdad?_

-_Así es, Potter. Mucho gusto. Te alegrara saber que yo conocí a tu "madre"._

_-¿James Potter?_

_-Si, yo tengo dos años más que tú. Cuando Tom me encontró me llevó a vivir a la casa que compartía con Jams, él me trataba muy bien. Sentí mucho que se separaran._- siseó la serpiente con una actitud que pareció ser abatida.

_-¿Jams?_

_-Oh, ese era el nombre cariñoso con el que mi Señor llamaba a su novio.- _susurró cómplice_- Tu "madre" lo llamaba Tommy. _

Harry rió quedamente. Se le hacía muy raro que alguien llamara cariñosamente a Voldemort sea de la forma sea, pero Tommy era chistoso.

-¿Quieren callarse y continuar con la cena? Otro día conversarán.- gruñó el Lord.

Harry lo miró unos segundos y luego repartió su mirada por la mesa. Todos lo observaban asombrados. Malfoy lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, Rodolphus Lestrange lo hacía sin parpadear y Remus parecía sonreír de medio lado. El que reconoció como Crabbe padre hasta tenía la comida a medio llevar a la boca.

Es que la sorpresa de los Mortífagos era enorme, por mucho tiempo habían escuchado hablar ese idioma a su Señor y era escalofriante. Sin embargo, viniendo de Potter, sonaba…_ bonito_.

-Perdón…- musitó antes de continuar con su cena.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Remus frunció el ceño y se detuvo al ver al rubio que lo esperaba enfrente de su puerta. Él se daba el lujo de caminar libremente por la Mansión porque, primero: el Lord les tenía prohibido a sus Mortífagos lastimarlo y segundo (y principal) ellos no querían ser víctimas de los nuevos "poderes" de Potter y que les hiciera estallar si lo lastimaban. Claro, eso dejaba de lado a este rubio, porque él lo último que quería era lastimar al licántropo. Todo lo contrario. ¬¬

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- gruñó.

-Hablar.- contestó devorándolo con la mirada.

-¿De qué?

-De nosotros.

-No hay ningún nosotros.- dijo Remus con los labios apretados.

-Pero lo hubo en su momento y eso es de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Tú lo has dicho _lo hubo_, de eso ya nada queda, Malfoy. Vete por favor.- intentó avanzar hasta su puerta, pero el rubio lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.- Lucius…- advirtió.

-Ssshhh, déjame hablar.- susurró contra su cuello.- Tú sabes que no pude hacer nada por evitar que me casaran con Narcissa. Yo te quería, Remus. Te quiero, pero eso estuvo fuera de mis manos.

-Si hubieses querido, habrías intentado cualquier cosa para impedir ese matrimonio. Lo que pasa es que tú no querías que te desheredaran si te quedabas conmigo.- dijo Remus apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Fui criado para obedecer, Remus. Yo no tengo ese espíritu Gryffindor de tu amiguito Black que lo abandono todo por un ideal. O en mi caso… por un amor.

-¿Me amabas?- musitó.

-Si y nunca deje de hacerlo.

Levantó la cabeza para encontrar esos ojos plateados. Había tenido relaciones en esos años desde que se separaron, pero era inútil buscar en ellos lo que Lucius le ofreció en sus dos años de noviazgo. Nada era comparado con su gran amor. Acercó su cabeza para besar esos labios a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal hacerlo.

-Vete, Lucius. Por favor.- murmuró cuando rompieron el contacto.

-No, Remus. Ahora podemos reiniciar lo nuestro. Sabes que estoy divorciado desde hace tres años, cuando Narcissa se fue con… _otra_. Supongo que aquello estaba destinado a fracasar, teniendo en cuenta que teníamos gustos tan diferentes.- siseó.

-De algo me enteré.- admitió.

-A mí siempre me gustaron los _lobos_,- sonrió- y a ella las… _zorras_. ¿Qué me dices?

-No sé, Lucius. ¿Y tu hijo?

-El comprenderá. Si no me equivoco; a él también le gusta un Gryffindor.- susurró enfadado. _Aunque ahora que lo pienso no es tan mal partido después de todo_.- ¿Y bien?

-Bésame y después veremos.- sonrió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Feliz Navidad, Remus.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry.- dijo Remus sonriente asegurándose de cerrar su puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello? ¬¬

-Nada, nada.- se apresuró a negar mientras se tapaba la zona "lastimada" con una mano.- Seguro es una marca que me quedó de mi última transformación.

-Si tú lo dices… ¬¬

-¿Vamos a desayunar para luego abrir los regalos?

-Vamos… ¬¬- _Parece que Remus pasó una noche _**muy**_ buena. ¿Pero con quién? No puedo creer que tenga alguna aventura con un Mortífago. Aunque mi padre la tuvo con el mismísimo Voldemort y de ahí nací yo ù.ú_

Terminaron de desayunar la abundante comida que prepararon los elfos. _Si sigo así voy a engordar…_ Y se precipitaron a abrir sus regalos. Dumbledore les había dicho que Fawkes llevaría los que le mandaran los alumnos de Hogwarts. Así que tendría algunos que abrir.

Recibió los típicos (pero no por eso menos apreciados) regalos de siempre. El suéter de la Señora Weasley, un libro de Hermi y golosinas por parte de Ron. Aunque este año le llegaron uno de Blaise (una costosísima túnica azul marino), de Theodore Nott (un libro), de Pansy Parkinson (un set de belleza masculino. _No voy a usar eso._), e, inesperadamente, de Draco Malfoy. Era una pulsera de oro que traía una plaquita donde estaba tallado su nombre. _Deberé de comprarle algo cuando regrese._

-Esto es de parte mía, Harry.- dijo Remus amablemente.

Era un libro que recitaba el nombre de: "Hechizos para Magos Poderosos"

-Gracias, Remus. ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

-Por supuesto, Harry.- sonrió.

-¿Y ese brazalete de oro quien te lo regalo? ¬¬

-Eh…

-Aquí, estás Potter.- Remus suspiró porque, increíblemente, acababa de ser salvado por el Lord.- Oh, por Salazar,- dijo con desdén.- deja eso y ven que tenemos que seguir con los estudios.

-Pero es Navidad. ¬¬

-Ven te digo.- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Está bien, pero antes toma esto.- dijo entregándole un paquete.

-¿Qué es…?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Un regalo de Navidad. ¬¬

-¿Y porqué me das un regalo de Navidad a mi Potter?

-Eres mi… _familia,_ ¿no?

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. Miró el pequeño regalo y lo abrió. Su negro corazoncito se encogió cuando vio lo que era. Se trataba de un portarretratos con una foto de su James sosteniendo a un bebé Harry de aproximadamente ocho meses de vida.

-Bien…- musitó algo _sobrecogido_ por el regalo.- Tú puedes quedarte con el medallón… para siempre.

-¿En serio?- incrédulo.

-Si, pero a pesar de que ahora sea tuyo, si lo pierdes, igual te mataré.- siseó.

-Bueno, gracias.- masculló.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

No… no se desmayen… Voldy tendrá muchos de estos "momentos sentimentales" en el futuro, pero, por supuesto, agregado el humor negro XD

Y no me crean malosa, yo lamento más que ustedes tener que poner en tanto dolor a Harry… pero es necesario ó.ò

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	11. El malo maloso de la historia

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 11: El Malo Maloso de la historia.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**----------------------------------------------**

Ultimo día de Vacaciones de Navidad.

----------------------------------------------

-Bien Potter, ahora tienes que agarrar la varita y hacer…

Su _padre_ estaba hablando, pero él ya no le prestaba atención. Y no era por maldad o irrespetuosidad, pero es que sentía su cuerpo "flotar" y que su alma _viajaba_ a quien sabe donde.

Se encontró en un cuarto todo blanco, la luz del sol venía de un gran ventanal a su derecha y en el centro había lo que parecía ser un ataúd de cristal. Un hombre (por la contextura física) encapuchado entró al recinto y se dirigió a ese objeto.

-"Sabía que en algún momento te necesitaría… Potter. Es hora de que despiertes para que me sirvas… tú y esos otros dos."

-"¿Potter…?"

El encapuchado volteó asustado al saberse descubierto.

-"¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!"

Parpadeó al sentirse brutalmente zarandeado de un brazo. Voldemort lo estaba fulminando con su mirada de ojos rojos y le estaba gruñendo quien sabe que, pero él seguía en el embotamiento que lo vivido hace unos momentos le causó.

-Ojos celestes…- murmuró.

-¿Qué dices?

Nada.

-Potter… Potter…- tono de advertencia.- ¡¡¡POTTER!!!

Harry volvió a parpadear y miró a su _padre_ al mismo tiempo que Remus entraba espantado por el grito.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Gastando mí tiempo contigo y tú te pierdes en tus inútiles pensamientos!

-Yo… lo siento. Creí haber visto algo.- su mirada se volvió a perder.

-¿Qué viste, Harry?- preguntó amablemente Lupin.

Voldemort lo fulmino con la mirada. _Ese licántropo se esta tomando muchas confianzas al entrar sin llamar. ¬¬_

-No sé, era alguien, estoy confundido.

-Pues aquí no hay nada, Potter. ¿Seguro que no necesitas esas horribles gafas que usabas hasta hace poco?

-No… yo…

El día después de Navidad Harry se había levantado con la novedad de que veía mejor sin gafas que con ellas. Llegaron a la conclusión que sus nuevos poderes eran tan buenos que le había corregido la vista. Tom sintió mucho esto, porque sin gafas Potter ya no se parecía tanto a Jams.

-Cuéntame que viste, Harry.

-Era una sala blanca.- frunció el ceño.- Allí había un hombre encapuchado que camino hasta un ataúd de cristal que había en el centro, no pude ver su cara… el dijo, el dijo…- tragó saliva.

-¿Qué?- gruñó el Lord.

-"Sabía que en algún momento te necesitaría… Potter. Es hora de que despiertes para que me sirvas… tú y esos otros dos."- los miró.- ¿Qué significa eso? Parecía muy… _real_.

Remus y el Lord intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué sentiste antes de ver eso, Potter?

-Como que mi cuerpo flotaba y que mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo. ¿Pudo haber sido una visión? ¿Ese Potter era un familiar mío?

Los adultos estuvieron varios minutos cavilando mientras Harry se ponía muy nervioso. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Era real? ¿O es que estuvo soñando despierto? ¿De que Potter estaba hablando ese hombre de ojos celestes? Algunas de las cosas en el lugar estaban empezando a vibrar indicando el grado de desesperación en el que estaba entrando el moreno.

-Basta, Potter. Debes controlarte. Te prometo que averiguaré que era eso. Ahora vete a preparar tus cosas que mañana tienes que irte.

Harry asintió aún metido en sus pensamientos, pero más calmado. El mismo iba a averiguar que fue esa visión.

Los adultos se quedaron en el lugar pensando lo escuchado. Remus inspiró hondo y miró los escalofriantes ojos rojos de Voldemort.

-Hay algo que debo decirle.

-¿Qué?

-Tres días después de la… _muerte_ de Lily y James sus tumbas fueron profanadas y los cadáveres retirados. Jamás volvimos a encontrarlos.

Los ojos (verdes) de Tom se abrieron como platos.

-Pero es imposible… esa visión… yo mismo lancé la maldición.- musitó.

-Solo pensé que debería saberlo.- dijo Remus antes de retirarse.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Harry permaneció ese día en la Mansión Riddle y el otro también, estaba muy nervioso por lo que había visto y sus poderes estaban un tanto descontrolados. Por más que lo intento no volvió a tener una de esas "visiones". Así que recién el día de vuelta a clases Avery lo dejó en las puertas del colegio con sus dos baúles nuevos. Su _padre_ había insistido en que él, siendo quien era, no podía vestir como un muggle, ni mucho menos como un muggle pobre. Así que junto con Lucius Malfoy y Remus habían ido _de compras_. Se gastaron un dineral en él. Aunque a Harry eso no le preocupo, lo que más extrañado lo tenía era la actitud _sospechosa_ del padre de Malfoy y su más querido profesor. _Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. ¬¬_

Enfurruñado llegó justo para el desayuno. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejándolo pasar. Camino con su nueva túnica de Slytherin hasta sentarse en la mesa de… Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?- preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-Desayunar…

-Pero esta ya no es tu mesa, Harry.- dijo Neville.

-Oh.- se ruborizó abiertamente y se levanto para sentarse en la mesa correcta. No noto, por supuesto, que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

-Hola, Harry. Te ves…_ diferente_.- dijo Pansy sonriendo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no usas gafas, buena decisión. Tu ropa nueva es bonita y, no se… tienes un alo diferente alrededor tuyo. Estás… hermoso.- dijo devorándolo con la mirada.

El chico se removió incómodo en su asiento y ahora si fue consiente de las miradas lascivas que la mayor parte del colegio le estaba lanzando.

-Yo… ya no necesito mis gafas. Mi vista se ha corregido. Y la ropa… _alguien _me la regalo, porque a _él_ no le gusta que vista como muggle. ¬¬

-Sabía decisión la de ese alguien. Estás genial.- guiñó Blaise.

-Gracias.- musitó ruborizado.

Draco frunció el ceño mandando una mirada helada a los que estaban cerca de allí. Sabía por su padre que el Lord estuvo cambiando la imagen de Potter. Por muy raro que eso sonara. La verdad es que él no se esperaba un resultado tan… delicioso. Y hubiese sido más bueno si es que todo el colegio no lo hubiese podido apreciar. Debería tomar cartas en el asunto, antes de que alguien le robe a Potter. Oh, si… porque él era suyo. Ahora con más razón que parecía tener la aprobación de su padre. Que por cierto, desde la Navidad, andaba muy feliz por quien sabe que motivo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

--------------

Hogsmeade.

--------------

-Bueno, cada quien tiene algo diferente que comprar. Así que nos separamos y nos vemos acá dentro de… ¿un hora?

-Ok, Hermione. Yo tengo que ir por un no-se-que que me mando ÉL a una tienda de túnicas. Seguro es otra de esas túnicas de estirados. ¬¬

-No te quejes. La verdad es que esa ropa te sienta bien.- guiñó Blaise.

-Bien, nos vemos.- gruñó antes de desaparecer.

-Yo voy por dulces a Honeydukes.

-Yo te acompaño, Ron.- se apresuró de decir el castaño.

-No es necesario, ve a hacer tus cosas.- murmuró ruborizado Weasley.

-No, yo te acompaño. No quiero estar… _solito_.- sonrió.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron juntos rumbo a la dulcería. Hermione parpadeó.

-Hombres.- masculló antes de dirigirse a la librería.

Harry caminada enfurruñado (estado que se repetía diariamente) rumbo al lugar donde debería encontrarse con sus amigos. En la dichosa tienda le habían dado tres pares de zapatos de piel de dragón uno más costoso que el otro. Tanta opulencia ya lo estaba fastidiando. Parecía que su _padre_ se estaba tomando en serio eso de comportarse como un… _padre_; haciéndole regalos para redimirse de culpas. _Debo estar en una dimensión paralela._

-Harry Potter…

El chico frunció el ceño y volteó. Era una voz bastante fría y sibilante la que lo había llamado. Cuando giro del todo vio a un encapuchado que lo apuntaba con su varita. No parecía Mortífago, de hecho no pensaba que fuera uno… ya que ellos ahora estaban de su parte.

-¿Si…?

-_Avada_…

Apenas si le dio tiempo a reaccionar arrojándose al piso evitando la maldición imperdonable.

-… _Kedavra._

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Debo… matarte. Son ordenes.- parecía que cada palabra que salía le costaba mucho. _Imperius_, pensó.

-¿Quién lo ordena?- intentó al ver la lucha interna que parecía tener ese hombre.

-¡_Incendio_!

-¡_Protego_!

-¡¿Quién lo ordena?!

-¡Cállate! ¡_Expeliarmus_!

Siguieron batallando hasta que un certero hechizo del chico dio de lleno en el hombre. Se acercó cauteloso al ver que el otro no se movía. La capucha había caído, quería ver quien era su atacante. El rostro que vio lo dejo paralizado.

-¿Si-Sirius…?

No podía ser, este hombre era idéntico a su padrino. Pero su cara era más joven y alguna que otra facción era diferente. Vio que abría los ojos y estos eran violetas, no azules como los de su padrino. El parecido era tanto… estaba muy confundido.

-Vendrás conmigo.- dijo tomando de improvisto una de sus manos. Tenía un objeto que sin duda era un traslador en la mano.

Por muy extraño que parezca en lo primero que pensó fue en Voldemort. Así que tomo su medallón con una mano y lo accionó.

-_Llévame_.- siseó y en cuestión de segundos caía sentado en el Salón de su padre. Llegó solo, por supuesto. Ya que, como le había explicado el Lord, el medallón solo trasladaba a aquel que tuviera sangre de Salazar Slytherin en sus venas. El atacante, por suerte, no la tenía.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Ahora que sabes que no puedo matarte deseas visitarme de seguido?- dijo burlón Tom enarcando una ceja.

-No.- gruñó_. ¿Para que vine aquí?-_ Ya me voy.- dijo enfadado y se levantó para accionar su traslador. Hizo una mueca de dolor al levantarse, le habían dado duro.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el Lord… ¿preocupado? Así parecía. ¬¬

-Me atacaron en Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo acercándose rápidamente a él. Lo miró de arriba abajo y un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos.- Cuéntame.

Resignado, Harry le relató lo sucedido a su _padre_. Este lo miraba sin expresión en el rostro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Wormtail.- gruñó.

-¿S-si, mi Señor?- dijo tembloroso, no ante el gruñido de su Señor sino ante la mirada helada de Harry.

-Tráeme a Snape. Dile que Potter está aquí.

Minutos más tarde un enfurruñado Severus Snape acudía a la llamada de su señor. _Maldito Potter._

-Señor.- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Potter fue atacado en Hogsmeade.- siseó y los ojos de Severus se abrieron sorprendidos mirando al moreno.- Pudo ver a su atacante. Descríbeselo, Potter.

Harry miró extrañado al Lord, pero accedió.

-Era muy parecido a Sirius.- dijo y Severus enarcó un ceja.- Pero algunas de si facciones eran diferentes, era mucho más joven y tenia… los ojos color violeta.

El corazón del Profesor de Pociones se detuvo por unos segundos para luego empezar a latir con todas sus fuerzas.

-Regulus….- susurró incrédulo.

-Entonces si puede ser él. Pensé que lo habían matado.

Severus no dijo nada solo miraba a Harry como si quisiera saber si lo que acababa de escuchar era real, como si quisiera ver a través de sus ojos la cara de ese hombre que tanto amo.

-Los encargados de matarlos fueron Pettigrew y Bellatrix, mi Señor.- dijo Lucius Malfoy. El se encontraba hablando con en Lord cuando Harry había irrumpido en el lugar. El rubio estuvo al tanto del noviazgo que mantuvieron su amigo y el chico Black. Estaba demás decir que estaba impactado por la noticia.

-¿Están hablando de Regulus Black? Sirius me dijo que lo habían matado.- dijo Harry y pudo ver el gesto de dolor en Snape.

-Pero tú acabas de describirlo, Potter.- dijo el Lord.- Que esta información no salga de aquí. Parece que me voy enterando de más cosas mientras pasa el tiempo. Severus,- el pelinegro levanto la mirada, todavía se podía ver el shock en sus negros ojos.- vigila a Pettigrew y tu has lo mismo con Bella, Lucius. Si me mintieron debe ser por una causa ajena a la mía. Y tú Potter, no vuelvas a andar solo por el pueblo.- reprendió.- En la próxima visita procura estar rodeado por tus amigos y en lugares concurridos. Retírate.

El chico asintió apesadumbrado. Ahora no tenia que ser cuidadoso de Voldemort, pero si de alguien quien ni siquiera conocía. _Mierda_.

-Espere Potter, voy con usted.- dijo Severus reaccionando al fin.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¡Draco!- llamó Blaise corriendo agitado junto con los dos Gryffindors de los cuales se había hecho amigo. El rubio hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-¿Qué?- espetó.

-¿No has visto a Harry?- pregunto atropelladamente la san… no Granger. Que si quería algo con el moreno tendría que respetarla.

-No, no lo hemos visto.- dijo mirando a Théo.- ¿Por qué?

Las miradas de aprensión que se dieron los otros tres chicos no le gusto nada.

-Encontramos sus cosas tiradas cerca de aquí. Había señales de un duelo mágico.- dijo Blaise un tanto pálido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y porque me lo dicen hasta ahora?!- dijo saliendo despavorido.

-¡¿Adónde vas?!- gritó Nott.

-¡Hay que avisarle al Director!

------------

Hogwarts

------------

-Se-Señor Potter.- carraspeó.- Me pregunto si usted sería tan amable de dejarme que le extraiga el recuerdo de la pelea para verlo y analizarlo en mi pensadero.

-Si, no hay problema.- dijo sorprendido.- Solo que primero debería contárselo al director.

-Lo acompaño.

_¿Y a este que le pasa? No entiendo a los Slytherins._

Caminaron sin prisas hasta llegar a la gárgola que custodia la entrada al despacho del Director de Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estando ya bastante cerca un vendaval rubio por poco y los arroya.

Draco los pasó de largo, pero se detuvo en seco, parpadeó y se volvió.

-¡POTTER!- gritó entre furioso y aliviado.

-¡¿Qué?!- devolvió él. _Los Slytherins están todos locos. Eh… menos yo, claro. ¬¬_

-¡HARRY!- escuchó que gritaban al unísono Blaise, Ron y Hermione.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- ya estaban asustándolo.

-¡¿Cómo que, qué pasa?!- chilló la castaña de Gryffindor.- ¡Te desapareciste dejando tus cosas tiradas! ¡Eso pasa!

-Oh.- murmuró.- Yo, lo siento. Tuve un percance.

-¿Un percance, Potter?- siseó Draco al ver la impasibilidad del chico. ¡Y el que casi se muere de la angustia!- ¿Es que en tu minúsculo cerebro no cabe la idea de que si te vas a desaparecer al menos deberías avisar? ¿Te gusta hacerte notar, verdad? Claro… como hace mucho que nadie te hace el más mínimo caso buscaste alguna forma de llamar la atención de nuevo, ¿no?

Harry estaba con la boca abierta… no tenía la menor idea de a que venía ese ataque. Se enojo (N/A: Como no, si lo estaban insultando de a gratis), fulminó al rubio con la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de cantarles las cuarenta, Snape intervino.

-El Señor Potter acaba de ser atacado en Hogsmeade, Señor Malfoy. Por su seguridad tuvo que trasladarse a… _otro lugar_. Supongo que era más importante salvar su vida que escribirle una nota avisándole que se iba.- siseó.

Los alumnos lo miraron alucinados. Snape estaba defendiendo a Harry Potter.

-Ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que hablar con el director.

Severus apremió a Harry para que avanzara. El chico lo siguió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría, que congelaría el mismo infierno, a Draco.

Malfoy se estremeció ante el odio de esa mirada. _Acabo de cagarla. ¡Maldición!_

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Tanto Dumbledore como Snape salieron del pensadero una vez que el recuerdo de Harry terminó. Albus miró serio al profesor de pociones. Aquello era en verdad grave. Ahora estaban seguros que el atacante de Harry no era otro más que Regulus Black. Pero por el poco brillo en sus ojos, más lo relatado por el chico, se podría decir que no estaba actuando bajo voluntad propia.

-¿Cómo es que puede estar vivo, Albus?- susurró Severus conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-No lo sé, Severus. Debemos averiguar cuanto antes quien esta detrás de todo esto. Y sobre todo redoblar la seguridad sobre Harry. ¿Puedes llamar a Remus?

Snape asintió ausente y salió del despacho. Dumbledore suspiró abatido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuarto de Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter, Casa de Slytherin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando salió del baño luego de tomarse una ducha refrescante lo sorprendió ver a sus dos amigos Gryffindors más Nott y Malfoy sentados a expectativa de algo. _No puedo creer que sean tan curiosos._

-No lo quiero a él aquí.- siseó mirando enfadado a Draco.

El rubio pareció desinflarse en la cama y se levantó apresumbrado.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Draco!- dijo deteniendo a su amigo de un brazo. Reconocía que se había pasado hace un rato, pero todo eso fue culpa de la desbordante preocupación que sintió cuando creyó desaparecido al chico del cual estaba enamorado.- Por favor, Harry. Perdónalo, ya no lo volverá a hacer. ¿Cierto, amigo?- dijo dándole un mirada significativa al rubio.

Draco hizo una mueca y aceptó reticente. Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero al final se encogió de hombros. Esa también era la habitación de Blaise y, al parecer, el castaño no quería que se fuera.

-Cuéntanos que paso, Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo entraron ustedes aquí?- preguntó receloso.

La castaña hizo un gesto con la mano como para que no le diera importancia al hecho.

-Cuenta.- apremió.

Harry suspiró y volvió a contar lo sucedió por tercera vez en ese día.

**Continuará...**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien allí hay una primera aparición del maloso de la historia XD Y no, no les voy a decir quien es y no, no lo conocen, porque es un personaje original XP

Lordagelos, me mandó un comentario diciéndome "avisa a tus lectores si aspiras a que este fic sea largo o corto para que algunos no nos hagamos falsas esperanzas", ya le contesté a él, pero me olvide de decirlo antes…

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	12. James Potter

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 12: James Potter.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Otra vez volvía a sentir esa sensación de estar saliendo de su cuerpo. Desde aquella primera vez, estos episodios se habían repetido periódicamente. Y lo más desconcertante de todo era que siempre iba a un mismo lugar. Una Mansión tan enorme como la del Lord, pero con mucho más lujos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más extrañado tenía al chico. Sino el hecho de que allí había logrado volver a ver al hombre que le dijeron era Regulus Black hablando con una mujer que no conocía de nada. Pero no fue hasta hace una semana que lo que vio lo dejo mudo. De aquel ataúd de vidrio que viera en su primer "viaje" había salido alguien conocido para él. El extraño de ojos celestes, que nunca se dejaba ver, había dicho algunos hechizos y minutos después… James Potter surgía de esa urna.

James Potter… su papá.

Está demás decir que corrió a contárselo al director, a Remus y hasta a su _padre_. Ellos solo lo miraron entre sorprendidos y recelosos, pero Harry detectó algo más… que no le creían.

-"Señor, debemos reforzar los hechizos, lo que sea que esta haciendo ese maldito niño esta revelando a Potter. Él es una pieza principal para nuestra defensa. Si lo perdemos…"

-"No lo haremos.- gruñó el extraño.- Si Potter logra deshacerse de mi hechizo y regresa al lado de Tom Riddle… no, eso sería catastrófico. Antes lo mato."

-"¿Y que haremos con los otros dos?"- preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-"Black no es problema, el hechizo lo controla muy bien. Tampoco lo es Evans… el que debe preocuparnos es Potter"

Volvió a sentir como era empujado de esas visiones y de nuevo se encontró en su habitación. Ese era otro de los acontecimientos desconcertantes. Al igual que tu papá también Lily Evans parecía estar viva gracias a ese hombre.

Parpadeó y se encontró con que Draco Malfoy lo estaba mirando preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Potter?

-Si… yo...- sacudió la cabeza.- No te preocupes, esto suele pasarme a menudo.- musitó antes de tomar su mochila para ir a la Biblioteca.

Eso era algo que venía pasando desde que Snape les puso una tarea en grupo. Increíblemente, se llevaba bien con el rubio. Todas sus diferencias se estaban limando de a poco y Harry descubrió que le agradaba su compañía. Draco era una buena persona en el fondo, cuando no estaba insultando o poniendo esa cara de absoluta frialdad; era de hecho un chico… lindo. _Idiota… ¿En que estás pensando? Como si no tuvieras ya suficientes problemas. ¬¬_

-Pensé que no vendrían.- dijo Neville sonriendo tímidamente, estaba un tanto intimidado por hacer grupo con Malfoy, por suerte Harry también estaba con ellos. El grupo eran ellos tres, más Theodore Nott.

-Lo siento, Neville. Tuve algo que hacer antes de venir.

-Bien, Nott nos guardó lugares con el resto de los chicos.

Se sentaron en la mesa donde Hermione, Pansy, Seamus y Dean estaban trabajando en un extremo y muy cerca de ahí Blaise, Ron, Daphne Greengrass y Parvati Patil hacían lo suyo.

-Oh, Harry.- dijo Pansy y el moreno se tensó y Draco entrecerró los ojos. Desde que vio a Potter desnudo Parkinson no cesaba en sus intentos de _tener algo_ con el chico. Nadie la culpaba, por supuesto, pero era bien sabido en Slytherin que Potter ya estaba prohibido para toda serpiente que no fuera el Príncipe de esa Casa.- Siéntate junto a mí.

-No, gracias.- gruñó y se sentó junto a Ron.

-Si sigues con eso vas a pasarla muy mal, Pansy. Esta es la última vez que te lo digo.- siseó Draco sentándose junto a ella.

Empezaron a hacer sus deberes. Luego de un tiempo, Harry dejo su pluma en la mesa, ya que sus manos estaban temblando. Esa maldita sensación venía nuevamente. Ya se estaba cansando de eso.

Sin embargo, lo que vio lo asusto. Su papá James Potter estaba siendo rudamente torturado por la maldición _Cruciatus_. Gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, la maldición venía de la varita de otra de las mujeres que residían en esa casa, pero él nunca pudo verle la cara.

-"¡Aprenderás a respetar a tu Señor, maldito Potter!"- la voz se le hacía conocida. Escalofriantemente conocida.

-"El no es mi Señor."- jadeó James fulminando con la mirada a la mujer.

-"Aunque no lo quieras lo seré. _Imperius Maximus_"- dijo el hombre.

Esa era la maldición que podía controlarlo tan bien. Con un jadeo salio de la visión y observó como todos lo miraban asustados.

-¿Harry que…?

-_Llévame_.- no le dio tiempo a su amigo pelirrojo a preguntar. Eso debía saberlo su _padre_.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Otra vez con eso? Te dije que dejaras de molestarme por esas tonterías, Potter.

-¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME CREES?!

Voldemort llevó una mano hasta donde descansaba su varita fulminando con la mirada a su _hijo_. Desde hace mucho que se estaba aguantando las ganas de maldecirlo. Para él tampoco era muy fácil llegar a aceptar que eso que decía ver en sus visiones era cierto.

-No me grites, maldito mocoso.- siseó.

Hizo una mueca al ver el terror en los ojos del chico y como retrocedía unos pasos asustado. Le había hablado con el tono con que le habló en aquellos momentos en que lo creía su enemigo. Pero es que lo estaba exasperando.

-¿Por qué nadie me cree?- murmuró rencoroso.

-Lo que dices es imposible, Potter. El esta muerto.

-¡Pero yo lo vi! ¡Lo mismo pensaban de Regulus Black y también pude verlo! ¡Inclusive me atacó!

-De Regulus Black nadie tuvo la certeza de que en realidad fuera asesinado. Las muertes de James y Evans si están comprobadas… porque yo mismo lo hice.- termino en un susurro.

-Lo estaban torturando...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Yo sé que lo que vi es real y te lo voy a demostrar.- dicho esto volvió a accionar su medallón y regreso al colegio.

Cuando el adolescente desapareció, Tom se dejó caer en su sillón. Que más quisiera él que todo lo que el chico le decía fuera verdad. Que su Jams estuviera vivo. Ahora que sabía que todo que hizo en aquel momento fue en vano, que esa muerte fue totalmente injustificada, el peso era muchísimo más grande.

Y eso no era todo. Ya llevaba tiempo de convivencia con el mocoso y, por muy raro que pareciera, creía que lo estaba apreciando, hasta se podía decir que ambos estaban aprendiendo a llevarse bien. Pero estos nuevos sucesos estaban haciendo que Harry se alejara de él.

El estar en ese estado lo estaba enloqueciendo. Ni él ni Dumbledore habían llegado a una conclusión del porque Regulus Black estaba vivo ni sabían para quien trabajaba. Lo único que tenían en claro era que Bellatrix actuaba raro últimamente y que de vez en cuando escapaba para verse con alguien, pero no sabían con quien. El Lord se jugaba toda su fortuna que allí estaban todas sus respuestas. Por eso Lucius no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra de la mujer… sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_Los Potter me van a volver loco…_

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

------------------------------

Sala Común de Slytherin

------------------------------

-Merlín, Harry… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado Blaise al ver a su amigo caminar de aquí para allá furiosamente.

-Si sigues así vas a hacer un surco en el piso.- comentó Théo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya le voy a demostrar que digo la verdad!- chilló enfadado.

-¿A quién…?- tanteó Draco.

-¡A mi padre! ¡¿A quién va a ser?! ¡Esa maldita serpiente no me cree! ¡No me cree!- siguió chillando.

Los Slytherin lo miraron asombrados. Ellos ya estaban concientes de que esa relación estaba _bien encaminada_. La verdad era que, a pesar de eso fuera muy raro, ahora no entendían que le pasaba a Potter.

De repente, detuvo su furioso andar al sentir esa sensación. Sin dudarlo se traslado a la Mansión Riddle.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- siseó el Lord enfadado.

Lo sorprendió que Harry lo tomara de la mano. El contacto físico casi nunca estaba presente entre ellos. Solo cuando el chico necesitaba ser socorrido durante sus ataques o para zarandearlo cuando lo exasperaba, se tocaban. Y en todos esos casos Potter nunca fue quien iniciaba el contacto. De hecho, ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y se sintió… _raro_ al ser tocado por su _hijo_.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que yo veo.

Y en ese momento no solo fue Harry sino también Lord Voldemort quien experimentó todas las sensaciones que el más joven sentía cada vez que una de sus visiones se acercaba.

-"¿No has tenido suficiente verdad, Potter?"- dijo la voz de la mujer que se le hacía conocida a Harry.

Le hablaba a un James Potter que tenía la vista perdida y estaba acostado en el piso con pequeñas heridas en su rostro. El resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica, pero era evidente que también estaba dañado.

-"Déjalo en paz. Nuestro Señor ya le ha mandado el _Imperius_ reformado, ahora no volverá a revelarse."

-"Si lo vuelve a hacer no me importaría mandarle otros _Crucio_."- rió.

-"No te pases… podrías dañar su mente. Sabes lo que te pasaría si eso sucede, ¿verdad?"

-"Necesitamos a Potter en caso de que su hijo o Riddle se enteren de que existimos."- dijo con hastío.-"Para cuando eso ocurra, el mocoso Potter ya va a estar enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. No sé por qué mi Señor no me ordena matarlo. Si lo tengo tan cerca…."

Eso fue lo último que vieron antes de regresar al lugar en donde estaban antes que todo eso pasase. La cara de incredulidad del Lord era palpable.

-Lo-Lo viste, ¿verdad? Era… él. Mí papá.- musitó Harry antes de caer desmayado. Llevar alguien a que viva las mismas visiones que él pareció resultar un gasto de magia extra que lo terminaron agotando.

El Lord no dudó en recibir el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos. Estaba tan impactado que el peso de Harry lo hizo tambalearse y caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Si hijo…- murmuró apretando el abrazo y acunando a Harry en su regazo.- Era James.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Mi, Señor.- saludó cortésmente Severus entrando junto con Lucius Malfoy al Salón privado del Lord. A ambos les sorprendió ver el cuerpo dormido de Harry Potter en uno de los sillones.

-Severus…- los Mortífagos temblaron ante la voz fría que salió de la boca de su Señor, se notaba **altamente** enfadado.- Quiero que me traigas ese potente _Verisaterum_ que me dijiste habías inventado hace poco y tu Lucius, tráeme a Bellatrix, no le digas para que.

Ambos hombres salieron rápidamente a cumplir con el encargo. Tiempo después los dos hombres llegaron junto a la mujer. Ella no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desdén al ver a Harry y eso irritó aún más, si es que era posible, a Tom Riddle.

-¿Me llamaba, Señor?- dijo ella solícita.

-Si, Bella. Quiero que te tomes esa poción que te dará Severus.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y sin dudar bebió todo el frasco que su compañero le daba. Segundos después se retorcía de dolor en el piso. La poción, como el Lord lo había dicho, era mucho más potente que el _Verisaterum_ normal. Ya que se encargaba de eliminar toda poción o hechizo que un cuerpo pudiera tener para evitar que el _Verisaterum_ actuase. Los Mortífagos estaban sorprendidos, aquello solo indicaba que Bella tenía mucho que ocultar.

-¿Nos retiramos, mi Señor?- quiso saber Lucius.

-No, quédense. Y llamen a Dumbledore y al licántropo.

Cuando todas las personas necesarias estuvieron presentes en el lugar, Voldemort despertó a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le haremos unas preguntas a Bellatrix, Potter.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no reconociste su voz en tus visiones?

-¿E-Era…ella?

-Si,- siseó enfadado.- y ahora vamos a saber que tanto nos oculta esta zorra. (N/A: Se nota que odio a Bella, ¿no? XP)

Acomodaron a la mujer en una silla, atada de pies a cabeza.

-Tal vez yo deba llevar adelante este interrogatorio.- dijo Dumbledore al ver el brillo peligroso en los ojos de ambos Riddle.

-No, yo lo haré.- gruñó el Lord,- Dime Bella, ¿Para quién, aparte de mí, trabajas?

-Para Christopher Umbridge, un gran hechicero de sangre pura.

_¿Umbridge?_

(N/A: ¡¡¡SIIII, ese es el Malo Maloso, familiar de la _cara de sapo_!!! Otra de los personajes que odio. Y no soy solo yo, ¿no? Jujuju XD)

-¿Qué sabes de James Potter?

-James Potter no murió.- jadeos de sorpresa,- Mi Señor Umbridge descubrió una poción que Rowena Ravenclaw había inventado antes de morir. La poción revierte los efectos de la maldición _Avada Kedavra _si se da en un período de 12 horas después de recibida. Tanto a él como a su esposa, la sangre sucia, se les administró la poción luego de que usted los matara con esa maldición. Se debe esperar otras 72 horas para que haga efecto.

El silencio reinó en el lugar mientras los presentes procesaban esa información.

-¿Quién profanó las tumbas?- preguntó Dumbledore, el único recuperado del shock.

-Regulus Black.

Snape casi se desmaya.

-¿Pero Regulus Black acaso no estaba muerto?

-Él nunca murió. Trabaja para mi Señor bajo la maldición _Imperio_ desde que simulé su muerte.

-¿Entonces Pettigrew es tu cómplice?- siseó el Lord, su corazón latía desbocado por las recientes revelaciones.

-Si, él y yo lo servimos desde hace 20 años.

-¿Cómo es que James Potter trabaja para ustedes?- pregunto Remus con un hilo de voz. Estaban todos tan pendientes de Bellatrix que nadie noto como Lucius lo tenía agarrado de una mano, dándole apoyo.

-Potter estuvo bajo un hechizo que lo mantenía dormido y sin envejecer, esperando el momento para ser usado a favor de nuestra causa. No trabaja a voluntad, lo hace bajo un _Imperio_ muy potente inventado por mi Señor.

-¿Cuál es tu causa?- quiso saber Dumbledore.

-Matar a Harry Potter, el chico de la profecía.

-¿Qué profecía?

-No lo sé. Solo mi Señor lo sabe.

-¿Qué planes tienen para James Potter?

-Usarlo para matar al chico. Mi Señor sabe que él no se atrevería a matar a su papá, por eso lo utilizarán a él y a Lily Evans para deshacerse del chico.

-¿Cómo lo hará?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer para ir a la guarida de tu Señor?

-No lo sé. Cuando nos reunimos con él es mediante un traslador. Nadie más que él sabe la ubicación de su Mansión.

-¿Por qué torturabas hoy a James Potter?- la pregunta, hecha en un susurro, por parte de Harry, hizo dar un respingo a todos.

-Potter es muy fuerte de mente y logra salirse del _Imperio_ maximizado, debemos torturarlo periódicamente para debilitarlo y así poder usar la maldición en él.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Harry, Remus se apresuró a darle consuelo mediante un cálido abrazo. La verdad es que no sabía como él mismo se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar frente a todo lo que esas revelaciones significaban.

-¿Dónde está tu traslador?- siseó el Lord. No mataba a esa zorra solo porque la necesitaba para llegar a James. ¡Estaba vivo! Y no iba a cometer un error que le impidiera volver a reencontrarse con él.

-Mi Señor nos lo envía cuando quiere vernos, unas cuantas horas antes del encuentro.

-¿Tu Señor sabe de los nuevos poderes que están despertando en Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No, solo sabe que el chico esta sufriendo algunos ataques. No sabe de qué se trata.

-¿Tiene algún ejercito?

-Somos muy pocos. A él le gusta trabajar en las sombras. No llegamos a los 50.

-¿Por qué hizo todo lo que hizo en el pasado? ¿Por qué nos manipulo?

-Esperaba que con sus planes pudiera separar a los Herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin para evitar que esa unión diera frutos. Mi Señor dijo que esa unión haría cumplir la profecía. Por eso, cuando Harry Potter nació, intento matarlo, pero asegurándose que nadie lo involucraría.

La mano del Lord temblaba por agarrar su varita e ir y torturar de la peor manera a ese maldito y que se enterara de todo lo que le hizo sufrir cada vez que recibiera un_ Crucio_ en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hará si logra matar a Harry?

-Hará creer a todo el Mundo que fue El Señor Oscuro quien lo hizo. Luego utilizará a James Potter para matar al Lord y así poder tener el reconocimiento y agradecimiento de todos los magos. Eso lo llevará a obtener el poder que tanto ansía y ser Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra. Será el nuevo héroe del Mundo Mágico.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo.- gruñó el Lord levantando su varita.- _Imperio_. Me traerás ese traslador que te manda el maldito de _Tu Señor_ y no le dirás de esto a nadie.

-Como usted ordene.- murmuró Bellatrix.

-Vete de aquí.- siseó fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra.

Cuando ella abandonó la habitación un silencio pesado se instaló en el lugar. Todos seguían impactados por la dimensión de lo revelado por boca de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cada uno de ellos estaba involucrado de diferente manera con las personas que creían muertas, por eso los sentimientos eran diferentes. Sin embargo, la alegría mezclada con la ira era un sentimiento común al saberse cuan engañados estuvieron por ese hombre que, en busca de poder, logró destruir una familia. Porque nadie dudaba, al ver el trato que tenían Harry y su padre, que si James y Tom no se hubiesen separado el Gryffindor hubiese logrado distanciar a su amor de toda esa maldad y rencor que lo dominaban. Seguramente, el saber que iba a ser padre hubiese impactado tanto en Voldemort que eso hubiera llevado a ver el fin de la guerra para el Mundo Mágico.

Tom dirigió sus ojos a la figura desolada de su _hijo_ y algo dentro de él se removió. No le gustaba verlo así, de eso no tenía dudas.

-¿Me crees ahora?- murmuró observando a su _padre_ con ojos llorosos.

-Si.

-Bien.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Ron…

El pelirrojo detuvo su ronda nocturna como prefecto, frunció el ceño y retrocedió. Le sorprendió ver a ese chico semi-escondido tras esa estatua.

-Zabini… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Todavía tienes la costumbre de llamarme por mi apellido.- sonrió.

-Eh…yo, lo siento Blaise. ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? Podría castigarte por andar por los pasillos fuera del horario permitido, ¿sabes?

_No me des ideas Weasley…_

-Lo sé, pero como tu y Granger me dijeron que si sabía algo de Harry yo…

-¿Sabes algo?- interrumpió.

-Si. Snape nos dijo que está ya-sabes-donde y que se quedará allí hasta mañana. Al parecer tuvo otro de sus ataques.- _Aunque por su cara pasaba algo más…_

-Oh, bueno, gracias Blaise. Regresa pronto a tu Sala Común, hasta mañana.- se dio vuelta para seguir con su ronda.

-¡No, espera!- se apresuró a detenerlo de un brazo.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo…- _Es ahora o nunca Blaise. Saca algo del Gryffindor que debes tener adentro_. _Muy dentro…-_ ¿Qué piensas de mí, Ron?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Lo que trato de decirte es… ¿Tú piensas que soy… lindo?

-Eh…- se ruborizó hasta las orejas.- ¿Te interesa saber lo que pienso de ti?

-Si, por eso te lo estoy preguntando. Tu opinión es la que más me interesa en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué…?

_Merlín. ¿Por qué es tan lento?_

-Porque me gustas, Weasley. ¿Eso contesta tus dudas?- dijo un tanto fastidiado.

Ron parpadeó mientras miraba sin creérselo al castaño de Slytherin. No podía ser lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? ¿Blaise Zabini gustaba de él? Viendo como el chico esperaba una respuesta, tragó saliva e hizo uso de su impulsividad Gryffindor y se acercó inseguro al chico. Tomo la cabeza castaña entre sus manos y beso tímidamente los labios ajenos.

Blaise jadeó sorprendido y, una vez pasada la sorpresa de la acción, se apresuró a rodear la cintura de Ron con sus brazos. Respondió al beso con pasión. Esto es lo que estuvo deseando desde hace casi dos años. Se fijo en el pelirrojo el día de aquel baile de Navidad en cuarto año. Muy por el contrario de lo que todos pensaron a él le pareció que estaba hermoso con esa túnica estrafalaria. Desde ese momento se sintió atraído, siguió sus pasos y, al conocer más a fondo a ese chico, supo que esa atracción se convirtió en amor. Sufría cada vez que su amigo Draco insultaba al pelirrojo y lo odió cuando escucho esa canción el año pasado. Por lo mismo, fue el único Slytherin que estuvo feliz por la victoria de Gryffindor a manos de Ron en el campeonato de Quidditch. Y rió a escondidas cuando los leones hicieron de su himno de victoria la canción: "Weasley es nuestro Rey".

Aquello también le había llevado a darse cuenta de otra cosa. Y era que su amigo parecía tener la misma necesidad de mirar al Trío de Oro a escondidas como él. O tener la necesidad de saber a todo momento que pasaba con ellos, pero por un motivo muy diferente o mejor dicho, por una persona diferente. Fue así como descubrió que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Debía confesar que no le resulto muy inesperado, él era conciente de que esa rara obsesión de su amigo por el héroe era demasiada. Y bien dicen los muggles que: "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso".

Gimió cuando se sintió estrellado contra la pared y pudo sentir esa _gran _excitación contra su vientre (Ron era más alto que él). Eso debería ser tan inmenso como Harry lo había dado a entender, pero él quería comprobarlo_ visualmente_. Así que descendió una mano hasta palpar la entrepierna del pelirrojo haciéndolo jadear.

Ron dejo los labios del Slytherin y descendió su boca hasta poder llegar al cuello donde chupo, lamió y mordió a conciencia mientras sentía como su virilidad despertaba víctima de las caricias del otro chico. El también bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas del otro para poder cerrar sus manos en ellas.

-¡Oh, Ron!- gimió el castaño cerrando los ojos.

La pasión que estaba sintiendo se estaba desbordando, así que separó las manos de Weasley de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos. Sin dudar dirigió sus manos hasta los pantalones del Gryffindor y lo desabrocho, parsimoniosamente bajo la prenda junto con los boxers. Se agacho hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él y se mordió el labio inferior mirando embelezado lo que hacía hombre a Ron Weasley.

_Merlín… gracias_, pensó lascivo al comprobar que todos sus sueños pervertidos, con el tamaño de aquello, se hacían realidad.

Empezó con pequeños besos al principio, siguió con succiones y termino metiéndosela hasta donde podía en la boca. Los gemidos del chico del que estaba enamorado erizaron su piel, no podía creer que al fin estaba haciendo esto que tanto soñó en el pasado. El pelirrojo sabía tan bien… su piel era suave y su aroma intoxicante. Sintió a Ron enredar sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo guiaba con pequeñas embestidas a seguir el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. El se dejó hacer, no le importaba respirar si eso significada darle placer a ese bello ángel pelirrojo. Casi desfallece de alegría cuando pudo sentir el líquido de la culminación de su amor. No dudo en tragárselo, nunca lo haría de ahora en adelante, lo quería todo de Ron ahora que sabía que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Se puso de pie y besó sus labios compartiendo el sabor del semen del chico. Se besaron con desmedida pasión mientras el león bajaba sus manos hasta el pantalón de Blaise para desprenderlos.

-Mi turno…- susurró sensual y Blaise tuvo que sostenerse de Ron porque no se sentía capaz de que sus piernas lo sostuvieran.

Weasley empezó el mismo trabajo que hace rato la serpiente le estuvo propinando. Sus caricias eran torpes mostrando su inexperiencia en esos placeres. Y Blaise lo sabía, estando al tanto de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ronald Weasley desde cuarto, era conciente de que esta era la primera vez que le daba sexo oral a un hombre. Pero Merlín… que bien lo hacía.

-¡Ah, Ron!- gritó Zabini al sentir una estratégica mordida sobre sus testículos nada indolora, pero demasiada placentera como para aguantarse las ganas de exteriorizar esa sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Faltaron solo unas cuantas caricias más para que el castaño se viniera dentro de la boca del otro muchacho, en el orgasmo más delicioso que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Blaise estaba seguro que se debía a que era porque fue Ron quien lo llevó a ello. Nadie más que ese pelirrojo lo volvía así de loco.

El Gryffindor también se puso de pie para compartir el sabor del orgasmo con la boca contraria. Presa de la pasión despertada Blaise pegó sus cuerpos y eso basto para que Ron rompiera el beso.

-Hay tiempo para eso, Blay.- susurró conectando sus ojos azules con los orbes color miel.- Vayamos de a poco.

-Esto que acabamos de hacer no es ir de poco, Ron.- murmuró sonriendo malicioso.

-Bueno.- admitió ruborizado, pero sonriente.- A partir de ahora entonces.

-Yo hago lo que tú quieras… siempre y cuando estés conmigo.

-Entonces prepárate para cumplir todos mis deseos, porque ahora eres mío y no voy a dejarte.

Sintiendo una felicidad desconocida para él, Blaise Zabini se lanzó al cuello de Ron y lo besó; transmitiendo algo de su felicidad al otro chico, quien lo recibió en sus brazos, sonriente.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, sí… ese era parte del gran secreto. Después de todo… este fic es un Tom/James XD ¿Y cómo sería si uno de ellos está muerto? Y no se estresen tanto con saber quien es el malo maloso. Si, es un personaje original, pero no será importante para la historia.

Y bueno… ¡¡¡una pareja formada!!! Tengo gusto del Ron/Blaise, por eso fue la primera XD

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	13. Mientras tanto

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 13: Mientras tanto.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Weasley…?- la incredulidad era evidente en su voz.

-Si, Draco. El mismo.

Silencio. Blaise siguió como si nada con su desayuno.

-¿Es pasajera, verdad? ¿Una calentura y nada más?

-No, Draco.- paciente.- Ron me gusta mucho. De hecho… te puedo decir que lo amo.

-Felicitaciones, Zabini.

-Gracias, Bulstrode.

-¡¿Cómo que lo amas?! ¡¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste antes?!- se exaltó Draco.

-Si era evidente.- bufó Théo.- Solo que tú no te diste cuenta.

-¿Cómo se supone que me voy a dar cuenta que mi amigo esta enamorado del Weasel?- siseó.

-Draco tiene razón, Théo.- dijo Pansy haciendo hacia atrás su cabello coqueta-. Él no pudo darse cuenta porque se encontraba con la cabeza en algo más. O mejor dicho, _alguien_ más…- sonrió.

-¿Qué…?

-Tienes razón, Pansy.- dijo Blaise sonriente.- Y ese alguien viene entrando justamente ahora.

Todos voltearon para ver la llegada de Harry Potter. Su cara decía que NO quería ser molestado. Draco, por su parte, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonreír como bobo al verlo. Hoy particularmente se veía más bello que nunca. Tenía su uniforme nuevo pulcramente puesto, su cabello tan alborotado como siempre y sus ojos verdes brillando más que de costumbre. Su rostro serio lo hacía verse intimidante y malditamente atrayente. Suspiros soñadores se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor esa mañana.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia el dueño del saludo, Blaise y todos los que lo miraban tuvieron que reprimir un escalofrío. Esa mirada era muy fría y estaba llena de un sentimiento indescifrable, pero no parecía ser nada bueno.

-Hola.- tono frío.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Lo estará.- fue su misteriosa respuesta.

Desde la mesa de los profesores Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore lo miraban entristecidos, sin duda las noticias reveladas ayer estaban haciendo sufrir al chico. Y, como siempre, él buscaba esconder sus emociones.

Severus Snape se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos.

-

**-.Flash Black.-**

-

-Tengo miedo, Severus. Creo que el Lord esta dudando de mi lealtad.- dijo Regulus.

Él y su pareja se encontraban abrazados a las afuera de la casa del mayor. Era de día y ellos disfrutaban de esa primavera bajo un árbol de naranjas que allí había.

-Has estado actuando raro últimamente…- comentó Severus. La verdad es que él también estaba dudoso del porque de esa actitud de su novio.

Regulus se desprendió del abrazo y clavo sus ojos violetas en los negros del otro Mortífago.

-No te lo había dicho…- suspiró.- Pero alguien anda rondando mi casa. Es así como un presentimiento que tengo desde hace días. Desde que un hombre extraño vino a visitarme.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-No lo recuerdo, creo que fue victima de un _Obliviate_, Severus. Y desde aquella vez creo que me esta acechando, lo que sea que me pidió debí haberme negado… y ahora esta buscando atraparme con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Deberías contárselo a nuestro Señor.

-Sabes que no puedo contarle nada si no tengo pruebas, amor.

-Vente a vivir conmigo entonces.- dijo tras pensárselo unos minutos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una radiante sonrisa y los ojos brillosos.

Severus solo asintió, a veces lo abrumaba todo el amor que Regulus profesaba tener por él. Parecía un chiquillo inquieto cada vez que estaban juntos o en una misión para el Lord. Cierto era que solo se llevaban 4 años de diferencia. Pero él con sus veintidós y el joven Black con sus dieciocho eran una gran diferencia de mentalidades. Regulus apenas estaba viviendo lo que significaba ser un Mortífago muy al contrario de él, que ya tenía varias torturas y muertes en su haber.

-Gracias, Severus.- lo abrazó- Esta misma noche me tienes aquí.- sonrió radiante antes de besarlo.

Severus devolvió el beso. En esos momentos era cuando se daba cuenta que no le importaba compartir caricias y cama con el hermano de uno de sus peores enemigos del Colegio. Donde se daba cuenta de que él si podía llegar a amar.

-

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

-

-Pero esa misma noche pasó todo eso…- murmuró con la vista perdida.

Dumbledore, a su lado, suspiró abatido. _Cuanto daño causo esa persona, solo por poder…_ Esperaba que cuando lo atraparan todo el dolor que comenzó años atrás terminara y que los Potter, con su amor, puedan poner fin a esa guerra sin motivos. Que Tom aceptara que era posible convivir y no matar a los muggles. Viendo el trato que Harry y el Lord tenían en tan poco tiempo… le daba muchas esperanzas.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Longbottom…

Neville dio un respingo y volteó para encarar al dueño del llamado.

-¿S-Si, Nott?- _Estúpido… ¿Por qué tartamudeas?_

-¿Ya tienes el resumen que te tocaba hacer para el trabajo de Pociones?

-Yo…- se ruborizó.- Si, pero no lo tengo aquí. Está en la Torre.

-Te acompaño a buscarlo.

-¿Eh…?

-Lo necesito ahora, ¿vamos?

El Gryffindor asintió dudoso. Le parecía raro que por muy urgente que necesitara el dichoso resumen Nott aceptara entrar en territorio de leones. Pero él, inocente como era, achacó el pedido a una actitud Slytherin.

-Dime una cosa, Longbottom.- dijo de repente el pelinegro.

-¿Si...?

-¿Estás en pareja?

Neville se detuvo ahogado por su propia saliva. Tosió unas cuantas veces para luego levantar su mirada asombrada hacia el castaño.

-Yo… eh… no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…- murmuró un tanto… ¿decepcionado? _¿Y que esperabas tonto…? A él no le importas._

Lo que él no sabía era que Theodore había llegado a una decisión esa misma mañana, cuando escuchó a su amigo Blaise decir que estaba de novio con el Gryffindor que hace tiempo le gustaba. Nott era más discreto con sus sentimientos, es por eso que nadie en su Casa, ni fuera de ella, había notado que tal vez miraba más de seguido a la mesa de Gryffindor últimamente. Más concretamente desde finales del curso pasado. Y a quien miraba era justamente a este chico que camina junto a él. La verdad es que sabía de su existencia solo por los desastres que causaba en clase de Pociones. Le causo curiosidad cuando, al regresar para el quinto curso, noto que estaba más cambiado. Ya no era rechoncho sino delgadito, casi como el mismo Harry Potter. Esa delgadez lo hacía verse tierno y luego comprobó que esa curiosidad se transformó en atracción el día en que los examinaron para el TIMO de Pociones. Esa radiante sonrisa de satisfacción que mostró al salir del Gran Comedor lo dejó prendado. Desde entonces es que se sentía atraído por Neville Longbottom y hoy iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Pronto llegaron al pasillo que Théo sabía siempre estaba desolado a esas horas. Llamando a esa valentía Gryffindor que tanto Blaise decía que todos tenían un poco, detuvo a Neville de un brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-No era solo curiosidad.

-¿Eh…?

-Que no era solo curiosidad el saber si tenías pareja. La verdad es que la información me interesaba… y mucho.

-¿Q-Qué estas tratando de decirme…?- tragó saliva.

-Que voy a besarte ahora… aunque me digas que no.

Y sin más se acercó a cumplir con su _amenaza_. Sin embargo, no hacía falta decirlo de esa manera ya que Neville lo recibió más que gustoso. Ese chico lo atraía desde hace bastante, pero él era Neville Longbottom, el torpe de Gryffindor y se consideraba tan poquita cosa que no se creía merecedor de tener su atención.

La evidencia de que el castaño de Gryffindor era tan poco apreciado para una relación romántica se demostraba en la torpeza de su beso. Theodore no le dio importancia a que ese fuera el primer beso del otro. De hecho, eso aumentaba su ego y satisfacía su posesividad Slytherin. Lo guió para que el contacto resultara satisfactorio para ambos. Cuando percibió que Neville seguía sus movimientos se atrevió a morder el labio inferior para luego lamerlo en una clara petición para que su lengua tenga acceso a la cavidad.

El chico abrió la boca, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sus sentidos así se lo indicaron. Jadeó sorprendido al sentir la invasión y gemidos de gusto le siguieron a ese. Aventuró su lengua para copiar los movimientos de Théo en su boca. Era una sensación tan nueva como agradable lo que esto le causaba. El cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo en donde la mano del Slytherin tocaba su piel era increíble. No había sentido el momento justo, ahora solo sabía que la mano de Nott quitó su camisa del lugar y vagaba por su espalda.

Al fin la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron. Después de ese beso Neville se dio cuenta que no podía mirar a los ojos al Slytherin. Por eso, Theodore se vio en la necesidad de tomar delicadamente el mentón del Gryffindor para conectar miradas.

-No tengas vergüenza.- murmuró.- Lo que acabamos de compartir debería alegrarte en vez de avergonzarte.

-¿Por qué…?- musitó.

-Porque esto demuestra que, muy por el contrario de lo que tu piensas, hay alguien que si nota tu presencia. Y ese alguien quiere que seas su novio.

Y allí fue cuando Neville sonrió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

Hermione dio un respingo y la sombra que se venía acercando hacia ella se dirigió a la pared más cercana.

-Yo…- carraspeó.- ¿Tu que haces aquí, Miles?

-Voy a buscar a Ginny a la Biblioteca. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¬¬

-Este… yo.

-Vino para encontrarse conmigo.- dijo "la sombra" saliendo de su escondite.- ¿Algún problema?

-¿Higgs…?

--------------------------

Minutos más tarde…

--------------------------

-¡HERMIIII!

La castaña tragó saliva y giro para sonreír nerviosamente a Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Si…? ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

-¡¿Cómo que, qué pasa?!- exclamó ella.- ¿Sabes lo que acaba de decirme mi querido novio serpiente…? ¡Que te estabas besuqueando con Terence Higgs! ¡El guardameta de Slytherin!

-¡No me estaba besuqueando con Terry! ¡Apenas si nos vio cerca el uno del otro!- admitió roja como un tomate.

-¿Terry?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosa.

La castaña se ruborizó aún más si es que eso era posible y luego bufó exasperada.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó la pelirroja sentándose junto a su amiga en el sillón de la Sala Común; donde la otra leona estaba leyendo un libro antes de interrumpirla.

-Coincidimos en la Biblioteca cuando estudiaba para mis TIMOS el año pasado. Estaba irritada porque no entendía un ejercicio de Aritmancia y él se acercó para preguntarme que me pasaba. Yo, como te imaginarás, pensé que quería atacarme o algo peor. Pero fue amable.- sonrió.- Desde esa vez empezamos a hablar hasta que termino el curso.

-¿Y cómo se pusieron de novios?

-No fue hasta el inicio de este año. Nos carteamos todo el verano, allí fue donde él me confeso que yo le atraía desde hace tiempo. Nunca me lo dijo porque en cuarto todos creyeron que yo tenía algo con Viktor…

-Pero eso era verdad.

-Bueno…- se ruborizó.- tal vez. Pero de allí no pasó. Y en quinto, con la guerra que teníamos con Umbridge y la relación que él pensó que yo tenía con Ron, lo acobardaron. Sin embargo, yo le dije que no tenía nada con tu hermano, que solo éramos amigos y que si peleábamos era solo por…

-Costumbre.

-Exacto.- farfulló.- Por eso y no porque guardáramos un sentimiento aparate. Cuando le confesé eso en la carta, dos días después me llego su respuesta donde me decía que eso le alegraba mucho porque yo siempre le gusté y me pidió ser su novia. Yo acepte, claro.

-¿Y ya pasó algo entre ustedes? ¬¬

-La verdad…- murmuró.- es que nos conocimos tanto por esas cartas que cuando nos volvimos a ver este primero de septiembre… nosotros… estábamos algo _desesperados_ por demostrarnos cuanto nos gustábamos.- agacho la mirada.

-Hermione Granger…- susurró Ginny con los ojos como platos.- ¡¿Ya lo hiciste con él?!

-Ssshhh, Ginny. Por Merlín…- susurró mirando asustada a todos lados. Había muy pocos alumnos allí, pero nadie parecía prestar atención a su charla. Mucho menos Neville Longbottom que desde hace dos días que parecía estar en una nube.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-¡Si lo hiciste!- chilló tirándose para abrazar a la castaña.

Hermione solo sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Algo raro esta pasando aquí, mi querido chocolatito.

-¿Raro como que, Seamus?

-¿No lo notaste? Ayer Ginny y Hermione estaban hablando de algo importante. Nunca en mi corta vida en Hogwarts vi a nuestra querida sabelotodo tan ruborizada. Y Ginny estaba de lo más feliz y hablaban de algo que Hermione hizo.

-Serán cosas de chicas…

-Puede ser. ¿Pero que me dices de Ron… o de nuestro inocente Neville? Desde hace días que andan desapareciendo misteriosamente del cuarto y regresan muy tarde en la madrugada. Tú sabes lo que eso significa. Ambos lo hacíamos antes de ponernos de novios.

-**Tú** lo hacías, Seamus. No, yo. ¬¬

-Bueno,- carraspeó.- eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es saber con quienes se encuentran Ronnie y Nev.

-Déjalos en paz. Deberías de alegrarte de que tengan una relación en vez de espiarlos.

-¡Y me alegro!- se indigno.- ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Solo que me molesta que siendo amigos no nos digan con quienes andan!

-Deja de decir necedades, que yo se muy bien que es lo que tú quieres.- dijo mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Y qué es eso… según tu?

-Lo que quieres es que te cuenten con lujo de detalles si es que lo han hecho, para satisfacer tu vena pervertida.

-Que bien me conoces mi chocolatito.- dijo Seamus sonriendo lascivo antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Bonito brazalete.

Dio un respingo ante la repentina voz sibilante que le habló al oído.

-Merlín, Lucius no me des esos sustos.- siseó Remus.- ¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?

-El Señor Oscuro me mando por noticias con el viejo.

-No lo llames así.- reprendió.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Qué crees? Que no pudo averiguar nada. Quien quiera que sea ese loco está bien escondido.

Remus suspiró y se dejó caer apoyándose sobre su escritorio.

-Todo esto es tan inverosímil.- susurró.

Malfoy se adelanto para abrazarlo y besarlo. Desde que se enteraron de la noticia de que James Potter y su esposa estaban vivos que no se veían y Lucius ya lo estaba echando en falta.

-Todo se arreglará, mi lobito.- murmuró cuando rompieron el beso.- Tienes trabajando al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore y al Lord en ello. Eso sin contar con el mocoso Potter.

-Hasta no tener frente a mi a James no me lo voy a creer. Estoy dividido entre la felicidad y la ira. Maldita sea esa Bellatrix.- murmuró con furia.

-Ella tendrá su merecido castigo, el Lord se encargará de ellos.- se acercó a su oído- Me encanta como brillan tus ojos cuando estas enojado.

Dicho esto procedió a devorar los labios del profesor de DCAO. No tardó en desprender la delantera de su túnica para tener acceso a esa pálida piel que tanto lo volvía loco. Dejó los labios para prestar toda su atención al cuello. El encontraba morboso placer en poder mordisquear aquella cicatriz que le había dejado la bestia que lo convirtió. Estaba demás decir que ese maldito licántropo Greyback estaba más que muerto. El mismo le había mandado un _Avada Kedavra_ "accidentalmente" durante uno de sus ataques a los muggles hace un año.

-Lu-Lucius… aquí no.- musitó entrecortadamente.

-Sé que ya has dado tu última clase del día. Y tengo ganas de hacerte mío aquí en este escritorio, mi estimado profesor.- sonrió lujurioso.

Remus negó con la cabeza y atrajo a su pareja para besarlo. La verdad es que a él también le daba algo de morbo hacerlo allí. Así que se dejó hacer complacido. El rubio lo desvistió con algo de premura, mientras el licántropo hacia lo mismo con él. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Lucius se agachó para poder tomar la hombría de Remus con su boca.

Lupin reprimió un gemido mordiéndose los labios. No habían tenido tiempo de insonorizar el cuarto y no quería que todo Hogwarts escuchara sus gemidos. Malfoy continuaba mordiendo y lamiendo su pene, mientras él procuraba sostenerse de donde podía para que su cuerpo no cayera al suelo presa de los estremecimientos incontrolables que la boca de su amante le causaba. Mordió la manga de su túnica para ahogar el gemido que trajo su orgasmo.

-Exquisito… como siempre.- ronroneó Lucius subiendo la cabeza para besar al castaño. Compartieron el sabor, mientras el rubio terminaba de sacarse los pantalones y acomodaba a Remus para que lo recibiera.

Guió al licántropo a que rodeara con sus piernas su cintura mientras él posicionaba su urgido miembro en la entrada del otro. Ellos no acostumbraban a dilatarse para iniciar el acto sexual, les gustaba poseerse así… sin preparación, sintiendo todas las sensaciones que eso les causaba. Parecían disfrutarlo más. ¿Será que eran medio masoquistas?

Luego de darle tiempo a su intrusión el Slytherin comenzó a embestir a su amante lentamente al principio y luego tomando el ritmo que los enloquecía a ambos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Longbottom…?/ ¿Neville…?- fue la pregunta que hicieron al unísono Draco y Harry.

-Si, hace mucho que me gustaba, le pedí que sea mi novio y él acepto.

-Oh… bien… Felicidades, Nott.- murmuró Harry aún en shock.

-¿Longbottom?

-Si, Draco. ¿Hay algún problema con que él sea mi novio?

Draco pestañeó.

-¡Claro que lo hay!- exclamó.- ¡Tal parece que todos ustedes están cayendo bajo un tipo de embrujo de los Gryffindors! ¡Primero Blaise y ahora tú! ¡Solo falta que Greg y Vin me digan que también andan con un Gryffindor!

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos espantados, luego a Draco para después agachar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- siseó.

-¡Nada, nada!- respondieron los dos.- En serio no pasa nada, Draco.- tranquilizó Crabbe.

El rubio les mandó una mirada recelosa y luego se levantó del cómodo sillón en donde estaba.

-¿A dónde vas, Draquito?

-No me llames así, Pansy.- siseó.- Y me voy a algún lugar donde no haya locos enamorados de Gryffindors.

-Mira quien lo dice…- murmuró rencoroso Blaise.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry perdido.- ¿Malfoy también esta enamorado de un Gryffindor?

Draco palideció y miró alarmado a sus amigos.

-No, la verdad que no.- dijo Pansy llevándose una mano al mentón. Draco suspiró aliviado y por eso se perdió la sonrisa maliciosa de la chica.- Él ya no es más un Gryffindor… este año es una serpiente… como nosotros.

-¿Pero cómo…?- y Harry calló de repente, al llegar a la conclusión del asunto. No era _tan_ despistado tampoco.- Oh…- musitó ruborizándose al límite de lo insospechable.

Draco, más rojo que el moreno, salio pitando de la Sala Común mientras sus amigos se reían sin escrúpulos de él.

-¿Era una broma…?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No.- fue la rotunda respuesta al unísono.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

_Malditos… ya van a ver esos que dicen ser mis amigos. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?_

Detuvo sus pensamientos al encontrarse frente a la puerta del profesor que iba a visitar. Le interesaba cruzar unas palabras con él y ahora que tenía tiempo lo iba a hacer. Además, necesitaba despejarse la mente. Se negaba a procesar el hecho de que sus amigos acababan de descubrir sus sentimientos frente al chico que le gustaba.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó.

Un sonriente y ligeramente… ¿alarmado? Remus Lupin le abrió la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy. ¿Desea algo?- preguntó lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia una puerta junto a su pequeño mueble repleto de libros.

-Deseo tener una charla con usted, profesor.

-¿Ahora…?

-Si no es mucha molestia.- dijo un tanto sorprendido por el nerviosismo que mostraba el licántropo.

-Ya me voy, Remus…- dijo Lucius apareciendo tras la puerta que Remus miraba nerviosamente, abotonando los últimos botones de su túnica.

El castaño suspiró.

-¿Padre…?

-Oh, hola Draco.- dijo su padre sin lucir apenas sorprendido. Ante la incredulidad de los otros dos se acercó al Gryffindor y le dio un beso que lo dejo sin aliento.- Nos vemos mañana, te quiero. Hasta pronto, hijo.- y salio del despacho.

Draco y Remus lo miraron irse sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como verán, este es un capítulo llenador, donde me plací un poco en relatar la vida de las parejas secundarias que hay en el fic. Y por supuesto, un lime de mi pareja favorita XD Pero no se preocupen, en el chap que viene vuelven los personajes principales ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	14. El primer regreso

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 14: El primer regreso.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Draco… ¿Por qué el Profesor Lupin esquiva tu mirada? Parece nervioso.

El rubio fulminó a Pansy con la mirada, todavía estaba furioso por la jugarreta que le hicieron anoche. Lo peor de todo era que Harry Potter ahora lo esquivaba y si lo veía mirándolo se ruborizaba hasta las orejas haciéndolo ver condenadamente delicioso para sus hormonas.

Aunque ahora tenía otro problema… bueno, ni tanto. La verdad es que esta situación con el Profesor y su padre le daban otra cosa a pensar aparte de la humillación en la que lo metieron sus amigos. Tendría que hablar con su profesor.

-¿Podemos hablar, profesor?- preguntó Draco al final de la clase.

Remus lo miró alarmado unos minutos, pero luego asintió.

-Dígame, Señor Malfoy.

-¿Qué fue lo que vi anoche?

El castaño suspiró y lo invitó a sentarse. Durante la siguiente hora estuvo explicándole que esa relación venía desde su adolescencia. Que todo empezó por un castigo que tuvieron que hacer juntos y desde allí no pudieron dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. Sin embargo, todo terminó cuando Lucius tuvo que casarse con la madre del adolescente y ahora que el rubio estaba divorciado y que ambos estaban "del mismo bando" decidieron reiniciar todo desde la Navidad.

_Con razón andaba tan contento_.

-¿Te molesta que él y yo estemos juntos?

-No.- admitió y era verdad. Personalmente pensaba que Lupin era una excelente persona por muy licántropo y pobretón que fuera.- Solo… me sorprende. Se que desde el divorcio mi padre ha tenido amantes, pero lo de anoche demuestra que con usted va en serio o sino no se hubiese dejado notar. El que se mostrarse frente a mí anoche, fue apropósito.

Remus estaba ceñudo desde ese "ha tenido amantes", pero lo alegró saber que el chico se daba cuenta que lo de ellos no era pasajero.

-Por ahora la relación va bien eh… ¿puedo llamarte, Draco?- pregunto amablemente y el chico asintió.- Bien, pues eso. Va muy bien y yo estoy muy ilusionado, jamás pude olvidarlo. Yo lo amo, Draco y él también a mí.

El rubio se ruborizo un poco ante la declaración. Siempre supo que sus padres no se amaban, de hecho para él estaba claro que su padre amaba a alguien más. Porque solía verlo pensando con una vieja foto en las manos cuando nadie lo veía. Lucius Malfoy siempre cargaba la dichosa foto donde quiera que fuera, por eso él nunca pudo verla, ahora estaba seguro de quien era la fotografía.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Draco?

-Si, claro.

-¿Qué pasó entre tu y Harry? Los note raros hoy. ¬¬

-Eh…- se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Como desde hace un mes Harry Potter se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres leyendo libro tras libro. Estos libros trataban todos de un solo tema: El Velo de la Muerte. Y es que Harry sabía que esos poderes que tenía o que tendría una vez que se manifestara toda su Herencia, serían increíbles.

Su meta, desde que se enterara de aquello, era poder rescatar a su padrino de ese lugar. Y leyendo se dio cuenta que eso podría llegar a darse. Porque ya en tres libros había leído lo mismo. Que las personas que caían ahí no estaban técnicamente muertas sino que sus cuerpos vagaban dentro de una dimensión desconocida, eternamente. Suspendidos allí, sin llegar a morir. También había leído que, en teoría, se podrían extraer los cuerpos, pero para eso se necesitaba mucha magia y que por eso era imposible.

_No para mí._

Solo que se debería practicar muy bien el método para realizar la _extracción_ porque se corría el peligro de traer a otra persona. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba… podría traer a su padrino de vuelta. Y cuando consiguieran rescatar a su papá James de las garras de ese loco, podría tener al fin una familia. Si, con su _padre_ y todo.

_Solo espero que a Sirius no le de un ataque cuando se entere de quien es "mi padre" ¬¬_

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Dos días habían pasado y hoy los chicos tenían salida a Hogsmeade. Harry al fin pudo quedarse este fin de semana en el Colegio. Ya que Voldy estaba tan ocupado buscando a su Jams que se había olvidado de las pruebas que le practicaba a su _hijo_ para conocer más acerca de sus poderes._ Por suerte._

Y Draco estaba decidido, hoy iba a hablar con Potter acerca de lo insinuado en la Sala Común la última vez que hablaron.

-Me parece muy bien, Draco. Ya era hora de que pusieras en marcha algún plan para conquistar a tu Gryffindor.

-Potter ya no es un Gryffindor, Blaise.- siseó mientras se acomodaba el suéter de lana verde oscuro. Quería estar impecable.

-Que lo hayan cambiado de Casa este año no quita que siga siendo uno. Y estas perfecto, Draco. Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte.

-Es que no puedo.- farfulló.- Esto es tan difícil. Nunca fui yo quien tuvo que acercarse cada vez que quería una relación con alguien. Siempre eran los demás quienes me buscaban.

-No puedes llamar relación a un simple revolcón de tres horas, Draco. Creo que tú nunca tuviste una relación seria más allá de un día. Y espero que no sea eso lo que estas buscando con Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si yo lo a…! ¡Tú sabes!- exclamó ruborizado.

-¿Saber que…?- sonrisa maliciosa.

-Deja de molestar y bajemos a desayunar. ¿Dónde esta Potter?

-¿Dónde va a estar?- resopló.- Durmiendo… seguro baja a desayunar a las apuradas más tarde.

------------------

Gran Comedor

------------------

Efectivamente, Harry se apareció diez minutos antes de que el desayuno terminara. Luciendo muy bien teniendo en cuenta que se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el ropero. Desayunó perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo importante iba a pasar hoy. Era algo así como si sus poderes los estuvieran avisando. Se encontró con sus amigos Gryffindor (más Blaise) en las puertas del colegio pronto a salir, la mirada divertida que le dio Zabini lo hizo sospechar por donde venía la cosa de su presentimiento.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-Yo quiero comprar un libro.

-¿Un libro, Harry?- se extrañó la castaña.

-Si, estoy haciendo una investigación… y necesito un libro en específico.

-Vamos juntos entonces.- dijo ella sonriente. Era la primera vez en seis años de Colegio que su amigo decía que quería comprar un libro a mitad de curso.

-Eh, no Hermione. Mejor vente con nosotros a… Honeydukes. Deja que Harry vaya solo a la librería.- dijo Blaise rápidamente.

-¿Por qué…?- frunció el ceño Ron.

-Porque quiero que nos acompañe, osito. Anda ven, Granger.

-Pero…

-Vayan, yo ya los alcanzo.- dijo Harry mientras su presentimiento se acrecentaba.

Harry caminó sin prisas hasta la librería. Allí busco un libro bastante costoso que hablaba sobre El Velo de la Muerte y traía una hipótesis de cómo se podría llegar a sacar a alguien de allí mediante un hechizo.

-Potter.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar como su apellido era arrastrado de esa manera. Solo una persona lo hacía así y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Malfoy.- musitó.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh…- tragó saliva.- E-Está bien… pago mi libro y salimos afuera.

A Draco le extraño el título del libro: "La verdad acerca del Velo", pero no le prestó mayor importancia, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era muchísimo más importante para él y estaba muerto de los nervios.

-¿Vamos al pequeño parque de aquí cerca?- ofreció el rubio. No quería llevarlo a Las Tres Escobas donde todo mundo se enteraría de lo iba a decirle, por eso ese parque le pareció adecuado.

-Bueno.

Caminaron bastante separados el uno del otro. Harry apretaba con fuerzas el libro contra su pecho mientras sentía a su corazón acelerarse con más fuerzas. Malfoy estaba en las mismas condiciones y repasaba mentalmente todo lo que iba decirle al moreno con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-¿De que quieres hablarme?- preguntó Harry una vez que se sentaron en uno de los bancos que allí había.

-Es sobre lo que mis amigos insinuaron aquella vez que Théo nos dijo de su relación con Longbottom. Acerca de lo que yo siento por un… ex-león.

El moreno sintió como se ruborizaba aún más mientras agachaba la cabeza. Estaba tan nervioso por lo que esta conversación podría llegar a traer para su vida, que apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojar a Draco al piso, con él encima, cuando percibió que un hechizo se acercaba a ellos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritó el rubio.

-Ssshhh, quédate agachado. Yo veré quien es.

Draco asintió con los ojos abiertos del terror. Potter le sonrió y se levantó de encima de él. Tardó segundos en divisar a su atacante. Podía saber muy bien de quien se trataba… era Regulus Black, lo sabía a pesar de la túnica que lo cubría.

-Regulus.

Los ojos de Malfoy de abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre y no pudo evitar fijarse en el atacante.

-Veo que me conoces, Potter.- siseó.- Eso es bueno… al menos vas a saber quien fue tu asesino. Eso no es un privilegio que todos puedan tener.

-Pues me voy a quedar con las ganas de ser privilegiado. Porque hoy no voy a morir.

Sin darle tiempo al atacante a defenderse Harry juntó sus manos y lanzó una esfera blanca. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Regulus se vio metido en ella sin posibilidades de salir a pesar de que lanzara todos los hechizos más potentes que conozca. Nada funcionaba, la esfera lo absorbía todo.

Ese era un de los _trucos_ que le había enseñado su _padre_. Encerrar a la víctima sino querías matarla, ya que eso le daba tiempo para pensar. La verdad era que no sabía como quitar una maldición _Imperio_. Necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien más para ese asunto. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y escribió con su varita:

"_Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo a Regulus Black."_

Ese método inventado por su amiga Gryffindor era muy eficiente todavía. Minutos más tarde, ante la incredulidad (y el terror) de Draco, el mismísimo Señor Oscuro se presentó donde ellos estaban. Por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores o el rubio estaba seguro que estaría escuchando chillidos y llantos de horror.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Sabes como quitar un _Imperius_?- preguntó presuroso.

-Claro que lo sé, Potter.- siseó el otro.- Solo que no se si Black tiene aquel _Imperio_ maximizado. Lo intentaré para el común.

El Lord agito su varita y desapareció el conjuro de su hijo. Con otro giro y un murmullo recito el conjuro que rompería la maldición de controlar la voluntad.

Vieron a Regulus parpadear y luego mirar con terror a Voldemort.

-Mi-Mi Señor.- tartamudeó.

-Dime tu nombre completo.- dijo el Lord mirándolo receloso.

-Soy Regulus Arcturus Black, Señor.

-¿Sabes lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Fui victima de un _Imperio,_ mi Señor. Estuve trabajando para un ser que confabuló contra usted y su…- miró a Harry- familia. No pude hacer nada contra el hechizo, lo siento.

-Bien.- dijo Voldemort mirándolo aún con algo de sospecha. No se iba a arriesgar nada hasta no darle _Verisaterum_.- ¿Como ibas a hacer para regresar en caso de que tuvieras éxito?

-Me tienen controlado, Señor. Alguien iba a venir a buscarme si lo lograba o si no. Para estas alturas ya deben saber que fracasé.

-Te regresarás conmigo al refugio. Y tu Potter…- siseó entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Que te dije de andar solo por ahí?

-¡No estaba solo!- se excusó rápidamente.- ¡Malfoy está conmigo!

Los ojos rojos del Lord se dirigieron al Heredero Malfoy y el chico se congeló en su lugar. _Maldito Potter._

-No es suficiente.- gruñó.- Te dije que frecuentaras lugares concurridos. Pudo haberte matado.

-Si hubiese estado en otro lugar, ahora no habríamos recuperado a Regulus.- farfulló enfadado. No le gustaba ser regañado.

-Te dije que eso nos lo dejaras a nosotros, maldito caprichoso.- siseó cada vez más enojado. Si le hubiese pasado algo malo, él iba a… _sentirse raro_.- ¿Sabes que hay maldiciones menos dolorosas que el _Cruciatus_? Mi varita arde de deseos por demostrártelo.

-¿Me estás amenazando? ¬¬

-Te estoy advirtiendo, Potter. Deja de comportarte con un Gryffindor y actúa como el Slytherin en el que te convertiste este año.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Lo harás si no quieres que te maldiga.- gruñó. _¿Es que este mocoso no se cansa de replicarme todo lo que le digo?_- Vámonos, Black.- el otro se acercó presuroso, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido por el trato tan…_ familiar_ que tenían el Lord y Potter.- Y tu mocoso, regresa ahora mismo a Hogwarts y cuéntale todo lo que ha pasado a Dumbledore y a Snape.

-Bien.- gruñó.

Voldemort suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y se apareció en su guarida, después de hacerle una seña al joven Black para que lo siguiera.

Draco se acercó al chico que seguía mirando enfurruñado donde minutos antes había desaparecido su _padre_. Él también estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que se llevaban esos dos. Si no lo veía no lo creía.

-Harry…

El moreno miro con disgusto una vez más el lugar y se giró hacia Draco. Hizo una mueca al recordar lo que estaban hablando antes que todo eso pasara. En fin… ya abría otra oportunidad.

-Tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, Malfoy. Nos vemos después.- masculló.

-Yo… tengo cosas que comprar en Hogsmeade.- musitó. Era verdad, lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes, pero lo necesitaba pergamino y tinta con urgencia. _Mierda_.

-No hay problema…- se ruborizó.- Otro día podemos continuar esta charla. Y… no hables de esto con nadie, por favor.

-Descuida.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Harry emprendió camino hasta el Colegio. Draco suspiró abatido y se encamino hasta el pueblo. _Ya habrá otra oportunidad._

A lo lejos, cuando se supo no observado Harry desapareció tras un ligero crack. Ese era otros de sus poderes recién adquiridos. Poder Aparecerse a grandes distancias sin la necesidad de las lecciones que los del Ministerio les daban a los de su año.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Despacho del Director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Severus, te esperábamos. Harry tiene algo que contarnos.- dijo el Director con una sonrisa amable.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y miró al chico.

-Es sobre Regulus Black.- tragó saliva la ver las diferentes emociones que pasaron por los ojos negros de su profesor.- Mi _padre_ y yo acabamos de rescatarlo…

Contó con lujo de detalles al Director, Remus y Snape todo lo que acababa de pasar en aquel pequeño parque. Estaba sorprendido por ver tan emocionado al pocionista, ya sospechaba que pasaba lago raro entre el tal Regulus y Snape, pero no sabía que era. Era evidente que el que hayan tenido una relación amorosa era lo último que se le ocurriría al despistado moreno.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ansioso Severus.

-En la Mansión de… Voldemort. El le dará _Verisaterum_ para asegurarse de que todo lo que nos dijo es verdad y para saber algo más sobre ese tipo.- murmuró, estaba deseoso por saber algo más acerca de su papá James y de Lily Evans.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada y observó con aprehensión al director. Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te doy permiso para ir, Severus. Puedes regresar el lunes.

-Gracias, Albus.- agradeció ya desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó confundido.

Remus sonrió nerviosamente mientras los ojos de Albus brillaban divertidos.

-Severus y Regulus fueron pareja antes de que se fingiera su muerte, Harry.- explicó el licántropo.

-¿Eh…?

_¿Snape tuvo novio?_

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Recuperado del shock que le causó saber que Severus Snape fue novio de nada más y nada menos que del hermano pequeño de su padrino, Harry salio del despacho. Lo que más sorprendido lo tenía era el hecho de que alguien disfrutara de besar, acariciar y… quien sabe que más a alguien como su profesor. Y que tal vez ahora estaban _reencontrándose_ y _reconciliándose._ Harry meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres para leer su nuevo libro.

La estancia era acogedora, casi como su Sala Común en Gryffindor ya que la extrañaba mucho. La de Slytherin era muy linda, llena de lujos, pero nada comparada con la calidez que había en la de la Casa de los leones. Suspiró, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Estuvo las dos primeras horas leyendo con cuidado el libro hasta que llego a la parte que deseaba conocer y que ninguno de los otros tenía. Deseo un par de sándwiches y jugo de naranja para poder alimentarse. Ya era tarde y se había perdido el almuerzo.

-

**Como poder traspasar la dimensión del Velo de la Muerte.**

**Como en todo el libro se explica es SUMAMENTE importante que el mago posea una gran cantidad de magia, si no es así es inútil que siga leyendo.**

**Lo principal es que la persona que lo haya atravesado no lleve más de mil días en ese lugar (casi tres años), porque por muy buen mago que uno sea si ha pasado ese tiempo no se puede detener el proceso de la vida, ya que el cuerpo se queda sin magia y empieza descomponerse. Esto es real, aunque otros investigadores digan que el cuerpo puede estar en esa dimensión eternamente.**

**El conjuro no es sencillo, se necesita conocimientos en Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos, Astronomía y Artes Oscuras. Además, de la ya nombrada magia en demasía. Lo importante es tambien tener un objeto que haya pertenecido a la persona que se desea sacar para estar seguro que será él/ella quien regrese.**

**Es necesario advertir que usar esta magia agotara mucho al mago, por eso debe estar muy descansado los días previos a realizar el conjuro. Debe practicarlo muchas veces antes de hacer el definitivo, porque un error podría ser fatal para ambos.**

**-**

El libro seguía explicando todo, incluyendo cada paso del conjuro y Harry se sumergió en eso, memorizando cada movimiento de varita, cada Runa que debía realizar. Tenía un libro traductor a su lado y se juro que a partir de ahora estudiaría Runas Antiguas para poder realizar el hechizo sin problemas.

-

**Advertimos que esto es solo una hipótesis y no es seguro que funcione, nunca se ha intentado, porque no existe nadie tan poderoso como para hacerlo. Tal vez el único capaz de realizar un hechizo semejante hubiera sido el Gran Mago Merlín.**

**-**

Harry sonrió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

El tiempo fue pasando llevándonos a inicios de abril. Todos notaban a Harry metido en sus cosas. Se perdía por tiempos prolongados y nadie sabía donde estaba. Su _padre_ y Dumbledore seguían inmersos en la búsqueda de Umbridge. Que había desaparecido luego de que, obviamente, con lo sucedido en el parque, se enterara que Harry y Tom ya sabían de su parentesco.

El chico seguía visitando al Lord los fines de semana para recibir entrenamiento para sus poderes. Sus ataques de expulsión de magia negra se estaban aplacando, llevando a la conclusión a todos de que la herencia estaba pronta a completarse.

El nuevo Ministro de Magia se mostraba agradecido por el cese en el fuego por parte de Voldemort sin sospechar que eso se debía a los acontecimientos sucedidos el año pasado. La tranquilidad reinaba en el Mundo Mágico y todos se preguntaban el porque de esta relativa paz. ¿Se trataba de la calma que precede a la tormenta? Eso era lo que más temían aquellos que no estaban enterados de la verdad.

Las cosas en Hogwarts marchaban bien. Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su profesor de pociones sonreír sin sarcasmo y más bien como un hombre… enamorado. Por muy escalofriante que eso sonara. No que se quejaran, desde el momento en que Snape se mostrara de esa manera las calificaciones de todos habían subido enormemente. Y los Gryffindor, si bien perdían varios puntos gracias a él, no eran tantos como en años pasados.

-Wow… Remus, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry al ver tambalear al hombre que quería como a un padre. (A pesar de que ahora supiera que tenia dos… y vivos. ¬¬)

-Si, Harry…- parpadeó.- Estoy bien, debe ser por la luna.

-Pero la luna llena fue hace una semana.

-Deben ser secuelas, no te preocupes.- sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices…

Draco Malfoy, quien miraba la escena, frunció el ceño. Su padre, Remus y él habían tenido un tiempo para compartir los tres juntos y él estaba apreciando al castaño. Una vez pasada la aversión de saber que su padre tenía un novio, que encima era Gryffindor y licántropo, se encontró con que Remus era la persona más amable que haya tenido el gusto de conocer. Sin siquiera quererlo muchas veces lo buscaba para poder conversar de cosas que lo molestaban o si tenía alguna duda tanto personal como escolar. Y tan solo habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que sabía acerca de aquella relación.

Mucho se temía que Remus Lupin iba a formar parte importante de sus vidas de ahora en adelante, por eso era mejor llevarse bien con él… y no lo encontraba difícil, la verdad. Aunque le sentaba raro imaginarse al castaño como su padrastro, si… su padre ya le había insinuado algo por el estilo. _¿Qué es lo que tienen los Gryffindors que nos atraen tanto a los Slytherins? Algo raro debe haber, si hasta el Señor Oscuro fue seducido por uno y hasta un hijo tuvieron._

-Remus…

-Oh, Draco. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Todo bien? Vi que tuviste un ligero mareo.

-Estoy muy bien,- sonrió llevándose una mano al estómago.- o al menos no creo que sea nada grave. Gracias por preguntar de todos modos.

-Bien, no vemos. Hasta luego, profesor.

-Hasta luego.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-Tommy, mi amoshito de algodón… ¿Dónde esta Nagini?**

"**Tommy" fulmino a su novio con la mirada.**

**-Soporto que me llames**_** Tommy**_**, pero NO quiero que me pongas otros sobrenombres. Y mucho menos ese que acabas de darme.**

**-Awww, ¿Por qué no mi amoshito?- arrulló abrazándolo por la espalda y restregando su mejilla por la del otro.- Si el sobrenombre amoshito es tierno y tú eres… **_**tierno**_

**Tom Riddle gruñó.**

**-No se donde esta Nagini.- dijo retomando la pregunta inicial, ya estaba cansado de recriminarle siempre lo mismo a James. Cada vez que lo hacía le inventaba otros sobrenombres muchos más ridículos.- ¿Para que la quieres?**

**-No encuentro mi zapato favorito, el rojo de piel de dragón. ¬¬**

**-¿Qué con eso?**

**-Tú sabes que tu serpiente tiene complejo de perro y le gusta "jugar" con mis cosas. Seguro ella tiene el par que me falta.- masculló frunciendo el ceño.**

**Tom mostró sus pocas comunes sonrisas divertidas y atrapo una pierna de su enfurruñado novio y empezó a acariciarla.**

**-Oh… Tom Riddle. ¿Te me estas insinuando?- murmuró pícaro.**

**-Puede ser…**

**James sonrió y descendió sus manos por los hombros de Tom hasta meterlas dentro de la camisa del otro. Acarició y pellizcó los pezones obteniendo un gemido ahogado como respuesta. Depositó varios besos en el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, donde susurró:**

**-¿Vamos a la habitación…?**

**-No, quedémonos aquí.**

**Tom atrajo a James desde su espalda hasta sentarlo en sus piernas. Desprendió la camisa del más joven y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su pecho. Sonrió al notar que todavía estaban las marcas de la sesión de amor de la noche pasada. Bien… ahora se encargaría de dejar algunas nuevas.**

**Pronto ambos se encontraban ya sin nada de ropa y el Gryffindor comenzó a moverse sensualmente para que sus erecciones se tocaran. Gimieron y jadearon mientras se besaban con pasión hasta que Tom levantó las caderas de su amante y posicionó su erección en la entrada del chico. Lentamente fue bajando hasta que se sintieron completamente conectados.**

**-¿Me quieres…?**

**-Como nunca he querido a nadie, Jams.**

**El menor sonrió y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que amaba. Conectó sus miradas y elevo las caderas para comenzar la danza que los llevaría al orgasmo. Lo que más le gustaba de su misterioso y a veces frío novio eran sin duda sus ojos. Ese verde esmeralda con pequeños puntitos rojos era condenadamente atrayente e intimidante. Nunca le preguntó a Tom a que se debía aquello, porque la verdad, era que se temía la respuesta.**

**Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos cuando el otro le pidió hacerlo ayudando a sus caderas a subir y bajar más apresuradamente. Jadeaban sin parar mientras sus cuerpos se llenaban de perlas de sudor. Gritó de placer cuando sintió una suave mano rodear su hombría y comenzó a masturbarlo para llevarlo al éxtasis junto a su amor.**

**Poco falto para que las embestidas se volvieran erráticas y James escondiera su cara en el cuello de Tom con el fin de ahogar el gemido que trajo su orgasmo. Sonrió al escuchar gritar su nombre por boca de su novio. Su Slytherin no era alguien a quien le gustaba levantar la voz, casi siempre hablaba en siseos o en voz baja. Solo lo escuchaba gritar cuando lo exasperaba con su "actitud Gryffindor" o cuando era presa del placer que poseer su cuerpo le daba.**

**-Te amo, Tom.**

-Yo también te amo, James.- murmuró Lord Voldemort sentado en su sillón favorito y contemplando la estrellada noche.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Yep, ha vuelto uno y los personajes más queridos van a ir regresando de a poco, lastimosamente, James será el último XD ¡¡¡Sevy ha recuperado su amor!!! T.T

Espero que hayan tenido gusto del recuerdo de Tom, tuve gusto de hacer que Jams le ponga sobrenombres ridículos a Voldy… y estén seguras/os que van a haber mucho más. Personalmente, tengo gusto de este… **amoshito de algodón** XD

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	15. Herencia Mágica y el Velo de la Muerte

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 15: Herencia Mágica y el Velo de la Muerte.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry volvió a llevarse una mano al pecho por tercera vez durante esa mañana. Desde hace una semana atrás que su marca le daba ligeras puntadas, a veces lo dejaban sin respiración, pero la sensación pasaba enseguida. Dumbledore y Voldemort le habían dicho que no se preocupara que seguro se tratara de que su Herencia estuviera casi completa. _Claro… como no son ellos los que sufren los dolores._

Agitó su varita y sin siquiera decir el hechizo su tetera se trasformó en un hermoso cisne. Parpadeo confundido ante el hecho.

-Eso fue excelente Señor Potter, 10 puntos para Slytherin.- felicitó McGonagall.

----------------------

Clase de Pociones

----------------------

Harry compartía mesa con Draco Malfoy. Aún se sentía incomodo ante su presencia, porque desde aquel incidente en el parque no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar. Uno: porque él estaba inmerso en rescatar a su padrino, dos: por el tiempo que le llevaba su entrenamiento con su padre y tres: porque Draco parecía haber perdido interés sobre él. Aquello le entristecía, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento.

-Señor, Potter. Le agradecería que si necesita algo lo buscara por su cuenta.

Harry levantó la mirada de su poción y miró confundido a Snape.

-No entiendo, profesor.

Severus le hizo una seña con la cabeza y la clase entera volteó a mirar. La puerta del mueble que servía para guardar ingredientes estaba abierta y tres frascos estaban levitando frente a la puerta.

-Usted es el único que puede hacer magia sin varita de este salón, por lo que sé.

-Yo… lo siento. Solo pensé en lo que necesitaba, no me di cuenta…

-Está bien.- suspiró.- Debería controlar más sus poderes Potter. Esto es inofensivo, pero podría dañar a alguien si no lo controla.

-Lo siento.- murmuró cabizbajo. Desde hace una semana también sus poderes estaban fuera de control y Harry solía hacer magia con solo pensarlo. Volvió a levantar la mirada y los ingredientes volaron presurosos hasta su mesa, obteniendo miradas asombradas de sus compañeros de clase.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Faltaba solo una semana para que terminaran su 6to año y Harry estaba más irritable que nunca. Su molestia en el pecho ya era insoportable, le había gritado a Snape, al director, a Remus y hasta a su _padre_. Se había salvado por muy poco de ser maldecido. Solo la pronta intervención de Nagini (gran amiga) había podido liberar al chico de un _Crucio_.

Sus compañeros de Casa y amigos de Gryffindor no la pasaban mejor con su humor. Blaise se había mudado a la habitación de Nott y Malfoy hasta que el moreno "dejara de comportarse como si tuviera la menstruación". El único que parecía soportarlo era Regulus Black quien era el único enterado de lo que Harry tenía planeado para hacer traer de regreso a Sirius.

Descubrió a Harry con uno de sus libros un fin de semana que estuvo de visita en la Mansión, muy por el contrario de lo que el chico pensaba, Regulus resultó ser una gran persona y se ofreció personalmente en enseñarle Runas Antiguas. Alegó que le debía una gran disculpa a su hermano y estaba deseoso de ayudarlo para traerlo devuelta. A Harry le divertía la situación, que nada más y nada menos que el novio de Severus Snape (Sip, porque ellos habían retomado su relación) le ayudara a traer devuelta a uno de los peores enemigos de éste, lo hacían sonreír malicioso cada vez que lo pensaba.

-Potter esta insoportable.- se quejó Severus al director.

-Es la magia negra que todavía habita en su cuerpo, Severus. Me temo que se resiste a salir, por eso esta cambiando el carácter de Harry.- explicó amablemente Albus.

-Aún así no lo soporto.- gruñó.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Lupin?- espetó al ver la actitud perdida del licántropo.

-¿Eh…?- preguntó con una sonrisa tonta mientras se acariciaba el vientre con ambas manos.

-Nada.- masculló. Lupin tenía esa actitud extraña desde hace tres días y la verdad era que no le interesaba. Seguro era cosa de la luna.- Me retiro Albus, tengo que ir a verme… ejem… tengo que ir al Refugio del Señor Tenebroso.

-Hasta luego, Severus.- sonrió divertido Dumbledore ante el sonrojo de ex-alumno.

Fijo su vista en Remus y una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su cara esta vez. Estaba muy contento por el joven. Remus Lupin era sin duda, aparte de Harry, una de las personas que se merecía con más fuerzas ser feliz después de todo lo que había pasado. Y si Lucius Malfoy era quien lo llevaría a esa felicidad, él lo iba a apoyar en todo.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Remus?

El castaño parpadeó y sonrió de oreja a oreja al anciano.

-Estoy embarazado…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Estaba en su habitación terminando su trabajo para Encantamientos cuando sintió esa conocida puntada en su pecho. Jadeó al percibir que era mucho más dolorosa que las anteriores. Apretó la zona con una mano, pero el dolor no decrecía. Se asustó, el aire le faltaba con más rapidez y estaba solo en el lugar.

_Blaise_, pensó antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la Sala Común. No pensó en ir con su padre, porque la última vez que estuvo allí le había gritado obscenidades en Parsél y el Lord estaba _algo_ irritado con él.

Apoyando una mano contra la pared y la otra estrujando la piel de su pecho se encamino a la Sala. Allí pudo divisar a su amigo, intentó llamarlo, pero la voz no le salía. Inspiró hondo varias veces y volvió a intentar.

-Blaise.

Su voz no fue más que un susurró imposible de ser escuchado, más sin embargo el despliegue de magia que su cuerpo estaba experimentando si pudo ser percibido y todos los alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común dirigieron su vista hacia la fuente de ese poder.

Zabini se asustó de ver tan pálido y con un evidente rictus de dolor a Potter y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al chico. Draco y Theodore lo siguieron, también preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó el castaño al llegar junto a él. Lo tomo por las axilas y lo ayudo a arrodillarse en el piso.

-Me… duele.- susurró.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llamo a alguien?- preguntó más asustado todavía. Desde que tenía el medallón cada vez que Harry tenía sus ataques acudía a su padre y ahora no estaba seguro del porque el chico recurría a él. ¿Sería porque estaba muy grave como para ir hasta allá?

-Snape.- musitó antes de retorcerse por un nuevo dolor en el pecho.- ¡ARGH!

-Yo voy.- dijo Théo antes de salir corriendo de la Sala.

-Tranquilízate, Harry. Trata de respirar normal.

Potter trató de hacerle caso, pero es que el dolor era tan fuerte como un potente _Cruciatus_ y no sabía como era que todavía no se había desmayado.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió nadie se lo esperaba.

La conocida bruma negra comenzó a rodear a Harry, aunque se notaba que era mucho menos espesa que antes. Solo estuvo unos minutos alrededor del chico y luego desapareció por completo.

Un brillo blanco inició en la marca para luego extenderse por todo el cuerpo del moreno. Harry Potter era una gran masa brillante de un color blanco perlado. El chico tenía cerrado los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a flotar por si solo. Gritó retorciéndose sobre si mismo para después desplegar una potente magia que hizo caer a todos lo que observaban la escena de pie.

De su espalda pudieron apreciar como se formaban un par de alas blancas hechas de pura magia. El cabello negro azabache fue creciendo y tornándose blanquecino hasta llegar hasta la mitad de la espalda. Las alas terminaron de salir y Harry aleteó, dos más aparecieron bajo éstas, en total eran cuatro. Como las de un Arcángel. Cuando abrió los ojos todos jadearon sorprendidos, el color verde estaba ausente dejando paso a uno blanco-plateado, como el color del cabello. (N/A: El bonito moreno, es algo así como Yue de Card Captor Sakura, pero sin el pelo exorbitantemente largo y con dos alas de más XD)

Parpadeó mirando a todos en el lugar, sin reconocerlos.

-¿Qué ocurrió…?

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que toda su _transformación_ desapareciera y cayera hacia atrás desmayado. Los fuertes brazos de su Jefe de Casa detuvieron el duro golpe que se hubiese dado de chocarse con el piso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- musitó Blaise con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Eso, Señor Zabini.- murmuró Severus mirando admirado al chico en sus brazos.- Fue la demostración de la magia en su más pura esencia.

Con una mano desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa del chico y comprobó lo que ya se imaginaba. La Marca de sus tres Herencias estaba completa. El león brillaba con un color rojo sangre, la serpiente del cuello con un color verde esmeralda y la letra M era blanca con bordes plateados.

-Increíble.- susurró.- Señor Malfoy, tráigame lo más rápido que pueda a Dumbledore y al profesor Lupin. Y usted Zabini, acompáñeme a su habitación.- ambos chicos asintieron.- Que nadie se mueva de este lugar hasta que hable con ustedes, encárguense de eso Señor Nott y Señorita Parkinson.

Luego de recibir el asentimiento de las otras dos serpientes Severus cargo en cuerpo de Potter en sus brazos y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos de 6to.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Debo avisarle a Tom.- murmuró Dumbledore sonriendo tiernamente al ver la figura tranquilamente dormida de Harry Potter.

Blaise y Draco se removieron incómodos en su asiento. _¿Ese ser no pensará en aparecerse aquí, verdad?_

-Él querrá llevárselo.- masculló Remus.

-Las clases ya se terminan, Lupin. Y Potter va a pasar el verano en la Mansión después de todo.

-Severus tiene razón, Remus. Voy a avisarle. ¿Serías tan amable de preparar su baúl con sus cosas?

-Bien.- gruñó el castaño enfadado. Estando Harry en casa del Lord no iba a tener muchas probabilidades de verlo. Aunque, Lucius le había pedido que se mudara a su casa cuando terminaran las clases y las posibilidades iban a ser escasas de todas maneras. Mucho más cuando le dijera de su embarazo, ya que el rubio era un tanto _posesivo_ con él. Estaba seguro (si le gustaba la idea de ser padre, claro esta) que lo iba a tener entre algodones.

Ni una hora después de que Voldemort recibiera el mensaje del Director, Lucius Malfoy y Regulus Black llegaron a Hogwarts en busca del chico. Las serpientes se sintieron apesadumbrados de no poder despedirse de su compañero de Casa, pero no replicaron nada. Para esa altura casi la mayoría de los Slytherins estaban enterados del parentesco entre el Lord y Harry Potter, los secretos nunca duran demasiado en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esta noticia solo estaba divulgada en esa Casa y solo estaban al tanto de ello aquellos que eran hijos de Mortífagos.

-Anímate, Draco. Lo volveremos a ver en dos meses.

-Lo sé.- suspiró el rubio mirando abatido la cama que minutos antes el chico que amaba había ocupado.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que preguntó Harry luego de despertar.

-En _tú _casa, Potter. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry parpadeó y giró para encarar a su _padre_.

-Siento… todos mis músculos entumecidos.- masculló.

-Es normal, llevas una semana dormido.

-¿U-Una semana?- incrédulo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- vio a su _hijo_ negar con la cabeza- La unión de almas con Merlín ha terminado, eres oficialmente el Heredero de Merlín más el Heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Oh…

-¿Tienes fuerza suficiente para levantarte y comer algo?

Harry asintió y procedió a hacer lo que su _padre_ le había preguntado.

-------------------------

Una semana después

-------------------------

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!

Harry dio un respingo y soltó su espada mirando alarmado a la puerta. Rodolphus Lestrange, quien le estaba enseñando combate con espadas ("Eres mi Heredero y tienes que tener conocimientos de las personas de Alta Sociedad, combate con espadas es una de ellas", el chico refunfuñó luego de recibir la noticia, pero una mirada helada de su _padre_ acalló toda protesta. Estando lejos de Dumbledore y Remus su _padre_ si podía usar ese _Crucio_ que tantas veces le había prometido), también miro asustado a la puerta.

-¡¿Me quieres decir que mierda significa esto?!- siseó el Lord cuando entro a la habitación. Tenía un papel bastante conocido para Harry en las manos.

-Yo…- se mordió el labio inferior nervioso.

-Habla.- gruñó.

-Quiero-sacar-a-Sirius-del-Velo.- dijo a carrerilla.

Los ojos de Rodolphus se abrieron como platos.

-Eso es imposible.- espetó.

-No lo es. He estado practicando ese hechizo durante un mes entero y ya lo tengo casi completado, solo necesito pulirlo más y podré hacerlo.

-Se necesita mucha magia para eso, Potter.- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Magia que yo poseo.

Los labios del Lord se crisparon y fulminó a su arrogante hijo con la mirada. Esa mirada decidida que tenía en esos momentos le hacía acordarse enormemente a su James. En realidad, a pesar de que ellos pasaron solo un año juntos, Harry y James se parecían demasiado en todo sentido.

-Podría ser peligroso.

-Lo sé, por eso yo…

-No voy a ayudarte en esto, Potter.- interrumpió.

-Está bien, lo haré solo.- masculló rencoroso.

-Si te mueres por querer recuperar a ese perro que no vale nada, espero que James no me lo recrimine una vez que lo tenga devuelta.- comentó.

-Eso es chantaje. ¬¬

-Tómalo como quieras. Sigue con tu práctica.

-¿Lo harás igualmente?- preguntó Rodolphus cuando el Lord se retiró del salón de práctica.

Harry lo miró extrañado, ese hombre jamás le hablaba. A Harry no le caía del todo bien, porque sabía que él era uno de los torturadores de los padres de Neville. Aunque era conciente de que había actuado bajo las ordenes que su padre, quien a su vez actuó por que creyó en una profecía inventada por un ser perverso en busca de poder. Los Longbottom eran otras de las víctimas de Umbridge.

-Si, lo haré.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Se como entrar al Ministerio sin ser notado.

El chico lo miró sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, pudo detectar un tipo de sentimiento extraño en sus ojos, pero no logro descifrarlo.

-Bien, gracias.- sonrió agradecido.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Remus enarcó una ceja y miró a su _futuro_ hijastro.

-Voy a acomodar estos libros en la Biblioteca.

-¿Por qué no los levitas?

-No me gusta usar la magia para todo lo que hago.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero los libros son pesados… deja que te ayude.

El castaño suspiró pidiendo paciencia a Merlín. El era un hombre tranquilo y paciente, pero la actitud de los Malfoy, más sus hormonas alborotadas, lo estaban cansando. Desde que les confesara a ambos rubios (por separado) de su estado las reacciones habían sido algo diferentes. Lucius había sonreído malicioso diciéndole que eso era lo que buscaba justamente, para asegurarse de que el castaño se quedara con él para siempre. Lo besó y le dijo que estaba encantado con la idea y enseguida saco una cajita de su túnica, se arrodilló frente a él y le propuso matrimonio. Remus había aceptado encantado.

Draco, por su parte, había entrado en shock mirando alucinado a los adultos. Estuvo veinte minutos callado y, cuando Lupin ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por el chico al que tanto cariño había tomado, el adolescente sonrió de medio lado y los felicitó diciendo que se tendría que acostumbrar a la idea, pero que no le desagradaba para nada.

Eso pasó hace dos semanas y ahora los Malfoy estaban insoportables con respecto a él y a su bebé. No lo dejaban hacer nada que pusiera en _peligro_ su embarazo. Cuidaban que no cargara nada pesado, que no se alterara, que tuviera toda la comida que pudiera necesitar (para alimentar a un ejercito), lo obligaban a descansar todo lo que pudiera y hasta habían acondicionado una habitación enteramente acolchonada para los días de luna llena. Que de nada servía, porque la poción Matalobos no afectaba su embarazo y en cada transformación él estaba conciente de todo.

-"Pero es mejor prevenir, Remus"- alegaron los rubios entonces.

-Bueno, gracias Draco.- dijo Remus resignado.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué haces?

Regulus dio un respingo al saberse descubierto y se apresuró a esconder la _evidencia_.

-Nada, Sev. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sonrisa.

-Has estado metido en la Biblioteca desde que te mudaste a mi Casa.- dijo Snape mirándolo con sospecha.

-Solo estoy tratando de ponerme al día con hechizos y todas esas cosas. Como pase diecisiete años no siendo yo mismo, tengo la mente algo confusa.

Sonrió radiante antes de acercarse a su pareja para besarlo. Severus aceptó la caricia, pero aún sospechaba que Regulus le estaba mintiendo y su sospecha venía desde que vio a su novio susurrando cómplice con el mocoso Potter. Nada en lo que este metido ese maldito niño podría llegar a ser nada bueno.

Y que razón tenía.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Dices que Rodolphus te ofreció ayuda?

Harry asintió ausente mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano para dar el último toque del hechizo. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que ya le salía perfectamente.

-Si, dijo que puede hacerme entrar al Ministerio sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¿Sabes porque se ofreció a ayudarme? Nunca antes me había hablado siquiera.

Regulus hizo una mueca mirando indeciso al chico, finalmente suspiró. No era nada del otro mundo tampoco.

-Sirius y Rodolphus tuvieron una… _relación_ cuando estuvieron en el colegio.

-¿Si…?

-Si, Harry. La verdad es que yo los vi muy enamorados, pero cuando a Rodolphus sus padres y mis tíos lo comprometieron con Bellatrix, mi hermano se enojo mucho y terminaron. Ambos sufrieron mucho por eso…

-Tal vez cuando traigamos devuelta a Sirius ellos puedan… tu sabes. Porque Bellatrix va a morir. ¬¬- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Regulus parpadeó sorprendido.

-Oh…- carraspeó. No lamentaría esa muerte, de eso estaba seguro, lo que le sorprendía era la indiferencia frente a eso del chico, que era conocido por ser tan _Gryffindor_.- Bueno, ¿para cuándo lo tendrás todo listo?

-Para pasado mañana.- sonrió.

----------------

Días después

----------------

-¿Hoy lo harás?

Harry tragó saliva y miró a su _padre_, asintió.

-Te acompañare.

-¿En serio…?

-Si.- gruñó.- Si te llega a pasar algo todos me van a echar la culpa y esta vez si que yo no voy a tener nada que ver en tus locuras de Gryffindor testarudo.

-Gracias.

Lord Voldemort se removió _incomodo_ en su asiento ente la _radiante_ sonrisa que le dedicó su _hijo_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de Magia.

-----------------------------------------------------------

En el lugar - frente al Velo - ya se encontraban un irritado Tom Riddle y un emocionado Harry Potter. Un nervioso Regulus Black por la cuarta presencia. Severus Snape fue avisado y solicitado para lo que ocurriría esa noche por si Harry necesitaba un poción fortalecedora cuando todo terminara. Estaba demás decir que estaba muy enfadado porque su novio se haya confabulado con Potter a sus espaladas para traer de vuelta a ese perro sarnoso a quien nadie extrañaba (o eso pensaba él).

Harry sacó su pergamino y varita, cerró los ojos y convocó a sus poderes. Allí fue cuando tanto el Lord como Regulus pudieron comprobar por primera ve aquella transformación que sufría el adolescente cada vez que su herencia se manifestaba. El cabello blanco-plateado semi-largo, las cuatro alas, los ojos blancos y la increíble luz que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Busco entre sus ropas una pulsera que sabía pertenecía a su padrino y se la colocó. Luego recito el hechizo de principio a fin acompañado de los movimientos de varita.

El Velo comenzó a brillar cuando las runas que Harry hacía lo tocaban, los murmullos que el chico escuchara el año pasado aumentaron y algunas cosas dentro del lugar comenzaron a temblar.

Abrió los ojos cuando termino de recitar el hechizo y pasó una mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor.

-Es momento.- murmuró mirando a su padre.

Prestó toda su atención al Arco. Extendió la mano que llevaba la pulsera y con ella traspasó el Velo de la Muerte.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Al fin la herencia esta completa! Espero que hayan tenido gusto de la forma que elegí, sinceramente AMO a Yue XD Y ver a Harry de esa manera… ¡¡¡KYA!!! - chillidos –

Y el final de este chap lo dice todo… en el chap que viene hay un segundo regreso ñ.ñ Aunque a Voldy no le guste la idea XD

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	16. El Segundo regreso

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 16: El segundo regreso.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Sirius Black… Sirius Black… Sirius Black…- repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara.

La mano del chico seguía al otro lado del Velo. Era una sensación de frialdad, sentía como si un líquido espeso y helado traspasara su mano. No era una sensación bonita. Los minutos pasaban y Harry se estaba desesperando, su magia estaba algo descontrolada.

-Vamos, vamos. ¡Sirius Black!- exclamó mirando con aprensión al Velo.

-Es inútil Potter, no puedes hacerlo.

-¡No! El libro dijo que funcionaría si era un mago con mucho poder. ¡Yo lo tengo, maldita sea!

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con más intensidad y los ojos del Lord se agrandaron al ver como entraba cada vez más dentro de aquella cosa.

-¡Potter! ¡Aléjate de allí!- gruñó acercándose al chico para estirar uno de sus brazos.

Harry se revolvió intentando safarse, pero Voldemort no lo soltó, más sin embargo el moreno detuvo todo movimiento mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Había sentido perfectamente como una mano se cerraba alrededor de donde tenía la pulsera de su padrino.

-¡Ayúdame tirar!

Dudoso, Tom agarró la cintura de su hijo y juntos empezaron a retroceder. Efectivamente, una mano morena aferraba la muñeca de Harry. Regulus contuvo el aliento. Fue saliendo lentamente, primero un brazo, luego la cabeza hasta que todo el cuerpo estuvo fuera. El chico se soltó presuroso y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo, lo dio vuelta y sonrió mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Era Sirius Black.

Estaba tan demacrado como cuando había salido de Azkaban, pero era él y Harry lloraban de alegría. Regulus también se adelantó hacia el cuerpo desmayado de su hermano y lo abrazo. Los otros dos Slytherins del lugar no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Era evidente que ellos no apreciaban ese _rescate_. Pero si a esos dos lo hacía feliz tenían que aguantarse.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Regulus al ver como la cara del chico se tornaba pálida y notaba que no podía enfocar bien la vista.

Solo podía parpadear, sus ojos estaban nublados y era conciente que no era por las lágrimas, los oídos le zumbaban y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

-Pa…dre…- susurró y el Lord se adelantó presuroso a socorrerlo, llegó justo a tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de su _hijo_ de desplomara encima del recién rescatado.

-Regresemos a la Mansión. Allí me comunicaré con el viejo para que se encargue de este… convicto.- masculló el Lord.

Solo Severus fue conciente de cómo Harry Potter había llamado al Señor Oscuro y estaba francamente sorprendido. El chico se había sentido enfermo y al primero a quien llamó fue al Lord. Al parecer, su relación estaba creciendo bien.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Otra vez estaba en la cama de la habitación de _su casa_. Hizo memoria del porque estaba allí y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Sirius!

-Tranquilízate, Harry.- le llegó la voz de Remus mientras una mano lo obligaba a recostarse.

-Remus, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Él esta en Hogwarts, como estamos de vacaciones Dumbledore lo va a tener allí y Madame Pomfrey va a cuidar de él hasta que esté completamente recuperado. Fue una verdadera locura eso que hiciste Harry.- reprendió, sin embargo un sonrisa adornada su rostro.

-Sabía que podía hacerlo… no era justo que teniendo estos poderes no lo intentara.

-Supongo.- suspiró- Aún así te arriesgaste mucho, llevas tres días dormido. Tu _padre_ estaba algo enfadado por tu "actitud Gryffindor".

-Lo sé.- sonrió.

-En fin, creo que debo agradecerte. Ambos sufrimos mucho por la perdida de Sirius y tenerlo nuevamente con nosotros… aún no me lo puedo creer.

-Y cuando mi padre regrese volverán a estar todos juntos…

Remus sonrió y se acercó para abrazar al chico. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó mirando su estómago.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo sonriendo tontamente.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Los que estaban en el Salón de Reuniones de Voldy enarcaron una ceja y miraron hacia arriba.

-Parece que ha despertado.- murmuró el Lord desde su asiento.

-¿Con quién está?- preguntó ceñudo Regulus.

-Con mi prometido.- dijo Lucius antes de beber un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego.

Tom hizo una mueca ante el anuncio. En verdad que no sabía que tenían esos Gryffindors que atraían tanto a los Slytherins. ¿Magnetismo animal? ¿O es que era verdad lo que se decía por ahí…de que a la gente le gustan los héroes? O tal vez era cierto lo que se decía en su época de colegio, que los leones eran expertos en la cama y una vez que los probabas, no querías nada más. El podía dar prueba de eso, si hasta un hijo tenía…

Solo esperaba que el hijo de su fiel Mortífago no fuera como el suyo o tendría grandes dolores de cabeza. Aunque Lupin era un hombre tranquilo, a pesar de su licantropía, parecía más Ravenclaw que otra cosa. O tal vez era solo cosa de los Potter lo que lo exasperaba tanto a él y no algo que tuvieran los Gryffindors.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Remus Lupin entró a la habitación.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- peguntó Lucius sonriendo malicioso.

-Si.- sonrió.- Ha estado callado desde que se lo dije, por eso me vine. Creo que esta en shock ahora.

-No te preocupes, es un poco lento para asimilar las noticias.

Todos miraron alucinados al dueño del cometario. El mismo Lord Voldemort se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir. Acababa de hablar como un padre cariñoso que conocía de toda la vida las mañas de su hijo. Se puso de pie y les dio la espalda.

-Lárguense de aquí.- siseó. No quería que lo miraran, se sentía inexplicablemente… _abochornado_.

_Maldito Potter._

-----------------

Días después.

-----------------

-Hola Madame.

-Hola, Señor Potter. El paciente despertará hoy, si quiere puede ir hasta donde se encuentra para esperar a que suceda.

-Eso haré, gracias.

Las horas pasaron y Harry se entretuvo leyendo sobre Quidditch, la verdad es que extrañaba el deporte, todo el curso pasado tuvo que dejarlo de lado por sus ataques, esperaba que ahora que había superado esa etapa pudiera volver a jugar. Aunque el capitán del equipo de su Casa era Malfoy… bien no perdía nada con intentarlo, el rubio era testigo de lo bueno que era él en ese juego. Por ahora se entretendría jugando en el gran estadio particular que había en _su casa_.

Por la tarde recibió la visita del servicial Dobby y charlaron unos momentos. La pobre Winky parecía estar más animada y recuperada y ambos tendrían una semana de vacaciones y pensaban ir a visitar Italia con lo ahorros que tenían.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Regulus llegó sonriente y con los labios hinchados. Harry no quiso imaginarse porque, sabía que era cosa de su noviazgo con Snape y él no necesitaba esa imagen mental, muchas gracias.

-Mira…- murmuró el menor de los Black al ver a su hermano removerse en la cama.

-¿Sirius…?

Finalmente, luego de gemir bajito y removerse un poco más Sirius Black dejo ver sus hermosos ojos azules a los dos visitantes de la enfermería.

-Hola, padrino.

-Merlín, ¿Harry? ¿Pero cómo…?- susurró. La poca utilización de sus cuerdas vocales durante este tiempo no le permitía otro tono de voz.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos contarte, Siri. Pero ahora no es el momento.

-¿Re-Regulus…?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_-_

_Potter:_

_Ya llevas tres días con ese perro pulgoso y te recuerdo que debes regresar para seguir con tu entrenamiento._

_Tom._

_Al menos no firma como Voldemort_. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. Aún no le habían explicado nada a Sirius, él no preguntaba, pero se notaba que tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué haremos mañana, Harry? Ya cumplirás 17 años.- dijo Sirius llegando a la lechucería.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sirius. Pero necesito a Remus aquí.

-¿A Moony?- frunció el ceño.- ¿Para qué…? No creo que su Mortífago lo deje venir. Aún no puedo creer que se este por casar con ese asesino.

-Van a tener un hijo, Sirius.- suspiró.

-¡Peor aún! ¿Cómo pudo acostarse con alguien que trabaja para el ser que quiere matarte? ¡Está loco!

-No, no lo está y cuando él llegue te vamos a decir porque. Y se amable con él cuando esté aquí.- advirtió.- Lo trataste muy mal ayer y se fue muy triste.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- farfulló.- Va a casarse con Lucius Malfoy.

Remus llegó esa misma noche, acompañado de Draco. Su padre lo había obligado a ir para asegurarse que el _perro sarnoso_ no hiciera sufrir a su amor nuevamente. Y Draco estaba dividido entre la dicha y el nerviosismo por ver de nuevo a Harry. Cuando entraron a la habitación que ocupada Black los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos. Harry estaba bastante cambiado, su cuerpo era más musculoso, su cabello estaba algo más largo que antes y la ropa que traía lo hacía verse irresistible.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- espetó Sirius, esos dos estaban muy misteriosos y el ardía en ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

El moreno y el castaño suspiraron y empezaron con el principio de la larga historia.

-¡¿Un Slytherin?!

-Sirius te dije que no interrumpieras, si empiezas así no vamos a poder contarte nada.- gruñó Remus.

-Bueno, perdón.- dijo un tanto intimidado por el tono.

Continuaron con lo más impactante, los otros tres ya se esperaban tener que hechizar a Black para poder tranquilizarlo, pero el moreno los sorprendió con su actitud.

-Yo… Merlín.- murmuró.- James me confesó que Harry no era hijo de Lily, sino de su novio. Pero jamás me imagine que ese hombre fuera… fuera…

-Tom Riddle… o Lord Voldemort.- musitó Harry.

Toda la noche estuvieron hablando acerca de todo lo ocurrido en esos meses. Y Sirius mostró los mismos sentimientos que ellos al enterarse de lo ocurrido con James y Lily Potter, dicha e ira. Tuvieron que convencerlo que ya se estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para castigar a los culpables y que no saliera a buscarlos por su cuenta.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Feliz cumpleaños, ahijado.

-Gracias, Sirius.

-¿Te llegaron muchos regalos?

-Sip, todos muy lindos…- se mordió el labio inferior.- Tengo que regresar, Sirius. Él no quiere que permanezca más en Hogwarts. Me estoy entrenando para poder controlar estos nuevos poderes y ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños.- rezongó.

-Lo sé… y no creo que me haga entrenar en este día. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

-No sé si estoy preparado para enfrentarme al asesino de mis amigos, Harry. Por muy manipulado que haya sido.

-Entiendo, Siri. Vendré a visitarte en cuanto pueda.

-Voy a extrañarte.- dijo abrazando al chico. La verdad era que le estaba costando demasiado asimilar todas esas nuevas noticias.

-Y yo a ti. _Llévame_.- siseó tomando su medallón.

--------------------

Mansión Riddle

--------------------

-Potter, ven aquí.

Harry suspiró y entro al despacho de su _padre_. El Lord se acercó a una pequeña canasta que allí había, la tomo en sus manos y se la dio.

-Por tu cumpleaños.

Enarcó una ceja sorprendido y rebuscó presuroso el contenido del canasto. Jadeó al ver lo que contenía.

-Es un polluelo de Fénix. Sus plumas serán blancas cuando crezca. Cuídalo mucho.

-Yo… wow… gracias.- murmuró acariciando la pelada cabeza del polluelo. Este lo miraba con un interés que todo bebé posee. Pió quedamente ante las caricias del chico sacándole una sonrisa divertida.

-Bien, ahora lárgate.- siseó.- En la noche habrá una… reunión en tu nombre.

-Está bien, gracias de nuevo.

Esa misma noche Harry tuvo la fiesta de cumpleaños más extraña de su vida. Para empezar, era la primera que le festejaban y los invitados eran unos que nunca se hubiese imaginado tener. Estaban todos los Mortífagos de su _padre_, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley (el único de la familia que se había animado a venir) y Remus Lupin. No estaban ningunos de sus compañeros en Slytherin y él entendía, porque a pesar de todos sabían que su _padre _era Voldemort y que él ya no era tan malo como antes, éste seguía causando terror entre ellos.

Aún así la estaba disfrutando, era su fiesta y por muy invitados raros que tuviera él no se iba a deprimir por eso. Estaba al borde de alcanzar su felicidad, solo le faltaba a James y Lily para obtener su familia completa.

Habían terminado de cenar y estaban esperando que los elfos trajeran el pastel cuando un ave negra irrumpió en el comedor. Harry la reconoció al instante, se trataba del cuervo negro que le dejara los recuerdos el verano pasado. Su _padre_ debió notar la evidencia así que se acercó al chico.

-¿Ese era el cuervo?

Harry asintió y, con manos temblorosas, tomó el paquete que el ave le traía. Lo abrió conteniendo el aliento. Traía una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry."_

El regalo se trataba de un hermoso anillo de oro incrustado con pequeños rubíes que tenía labrado un escudo que no pudo reconocer porque el Lord se lo arrebató de las manos.

-Lupin.- siseó.

Remus se acercó a ambos sin perder tiempo, con el interrogante en sus facciones.

-¿Si…?

-¿Reconoces esto?- dijo enseñándole el anillo.

Los ojos dorados del castaño se abrieron como platos.

-Es… es… eso era de James. Tiene tallado el escudo de los Potter, se lo vi puesto muchas veces.- tragó saliva.- Fue enterrado con él.

La sorpresa no tardó en fijarse en la cara de todos los presentes. Harry tomo con cuidado el anillo de las manos de su _padre_, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ese era el anillo de su papá.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Creo que ya sabemos quien puede ser el misterioso informador.- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

-¿James…?- murmuró Tom.

-Ustedes mismos fueron testigos de que James lograba salirse del dominio del _Imperius_ por cortos períodos. Tal vez aprovechaba esos momentos para recolectar sus pensamientos y así poder luego enviárselos a Harry.

Harry sonrió y con un gran sentimiento en su corazón deslizo el anillo en el dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Lo estas haciendo mal, Potter.

-Estoy de vacaciones.- masculló- ¿Por qué debo estudiar Runas Antiguas? De hecho… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo lo que estoy haciendo? No quiero ejercitarme, no quiero aprender "buenos modales" y tampoco quiero estudiar. Lo único que me gusta es lo de la espada.

-Harás lo que te digo, mocoso.- gruñó.- ¿Solo estudiaste Runas para sacar a ese inútil del Velo y ahora te olvidarás de ellas, verdad? Pues, no. Vas a estudiar para tomar Runas en este séptimo curso en vez de esa tontería de Adivinación. Y el resto no tiene objeción, eres mi… _hijo_ y debes conocer todo eso. La gente de Alta Sociedad debe saber lo que estas aprendiendo.

-Ni mi padre ni Sirius hacían estas tonterías. Y ellos si eran de Alta Sociedad.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con eso?- siseó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno… tú eres un mestizo, ¿no? Que yo sepa no perteneces a la Alta Sociedad del Mundo Mágico.

El Lord hizo rechinar los dientes. _Que suerte tiene que no puedo matarlo._

-Escúchame bien, Potter.- siseó con voz helada.- Yo mismo me gane un puesto en sociedad mucho antes de convertirme en Lord Voldemort. La gente que me sigue no lo hace solo porque desprecia a los muggles, sangre sucia y mestizos. Sino porque desde antes fui una persona respetada, un líder en quien confiar.

-No son más que unos fanáticos asesinos.- espetó Harry.

-Tienes el mismo pensamiento irracional de tu papá. Te repito lo que le dije a él. Esos sucios muggles nos mataron sin contemplaciones en el pasado y al matarlos a ellos ahora, solo estoy evitando que la historia se repita.

-Eso es mentira, es posible convivir en esta época, los muggles de ahora ya no piensan como los de antes. Se que mi papá seguirá pensando igual y si cuando él regrese vuelves a hacer lo que hacías antes que todo esto pase, seremos enemigos.

Intercambiaron una mirada de desafío. La verdad es que Tom dudaba de que pudiera retomar su lucha por la preservación de los sangres pura y seguir asesinando a los muggles. Aquello era lo que lo había separado de Jams en un principio y si ahora el Gryffindor volvía a él, si tenía que dejar de lado todo eso si se lo pidiera… era capaz de hacerlo. Todo con tal de no volver a perderlo. Ni a él ni a su… _hijo_.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

¡DING! ¡DONG!

-Oh, Theodore querido, que bueno verte. Pasa por favor.

-Hola, Señora Longbottom.

-Querido, ya te dije que puedes llamarme abuela.- guiñó un ojo.- ¡Neville! ¡Tu novio ha venido a visitarte!

En el piso de arriba se pudieron escuchar sonidos de cosas cayéndose, un: "¡Mierda!" y pasos apresurados. Segundos después un ruborizado, agitado y sonriente Neville Longbottom bajaba por las escaleras de la pequeña casa en donde vivía con su abuela.

-Théo…- musitó.

Théo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, Nev.

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme.- beso la mejilla de Nott.- Regresaré tarde, no hagan nada que yo no haría.- guiñó un ojo pícara.

-¡Abuela!- murmuró Neville rojo como un tomate y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Tranquilo, Neville. Nos vemos en la noche. Hasta luego, Theodore.

-Hasta luego, Señora.- se despidió cortés y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba la personalidad de esa anciana.

No bien la abuela de Neville abandono la casa, Théo se acercó a su ruborizado león y lo beso largos minutos.

-¿Crees que ella no haría lo que tengo en mente?- susurró con una sonrisa sensual.

-¿Aquí…?

-Pensaba que tal vez era mejor tu habitación.

Neville rodeo el cuello de Théo con sus brazos, pensativo. Levantó la mirada y una sonrisa surcó su cara.

-Vamos…

Una vez dentro de la habitación del chico, desataron pasiones. A Théo le gustaba hacerle el amor a Neville. Había tenido que esperar todo un mes y medio hasta que llegara su primer contacto sexual, pero él fue paciente, sabía muy bien que para una persona la primera vez era especial y mucho más para alguien como su Nev. Aquella vez fue exquisito y lo que más le gustaba era que desde ese momento, cada vez que lo hacían, el chico se mostraba tímido, nervioso y con muchas ganas de aprender. En definitiva, cada vez que poseía a Neville Longbottom era como si lo hiciera por primera vez y eso lo extasiaba.

Lo desvistió lentamente, no deseaba apresurar las cosas. Beso su pecho con pequeños besos mariposa, se entretuvo unos segundos en las tetillas y luego levantó la mirada sonriente. Para él, los pequeños gemiditos y jadeos de Neville eran música para sus oídos. No tardo en dejar su exploración del pecho y continuó con el vientre y más debajo de allí. Tomo la hombría de su chico con la boca gustoso de ser causante de esos alaridos de placer que colmaron la habitación. Deseaba oír toda la vida esas exclamaciones por eso prolongó todo lo que pudo el orgasmo de Neville. Chupando y besando, sin succión.

-Me estas volviendo loco…- murmuró Neville.

Théo sonrió divertido y dejo que el Gryffindor enredara sus manos en su cabello para marcarle el ritmo que necesitaba. Otro de esos apetecibles gemidos vino cuando Nev culminó y el Slytherin se apresuro a capturar la boca de su amante, para compartir el sabor del orgasmo.

-¿Tienes algo que pueda usar como lubricante para prepararte?- susurró. Completamente ruborizado, Neville agachó la cabeza apenado y negó. En ningún momento imagino ver a Théo durante las vacaciones y mucho menos que mantendría relaciones sexuales en la cama de su habitación.- No importa.- sonrió ante la tierna imagen que su amor mostraba en esos momentos- Usaremos saliva.

Dirigió tres de sus dedos hasta la boca de Longbottom y este los chupó lentamente, saboreando la acción y excitando sobremanera a Nott, quien observaba embobado la inocencia que el otro chico mostraba. Parpadeó al ver que el castaño lo miraba expectante y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se había quedado admirándolo sin notar que ya había terminado de _lubricar_ sus dedos.

-Me vuelves loco.- susurró antes de buscar sus labios e introducir el primer dedo en la entrada del chico.

Consiguió gustosos nuevos jadeos y gemidos. La primera vez se había sentido tan culpable… porque a pesar que busco ser todo lo delicado que quería, Neville había derramado lágrimas de dolor y a él casi se le parte el corazón. Se sintió una bestia por hacer llorar a ese inocente chico y estuvo tentado a abandonar todo y hacerlo en otro momento. Pero, gracias a Merlín, Neville no lo dejó.

-"Ya pasara"- le había dicho.

Fue allí que comprendió que tenía razón. Era inevitable que, por muy dilatado que estuviera, en la primera vez no doliera bastante. Y él lo sabía, porque ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar con dos o tres vírgenes antes (o eso decían ellos) y estaba al tanto del dolor que provocaba. En ese momento también se sintió culpable y se vio a si mismo como un maldito desvirgador. Sobre todo porque los anteriores que poseyó eran Slytherins, que si bien eran vírgenes de inocentes no tenían nada, sin comparación con su leoncito. Sin embargo, todas sus culpas desaparecieron cuando sintió a Neville destensarse y susurrarle unas palabras que removieron algo dentro él y que jamás se las olvidaría.

-"Y-Ya puedes moverte… mi amor"

Había sonreído tontamente (por primera vez en su vida) largos segundos antes de hacer lo que su chico le pedía. El resultado de aquel primer encuentro lo tuvo en el limbo durante dos días seguidos. Fue entonces que comprobó lo que era _hacer el amor_, verdaderamente.

Terminó con la dilatación e intercambió sus dedos por su urgida hombría. Lo penetró lentamente y esperó la señal de su amor para comenzar a moverse, la cual no tardó; por suerte. Embistió lentamente al principio colocando ambas manos alrededor del cuerpo de Nev, le gustaba ver los gestos del león cuando lo poseía, eran variados y él los amaba a todos.

Enseguida las caderas del Gryffindor empezaron a provocar un ritmo más acelerado y Nott no se hizo del rogar, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas a uno frenético. Utilizó una mano para sostenerse y la otra para masturbar a su amor para que llegaran juntos al orgasmo. La llegaba del éxtasis final no tardo en aparecer, hace más de un mes que no se veían y estaban deseosos de este contacto. Ambos gimieron cuando culminaron, Nev primero seguido de cerca por su amor. El muchacho más alto se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo delgado bajo él y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-Que bueno que viniste, Théo. Te extrañaba mucho.

-Yo también, mi leoncito.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡YEIIIIIIII!!! ¡Ha vuelto Siri-boy! Espero que tengan gusto de volver a verlo ñ.ñ

¿Voldy se nos está ablandando? Espero que haya sido convincente la charla seria que tuvieron padre e hijo. Y Voldemort ya está cambiando su mente, que estará completamente del "lado de la luz" para cuando James regrese. ;D

¿Qué les pareció el regalo de Harry…? Tengo gusto de los fénix XD

Awww… Nev y Théo tuvieron su primera vez… me encanta esa pareja. - suspiro –

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	17. Reencuentros

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 17: Reencuentros.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- gruñó Harry a su padre.

Éste levantó la vista irritado. Sin embargo, toda irritación desapareció cuando pudo ver a su hijo. Sin duda los dos meses de entrenamiento y demás cosas lo habían cambiado bastante.

-Estás idéntico a James.- musitó… ¿nostálgico?

-¿Tú crees…?- dijo acercándose al espejo del despacho privado de Tom.- Bueno, creo que he crecido un poco… al fin.

-No solo eso.- dijo el Lord acercándose por detrás.- Tu cara está más estilizada. Ponte tus lentes un momento.- dijo convocando los antiguos lentes del chico.

Inspiró hondo ante lo que la imagen de su hijo mostraba. Si Harry cerraba los ojos iba a ser idéntico a como era James a los 17. Justo a la edad con la que ellos se habían conocido.

-¿No se sabe nada del paradero de ese hombre?

-No, por lo visto esta siendo cuidadoso. Desde que rescatamos a Regulus Black que no ha hecho nada. Ni convocado a Bella o al inútil de Pettigrew. ¿No has tenido otras de tus visiones?

-No desde que termino la unión de almas.- dijo abatido.

-Todo se solucionará, no te preocupes. Ahora vete, que Rodolphus y Lucius te llevarán directo al Colegio.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con los demás en el tren?

Tom crispó sus labios, ya se esperaba esa pregunta del testarudo de su _hijo_.

-Te dije que puede ser peligroso, Potter.- siseó.- Esa puede ser la oportunidad que ese loco está esperando para atacarte. Allí serías un blanco fácil.

-Tú nunca me atacaste en el tren cuando intentabas matarme. ¬¬

Los ojos del Lord se abrieron como platos.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, maldito mocoso!- gritó furioso.- ¡Cada día te pareces más a James!

Y Harry se fue sonriente al encuentro de los dos Mortífagos escoltas. _Que fácil es exasperarlo… esa es una insana diversión._

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Harry llegó antes que el resto de los otros alumnos al Colegio, así que se dirigió a la habitación del profesor Lupin. Allí se encontró con un cariñoso perro negro. Sirius podía estar allí porque, al estar Voldemort del mismo lado que ellos, no corría peligro que los Mortífagos pudieran reconocerlo y denunciarlo. Y nadie en el Ministerio sabía de su condición de animago.

-¿Con quién viniste, Harry?- preguntó Remus acariciando su enorme vientre.

-Me trajeron Lucius Malfoy y… Rodolphus Lestrange.

Snuffles lo miró interesado y volvió a ser Sirius Black.

-¿Rodolphus?

-Si… me dijo que cuando te recuperes de todas esas noticias le gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, Sirius. Es lo que acabo de decir. ¬¬

-Oh, bien…- murmuró ido.

Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Estás igual a tu papá a esa edad, Harry. Te hizo muy bien el entrenamiento al que fuiste sometido.

-Ya me lo han dicho. Al menos sirvió de algo todos mis esfuerzos.- gruñó.

-¿Hubieses preferido pasar tus vacaciones con los Dursley?

-¡No! Aunque al menos esperaba poder descansar un poco. Sin embargo, ahora soy experto en Runas Antiguas, pelea con espada y buenos modales.

-Todo eso fue para tu bien, deberías estar agradecido. Ahora vámonos que ya escucho el tumulto en el Gran Comedor, tenemos que llegar antes de que comience la selección.

-Ok, nos vemos Snuffles.

El perro levantó la cabeza, ladró y luego volvió a recostarse sobre sus patas delanteras, pensativo. _Rodolphus…_

------------------

Gran Comedor

------------------

Ya todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas y los de primer año se encontraban nerviosos en un rincón. Albus estaba deteniendo deliberadamente todo esperando la llegada de su alumno favorito y su profesor de DCAO. Sonreía, porque se imaginaba la reacción de todos los allí presentes ante la llegada de ambos.

Los primeros jadeos de sorpresa vinieron cuando los alumnos vieron el prominente vientre de su profesor Remus Lupin, eso sin contar que venía pulcramente ataviado con una costosa túnica y con una sonrisa de felicidad que contagió a los demás. Estaba hermoso y se veía muy tierno. (N/A: se nota mi debilidad por Remus, ¿no? **ToT**)

Pero sin duda las respiraciones se detuvieron cuando vieron quien lo acompañaba. ¿Ese Dios era Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió? Llegaba vestido con su impecable uniforme verde oscuro de Slytherin, que lo hacía verse majestuoso. Aunque eso no era todo, su rostro estaba como tallado en piedra, había perdido todo rasgo infantil y ahora parecía todo un hombre, estaba algo bronceado remarcando su morena piel, fruto de los pocos partidos de Quidditch que su _padre_ lo dejo jugar durante las vacaciones. Labios semi-carnosos y bien delineados, la preciosa nariz respingada y esos ojos verdes esmeralda que reflejaban una madurez que demostraban todas las cosas que el chico había vivido en tan poco tiempo. Su cabello negro azabache seguía tan enmarañado como siempre, pero esta vez eso le daba un toque sexy, estaba largo hasta sus hombros y lo tenía recogido en una media cola, para que los mechones rebeldes no le picaran los ojos. Y su cuerpo… oh, Merlín, no tenía puesta la amplia túnica, la traía colgada por un hombro. Ese cuerpo se notaba altamente marcado por el ejercicio y se apreciaba que estaba algo más alto, quizá de 5 a 10 centímetros más que la última vez que lo vieron.

¿Que le había pasado a Harry Potter? ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro se convirtió en el chico más deseado del Colegio sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Porque por las miradas lascivas que estaba recibiendo de más de la mitad de estudiantes de Hogwarts, era evidente que él sería el nuevo blanco para ser conquistado este año. Atrás quedaron Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini o Justin Finch-Fletchley, no… ahora era _solo_ Harry Potter. Aunque Ron Weasley no estaba nada mal tampoco…

Ignorantes de todas las miradas puestas en ellos el castaño y el moreno se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva mesa.

Como era su costumbre Harry se sentó junto a Blaise y Pansy Parkinson se levantó sonriente de su asiento, pero una garra que se cerró en su brazo derecho, la detuvo. Draco Malfoy la estaba fulminando con la mirada advirtiéndole que detuviera toda futura acción que inmiscuyera a Harry Potter.

-Hola, Harry. ¿_Buen _verano?- preguntó burlón Zabini.

-Si, dentro de todo no fue tan malo.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué ese tono?- quiso saber Pansy desde su alejada posición.

-Estuve la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando y casi no tuve tiempo para divertirme, pero fue bueno. Gracias por sus regalos a todos.- sonrió y suspiros se escucharon alrededor.

-¿Recibiste muchos?- preguntó casualmente Draco.

-Sip, muchos muy lindos. Pero hubo uno que me gustó más que todos… ÉL me regaló un fénix blanco.

-¡¿Un fénix?!- se exaltó Theodore.- Wow… esas aves son costosísimas y difíciles de conseguir.

-Supongo que ÉL tiene muchos contactos.

Los Slytherins no pudieron hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿No vas a ponerte tu pijama, Harry?- preguntó Blaise mirando al moreno con ojos brillantes.

-Eh… si, claro.

Blaise sonrió lujurioso mientras veía como su compañero se desprendía lentamente de cada prenda. Contuvo el aliento al ver ese marcado torso y ese culo respingón. Que suerte que él estaba enamorado y era muy fiel o si no ya estaría violándose a su compañero de cuarto sin tener remordimientos. _Lo que tengo que contenerme por ti mi osito Ronnie._

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Théo ceñudo durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

-Voy a tomar Runas Antiguas contigo. Mi _padre_ no quiere que siga Adivinación y me obligo a estudiar todas las vacaciones para seguir esta materia cuando regresara. ¬¬

-Oh, bueno vamos.

--------------------

Mansión Riddle

--------------------

-Señor, Bellatrix ha recibido un mensaje.- dijo Lucius seriamente. Le entregó el pergamino al Lord, aunque en él no se veía nada.- Debe estar hecho para que nadie más que ella lo lea.

-¡Bella!- la mujer llego presurosa- Léeme el mensaje.

-"Ya esta todo preparado. Potter atacara a su hijo y nos desharemos de él en esta semana. No te despegues de Riddle, yo me volveré a comunicar contigo cuando te necesite."

-Mierda.- masculló y luego miró al rubio.- Vete a Hogwarts y avisa al viejo. Yo le avisaré a mí… hijo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

--------------

Hogsmeade

--------------

Era su primera salida al pueblo y Harry estaba enfurruñado. Ron andaba de la mano con Blaise por quien sabe donde y no le hacían caso, Hermione se iba encontrar con su novio Terence Higgs, que por cierto no sabía que tenía y mucho menos que fuera un Slytherin. Su amiga Ginny también andaba con su serpiente al igual que Neville. Le quedaba dos opciones: los libidinosos Seamus y Dean o al excéntrica Luna.

-Hola, Luna.

-Oh, hola Harry. Estás muy hermoso hoy.

-Eh…- rubor.- Gracias, Luna. ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas?

-Por supuesto, todo mundo me va a mirar con envidia si llego de tu brazo.- dijo ella prendiéndose del brazo derecho del chico.

-Eres muy extraña, Luna.

-Eso suelen decirme.

Luego de tomar nada tranquilo esa cerveza, salio del lugar despidiéndose amablemente de la rubia Ravenclaw. Lo incomodaba sobre manera que todos se le quedasen mirando embobados como su fuera un rico pastel de chocolate. Bien, muchos se lo habían dicho y él estaba consiente de que sus cambios tal vez lo habían embellecido algo. Pero no era para tanto y estando él acostumbrado a llamar la atención por otras cosas que no sean su belleza, esto lo incomodaba bastante. No era lo mismo que te miraran porque te creen loco a que te miren porque eres… comestible.

-Mierda…- masculló más enfurruñado que en la mañana.

Caminó sin darse cuenta hasta aquel parquecito en el que estuvo a punto de hablar _cosas importantes_ con Draco Malfoy. Que por cierto era otro de los que lo miraban con apetito y Harry se dio cuenta de que era esa la única mirada que no le disgustaba para nada.

-Harry…

Detuvo su andar, frunció el ceño y giró hasta encarar al dueño del llamado.

-Hola, Harry.

El extraño bajó la capucha de su túnica y el corazón de Harry se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se secó. Ese que estaba frente a él no era otro que su papá… James Potter.

------------------------------------

Salón privado de Tom Riddle

------------------------------------

Torció sus labios, la pócima estaba perfecta, solo necesitaba al estúpido de Wormtail para que la probara y así comprobarlo del todo.

-¡Wormtail!

De repente parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Acababa de sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si de un terrible presentimiento se tratara. Otra vez y sus ojos se entrecerraron para luego abrirse como platos.

-Harry…

--------------

Hogsmeade

--------------

Le habían advertido miles de veces que esto podía pasar, que debía ser precavido, no confiarse y defenderse. Pero es que nada podía hacer al tener a su papá frente a él. Sus pies estaban estáticos, su corazón latía desbocado y pudo sentir como un líquido cálido mojaba su mejilla. Ni cuando James Potter levantó la varita con claras intenciones de atacarlo pudo llegar a moverse.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_-¡Expelliarmus! _

Fue el segundo hechizo el más rápido y el que lo envió lejos de la trayectoria de la maldición asesina. Cuando se levantó pudo comprobar que era su padre quien estaba con la varita en mano y quien, irónicamente, le había salvado de que una maldición lanzada por James Potter lo matara.

El Lord lanzó un hechizo aturdidor antes de acercarse al chico que seguía en el piso mirando alucinado la figura de su papá.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces vagando solo, mocoso?! ¡Casi no llego!

-Yo… no pude moverme. Es él…- murmuró.

-_¡Proteg_o_!-_ convocó.- Vete a la Mansión, Potter. Yo voy a encargarme de todo.

Harry lo miró con terror.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que tengas un duelo mágico con él! ¡Podrías lastimarlo!

-¡Yo sería incapaz de lastimarlo! ¡Vete ya!

-¡No!- dijo sacando su varita.

El Lord lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo bruscamente a Harry de un brazo y con la otra mano agarró el medallón.

-_Llévame_.- dijo antes de soltar el traslador.

-¡NO!

Llegó directamente al Salón privado de su padre con la cara completamente empapada con las lágrimas que caían a raudales y sin control.

-¡Maldito sea!- gritó, tomo el medallón dispuesto a volver al lugar- ¡_Llévame_!- nada pasó- _Llévame_… _Llévame_… ¡_LLÉVAME_!

Gritó presa de la desesperación que tenía mientras estrellaba sus puños contra el piso, logrando que su magia se desestabilizara y que varias cosas de cristal estallaran dentro del lugar. Siguió llorando hasta que un _crack_ le avisó que ya no estaba solo en el lugar. Miró con odio al hombre frente a si y se abalanzo a su cuerpo.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡No tenías derecho de sacarme de allí! ¡Podríamos haberlo regresado!- gritó mientras estrellabas sus puños sobre el pecho del adulto.

El Lord hizo una mueca y sostuvo al chico por los hombros.

-¿Y como se supone que ibas a hacer eso? Tu papá es un excelente duelista, tú no tenías oportunidad contra él, por muy Heredero de Merlín que seas.

-¡Aún así! ¡Yo debería haberme quedado!

-¡El no estaba solo, maldita sea!- gruñó.- En el momento que desapareciste siete hechizos golpearon el lugar exacto en donde estabas. Hubieras muerto, mocoso testarudo.

-¡Si me hubieses dejado quedarme podría haberme concentrado y derrotarlos a todos para poder traer devuelta a papá!

-¿Y como lograrías hacer exactamente eso, Potter? Vi perfectamente como te quedabas helado frente a él esperando el _Avada_… te olvidaste de todas las advertencias que te hice. Solo podías mirarlo, no ibas a poder concentrarte ni en un millón de años.- espetó.

-¡Si iba a haberlo! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo necesitaba tiempo!

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!- dijo agarrando la cabeza del chico entre sus manos, conecto sus ojos verdes con los similares de su hijo.- James Potter va a regresar con nosotros, Harry. Pero no así, debemos trazar un buen plan. Sin arriesgar vidas, mucho menos la tuya.

Harry lo miró tratando de controlar su desbocada respiración. Lo había enmudecido el escuchar a su padre llamarlo por su nombre y, sobre todo, que le hablara de esa manera, le creía… de eso no había duda.

-Estábamos tan cerca… era la primera vez que lo veía… es verdad que me parezco mucho a él.- sollozó.

-Lo sé…- murmuró el Lord soltando el agarre.

El adolescente se llevó una mano al rostro para secarse las lágrimas, pero el tinte rojo en ellas detuvo su acción. Miró la túnica de su padre.

-Estás sangrando…- había algo de _preocupación_ en su voz.

-Eran todos contra mí, no podía defenderme como quería estando James entre ellos.- explicó.

-Déjame arreglarlo.- susurró.

Ante la incredulidad de Tom, Harry cerró los ojos y junto sus manos, una luz blanca las iluminó y luego el chico apoyo sus manos en el torso del mayor. Enseguida pudo sentir como todas sus heridas se cerraban y como el dolor desaparecía.

-Dumbledore me enseñó a hacerlo a fines del curso pasado.- respondió a la muda pregunta.

Se miraron a los ojos, Tom entrecerró los suyos y con algo de duda acercó una mano hasta el rostro del chico y secó sus lágrimas. Esta simple acción pareció desatar un nudo en Harry, muchas más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se abrazó con fuerza al torso de su padre. Voldemort abrió los ojos como platos sin saber que hacer ante ese repentino arrebato. Lo dejó desahogarse, probablemente el chico estaba llorando las lágrimas que él ya se había olvidado de cómo derramar. Suspiró e hizo una mueca al sentir su túnica mojarse. _¿De dónde saca tanta agua este mocoso?_

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué dice? ¿Esta con él?- preguntó ansioso Remus al director.

Acababan de enterarse del gran ataque que hubo en el pueblo de Hogsmeade y todos los chicos habían vuelto al colegio, todos excepto Harry Potter. Los aurores habían dicho que se trataba de un ataque donde Quien-tú-sabes se batió a duelo con otras ocho personas, todas ellas desconocidas. Esto había despertado la alarma en poco tiempo en el Mundo Mágico, pero los conocedores del secreto sabían que eso era obra del tal Umbridge.

-Si, Remus y está muy bien.- suspiró- Sin embargo, dice que trataron de atacar a Harry y el agresor fue… James.

Remus abrió su boca y los ojos lo más grande que pudo y cayó sentado en su silla. Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado y la otra ocupante del lugar, Minerva rompió en sollozos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Albus?

-Tom dice que esperar, Severus. Nuestro enemigo prometió a Bellatrix comunicarse con ella luego del ataque, tal vez esa sea nuestra oportunidad, debemos estar preparados.

-¿Y, Harry?

-Estará aquí mañana. Está bastante conmocionado y su magia se descontroló un poco. Es mejor que permanezca con su padre, ya que él puede controlarlo.

-Bien, Albus. Entonces regresamos a nuestros quehaceres.

-Claro, Minerva. Te encargo que avises a los amigos del Señor Potter porque no regresará a dormir esta noche a Slytherin, Severus.

El pelinegro asintió y tanto él como McGonagall salieron del despacho.

-¿Seguro que Harry esta bien?

-Si, Remus.- sonrió. Estando embarazado el castaño estaba más sobreprotector y sensible con respecto a las personas que amaba.- Tom llegó justo a tiempo para que evitara que un _Avada Kedavra_ mandado por James matara a Harry.

-Merlín…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste justo a tiempo?- preguntó casualmente mientras cenaban.

-Presentí que estabas en peligro.

-¿Eh…?

-Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con tu Herencia recién adquirida. Hace poco me di cuenta que tú, inconcientemente, cuando estás en peligro, piensas en mí. Sentí puntadas en mi pecho y en mi mente se formo tu imagen y así supe que estabas en peligro. El medallón y este anillo...- el de Slytherin que le mostrara cuando hablaron por primera vez de su parentesco- están conectados, por eso pude llegar al lugar exacto donde tu estabas.

-Gracias por eso… Es que cuando lo vi me… congelé.

-Ya suponía que si se llegara a dar el caso tú no podrías atacarlo. Eres demasiado Gryffindor y no posees la suficiente sangre fría como para atacar a un ser querido aunque tu vida corra peligro. Por eso el plan de ese idiota es tan bueno.- siseó.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio y de vez en cuando Harry mandaba miradas de reojo a su padre. Actitud que, obviamente, estaba exasperando al mayor.

-¿Qué?- espetó.

-Tú…- se mordió el labio nervioso.- ¿Sufriste cuando creíste haber matado a mi papá?

-Si… y aún lo hago.

-¿Y las demás muertes?

-No. Mi padre y toda su familia eran basura. Lo de Mirthle fue sin intensión, ella estaba en el momento justo y en el lugar menos adecuado. Y si James y la pelirroja no murieron, las anteriores son las únicas muertes que yo he cometido.

-¿Y el cuidador de la Mansión? ¬¬

-Oh, claro… me olvidaba. Ese murió por entrometido.- sonrió

-¿Y todas las demás?

-Los Mortífagos.

-Oh… vaya.- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- siseó. Si que era exasperante ese mocoso.

-No has hecho nada de _eso_ desde que sabes que soy tu hijo, ¿verdad?

-No, Potter.

-¿Y piensas seguir haciéndolo?

-No lo sé. Todo dependerá de lo que pase una vez que James regrese con nosotros.

Harry Potter sonrió de oreja a oreja, esa respuesta era casi un NO definitivo. Terminaron de cenar con tranquilidad y pensando ambos en que querían tener a James Potter cuanto antes con ellos.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, esto es solo un poco de lo que se viene. James está vivo, pero dominado por otro… intentando matar a su hijo ó.ò Que malosa soy XD

Si notaron, la relación de Harry y su padre se está haciendo cada vez más sólida. Ambos están aceptando sus realidades y bien… ambos están influyendo en el carácter del otro. Voldy se ablanda más y Harry se hace más impaciente, jejeje.

¿Les gustó la nueva mirada de Harry? - sonrisa pervertida -

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	18. El Tercer y Cuarto regreso

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 18: El tercer y cuarto regreso.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry volvió al Colegio al día siguiente justo para la clase de DCAO. Vio como Remus lo miraba con aprensión y él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, de esas de desdén que tanto hacía su padre. No sabía porque se le había pegado ese macabro gesto, pero allí estaba y él lo hacía porque no quería hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer, pero seguro su profesor no lo iba a dejar marcharse sin una charla.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Si, Remus.- suspiró.- Ya estoy recuperado del shock que me provocó verlo. ÉL dice que ahora falta cada vez menos para que podamos recuperarlo.

-Eso espero, Harry. Ayer tuve que amenazar a… Snuffles para que no salga despavorido hasta el parque a buscar a Prongs.

-Eso es otra cosa… ¿Cómo esta él?

-Dice que quiere que lo visites. No estaba muy contento de que te quedaras anoche con tu padre. Creo que ya asumió todo y ahora esta… celoso de ÉL.

-¿Celoso? Eso es extraño.

-Tú sabes como es Padfoot con respecto a ti. Y todos vemos que ustedes, por muy raro que se escuche, se están llevando mejor. Casi no parece que hayan sido enemigos de muerte en el pasado.

-¿Te parece? ¬¬

-Si.- sonrió.- Y toma esto.- dijo entregándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-Es la invitación para mi casamiento con Lucius. Será dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Ya? ¿No es muy apresurado?

-Lucius quiere que nos casemos antes de que nazca el bebé y lo espero para mediados de octubre.

Harry miró detalladamente el abultado vientre de su profesor.

-Es extraño que vayas a darle un hermano a… Malfoy. ¿Qué es?

-Es un niño. Quería una niña para completar la pareja, pero tal vez más adelante.- sonrió soñador.

Harry decidió salir del aula, tanto amor lo incomodaba. ¿Sería eso porque se le estaba pegando la frialdad de su padre?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Mi Señor…

Por la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Malfoy, Tom supo que le traía muy buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bella ha recibido el traslador, mi Señor. La citan para esta tarde a las 6.

-Bien, prepara a todos los Mortífagos. Ese maldito va a saber que nadie se mete con la familia de Lord Voldemort.

_Al fin James…_

------------

Hogwarts

------------

_-_

_Dumbledore: _

_Tengo lo que estábamos esperando, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. No le digas nada a Potter, él es muy Gryffindor como para quedarse quieto si sabe esto._

_Tom._

-

Albus sonrió.

-Harry… ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que con lo de la Herencia esa todo pasaría, pero hace dos días te desapareciste otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Como casi siempre. Ron, Blaise, Hermione y Harry estaban juntos sentados al borde del lago, molestando ocasionalmente al Calamar gigante. El moreno miró de soslayo a la dueña de esa pregunta y suspiró.

-Hay algo que yo no les he contado. Es sobre mi papá y Lily.

-Te escuchamos.- dijo Blaise enderezándose ya que estaba apoyado sobre Ron antes de eso.

-Aquella primera vez que me atacaron en Hogwarts, el atacante no era otro que Regulus Black.

-¿El hermano de Sirius?

-Si… - dirigió su vista hacia el lago.- Que mi padre me haya creído su enemigo fue todo un plan realizado por un hombre llamado Christopher Umbridge, que quería que nos matáramos el uno al otro, pero eso no es todo…- suspiró abatido.

-¿Qué? Anda dilo.- apremió Ron. Recibió una mirada severa por parte de su novio y la castaña por eso, se notaba que aquello era difícil para Harry.

-Mi papá y Lily no murieron en aquel Halloween. Están vivos…

Silencio.

Los chicos miraban a Harry como si este tuviera dos cabezas.

-No estoy mintiendo ni estoy loco.- aseguró.- El tipo ese encontró una manera de revertir el _Avada Kedavra_ y los salvó con un propósito… que me mataran…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ya estaban cerca de la hora indicada y los Mortífagos que iba a ir estaban emocionados. Desde que su Señor se enterara del asunto del mocoso Potter ya no tenían diversión y, a pesar de que esta era una misión para rescatar a James Potter y Lily Evans, la emoción por poder lanzar uno que otro hechizo y tal vez torturar a alguien seguía allí.

Como pudieron, los veinte Mortífagos más el Lord tocaron el traslador esperando el momento exacto en que serían llevados al lugar.

Era un prado descampado, muy cerca de allí se veía una enorme Mansión. Caminaron con sigilo hasta el lugar, la luz del sol aún alumbraba un poco y no querían arriesgarse, así que buscaron un buen escondite y decidieron esperar a que sea de noche.

-Bellatrix.- llamó y ella se acercó solicita, desde aquella vez ella seguía bajo los efectos de su _Imperio_.- Quiero que vayas a la casa y nos avises cual es el mejor momento para entrar y ubica a James y a la pelirroja y llévatelos a un lugar seguro antes de que ataquemos.

-Si, mi Señor.

Impacientes, esperaron hasta que la noche cayera completamente. La luna esta alta y alumbraba como si de un farol se tratara. De vez en cuando unas cuantas nubes la tapaban dando completa oscuridad. Con sus trajes negros los Mortifagos esperaron la señal de su Señor y avanzaron hasta la casa.

Tenía un potente escudo alrededor pero ello no significo nada para Lord Voldemort, porque sumado a que era un mago extremadamente poderoso, su ira y ganas de destrozar a ese hombre que lo orillo a cometer aquellas muertes lo hacían concentrar todas sus fuerzas en utilizar su magia para tenerlo frente a frente.

Entraron con sigilo por donde Bellatrix le había dicho. Se escuchaban murmullos desde dentro, había al menos tres docenas de personas, todas vestidas elegantemente. En un rincón pudieron ver a James Potter junto a Lily ambos con la cabeza gacha, como si fueran un inmobiliario más del lugar. Estaban bastante flacos y descuidados, signo de que los mantenían vivos para cumplir con su deber y nada más. No les importaba alimentarlos o si quiera que estuvieran aseados. Los labios del Lord se crisparon. Estaba más enojado que desde antes de entrar… si es que eso era posible.

-Entremos.- siseó.- Estén preparados.

Abrieron las puertas estrepitosamente y era evidente, por las caras de los allí reunidos que no se esperaban esas visitas inesperadas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- susurró con voz fría. Su aspecto era ese intimidante rostro de serpiente con ojos rojos.- ¿Hay una fiesta y no he sido invitado?- divisó como Bella sacaba a las dos personas que vinieron a rescatar.- ¡Ataquen!

Los hechizos no tardaron en escucharse y verse. Al estar desprevenidos los del otro grupo caían como moscas. La orden había sido "sin piedad" y los Mortífagos lo estaban cumpliendo a rajatabla. Voldemort buscaba con frenesí al supuesto Umbridge, pero no daba con él.

-Mi Señor… vimos a dos personas salir apresuradamente cuando entramos.

-Mierda. ¡Encuéntrelos! Si se llegan a escapar ustedes lo van a sufrir.- amenazó.

Los vasallos se apresuraron a hacer lo que pedían su Señor se veía muy enojado y ellos no querían un _Crucio_, por muy blando que lo hayan visto en estos días, sabían que iba a cumplir esa palabra.

Pronto llegó la madrugada y los sobrevivientes del furioso ataque del Lord ya estaban amordazados. Eran muy pocos la verdad, la mayor parte de ellos estaban muertos.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- siseó.

-Aquí, mi Señor.

Tom mostró una de esas macabras sonrisas que desde que conociera la verdad acerca de su hijo y James no enseñaba.

-Bella, toma ese cuchillo del piso e introdúcelo 100 veces en tu cuerpo. Quiero oírte contar…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?

Harry estaba ceñudo mirándose en el espejo su marca esta estaba… brillosa, más de lo normal. Tenía un raro presentimiento, como que hoy iba a pasar algo importante, y lo peor de todo es que sabía, de alguna extraña manera que tenía que ver con su padre. Tomo el medallón, necesitaba verlo.

-¿Harry… vamos a clases?

-No, Blaise. Tengo que hablar con Snape primero.

Y con la cabeza confundida salió en busca de su Jefe de Casa. Cuando llegó al despacho, escuchó algo… raro. Eran como sonidos de succiones acompañadas de pequeñas risillas.

Golpeó.

Un despeinado y ligeramente ruborizado Severus Snape abrió la puerta, detrás suyo pudo ver una cabellera negra-azulada de un joven que ya se imaginó quien era.

-¿Qué quiere, Potter?

-Eh…- tragó saliva. No necesitaba esa imagen mental a esas horas de la mañana. Por suerte había desayunado ligero.- Quiero saber si usted sabe algo de mi padre.

Severus pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Tengo un presentimiento de que algo importante esta pasando. Se que tiene que ver con él… y su cara me lo dijo todo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Entre Potter.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Luego de comprobar que Bellatrix estaba bien muerta (N/A: Jujuju… ¬¬) el Lord entró a la habitación donde James Potter aguardaba quieto, ya que tuvieron que lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ para que no atacara a nadie. La pelirroja Evans estaba atada con cuerdas.

Se acercó temeroso a él y con una mano delineó su rostro. Esos ojos tan comunes y especiales a la vez. Aquellos que siempre revelaban cuando le tenía una travesura preparada. Esos orbes avellanas que mostraron todo el dolor y la decepción que le causo ver como la maldición asesina salía de su varita. Esa expresión que lo acompañó en sus pesadillas hasta hace muy poco.

-Jams.- murmuró con una media sonrisa.- _Finite incantatem._

Cuando fue despetrificado James se alejó todo lo que pudo del Lord sin dejar su pose de guardia. Tom admiraba esa actitud tan Gryffindor en él, que a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del _Imperio_ no perdía.

Susurró el conjuro que sacaría a su amor de aquel estado, pero la actitud alerta del moreno no se perdió y supo que estaba en problemas. Eso era le que estuvo temiendo todo este momento, el no saber como quitar ese hechizo controlador y ahora se hacía realidad.

-Mierda.- masculló.

-Eso no va a funcionar.

Todos giraron asustados hasta donde provenía la voz de mujer. Lily Evans miraba al Lord con algo de cautela, pero sin temor en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Cómo…?- murmuró Rabastan Lestrange mirándola incrédulo.

-Lily Evans.- siseó el Lord.- ¿Cómo es que estas conciente?

-Para empezar, soy Lily Potter.- espetó ella acomodándose para verlo mejor. Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron. _Ya lo sé, pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto_.- A mí me aplicaron un _Imperio_ normal y fingí que eso servía para controlarme todo este tiempo. Fui yo quien extrajo los recuerdos de James para enviárselos a Harry. Y en cuanto a James, necesitas saber el hechizo exacto para finalizar el que tiene. Él que dijiste no servirá.

_Maldita sabelotodo inteligente_, pensó rabioso. La verdad es que la idea de que ella fue la autora del envío de los recuerdos se le había pasado por la cabeza, esa pelirroja era conocida por su astucia. Por eso él no quiso matarla aquella vez en su casa. Por mucho que la odiara, él apreciaba la sabiduría de un mago.

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?- siseó.

-Buscar a quien puso el hechizo y obligarlo a quitarlo, aunque supongo que ahora ya es algo tarde…

Tom cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, tendría que esperar un poco más para volver a tener a su James. Pero por Merlín que iba a remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a ese maldito. Lo torturaría hasta que solo le quedara un alo de vida, y con ese ultimo suspiro le diría como quitar ese hechizo de su amor.

-¿Lily…?

Ahora crispó los labios, irritado. Ese llamado incrédulo no podía venir de otro que no fuera su entrometido hijo. Obviamente, debió suponer que esto no pasaría desapercibido para el chico, él tenía un radar para ir en donde estaban los problemas. Fulmino con la mirada a Snape y Regulus Black, quienes eran los que habían revelado la verdad al chico y lo habían llevado hasta allí. Ellos se estremecieron visiblemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó.

Más fue ignorado. El chico se dirigía presuroso a abrazar a una sonriente Lily, que ya no estaba atada y recibió con los brazos abiertos al moreno.

-Oh, Harry.- murmuró ella llorosa.

-Que suerte que estas bien… Lily.- dijo tímidamente. No sabía si era correcto llamarla mamá.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Y yo que estés tan grande y hermoso. Eres exactamente como te imaginaba cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos. Sabía que serías idéntico a tu "madre"- sonrió.

La mención de su "madre" lo hizo separarse de la mujer y mirar asombrado a la figura agazapada y alerta de James Potter. Sin dudarlo se acercó a él.

-No lo hagas, mocoso. Aún esta bajo el _Imperio_ maximizado, recuerda que su orden es atacarte.

El adolescente se detuvo. Mordió su labio inferior nervioso. Toco su marca porque le ardía, era como si estuviera sintiendo que él podría hacer algo al respecto. No se lo pensó dos veces, convocó sus poderes. Su cabello se tornó blanco y creció hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos cambiaron de color. No hizo aparecer las alas, no lo creyó necesario.

Los espectadores miraron anonadados la escena. Vieron como Harry se acercó sin temor hasta el asombrado James Potter y le tendió una mano. El otro dudo, pero finalmente la aceptó temeroso. Una luz blanca rodeó al Gryffindor y luego parpadeó varias veces meneando la cabeza.

-¿Harry…?

Asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y, mientras se tiraba al cuello de su papá, toda su transformación desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Los presentes llegaron a la correcta conclusión de que esa muestra de poder era nada más y nada menos que la Herencia de Merlín.

-¿Qué fue todo eso…?- claro Lily no estaba enterada de nada.

-Luego te lo contaremos, Evans.- espetó Severus.

El ceño de James se frunció al escuchar la voz.

-¿Snivellus?- miró en dirección del pelinegro separándose un poco de su _bebé_. Sin embargo, la persona a pocos centímetros de él fue quien más le llamo la atención.- ¿Tom…?

El Lord asintió. El ya había dejado atrás su apariencia tenebrosa y ahora estaba con su aspecto humano. James abrió los ojos como platos y recorrió su mirada por todos los presentes.

-Están todos…- murmuró.-… más viejos. ¬¬´

Los allí presentes lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras Lily y Harry sonreían divertidos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Luego de prender fuego a la casa con los cadáveres dentro (los Gryffindors no sintieron remordimientos por eso) se dirigieron todos a la Mansión del Lord.

Allí, luego de permitirles un baño y algo de comer a los rescatados, empezaron a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos fueran dados por muertos hasta ahora. Estaba demás decir que se sorprendieron de saber hasta que punto llegó la ambición del tal Umbridge, a quien no le preocupo enfrentar a padre e hijo en una pelea mortal. Tanto Tom como Harry relataron cada uno su historia. Lily estaba furiosa por la actitud de sus parientes y prometió hacerles una visita. Estaba segura que con solo verla les daría un susto de muerte y eso los haría escarmentar. No iba a haber necesidad de decir nada.

James se mostró muy alegre de que su hijo se pareciera tanto a él, pero casi le da algo cuando se entero de que:

-¡¿Eres un Slytherin?! ¡¿Pero que le pasa a ese Sombrero loco?!- chilló.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo soy un Slytherin. Él debió serlo desde su primer año. ¬¬

James miró a Tom entrecerrando los ojos y no refutó nada. Siguieron con la historia hasta llegar a los acontecimientos de hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

-¿Heredero de Merlín?- preguntó Lily asombrada. El chico asintió.- Vaya… felicitaciones.

-Gracias, aunque no se si me gusta ser tan poderoso.

-No seas tan modesto, hijo. Eso, sumado a tu inigualable belleza, te va a hacer muy popular. Vas a tener al Mundo Mágico a tus pies.

-Eso es justamente lo que no quiero. ¬¬

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta llamar la atención.- musitó tímido.

-Awww, no digas eso.- paso un brazo por sus hombros.- Papi va a enseñarte como manejar la popularidad. En Hogwarts Sirius, Remus y yo éramos lo más populares y es muy bonito el saberse admirado. Ya verás… ¿Por cierto… que fue de mis amigos?

-Remus es profesor de DCAO en el colegio. Está embarazado y va casarse en 10 días.

-¿Enserio…?- sonrisa.- ¿Con quién?

-Eh…

-Conmigo, Potter.- siseó Lucius.

-¿Contigo…?- espetó la pelirroja con desdén.- Pensé que lo de ustedes había terminado cuando le _rompiste el corazón_ y lo _dejaste_ para casarte con la estirada de Narcissa.

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ella ya no forma parte de mi vida. Y ahora estoy enmendando mis errores del pasado.

-Más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer sufrir.- masculló James con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y Padfoot?

-Él esta en el colegio como Snuffles. El Ministerio aún lo busca.- dijo Harry con tristeza.

-Eso puede solucionarse.- dijo Tom.- Ya no necesito a Pettigrew.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Harry con una brillante sonrisa.

Tom asintió en dirección a su hijo. Miró a James y tragó saliva al ver como este lo observaba con una seriedad poco común en él.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Entraron al despacho privado del dueño de casa bajo la mirada aprensiva de Harry. Lily poso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió en señal de apoyo.

-No tengas miedo. Todo va a estar bien.- Harry asintió dudoso.- Ven, sígueme contando acerca de tu vida.

---------------------------

Dentro del Despacho.

---------------------------

James recorrió su mirada por el lugar deteniéndose brevemente en la foto que lo mostraban a él y a su hijo cuando éste tenía ocho meses de vida. Sonrió al recordar el momento. Luego miró a Tom Riddle y suspiró, de nada valía alargar más el momento.

-Cuando nos separamos aquella vez te dije que no soportaría estar a tu lado si seguías con esos ideales y no he cambiado de opinión. Así que...- lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Tom hizo una mueca y se sentó junto al sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Su verde mirada se perdió unos momentos en el crepitar del fuego. ¿Qué hacer? La verdad es que hasta hace poco no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, ahora, al tener a James allí frente a él, con esa mirada decidida, todo estaba claro.

-Lo dejaré si así lo deseas.

Estaba claro que no podría vivir si no volvía a ver esa mirada cada mañana cuando se despertara.

-Lo deseo.

-Bien.- dijo levantándose del sillón para acercarse a James.- Dejaré atrás a Lord Voldemort, entonces.

Abrazó a James por la cintura e intentó besarlo, más una suave mano lo detuvo.

-Aún soy un hombre casado.- sonrió.

-No por mucho tiempo y no me importa, quiero besarte.- gruñó Tom.

James agrandó su sonrisa y pasó sensualmente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. El toque fue mágico. Había muchos sentimientos en ese beso. El que más lo sintió fue Tom, que si bien era conocido por ser una persona fría, él cargaba la culpa de haber matado a su amor, porque James estuvo muerto hasta que lo revivieron con la poción y él fue el causante. La culpa nunca se iría, pero lograría empequeñecerla a medida que pasara más tiempo con el Gryffindor. Estaba seguro que si no estuviera acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos ahora mismo estaría llorando de alegría.

James, por otro lado, también estaba feliz. Cuando se separaron nunca pensó que volvería a sentir a su amor nuevamente así, creyó que serían enemigos por el resto de su vida. Que equivocado estaba. Pasaría largo tiempo hasta que lograra perdonarlo del todo y que las heridas sanaran, pero sabía que lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que el pasado los alejara de nuevo, ahora que tenían una oportunidad de retomarlo todo.

Había muchas muertes de por medio, pero en las guerras siempre las hay. Era seguro que muchos se escandalizarían y reprobarían su relación, pero nada importaba, solo el amor que se tenían.

-----------------------

Fuera del despacho

-----------------------

-¿Crees que todo este bien?- preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Claro, pequeño. De hecho, creo que mi esposo me esta siendo infiel en estos momentos.- sonrió.

-Oh…- se ruborizó.- ¿Tú crees que ellos… estén…?

-¿Haciéndote hermanitos?- sonrió ante el sonrojo del chico.- No, en eso James me respetará… todavía. Pero de lo otro debe haber. Supongo que seré una divorciada más dentro de poco.- suspiró dramáticamente.

-¿Tú lo amas?

-No de la manera en que los esposos deberían. James es el hermano que nunca tuve. No te preocupes, no sufriré por separarme de él. Aunque deberé buscarme una casa donde vivir.- su ceño se frunció.

-Lily… ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó un muy nervioso Rabastan Lestrange a sus espaldas.

-No.- gruñó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.- Vamos a buscar algo de comer, Harry.

-Eh… bueno.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí están los regresos más esperados. Algunas creían que fue James el que mandó los recuerdos, pero no… fue la pelirroja astuta XD

A partir de ahora, se viene lo esperado, el Tom/James, espero que tengan gusto de cómo voy a retomar su romance y estén preparadas/os para muchas situaciones graciosas XD Sobre todo por parte de James Potter ;D

La frase que dice James al despertar es una de la cual quedé enamorada cuando ví la película de _Nadesico_ XD

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	19. Nueva vida

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 19: Nueva vida.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

_**¡LA GUERRA SE HA TERMINADO!**_

_El Ministerio de Magia ha lanzado un comunicado en donde nos informa a toda la comunidad del Mundo Mágico que la pasada noche el Ministro recibió una nota donde el mismísimo Quien-tú-sabes le comunicaba el cese al fuego por tiempo indeterminado. Escribió proponiendo una tregua que se da a partir de este mismo día hasta, si Merlín así lo desea, siempre._

_Se hicieron todos los hechizos pertinentes para demostrar la autenticidad del mensaje del Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y, efectivamente, era real. La nota pedía absolución para todos sus Mortífagos reconocidos a cambio del término de esta guerra. El Ministro no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar esta condición, no sin dejar claro que se tendrán muy vigiladas a esas personas, pero que podrán caminar libres sin tener antecedentes penales._

_Desde el Profeta mostramos nuestra gran felicidad y alivio ante esa inesperada noticia. Y el Ministerio también declara hoy, 21 de septiembre de 1997, como día festivo. ¡Festejen el fin de la guerra magos del todo el mundo!_

_-_

_**LOS POTTER NO ESTABAN MUERTOS.**_

_Junto con la maravillosa noticia del final de la guerra, en el Ministerio se han mostrados pruebas fehacientes de que el reconocido matrimonio Potter (James Potter y Lily Evans-Potter) no estaban muertos como todos creíamos._

_No se sabe el método (se guardara como secreto en el Departamento de Misterios) del porque de esta misteriosa aparición después de tantos años creyéndolos muertos. Pero las pruebas están y ellos se encuentran con vida y decididos a retomar estos años perdidos._

_Aunque no deja de impactarnos el hecho de que no solo hayan regresado, sino que su primer petitorio al Ministerio fuera un pedido de divorcio lo más antes posible._

_Es una alegría más saber que están vivos y desde el Profeta le deseamos que puedan reencontrarse con la vida que dejaron atrás y sobre todo con el héroe, el-niño-que-vivió: Harry Potter, único hijo de ambos._

_-_

_**¿SIRIUS BLACK LIBRE?**_

_Cuando el Señor Tenebroso presentó aquel mensaje se adjuntaba una caja donde se encontraba ni más ni menos el mago que creíamos fallecido Peter Pettigrew, en su forma ANIMAGA (ciertamente ilegal) Traía su propio mensaje donde nos revelaba que Pettigrew siempre fue Mortífago y él fue el traidor frente al ataque a los Potter y no Sirius Black como se creía._

_Quien-tú-sabes puso a disposición del Ministerio la vida y libertad del Mortífago, alegando que éste había cometido alta traición también en sus filas._

_Los miembros del __Wizengamot admitieron que probablemente Peter Pettigrew iba ser el único servidor de Quien-tú-sabes que sería llevado a Azkaban una vez instalada del todo la tregua._

_Esto nos lleva a decir que Sirius Black será declarado libre de culpas y será a partir de la semana que viene un ciudadano libre. También se le indemnizara una suma secreta de galeones por los daños y perjuicios recibidos._

-

Todos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts tenían un diario El Profeta en las manos y leían incrédulos las tres noticias de la primera plana. Estaba claro que la más impactante era la primera, pero las otras no se quedaban atrás.

Todos levantaron la mirada hasta el lugar donde Harry Potter se ubicada en la mesa de Slytherin, más su lugar estaba desocupado desde hace dos días.

-¿Crees que esté con ellos?

-Es lo más seguro, Draco.- contestó Blaise con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-¿Ustedes sabían que todo esto estaba pasando, verdad?- siseó Pansy enfadada.- Y no me dijeron nada…

-Eso era secreto de Potter, Pansy.- espetó Theodore.- Agradece que te enteraste lo de su _padre_ por que eres hija de Mortífago.

-Aún así, si mi papi no me decía nada sobre lo de Harry, ustedes ni se hubieran preocupado por decírmelo.

-Ya déjate de refunfuñar chismosa. ¿Te has enterado, no? ¿Qué más quieres?- masculló Draco fulminándola con la mirada.

-No te enojes, Draquito. Ahora que todo se ha terminado vas a poder tener a Potter para ti solito. Solo que apresúrate que por lo que he oído esa misma idea pasa por las mentes de muchos otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

Draco asintió pensativo. En eso la pesada de Pansy tenía mucha razón. Debería poner en prácticas sus tácticas de conquista antes de que alguien le robara a SU Harry.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Tú no piensas regresar al Colegio?

-Estoy disfrutando de la vuelta de mis padres… con los que compartí solo un año de mi vida. Así que no, no por el momento.

-Mañana regresarás.

Harry fulminó a Tom con la mirada y este se la devolvió.

-Awww, que bien se llevan ustedes dos. ¿Quién diría que hace casi un año intentaban matarse el uno al otro?

Ahora fue James quien recibió las miradas fulminantes.

-Dumbledore tiene razón. Sus miradas, cuando están enojados, son iguales.

-Tienes razón, mi querida esposa. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer de tu vida mi gatita pelirroja?

-Albus me ofreció ser profesora de DCAO ahora que Remus pida su licencia por embarazo. Ya le dije que sí, empiezo la semana que viene.

-¿Si…? Que bueno,- suspiró Harry.- porque Remus andaba de un humor bastante extraño últimamente. No es que le tuviéramos miedo… pero gruñía en vez de hablar. ¬¬

-¿Sirius y tú ya saben que van a hacer, James?

-No sé mi gatita, probablemente retomemos nuestro trabajo de Auror. Yo era bueno en eso.- frunció el ceño.

-Pero si ahora ya no hay malvados a quien combatir.

-Aún así, gatita.

-¿Por qué la llamas gatita?- espetó Tom visiblemente irritado.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó para abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Porque ella aún es mi Lily, mi esposa y gatita.- besó sus labios.

Tom entrecerró los ojos dejando ver un fulgor rojo en ellos. Sus labios se crisparon y, si su poder hubiese llegado a tanto, ambos hubieran muerto calcinados por la furia en esos ojos.

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Harry parpadeando incrédulo.

-No.- gruñó Tom.- Los celos es algo que yo nunca experimente y no lo haré ahora.

James y Lily comenzaron a partirse de la risa, nada intimidados por la mirada fulminante del antiguo Lord Voldemort.

-Tal vez deberíamos despedirnos antes del divorcio, ¿No, gatita?- preguntó James guiñando un ojo.- Tú sabes… la pasábamos _tan_ bien. Me gustaría _sentirte_ nuevamente.

Ahora no solo Tom parecía a punto de reventar, Rabastan Lestrange estaba rojo de furia. _Se que no tengo derecho… pero igual me molesta_, pensó fulminando a James con la mirada.

-Tienes razón, mi leoncito. ¿Esta noche?- cuestionó pícara.

-Pero… pensé que ustedes nunca se habían… eh… _acostado_. ¬¬

-Awww, Harry. No me arruines el teatro.- arrulló James.

-¿Teatro?

James hizo una seña para que mirara a su _padre_ y lo que vio lo espantó. Tom tenía un aura negra que lo rodeaba, sus manos estaban blancas de tanto que las apretaba y sus ojos rojos lanzaban chispas a la pareja.

-Oh…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Pero no quiero irme.- carita de cachorro perdido.

-Nos veremos pronto Harry, falta muy poco para el casamiento de Moony y ahí vamos a estar todos. Y Lily estará allá en tres días.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero. Ya lárgate de aquí mocoso testarudo.

-Cuanto amor.- masculló James mirando enfadado a su… amante. El seguía casado.- No te pongas así, Harry. Ya estamos aquí y no volveremos a irnos, te lo juro. Es más, este fin de semana puedes venir a la Mansión. Aún debemos entrenarte para que puedas manejar esos poderes tuyos.

-Bien. Me voy.- farfulló.- _Llévame_.

-Es igual a ti… en todo. ¬¬

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó James enarcando una ceja.

-La mayoría de las veces, sí. Sobre todo cuando se comporta tan _Gryffindor_.

-Oh, vamos mi amoshito. Si eso es lo que más te gustaba de mí. ¿O me lo vas a negar?

------------

Hogwarts

------------

Todo el alumnado y Profesorado del Colegio vio entrar al enfurruñado Harry Potter y los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse. Si era posible, su fama había aumentado aún más desde que se supiera la noticia del fin de la guerra. Iba a sentare en su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien sentado junto al profesor de DCAO llamó su atención.

-¿Sirius…?- la sonrisa radiante de su padrino fue lo que recibió como respuesta.- ¡Sirius!

Luego del grito corrió hasta la mesa de los profesores y se encontró a mitad de camino con el animago, quien también se había levantado presuroso. Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que extrajo suspiros de los espectadores por la tierna escena que estaban presentando. Sobre todo porque Harry Potter junto a Sirius Black era una estampa muy buena para ver.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Soy libre desde hoy. Te contaré todo luego. Ve a tu mesa… pequeña serpiente.- guiñó un ojo.

Y todo su enfurruñamiento dijo adiós para que una radiante sonrisa de felicidad se instalara en su rostro. Más suspiros soñadores se oyeron en el Gran Comedor.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Blaise. ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien y a ti ni te pregunto, se te nota en la cara.

-Ahora puedo decir que soy completamente feliz, no me hace falta nada.

-¿Seguro que no te falta nada de nada?- preguntó dándole un mirada disimulada a Draco.

-Nop, así estoy feliz.- sonrisa.

-¿Y que hay de una novia… o un novio?

-No sé.- frunció el ceño.- No hay nadie que me guste en estos momentos.

-¿No?

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente al darse cuenta de quien venía la pregunta. La verdad es que Malfoy le parecía atractivo (demasiado), pero no sabía si eso era necesario para tener una relación con él. Además, últimamente el rubio no le prestaba mucha atención. Ya dudaba que eso que dijeron el curso pasado de que Draco gustara de él fuera verdad.

-Eh… no sé. No creo que nadie me considere a mí como un candidato para ser su novio.

Los que escucharon la frase no daban créditos a sus oídos. Lo miraron alucinados.

-Oh, Harry. No te menosprecies.- dijo Pansy.- Estoy segura que hay _muchas_ personas que te quieren como novio. Ayer escuché decir a Susan Bones que le gustaría cumplir todas sus fantasías sexuales contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- farfulló ruborizado.

-Si, mi amigo.- afirmó Blaise pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- De hecho en Slytherin mismo hay uno que otro y tú sabes de uno en particular.

-Zabini…- advirtió Draco con los dientes apretados.

Harry levantó la mirada y conectó los orbes verdes con los plateados. La intensidad de esa mirada hizo estremecerse al rubio. La verdad es que era muy intimidante y atrayente a la vez. Cada vez estaba más enamorada de ella.

-¿Tú eres uno de ellos…Draco?- su voz no demostraba ningún sentimiento, era controlada para que salga como un siseo. Su cara ya no estaba para nada ruborizada, tenía una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Las serpientes repartían su mirada de uno a otro. Fueron consientes del repentino silencio en el Gran Comedor y que todos estaban prestando atención a la respuesta. De ella dependía que muchos dejaran sus planes para conquistar a Harry Potter. Nadie se ilusionada en poder competir con alguien como Draco Malfoy. Y el rubio era consiente de ello.

-Si, Harry. Lo soy.

Suspiros desilusionados se oyeron en el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de los profesores tanto Severus como Sirius fruncieron los ceños disgustados. Remus y Albus sonrieron, contentos de que una pareja como esa se pudiera llegar a dar.

-Bien… es bueno saberlo.- comentó Harry antes de iniciar su desayuno.

El rubio parpadeó un tanto confundido por la actitud tan _Slytherin_ del chico del que estaba enamorado. ¿Eso quería decir… que le correspondía? ¿No le era indiferente?

_Maldito Potter. Siempre es tan confuso…_

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ya Lily Evans (ya estaba separada, las cosas se hacen rápido en el Mundo Mágico) era la nueva profesora de DCAO ante la alegría y desconcierto de muchos. Es que Lily era muy bonita. Así que las que más sufrieron fueron las chicas (y algún que otro chico)… ya que el bonito Remus Lupin se iba por cinco meses.

Pasaron los días justos para que el matrimonio Malfoy-Lupin se celebrara. Toda la Alta Sociedad estaba invitada a la Mansión Malfoy. Era sábado, así que los chicos también estaban invitados.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir?- refunfuñó Sirius.- Yo no quiero estar rodeados de Mortífagos. Por muy _rectificados_ que estén.

-Rodolphus estará allí.- comentó Lily.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer con esa información? ¬¬

-Oh, vamos Padfoot si Lestrange te tenía babeando por los rincones de Hogwarts durante nuestro último curso.

-Es es mentira. ¬¬- protestó.- Él babeaba por mí.

-No seas infantil, Sirius. Yo recuerdo muy bien cuando me confesaste que estabas perdidamente enamorado de él, por primera vez en tu vida.

-Tú cállate, mocoso. Vete con tu Snivellus y no te metas.

-¡No insultes a mi novio!- exclamó ofendido Regulus.- Admite que tenemos razón, te mueres por ver a Rodolphus.

-¡No lo llames novio! Que me da… _cosa_. ¿En serio no hay posibilidades de que lo dejes?- tono esperanzado.

-Si, en serio. ¿No hay posibilidades?- apoyó James.

-No, y no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca. Menos ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Reg?- quiso saber Lily.

-He tenido ciertos… _malestares_.- sonrió tontamente.

James y Sirius palidecieron hasta quedar tan blancos como un fantasma y enmudecieron.

-¿Lo dices en serio o solo para molestarlos?

-No estoy mintiendo. Esperare algunos días para hacerme la prueba.

-Oh…

----------------

Cerca de allí.

----------------

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme estas túnicas? Lo elegante no va conmigo.

-Potter, es una boda. Deja de quejarte. Por una vez en tu vida compórtate como el Riddle que eres.

-¿Cómo voy a comportarme como un Riddle si cada vez que te refieres a mí lo haces como _Potter_?

Tom hizo rechinar sus dientes. Blaise y Draco, quienes estando un poco temerosos por la imponente presencia del ex-Señor Oscuro, los acompañaban y miraban divertidos la escena. Ron no se sintió lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para compartir esa habitación con el padre de su mejor amigo allí. Y Théo estaba por ahí con Neville haciendo quien sabe que.

-Deja de replicar todo lo que te digo, mocoso. Vístete de una vez.

-¿Con todos ustedes presentes?

-Yo ya te he visto sin ropa Harry, y Draco también.

-¿Eh…?

Totalmente ruborizado Harry pidió amablemente a los presentes que se retiraran del lugar. Cuando todos estuvieron vestidos y preparados fueron hasta el Salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Todo fue muy bonito, Lily lloró emocionada al igual que Pansy. Lucius y Remus estaban hermosos y muy felices. La belleza de Remus se acrecentaba más con esa tierna pancita que parecía a punto de explotar. James y Draco fueron los padrinos y Albus Dumbledore quien los enlazó.

-Hola, Sirius.

Todos los pelos del cuerpo del animago se erizaron y tragó en seco.

-Eh… hola, Rodolphus. ¿Cómo estás?

-Extrañándote mucho.

-Oh…- _Mierda que directo._

-¿Podemos hablar Lily?

-No.- gruñó. Su ceño se frunció al verse acorralada, acababa de salir del baño y no había nadie cerca. Rabastan bloqueaba la salida. _Y yo sin varita, idiota._

-Por favor…

-Vete a la mierda, Rabastan. Todo quedó dicho aquella vez. No quiero saber nada de ti.

-Las cosas han cambiado ahora, Lily.

-¿Cambiado? ¿Que ha cambiado? Si mal no recuerdo tu mayor excusa para dejarme fue que yo sea una sangre sucia. Y eso sigo siendo.- espetó.

El menor de los Lestrange hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo es que no fuiste una Slytherin?

-Por esa misma razón. El discriminador del Sombrero me lo dijo.

Se miraron en silencio durante largos minutos. _Malditos ojos verdes retadores y atrayentes._

-¿No hay posibilidad de que me perdones alguna vez?

-Nunca me has perdido perdón.

-Te pido perdón por todo lo que te dije aquella vez, Lily Evans. Estaba cegado por esos ideales que me inculcaron desde pequeño, tanto que por eso perdí a la única mujer que he amado en la vida.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese discurso? ¬¬

-Albus Dumbledore me ayudó.- admitió ruborizado.

Lily rió divertida negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y que harías si te perdonara?

-Te pediría que retomáramos nuestra relación y tal vez, en el futuro, que te casaras conmigo.

-¿Me extrañas…?

-Como un loco, si no hubiese sido por la presión de mis padres jamás me habría casado con tu prima, ni mucho menos meterme a ese asunto de los Mortífagos y la pureza de sangre.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Y estoy arrepentido, dispuesto a pedir tu perdón. Si lo haces voy a amarte como nunca, aunque jamás he dejado de hacerlo y te juro no volver a abandonarte por nada en el mundo.

El ceño de Tom Riddle se frunció mientras una mueca de desagrado se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis Mortífagos? Parece que todos han sido hechizados por los Gryffindors.- siseó.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Tu mismo vives en carne propia nuestro magnetismo animal. Somos irresistibles.- sonrió con chulería.

-Desde que regresaste que no lo vivo en carne propia.- comentó.

-Awww, mi Áspid ojiverde, ¿Te me estás insinuando?- mirada pícara.

Tom levantó una de las puntas de su boca en una semisonrisa muy sexy.

-Puede ser…

-Entonces, tal vez esta noche te haga _vivir en carne propia_ de lo que somos capaces nosotros los Gryffindors.

-¡UGH! No hablen de eso frente a mí. ¿Quieren crearme un trauma?

-Oh, vamos, serpiente de mis entrañas. ¿No me digas que estos temas te escandalizan?

-Si, si es que vienen de mis padres. ¬¬

-Debe ser por que el mocoso es virgen.- se mofó Tom.

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas y fulminó a su _padre_ con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo que eres virgen?!

-Ssshhh, ¡Papá!- musitó.

-¿Un hijo mío virgen a los 17?- incrédulo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Merlín, Harry. No quiero ser malo contigo, pero ser virgen a esa edad para un hombre es ser un perdedor total.

-Claro, porque tú a esa edad ya te habías acostado con la mitad del colegio. Sin distinción de sexo.- murmuró celoso Tom.

-Era adolescente y mis hormonas estaban alborotadas. ¿Cómo es que has controlado tus hormonas hijito? ¿Dándote mucha ayuda manual?

Harry miró con los ojos desorbitados a su papá más rojo que en un principio.

-Yo… no tuve mucho tiempo en pensar en relaciones. Estaba más preocupado por mi vida.- mirada disimulada a su padre. Tom ni se inmutó.- Y no quiero seguir hablando de eso… es vergonzoso.

-Oh, mi cachorrito. Papi te va a dar lecciones de eso, no te preocupes.

Harry decidió dejar a sus padres solos antes de que fuera verdad eso de que se le creara un trauma.

-Ron estás pálido.

-¿Tú… tú viste quien esta ahí, Blaise? Es Quien-tú-sabes.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Neville con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ese el padre de Harry, Ron. Ya deberías haber asumido el tema.

-Nunca lograré hacerlo del todo.- gruñó.- Vámonos de aquí, me da cosa verlo.

-¿Cómo que el padre de Harry?

-Hay algo que debemos decirte, Nev. Pero no aquí, vamos.- dijo Théo arrastrando a su anonadado novio.

Muy cerca de allí la pareja recién casada miraba abrazados a los invitados.

-¿Eres feliz, Remus?

-Mucho, la verdad. Pienso que si hace un año me preguntaban que si me imaginaba que hoy estaría casado contigo, con Lily, James y Sirius como invitados me reiría en su cara. Eso sin contar que me enteraría de la verdad del origen de Harry y que estamos en épocas de paz, ya que la guerra ha terminado.

-Han pasado muchas cosas… y te has olvidado de alguien importante.- dijo apretando el abultado vientre.

-De eso nunca me olvido. Si este bebé es lo que más feliz me hace, aparte de ti, claro.

-No puedo esperar a que nazca…

-Yo tampoco…

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como ven… ya estamos cerca de la recta final y de ahora en más podrán ver lo que tanto ansían el romance H/D XD, pero sin dejar de lado a la pareja protagonista que es Tom/Jams… jujuju.

¡¡¡Remus y Lucius se casaron!!! Los amo y no puedo evitar poner algo de ellos T.T

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	20. Consejos de conquista

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 20: Consejos de conquista.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Cómo va a llamarse?

-Remus dice que Ian John Malfoy-Lupin. (N/A: "Ian" como el llorón de mi sobrinito de cuatro meses ¬¬ ¡¡Lo quiero!!) No puedo creer que el niño haya salido tan Malfoy. Es rubio platinado y tan pálido como Lucius.- dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es evidente, Malfoy es un mago sangre pura y las características de ellos prevalecen más que sobre la de los mestizos. Harry es un ejemplo.- comentó Tom leyendo concentrado su diario.

-¿Si, verdad? Harry eres tan lindo como papi. Que suerte que solo heredaste los ojitos fríos de tu padre. Aunque eso es lo que más me ponía (y me pone) de mi Tommy.

-¿Es necesario que haya una connotación sexual en todo lo que dices?- refunfuñó el adolescente.

-Awww, Harry. Ten en cuenta que tu papito estuvo 15 años congelado. Así que en teoría aún tengo 23 años, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Cuántos nos llevamos? ¿Seis años?

-Si.- masculló.

-¿Lo vez? Hasta podríamos salir de juerga tú y yo y así te podría enseñar mis tácticas de seducción para que pierdas de una vez tu virginidad.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que sea virgen?

-Hijito…- mirada condescendiente.- Tal vez para ti eso no signifique nada, pero la gente habla… y si se enteran que eres virgen se van a burlar de ti.

-¿Tú a que edad perdiste la virginidad?

-A los 13.- sonrió ignorando los ojos como platos de su hijo.- Fue con una bonita Hufflepuff de mi edad, era una noche estrellada y estábamos junto al lago, yo estaba algo tomado, pero eso no importa porque…

-¿Te importaría dejar esos comentarios de lado?- gruñó Tom.

-Awww, no te pongas celoso, mi Tommy gruñón. Que el primero (y el único) a quien deje que me hiciera suyo fuiste tú, antes solo había dado sin recibir.

Tom luchó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo no pudo reprimir la media sonrisa satisfecha que se formo en su boca.

-Osea que tú también perdiste tu virginidad a los 17.- dijo Harry triunfal. Aunque estaba algo abochornado por esos comentarios.

-_Esa_ virginidad. Para entonces yo ya era conocedor en el tema, no en vano Sirius y yo éramos considerados símbolos sexuales, machos entre los machos. Los más deseados de Hogwarts junto con Moony. Pero…- suspiró dramáticamente.- llegó mi viejito y me trastoco todos mis planes de seguir soltero hasta los treinta.

-Viejito y una mierda.- masculló Tom con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos. Si ya tienes 50 años, yo solo tengo 23, hasta podrías pasar como mi… _papi_.- sonrió.

-Tengo 50, pero parezco de 35. Y funciono como uno.- dijo con superioridad.

-Bueno, de eso no puedo quejarme. Y volviendo a lo tuyo Harry.- se giró a su ruborizado hijo.- ¿No hay nadie que te guste al menos?

-Eh… si hay alguien.- musitó.

-¿Quién?

Agachó la cabeza abochornado, todavía no se acostumbraba a tener _ese_ tipo de charlas con su papá, ni mucho menos con su padre presente.

-Dra-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó James con desdén.

-¿El chico de Lucius?- cuestionó Tom y Harry asintió- Es muy apuesto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬´- preguntaron ambos Potter al unísono.

El mayor enarcó una ceja ante la mirada helada de su pareja e hijo.

-Es solo una opinión. A mi me gustan los morenos.

-Más te vale.- mascullaron a la vez.

-Entonces Harry…- dijo James cuando comprobó que su amor no tenía ningún interés por otro hombre que no fuera él.- ¿Te gusta el pequeño rubio platinado?

-Me parece atractivo, si.- admitió ruborizado.

-¿Piensas conquistarlo?

-Eh… no. No sabría como hacerlo.- musitó.

-¡Pero si para eso está tu papito! Y tal vez hasta tu padre Tom pueda ayudar. Mira que muchas y muchos intentaron conquistarme y solo él, con sus arruguitas y miradas frías, pudo hacerlo. Creo que llevaba ventaja porque a mí siempre me gustaron los mayores. Aunque, cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez me conquisto del todo… eso no tuvo comparación.- guiñó un ojo a su pareja.

-¿Puedes concentrarte en mí?- masculló Harry.

-Oh, si claro, mi cachorro ojiverde. Tú solo escucha lo que tu papito va decirte y en lo que tardas en decir Quidditch vas a tenerlo comiendo de tu mano.- se acercó al chico.- Las serpientes son fáciles de conquistar.- susurró cómplice.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Potter.- el moreno dio un respingo al oír el llamado. Estaba algo susceptible desde que escucho los "consejos" de sus padres. _Mejor no pienses en eso…_

-Dime, Malfoy.

-Sabes que este año soy el capitán el equipo de Quidditch y como Higgs se fue el año pasado el puesto de guardameta esta libre. Yo voy a ocupar ese lugar. Los del equipo están de acuerdo en que te de el de buscador. ¿Te parece?

-¿E-Estás hablando en serio?- miró al chico con ojos brillantes. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

-Si, ya no tienes los problemas del año pasado. Estás dentro si así lo quieres.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Acepto!- abrazó a Draco con fuerza y lo levantó ligeramente del piso, Harry estaba mucho más fuerte (en todo sentido) y algo más alto que Malfoy. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡Esto se lo tengo que decir a mi papá!- y salió pitando de la Sala Común.

-Parece emocionado…- susurró Blaise sonriendo a su amigo.

-Si.- concordó con una media sonrisa.

-

_Mí querida copia de ojos verdes:_

_Estoy muy contento de que puedas jugar nuevamente al Quidditch este año (a pesar que sea para Slytherin ¬¬), sinceramente espero que te marche todo muy bien. Mi ojos rojos también está muy orgulloso y feliz por tu nombramiento. Aunque ya sabes que él no lo demuestra, solo yo que lo conozco tanto se que es así._

_Lustra bien tu Saeta de Fuego y ten por seguro que estaré allí para tu primer partido._

_No te olvides de poner en práctica los consejos de papá. 3_

_Te quieren Jams y Tommy._

_PD: ¿No me mandas uno de esos ricos pasteles de fresas y chocolates que cocinan los elfos de Hogwarts? Recuerdo que eran muy sabrosos._

-

Era el día del primer entrenamiento del equipo y Harry estaba muy nervioso. Decidió que iba a poner en practica uno de los consejos de su papá frente a Draco, a ver si funcionaba. _No puedo creer que voy a hacerlo __**ù.ú**_

-"Tu cuerpo es lo mejor que veo que tienes, hijito. Tienes que mostrar un poco de carne, sin vergüenza. Verás que funciona."- y le había guiñado un ojo. Pudo notar también que su padre Tom sonreía malicioso, seguro recordando alguna locura de su papá.

Así que decidió ponerse una ropa ligera para el entrenamiento. Una camiseta, sin magas, negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento del mismo color, que le ajustaba _estratégicamente_ en el trasero. _Vaya, lo tengo más respingón_. Tomo la cinta elástica verde oscura que usaba para hacerse la media cola, buscó su Saeta y partió para el campo. Iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta como la gente que lo veía abría mucho los ojos y la boca y se ruborizaban.

Sus duros entrenamientos tanto en espada como para fortalecer su cuerpo para así poder controlar y resistir la magia que tendía a desbordarse de su cuerpo, habían dado espectaculares resultados en él. Los antes flacos brazos ahora eran musculosos y bien marcados al igual que su abdomen, el cual parecía una tableta de chocolate _muy apetitoso_ tanto que daban ganas de darle un lengüetazo a uno. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban bien torneados y marcados, incluido el trasero… duro como el solo. Se veía tan duro que uno se tentaba a querer _comprobarlo_. Su cabello semi-largo no se notaba tan alborotado con esa media cola que gustaba de llevar, solo el cabello que sobraba abajo iba para todas direcciones, pero como ya había dicho… eso era muy sexy. Y los ojos… los ojos de Harry Potter tenían personalidad propia. Indescriptibles.

_Animo Harry, que todavía sigues siendo Gryffindor por herencia_, se dijo antes de entrar al estadio del colegio.

Draco jadeó sorprendido y sintió como _cierta parte de su cuerpo_ despertaba sobresaltada al verlo. Estaba condenadamente hermoso así todo de negro, con su piel ligeramente bronceada y con el verde esmeralda resaltando entre tanto oscuro.

-Merlín…- escuchó susurrar a uno de sus cazadores: Blaise Zabini.- Y yo compartiendo habitación con ese Dios. Que suerte que estoy enamorado…

-Y no lo olvides.- siseó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Harry…- llamó Pansy saliendo de quien sabe donde.- Vine aquí para ver tu primer entrenamiento con mis amigas.- Se trataba de un grupo de unas doce chicas y cuatro chicos que miraban de _manera extraña_ al moreno.- Espero que no nos defraudes.- guiñó un ojo.

-Eh, gracias, Pansy. Daré lo mejor de mi.- musitó confundido.

-Empecemos de una vez.- gruñó Draco enfadado.- Vamos a hacer estiramientos primero.

_Es el momento Harry, tu puedes_, se dijo dándose ánimos antes de empezar a estirar sus extremidades de la manera _sensual_ que le había aconsejado su papá.

Y todos en el estadio (porque habían llegado muchos más espectadores cuando se corrió la voz de que Harry Potter iba a entrenar vestido sensualmente) se encontraron mirando embobados cada movimiento de los músculos del moreno. Los brazos, el abdomen y, sobre todo, el trasero. Miró de soslayo hacia Draco y comprobó, complacido, que éste no se movía y que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sonriendo de esa manera que James le había enseñado, con chulería- ¿No practican?

-Eh… sí.- murmuraron todos y empezaron con su calentamiento.

Una vez que subió a la escoba para practicar con la snitch se olvido de todo y solo se dedicó a jugar Quidditch. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y tenia tantas ansias que no le importaba que el primer juego fuera contra Gryffindor. Él iba a ganar atrapando la snitch en ese juego.

Obviamente, no notó que arriba de la escoba se veía mucho más sexy que durante el calentamiento. Suspiros soñadores salieron de las bocas de los espectadores y Hermione que venia llegando con un gran libro, frunció el ceño. Miró hacia el centro del estadio y enarcó una ceja. Bufó exasperada. _Parecen las tontas que perseguían a Viktor. No tienen nada en la cabeza…aunque Harry amerita tanta mirada. No Hermi, Harry es tu hermano y tu tienes novio y estas enamorada_, se reprendió. Aún así decidió quedarse a ver el entrenamiento.

Cuando escuchó la llamada de su capitán su burbuja se rompió y, con una mirada apenada, bajó. Fue allí cuando pensó en otro de los consejos del Gran James Potter (como él se había autodenominado).

-"El agua es uno de los elementos más eróticos, aunque no lo creas. Trata de hacer buen uso de ella. Tu padre y yo hacíamos _buen uso_… en la bañera de nuestra casa."- Nunca faltaban sus comentarios libidinosos de la vida sexual con su padre. Y él se ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

Llegó último y vio como todos bebían con avidez de unas pequeñas botellas que estaban en un rincón del estadio. Frunció su ceño pensativo. Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro y abrió la botella.

La elevó hasta su cara y dejo caer todo el contenido sobre ella con lentitud. Estaba fría y un pequeño gemidito escapó de sus labios mientras su piel se erizaba. Su camiseta estuvo enseguida completamente empapada y decidió mostrar un poco de carne. Parsimoniosamente saco un brazo y luego otro para luego sacarla con brusquedad salpicando con unas gotitas de agua a los espectadores. Uso una pequeña bolita con ella y se la pasó por el torso musculoso para secarse. _¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?_ Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza como perrito para deshacerse del agua en sus cabellos negros azabache.

Levantó la mirada y se asustó un poco. Los que lo miraban parecían estar conteniéndose de no saltarle encima para devorarlo. _Parece que si lo hice bien_, pensó satisfecho. Sonrió con chulería hacia Draco. Quien parecía el más afectado de todos.

-Hola, Harry.

-Ey Hermi.- saludó girándose para encarar a la chica y beso su mejilla.- ¿Estás sola?

-Si, Ron esta terminando sus tareas de Encantamientos y Adivinación.- sonrió.- ¿Qué estas intentado hacer?- susurró a su oído.

-Métodos de conquista.

-¿Para Malfoy?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó mirándola sorprendido.

-Te vi desde las gradas como mirabas cada detalle suyo para ver si lo afectaba tu seducción. Te ha salido muy bien, por cierto. Felicitaciones.

-Gracias.- sonrió satisfecho.- Fue idea de mi papá.

-Eres buen aprendiz.- miró su marcado abdomen y paso una mano por esa tostada piel. Recibió muchas miradas envidiosas y una particularmente furiosa, por esa despreocupada acción.- Te hizo bien el entrenamiento.

-Si, sino me favorecía iba a odiar a mi padre. Casi muero con tanto esfuerzo y encima eran mis vacaciones. ¬¬

-¡¡¡Potter!!!- el moreno y la castaña saltaron frente al bramido furioso.- Ya estamos entrando al vestuario. ¿Vienes con nosotros?- pareció más un orden que una petición. Hermione tragó saliva ante la mirada helada que estaba recibiendo.

-Eh, si, si, ya voy. Nos vemos, Hermi.- musitó.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Harry.- susurró sonriendo maliciosa.- Está celoso.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.- respondió en el mismo tono antes de seguir a sus compañeros de equipo.

Era la hora de las duchas, pero Harry no se sentía tan osado como para seguir con su seducción en ese lugar. Era conciente que no solo despertaba la pasión de Draco, sino también del resto del equipo y no quería una violación en masa. ¬¬

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Busco al profesor de Pociones de este Colegio, ¿Lo ha visto?

-Tengo clases en cinco minutos, Regulus. ¿Qué quieres?

El más pequeño de los Black ni se inmutó ante la ruda pregunta, estaba tan feliz que nada le importaba. Ni siquiera el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados en el rostro impaciente de su amor.

-Acabo de venir de San Mungo.- comentó delineando con un dedo el borde del escritorio de su novio.

-¿A que fuiste?- preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-No me he estado sintiendo bien durante las mañanas…- dijo poniendo una expresión dramáticamente tierna.

-¿Si? ¿Y que te dijeron?- apremió

-Lo que sospechaba…- sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando los negros irises del hombre frente a él.- Que voy a traer a un Snape al mundo.

Severus parpadeó mirando sorprendido al más joven. Sin poder evitarlo se encontró devolviendo esa radiante sonrisa y se apresuró a ir a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te amo, Regulus.- murmuró antes de tomar sus labios con fogosidad.

El chico sonrió contra sus labios. Gimió cuando Severus abandonó su boca para ocuparse de la zona sensible bajo su oreja… que el otro conocía tan bien.

-¿Y tus alumnos?- ronroneó.

-Ellos pueden esperar.- gruñó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**ADVERTENCIA… LEMON** XD

-

-¿Mi viejito, dónde estás?

Tom gruñó mientras terminada de cepillarse los dientes.

-¿Mi ojos de semáforo, estás aquí?

No contestó, esos sobrenombres estúpidos, de los cuales muchos no entendía, lo irritaban sobremanera.

-Oh, Tommy, aquí estás. ¿No escuchaste que te llamaba?

Como respuesta solo recibió una mirada fulminante antes de que su amor lo arrollara para salir del baño. James sonrió.

-¿Estas enojadito?- tono falsamente afectado.- Y yo que venía con ganas de comprobar si es que la vejez aún te deja tener esos encuentros salvajes que solíamos llevar a cabo antes de que Harry naciera.

-Deja ya de molestar con esos chistes sobre mi edad.- siseó fríamente.- Y mi libido esta perfectamente, ya lo has comprobado.

-No sé. Antes podíamos pasar toda una semana teniendo sexo, pero ahora…

-¿Me estás retando?

-¿Yo…?- mirada inocente.- Si solo estoy preguntando. Tú sabes que siendo yo _tan_ joven… y si tu _amigo_ ya no sirve, puedo encontrar fácilmente alguien que me dure mucho.

Como respuesta Tom lo agarró bruscamente de la cintura y devoró sus labios con fastidio. James ni se inmuto por la rudeza, le gustaba hacer perder la paciencia a su amor y que actuara así, como él lo esperaba. Eso hacía sus sesiones de sexo mucho más placenteras.

-Voy a demostrarte que la edad no ha hecho mella en mí.- espetó con los ojos entrecerrados antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente.

Caminaron abrazados hasta caer en la cama. Tom arriba del menor, aplastando al chico con su cuerpo. Puesto que Tom era más fornido y alto que James. Porque por muy Señor Tenebroso que haya sido, debía mantenerse en forma y estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo fibroso… a pesar de su edad. ¬¬

Tom ya estaba en pijamas y James con aún tenía su túnica puesta. Frunció el ceño disgustado ante esto. La conversación anterior lo había excitado mucho y estaba muy deseoso por poseer a su pareja. Se elevó lentamente dejando los labios del más joven, pero los fuertes brazos del otro lo detuvieron.

-Ni se te ocurra usar magia, Tommy. Usa tus manos, que eso me enciende más.- susurró con una sonrisa sensual.

El Slytherin lanzó un ligero gruñido y comenzó a desprender la túnica con premura. James sonrió y se compadeció el otro ayudándolo a desabotonar las prendas con más rapidez. Cuando la parte de arriba dejo al descubierto el pecho de más joven Tom se apresuró a besar, morder y chupar la piel libre. James no se contuvo de jadear ni de gritar ante las bruscas caricias enterrando sus manos en el lacio cabello castaño oscuro del hombre que amaba.

Como si de una conexión mental se tratara ambos se levantaron para desprenderse del resto de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Tom volvió a reclamar los labios del Gryffindor pidiendo apenas permiso para invadir esa cavidad con su ansiosa lengua. Volvieron a caer sobre la cama con la misma posición de antes.

-Tommy, por favor. Ya no aguanto.- susurró restregándose sobre la erección de su pareja.

-¿Por favor, qué?- ronroneó besando el cuello del moreno.

-Tú sabes,- dijo mordiéndose la mitad de un labio como sabía que calentada a su serpiente.- quiero que chupes tu _golosina_ preferida.

-Tienes razón tengo… _hambre_.

Descendió lentamente dejando besos húmedos sobre el pecho y abdomen del joven bajo él hasta llegar a la hombría de James Potter. La verdad es que en estos momentos no le importaba que todos sus Mortifagos pensaran que se estaba volviendo "blando" a causa de este Gryffindor. Ni que dijeran que pasó de ser un Gran Señor Oscuro a ser un hombre que sucumbía ante las insinuaciones del león. Le costaba, pero se estaba haciendo a la idea de que este hombre (y su hijo) lo iba a tener comiendo de su mano en muy poco tiempo. _Resignación_, pensó sonriendo satisfecho al oír los gemidos que sus caricias daban a su amor.

Finalmente llego hasta el erecto pene y se lo metió en la boca de una sola estocada. Subió y bajó rápidamente dejando que ese pedazo de carne llegara hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Lo complacía saber que ambos estaban bien dotados, y que su hijo haya heredado esa cualidad lo divertía. Harry era tan tímido en lo que a sexualidad se tratase, que no sabía que cuando conociera los placeres del sexo no iba a poder pensar en otra cosa. Y tampoco sus futuros amantes, porque si su hijo resultaba tan bueno en la cama como ellos, iba a dejar enloquecido a más de uno.

Siguió con el ritmo, pero ahora agregaba mordidas ocasionales y lamidas a toda la extensión del pene. Lo sacó de su boca unos momentos para poder atender los testículos mientras lo masturbaba con una mano. Su deseo estaba muy crecido, así que guió su mano libre hasta la boca de James para que lamiera tres de sus dedos. Y el león así lo hizo, con tanta pasión como él mismo estaba profiriendo a su pene. Una vez llenos de saliva buscó la entrada y con suavidad metió el primer dedo mientras su boca volvía a la hombría del otro.

-¡Ah, Tom!- gimió de placer cuando su amante encontró su punto de éxtasis con ese largo y conocedor dedo.

Sonrió complacido metiendo y sacando con facilidad su dedo, llegando a la conclusión que la entrada del moreno ya estaba preparada para el segundo. En ningún momento dejo de chupar su miembro, ahora las manos de James volvían a enredarse en su cabello y su caderas a elevarse para buscar marcar el ritmo que deseaba para culminar.

Cuando el tercer dedo ya estuvo dentro y estos tocaron la próstata del joven, este no resistió la ola de placer que recorrió su cuerpo y se vino con un fuerte grito. Aún con la semilla en su boca dejo el pene y subió a buscar los labios del Gryffindor para compartir la esencia. Se besaron con locura, en un remolino de lenguas que pronto los dejó sin aire, se separaron respirando agitadamente y mirándose a los ojos.

-Te extrañé mucho, James.

-No hubieras tenido que hacerlo si…

-Ssshhh… no lo digas. Se que fui un estúpido que se dejó llevar por sus odios y rencores, pero me has perdonado y nunca más voy a volver a defraudarte.

-Te amo.- musitó antes de tomar su cabeza para volver a compartir un beso.- Penétrame ya.

Tom no se hizo del rogar y tomo al joven de los tobillos para guiarlo a que enredara sus piernas con su cintura. Llevó su pene hasta la entrada ya bien dilatada y fue entrando de a poco. Pero el Gryffindor no quería lentitud… hoy quería salvajismo, así que contrayendo sus piernas atrajo a Tom para que lo penetrara de una sola vez.

Ambos gritaron al sentirse completamente unidos y el mayor no perdió tiempo en comenzar a moverse comprendiendo que su amor hoy quería ser poseído con locura, sin quedarse a pensar en el dolor que sentiría por la mañana. Apoyó ambas manos al costado del torso del cuerpo hermoso que estaba poseyendo para no perderse detalle de todas las expresiones que éste demostraba con cada embestida. Más James no lo dejo apreciarlo demasiado ya que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Tom para atraerlo y ser besado con pasión con cada contacto que hacia el pene del otro con su punto de éxtasis.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- susurró una y otra vez contra su oído para luego descender hasta el cuello y morder con el fin de dejar su marca: "James Potter ha estado aquí"

-Y yo, James. Y yo.- devolvió en el mismo tono sintiendo como su corazón se recuperaba y despojaba todo el odio que guardara desde que cometió su primer asesinato. Desde que dejó que su ascendencia Slytherin dominara su raciocinio alejándolo de su verdadero y único amor. Y hasta de su testarudo hijo, orillando inclusive a querer matarlo; como ya había creído haberlo hecho con el joven con el que estaba haciendo el amor en estos momentos.

Las caderas ansiosas de James lo obligaron a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas a uno frenético, lastimando ligeramente esa tierna parte. Nada importaba, solo la pasión que estaban sintiendo. Se acordó de que no quería ser él solo quien llegara al orgasmo, así que busco el nuevamente erecto miembro de su amor y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que sus locas embestidas.

Ya no jadeaban ni gemían, solo gritos de placer se escuchaban en cada rincón de la habitación que compartían desde que el Gryffindor fuera rescatado de las garras de ese desquiciado hombre.

Poco faltó para que su enloquecida sesión sexual los llevara al orgasmo que fue tan fuerte que Tom no pudo evitar caer desplomado sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño. Potter no se quejó, recibiendo encantado ese peso sobre el suyo. Abrazó su espalda y propinó pequeños besitos sobre le hombro y el cuello de su amor mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban hasta llegar a una normal.

-¿Deje demostrado que mi edad no me quita libido?

-Sip, con creces. Pero recuerdo que me prometiste no dejarme salir de esta cama por toda una semana.- dijo frotándose sensualmente por el cuerpo que tenía abrazado.

-Yo no recuerdo haber prometido tal cosa.- dijo levantándose para mirar la pícara expresión de Jams con una ceja enarcada.

-Puedes prometérmelo ahora, ¿O es que no te animas?

Tom sonrió malicioso y embistió bruscamente a James haciéndolo gritar. No se habían separado luego del orgasmo y ya ambos estaban nuevamente empalmados.

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

-Si, mi amor. Vuelve a hacerme tuyo, por favor.

¿Cómo negarse a esa tierna petición?

(N/A: ¬¬U)

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ufff falta cada vez menos, pero de ahora en adelante habrá mucho de H/D, que les prometí que sería la última pareja en formarse… y no mentía XD

Como ven, ya todas las otras parejas van cerrando sus ciclos, aunque para la de T/J todavía falta algo, ¿les gustó el lemon?

Para las que leen _Cuando la sangre veela se impone_, sepan disculpar, pero estoy con un **enorme bloque de autora**… pero creo que para la semana que viene tendré algo para subir.

¡¡¡Este fic cuenta en total con 22 capítulos más un Epilogo!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	21. Los sabios consejos de papá

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 21: Los sabios consejos de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Merlín…- murmuró muy pálido.

-¿Qué pasa, Padfoot?

-Mo-Moony… lee esto por favor. Dime que estoy soñando.

-

_Querido hermano:_

_Te escribo esta pequeña nota para decirte que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Estoy embarazado! ¡Severus y yo vamos a ser papás! Y adivina… ¡Me pidió que me casara con él! ¿No es eso glorioso?_

_Espero que estés tan contento como yo. ¡Pronto vas a ser tío y vas a tener a un cuñado! Quiero que seas mi padrino en mi boda. Aún no se lo dije a Sev, pero no creo que se niegue, yo me encargo de eso._

_Quiero verte… visítame en casa para contarte mejor las cosas._

_Te quiere... un feliz y embarazado Regulus Black (futuro Snape)_

_¡Un beso!_

-

-Eh…- murmuró dejando de lado la carta y acomodando mejor al pequeño Ian en sus brazos, que de la impresión casi se le cae.

-¿Es un sueño, verdad? ¿O tal vez una broma?

-Me temo que no, Sirius.- dijo mirándolo con pena.

-Merlín…- musitó antes de dejarse caer en el amplio sillón de la Sala de visitas de la Mansión Malfoy.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Suspiró mientras terminaba de alimentar a su ya bastante crecido Uko (el fénix ¬¬), la pequeña ave ya tenía todas su plumas, solo le faltaban las largas de la cola y tal vez crecer unos centímetros más para parecer adulto. Según el libro que le había dado Hermione dentro de poco tendría que enseñarle a volar. _¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Ni que fuera un ave, aunque tengo alas. Tal vez le pida ayuda a Fawkes o a Hedwig._

Se miró al espejo luego de que estuvo seguro que Uko estaba bien tapado y abrigado. Hoy era su primer partido de la temporada, contra Gryffindor. También tendría que poner en práctica otros de los consejos de su papá. Sin embargo, ya estaba cansado de eso y un poco desilusionado, porque Malfoy no parecía ser afectado por todo lo que hacía.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy se levantaba ojeroso como hace muchas mañanas. Porque no podía dormir a causa de unos calientes sueños donde Harry Potter era protagonista. El sí se veía afectado (muy afectado) por la seducción del ex-león solo que no lo dejaba exteriorizar porque… estaba inseguro. Si, él era todo un Malfoy: frío, arrogante, quien gustaba de que todo el mundo se rindiera a sus pies con solo una mirada y una sexy sonrisa. Pero la actitud del moreno de sus sueños lo tenía desconcertado, estaba más seguro de si mismo y esas cosas que hacia… Suspiró para calmar su miembro, que con solo pensar en el cuerpo del chico despertaba sobresaltado.

Y es que un Malfoy estaba hecho principalmente de orgullo casi una proporción de 86 (el resto era maldad **XD**) y era por eso que él estaba temeroso de un rechazo, eso NO iba a poder soportarlo. Blaise ya estaba cansado de decirle que todo lo que Harry hacía era para llamar su atención. El dudaba de eso. Así que por ahora tenía que hacer esfuerzos exorbitantes para no violarse a Potter cada vez que lo veía con esas sonrisitas chulescas, cada vez que mostraba algo de su cuerpo o simplemente cuando lo miraba con esos ojos verdes que lo enfermaban.

Ambos salieron del cuarto al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos hasta que Harry recordó:

-"La sonrisa de los Merodeadores es nuestra mejor arma de seducción. Tú eres uno de ellos."- su padre había bufado a esa frase ganándose una mirada irritada de su papá.

Así que sonrió como James le habían enseñado y se alegró de ver como eso parecía derretir al rubio. _¿Si funciona porque no me dice nada?_

-¿Cómo estás, Malfoy?- dibujó un leve gesto de desilusión al ver como el otro chico recomponía su máscara de frialdad para mirarlo sin expresión alguna.

-Bien, Potter. ¿Tú no vas a tener problemas en jugar contra tu antigua Casa y ganarle a los Weasel?

-Si te refieres a los WEASLEY- siseó irritado.- Ginny y Ron no, no tengo problemas. Quiero ganar… no importa la Casa.

-Vamos entonces, ¿y Blaise?

-Ya se fue, dijo que…- carraspeó.- que tenía que _sacarle el jugo_ a su osito Ronnie antes del partido, porque si ganamos seguro después iba a estar enojado y se iba a negar a… tú sabes.

-Entiendo.- musitó un tanto ruborizado. _Ese Zabini…_

Ya llegaban a los vestuarios cuando la versión adulta de Harry Potter les sonreía desde la puerta del mismo. Saludó con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que todos los chicos del equipo lo miraban embobados. Menos Draco y eso le pareció bien.

-¿Papá, qué haces aquí?

-Vine a desearte buena suerte, mi heredero. A pesar de que juegues en contra de mi antigua Casa, quiero que ganes. Padfoot y Moony también están aquí. Siri y yo no nos queríamos perder este partido. Para mi será el primero y creo que para tu padrino también, porque él dice que el primero que vio estuvo un tanto accidentado y no pudo terminar de verlo.

-Lo recuerdo.- masculló Harry. Ese era el único partido que había perdido en toda su vida como jugador.- ¿Y padre?

Los miembros del equipo se alarmaron. Ese _Señor_ no estaba en las gradas, ¿verdad? Porque por muy humano y padre de Potter que sea, ellos no olvidaban que hace un tiempo fue Lord Voldemort.

-Nop, él no vino. Dice que él no tiene tiempo para perder en tonterías como un simple partido.- el ceño de Harry se frunció.- Pero no te preocupes.- susurró cómplice.- Estoy seguro que se aparece por ahí sin que nadie lo vea. Para Tommy es importante verte jugar tanto como para mí.- sonrió luego de guiñarle un ojo y su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, debemos prepararnos.- dijo Draco aliviado de que su "suegro" no estuviera allí.- Buenas tardes, Señor Potter.

-Buenas tardes, suerte.

Todos lo chicos entraron el vestuario y Harry abrazó a su papá antes de seguirlos.

-¿Cómo va todo?- susurró a su oído.

-Nada bien, creo que no funciona.- dijo abatido.

-No te preocupes mi cachorrito, papá va a reunirse con los expertos Padfoot y Moony y va a idear un plan para ti. Tal vez Moony sea de más ayuda, ya que él conquistó a su padre. ¬¬

-De acuerdo. Gracias, papá.- sonrió.

Pronto estuvieron en el campo de Quidditch. El estadio estaba a reventar. Ahora las cosas con las demás Casas eran más equilibradas. Porque en un partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor las otras dos Casas siempre solían alentar a la de los leones. Pero esta vez, como Harry Potter estaba en el equipo de las serpientes, los vítores también iban para esa Casa. Incluso algunas personas tenían carteles donde se leía: "Te amamos Harry Potter" y en un rincón abajo ponían. "Miembros de tu Club de Fans". Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a esos carteles por eso ya no se ruborizaba, solo sonreía divertido. Todo lo contrario a Draco, claro está.

-¿Ves eso, Paddy? Ni nosotros en nuestros buenos tiempos teníamos Club de Fans. Ese hijo mío es toda una estrella.

-Y siendo virgen.

Remus bufó.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¿No se dan cuenta que lo avergüenzan cada vez que sacan ese tema a colación?

-Awww, Moony. Solo lo hacemos por el bien de mi ojitos verdes júnior. Por cierto,- se puso serio.- mi bebito esta en plan de conquista y con los consejos que le he dado no ha logrado hacer caer a su _presa_. Eso de por si es raro. Necesito refuerzos, chicos.

-¿A quién quiere conquistar mi ahijado?

-Al hijo de Malfoy.- gruñó James con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Otro que anda tras una serpiente?- dijo Sirius también ceñudo.

-No lo digas como si fuera algo malo.- reprendió Remus.- Que aquí todos estamos casados o en pareja con una. Y no te atrevas a rechistar Sirius que ese chupón en tu cuello y la presencia de Rodolphus en las gradas de Slytherin lo dice todo.

James empezó a reírse sin escrúpulos mientras Sirius se ruborizaba y miraba enfadado al licántropo. En ese momento Lily Evans se reunió con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, pelirroja.- gruñó Black.

-Bien, ¿y de qué hablaban?

-De que Harry quiere conquistar a Draco y según James no puede.- dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo que no?- frunció el ceño ella.- Si Harry es hermoso y todos en este colegio están babeando por él.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sonriente James.

-Si, Prongs. Y yo puedo decirles que Harry trae loco a Draco, solo que él se resiste porque no esta seguro y no quiere ser rechazado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él me lo dijo, Sirius.

-Oh, ya recuerdo que es tu _hijastro_. ¬¬

-Entonces necesitamos terapia de choque para que se decida.- dijo James pensativo.

-Lo mejor que pueden hacer para atraer a un Malfoy es dándole celos.- dijo Remus y atrajo al atención de todos- A mi siempre me funciono.

-Puede ser.- dijo Lily.- Creo que ser celoso es una cualidad típica de las serpientes. Nosotros cuatro podemos dar crédito a ello.

Los ex-Gryffindors asintieron a las palabras de la pelirroja. En ese momento James divisó algo en un rincón de la base de las gradas de Hufflepuff. Un enorme tigre de bengala blanco que estaba junto a una serpiente mirando como los jugadores se preparaban para empezar el partido. Sonrió, ya sabía quienes eran.

Por más que tanto Ginny como Ron hayan mejorado en el juego, el tener a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter jugando en un mismo equipo era demoledor. Aún así, el partido duró sus largos 40 minutos ya que era un día nublado y la vista no era la mejor. El partido estaba 80 a 50 a favor de Slytherin cuando el buscador del equipo verde se hizo con la snitch. Todas las gradas vitorearon a esto. Los Gryffindors, a pesar de haber perdido, no fueron tan hipócritas como para no aplaudir a su ex-buscador (solo a él) después de todo, antes de cambiarse de Casa, Potter le había dado muchas alegrías.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!- el moreno volteó sonriente y fue atrapado en un abrazo de oso por su papá.- Felicidades, hijito.

-Gracias, papá.

-Mira hacia el piso de las gradas de Hufflepuff.- susurró.

El chico obedeció y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el enorme felino, se asusto un poco al no saber que hacía ese animal allí, pero la serpiente junto a él se le hacia muy conocida.

-¿Padre…?- preguntó sonriente.

-Te dije que vendría.- sonrió guiñando un ojo.- Ve a bañarte que Moony, Padfoot y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Seamus, Dean… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, Harry. ¿Sobre que?

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

-

Sirius, Remus y James miraban seriamente al adolescente. Lily Evans sonreía divertida.

-¿Celos?

-Si, mi pequeñito de pelo alborotado. Tú viste como hasta el tempanito de hielo de mi Tommy es capaz de sentirlos. Los Slytherins son muy celosos y si quieres que el rubio-platino hijo reaccione debes tomar medidas drásticas.

-Y un Malfoy es mucho más celoso que un Slytherin normal, Harry.- aportó Remus.

-¿Pero como voy a hacerlo? Para dar celos debo de acercarme a alguien más… yo no quiero seducir a otro para que Malfoy me haga caso. Eso sería cruel.

Los adultos miraron con ternura al chico. En verdad era tan Gryffindor como decían.

-Lily nos ha dado la solución para eso mi querido ahijado.

-Tus amigos Finnigan y Thomas podrían ayudarte.- dijo ella al ver la interrogante en los ojos del menor.- Yo se que ellos son un tanto… _abiertos_ en su relación. Si le explicas las cosas, seguro no se negaran a darte una mano.

-Eh… lo pensaré.

-No, nada de lo pensaré.- saltó James.- Vas a hacer lo que los Merodeadores te decimos. Y ahora escucha con atención.

-

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

-

-Y eso fue lo que me dijeron.- suspiró dramáticamente.

Dean miraba parpadeando sorprendido al moreno y Seamus sonreía malicioso.

-¿Así que todo ese cachondeo de este tiempo era para conquistar a Malfoy? No te culpo, el rubio esta bueno.- ante el ceño fruncido de Dean, Seamus agregó:- Pero a mi me gusta el chocolate negro, no el blanco.- guiñó un ojo.

-Entonces… ¿me van a ayudar?- musitó ruborizado.

-Claro que si, Harry.- dijo Dean.- ¿Qué consejos te dieron los Merodeadores?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-"Lo que tienes que hacer es que vea que eres cotizado y que si no hace nada te puede perder"- había dicho su padre.

-"Eso. Y lo más importante es que sepa que estas dispuesto a perder tu virginidad con cualquiera. Eso seguro lo enloquece."- aportó Sirius.

Remus, Lily y él no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño enfadados porque otra vez tocaban el tema de su virginidad. Ya lo tenían cansado con eso.

Llegó a las afueras de la clase de pociones antes que nadie para poner en práctica el primero de los planes que habían trazado la noche anterior. Estaba muy nervioso al respecto, porque Seamus no le daba buena espina. Por suerte Dean le había prometido que lo tendría controlado.

Sonrió a los dos leones cuando los vio acercarse junto con lo del resto de su antigua Casa. Eran solo ellos dos más Neville, Hermione, Ron y Parvati.

-¿Y las serpientes?- preguntó Dean.

-Ellos siempre llegan tarde.- se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿Estas preparado?- preguntó Seamus- Mi chocolatito y yo estuvimos pensando cada paso de lo que ideamos ayer, para mejorarlo y que sea lo más creíble posible.

-Eh, gracias.

-Entonces…- dijo el irlandés con esa sonrisa suya que hacia estremecer de miedo al moreno.- ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo y Dean esta noche en nuestra mesa? Queremos proponerte algo.- guiñó un ojo.

Confundido dirigió su mirada hasta Thomas y vio como este le daba una mirada disimulada hacia su espalda. Pudo escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

-Claro que si, Seamus.- sonrió con chulería.- ¿Me podrías adelantar algo de lo que quieren proponerme?

-Podría _adelantarte_ de todo, Harry. Pero no creo que sea propicio hacerlo aquí, Snape puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Mmmhhh…- ronroneó.- Me dejas intrigado y no me gusta estar así. Esperaré impaciente a que sea de noche, entonces.- guiñó un ojo y entro al aula.

Suspiró al pasar el marco, no sabía de donde había sacado tanto descaro y ni siquiera estaba ruborizado por todo lo que acababa de hacer. _Eso es influencia de los Merodeadores_, pensó acertadamente. Enseguida escuchó como los demás alumnos entraban al aula y como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Dio un respingo y miró en esa dirección, lo sorprendió ver que el que había cerrado así la puerta no era Snape sino un furiosísimo Draco Malfoy.

Compartió una mirada de complicidad con Dean y Seamus. Ellos le sonrieron imperceptiblemente.

---------------------

Esa misma noche.

---------------------

El denigrado Príncipe de Slytherin acribillaba su papa asada mientras lanzaba miradas furiosas a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Ustedes se preguntaran porque trato a Malfoy como denigrado, eso es porque, actualmente, su estatus de príncipe estaba muy por debajo del de Harry Potter. Ya que desde este año el moreno, con su físico bien trabajado y con su hermosura resaltante, se había convertido en el REY de Slytherin dejando a Draco por debajo de él (literalmente). Y su enfado no se debía a otra cosa que el hecho de que Potter este sentado en la mesa de los leones en medio de Finnigan y Thomas y todo fuera sonrisas y roces con esos chicos. Apenas si se aguantaba las ganas de mandar un maleficio a esos dos que se atrevían a coquetear con algo que le pertenecía por derecho.

-Oye, Harry. ¿Te parece si te acompañamos hasta la puerta de tu Sala Común y nos despedimos con un beso?- vio al moreno fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo así que Seamus agregó:- Eso haría enrabiar más a Malfoy porque va a ver que te beso, siendo que él no puede hacerlo.

-Lo que tú quieres es simplemente besarme.- masculló.

-¡Pero para ayudarte!- se indignó.- Será algo infalible… los Slytherins son posesivos y no le gusta que toquen lo que les pertenece.

-¿Tú como conoces tanto a los Sly?- preguntó receloso Dean.

-Eh… se comenta por ahí mi chocolatito. No me frunzas el ceño.

-Está bien, Seamus. Pero solo tú.

-¡Ah no! ¡O los dos o nada!- saltó enseguida Dean.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Harry.- dijo Seamus abrazando al chico por los hombros. Desde la mesa de las Serpientes, Draco hizo rechinar sus dientes. Blaise, Pansy y Théo sonrieron de lado.- Será de piquito, te lo juramos.

El chico asintió algo dudoso, no vio que tanto Dean como Seamus cruzaban los dedos.

---------------------------------------------------------

Frente a la Sala Común de la Casa de Slytherin

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry llegaba algo nervioso. Él no había besado a nadie desde aquel rose con Cho Chang, ósea que llevaba casi año y medio sin sentir los labios de nadie. _Mi papá tiene razón, soy un perdedor_, pensó abatido.

-Aquí estamos.- susurró Seamus con los ojos brillantes por la expectativa. Simulación o no estaba por besar al Gran Harry Potter. Grande en todo. ¬¬

-Bien, esperemos a que Malfoy llegue.- murmuró.

-No, Harry. Si queremos que parezca casual debemos hacerlo desde ahora.- dijo Dean y el chico lo miró espantado.

-¿Ahora…?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Es solo un besito, Harry.- sonrió Seamus.

-Eh… bueno. ¿Quién va primero?

-¡YO!- dijo al unísono la pareja de leones. Se miraron enfadados cuando se dieron cuenta del hecho.

-Echémoslo a la suerte.- masculló Dean.

Ante la incredulidad del Slytherin ambos empezaron a jugar: "Piedra, papel o tijeras". Parpadeó varios veces y luego vio a Seamus mirarlo sonriente.

-Yo voy primero.- admitió satisfecho.

Casi sin darle tiempo a prepararse tomo a Harry de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Ese beso de pico no tenía nada, por supuesto. Harry se vio literalmente violado por la boca del irlandés. Y el destino quiso que justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy, junto con su sequito de amigos doblaran la esquina y sean espectadores numero uno de la escena. El rubio se congeló en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Dean los vio y sonrió malicioso.

-Mi turno, amor.- susurró sensual, tomo la cintura de Harry por la espalda y los apartó lentamente. Con una mano acarició la mejilla del atontado chico y se acercó a darle un beso más cariñoso que el de su novio. _Este Seamus, ha shockeado al pobre Harry._

Los Slytherins pudieron comprobar como la furia de Draco crecía y se temieron lo peor cuando empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar.

-¡Draco no…!- Blaise intentó pararlo de un brazo, pero fue imposible.

-¡Suéltalo!- gruñó aparatando bruscamente a los chicos. Fulminó al Gryffindor con la mirada y Dean se asustó un poco. Los celos en esos ojos plateados eran enormes y el odio en ellos hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo_. ¡Ups, nos pasamos! Que se aguante, por haber sido cabrón todo este tiempo._

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirle a mi novio que suelte a _nuestro_, Harry?- Seamus se planto frente a Draco con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida, pero todo con tal de ayudar a su amigo. Además, eso de ver celoso a Malfoy era divertido XD.

-Él no es _su_ Harry.- siseó con los dientes apretados.- Y quiero que se vayan ahora mismo de nuestro territorio sino quieren que avise a Snape.

-Estamos aquí porque Harry nos ha invitado a _conocer_ su habitación. Si él nos lo pide nos vamos.- apuntilló Seamus.

Todos los allí presentes miraron al moreno y éste deseo que la tierra se lo tragase. Estaba conciente de la furia celosa del rubio, pero no sabía si era suficiente o si necesitaba poner más el dedo en la llaga.

_¿Qué harían mi papá o mi padrino…?_

-"Debes estar seguro de que tus esfuerzos valieron la pena, cachorro de mis entrañas. Si tienes la oportunidad no dudes, saca un poco de la sangre fría que heredaste de mi Tomito."

-"Prongs tiene razón, Harry. Debes presionarlo hasta que estalle"

_Mierda._

-Eh… pueden quedarse. ¿No te molesta que entren un momento, verdad Blaise?- dijo mirando al castaño. El chico lo miró anonadado. _Estás arriesgando mucho, Harry._

-Claro que puedes.- saltó Pansy para nada intimidada por la mirada de muerte del rubio. Ella también quería ayudar a su ídolo, por algo era miembro de su Club de Fans.- Si quieren les puedo hacer de guía y todo.

Y eso fue suficiente.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- rugió Draco abrazando a Potter por la cintura.- ¡USTEDES- señaló a los Gryffindors.- SE ME VAN DE AQUÍ, PERO YA! ¡Y TÚ…!- señalo a Harry.- ¡PARA ADENTRO! ¡AHORA!- y sin más empujo al sorprendido moreno al interior de la Sala Común luego de gruñir la contraseña.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y los que quedaron del otro lado no daban crédito a los que sus ojos acababan de ver. Un Malfoy fuera de control no era algo que se pudiera apreciar todos los días.

-¡¿Có-Cómo te atreves?!- bramó tembloroso por la furia.- ¡Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y tienes el descaro de besarte y coquetear con otros frente a mis narices!

-Eh…

-¡¿No dices nada?!- gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Harry! ¡Voy a castigarte!

-¿Castigarme…?

Harry no logro procesar del todo esas palabras ya que se vio nuevamente arrastrado hasta los cuartos del los chicos de último curso. Cuando entraron (a la habitación de Nott y Malfoy) Draco empujó al moreno hasta que éste cayó de espaldas a la cama. Enseguida el rubio se colocó encima de él y tomo sus labios con fiereza. Quería borrar el rastro de los labios de aquellos leones, que se atrevieron a probar de tan delicioso néctar. O si, porque por muy enojado que estuviera, podía sentir que el sabor de la boca de Harry era lo más sabroso que haya probado hasta ahora. Tal y como se lo imaginaba.

Potter en un principio se vio sorprendido por el arrebato, pero enseguida logró recuperarse y ahora estaba respondiendo al beso. Al parecer Malfoy se fue tranquilizando porque el contacto fue haciéndose más cariñoso y tierno. El rubio delineo una mejilla del chico debajo de él con una mano e hizo algo de presión en la perilla para obligar a Harry a abrir la boca. El otro entendió enseguida y un juego de lenguas se hizo presente cuando cada uno pudo entrar en la cavidad del otro.

Gimió al sentir como una mano de Draco se posaba por su entrepierna, no protestó cuando percibió como el cierre de su pantalón fue bajado, ni cuando esa pálida mano se coló dentro de su bóxer. Dándose cuenta de la aceptación el rubio tomo la hombría de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo. Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca.

-¿Ha-Hacer qué?- preguntó Harry entre jadeos de placer por el toque al que estaba siendo sometido.

-Besarte con otros que no sea yo.

Harry volvió a conectar sus ojos con lo del otro chico, ya que una pequeña ola de electricidad lo había hecho cerrarlos por un momento.

-No volveré a hacerlo.- murmuró antes de atraer a Draco para compartir un nuevo beso.

Poco faltó para que Harry se viniera en la mano de su amante con un suave grito. Se besaron por varios minutos más y el moreno no dudó en devolver el favor de la misma manera. Solo eso fue lo que compartieron esa noche. Estaban concientes de que tenían que hablar antes de llegar más allá. Aunque, eso no evitó que durmieran abrazados en la cama de Malfoy esa noche.

**Continuará…**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… ¡finalmente! Espero que tengan gusto de cómo manejó Harry las cosas. Poshito, él es tan ingenuo y los demás lo manejan a su antojo XD

Para las que leen _Cuando la sangre veela se impone_, sepan disculpar, pero estoy con un **enorme bloque de autora**… pero creo que para la semana que viene tendré algo para subir.

¡¡¡Falta poco para el final!!! ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	22. Mi bebé ya es un hombre

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 22: Mi bebé ya es un hombre.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

_Papá: _

_Tu plan ha sido infalible, ya tienes yerno nuevo desde anoche. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no te preocupes que yo mismo les digo a Remus y Sirius._

_Harry._

_PD: Si te lo estás preguntando, aún NO he perdido mi virginidad._

_PD 2: A mi tampoco me gusta que me llames con esos sobrenombres raros. ¬¬_

-

-Peor para ti.- masculló.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nuestro bebecito ya tiene novio.- anunció alegre.- Todo lo que le enseñamos dio resultado.

-No puedo creer que usando esas tácticas tan Gryffindors haya conquistado al chico Malfoy.- bufó Tom.

-Pues esas táctica, como tu las llamas, fueron las mismas que use yo para tenerte a mis pies.- espetó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú no me conquístate a mí. Fue al revés.

-Mentira, yo tuve que hacer de todo para que te fijaras en mí.

-El mentiroso eres tú. Se muy bien que desde que me viste por primera vez ya eras mío, tus ojitos brillantes me lo demostraron.

-Solo me pareciste atractivo. ¬¬

-Me das la razón. Admítelo.

-No voy a admitir nada.- gruñó antes de ir hasta la puerta.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco y alcanzó a su pareja justo antes de que saliera. Lo aprisionó entre sus brazos e intentó besarlo. James se resistió e intento soltarse, pero el otro no lo dejo.

-Eres un Gryffindor exasperante, ¿sabías?

-Aún así me amas.- masculló sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lastimosamente, sí. Me traes loco, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y ese hijo nuestro también.

Aquello sacó de su enfurruñamiento a James y esta vez si se dejó besar. Estuvieron largos minutos compartiendo la caricia hasta que pararon para respirar. James (que era un tanto más bajo) apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom y aspiró su aroma.

-¿Te gustaría agrandar la familia?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¡¿Cómo que estas de novio con el hurón?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¬¬

-Pero Harry… es Malfoy, el hurón. El tipo que te hizo la vida imposible desde que entraste a Hogwarts.

-Y el tipo que intento matarme desde que nací es mi padre y nos llevamos bien.

Ron no tuvo argumentos ante aquello. Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida y sonrió a Harry.

-Felicidades, Harry. Hacen bonita pareja.

-Gracias, Hermione. ¿Tú no me felicitas, Ron?

-Dame tiempo…

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirar una certera piedra a la cabeza del calamar gigante. Estaban en fin de semana y hacía ya bastante frío, por estar a inicios de diciembre, pero eso no evitaba que dejaran de lado su costumbre de sentarse junto al Aya del patio.

Luego de aquella noche de los celos ambos había despertado en los brazos del otro. Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse haciendo reír tiernamente a Draco. Hablaron por mucho tiempo y pusieron en claro sus sentimientos. Desde ese mismo momento Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran novios y toda la Casa de Slytherin se alegraba por ello. De más esta decir que esa misma tarde todo Hogwarts estaba enterado, las reacciones fueron diversas. La desilusión por ver a tan excelentes y hermosos chicos juntos fue lo que más abundó en ese día.

-Hola, osito. Hola chicos.- saludó Blaise antes de tirarse sobre Ron en busca de un pasional beso.

-Hola, Blaise. ¿Y Draco?- preguntó Harry mientras el castaño se acomodaba entre los brazos de su novio.

-El profesor Lupin vino para darle algunas instrucciones a la profesora Evans. Llegó con el pequeño Ian y tú sabes como babea Draco por su hermanito, así que está con ellos ahora.

Harry sonrió soñador ante esas palabras.

-Como me gustaría tener un hermanito.- murmuró.

Los otros tres chicos lo miraron alarmados. ¿Otro hijo de Lord Voldemort?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Harry, levántate.

Desde la cama solo se pudo escuchar un gruñido que dio miedo.

-Ni lo intentes, Draco. Es así todas las mañanas. Ya se despertara diez minutos antes de que las clases de hoy inicien.

-Pero se perderá el desayuno.- masculló Draco con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía zarandeando a su novio.

-Por favor, Draco.- bufó Blaise sonriente.- Tu querido león-serpiente lleva ya año y medio con nosotros… ¿alguna vez lo has visto levantarse temprano? No, ¿verdad? Y te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿lo has visto perderse el desayuno por el mismo motivo?

-No.- gruñó el rubio con una sonrisa luchando por escaparse de sus labios.

-Déjalo ya se despertara solo, es misión imposible querer hacerlo. En serio, he intentado hasta con un balde de agua helada.- rió.- Esa vez solo me fulminó con la mirada, se secó y luego se volvió a dormir de lo más campante.

-Está bien, vamos.- se acercó al revuelto de sábanas, destapó la cabeza morena y beso los cabellos azabaches.- Nos vemos abajo, Harry.

Como respuesta solo recibió otro gruñido.

Y tal como el pronosticador Zabini lo dijera, un rato antes de que terminara el desayuno, Harry apareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Luciendo más dormido que despierto.

-Ey, compañero.- bostezó Ron entrando al mismo tiempo que él.

-Mmmhhh…

Se disponían a dirigirse a la mesa de sus respectivas Casas, pero una voz los detuvo.

-Pero si es Potter. El "gran" salvador del Mundo Mágico. Todo eso de que eras _el_ _elegido_ era palabrería, ¿no, Potter? Solo te querías lucir… porque la guerra terminó sin que tú tuvieras nada que ver.

Zacarías Smith miraba con desdén al moreno Slytherin, sin estar conciente que Harry no tenía muy buen desertar en las mañanas y hoy, especialmente, no estaba de buen humor.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Smith.- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.- Y que yo no haya _luchado_ contra Voldemort- estremecimientos.- no quiere decir que no haya tenido nada que ver con el fin de la guerra.

-¿Oh, si? ¿Y se puede saber que método utilizaste para que todo terminara? ¿Lo enamoraste?- rió.

Su sonrisa se borro al ver la mirada helada del Chico de Oro. La tensión aumento en el Comedor y el silencio reinó en esos momentos.

-¿Tú sabes de quien soy hijo?

-De James Potter y la profesora Evans, ambos ex-Gryffindors.- dijo algo dudoso. La verdad es que tanto la profesora como Potter no tenían una relación de madre e hijo. Pero tal vez era solo para guardar apariencias, ya que ella era su profesora.

-Te equivocas.- sonrió de una manera demasiado Slytherin para el gusto de Zacarías.- Soy hijo de dos hombres.- jadeos sorprendidos se escucharon en el Gran Comedor. Los que sabían la verdad miraron alarmados al chico Potter. ¿No pensaba revelar _eso_ en frente de todo Hogwarts, cierto?- Efectivamente uno de mis padres es James Potter y el otro es **Tom Riddle. **Averigua de quien es ese nombre y tendrás tu respuesta del porque la guerra terminó.

Dicho eso se encaminó a su mesa bastante enfurruñado. _¡Que ganas tiene la gente de fastidiar tan temprano!_ Desde la mesa de los profesores, la mesa de Slytherins y uno que otro Gryffindor miraban alucinados al chico. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el Mundo Mágico se enterara que el niño-que-vivió era hijo de Lord Voldemort.

Una vez sentado empezó a zamparse el desayuno, a su lado, Draco no sabía si hablarle o no. Desde que su novio se enterara de que el Lord era su padre y, sobre todo, desde que reencontrara con su "madre" su carácter era bastante volátil. Él ya no sabía como manejarlo.

Pero lo amaba, así que carraspeó y decidió hacer un intento.

-¿Todo bien, mi amor?

-No.- gruñó.- Tengo sueño y la gente no hace más que fastidiar por las mañanas. Ese Smith ya va a ver que tan Slytherin e hijo de Merodeador puedo llegar a ser. ¬¬

Los que escucharon la amenaza tragaron en seco al saber que, por suerte, eran _amigos_ del chico Potter. Que si no…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Harry…- ronroneó Draco abrazando a su novio por la espalda.

Ambos estaban en los vestuarios de Quidditch, el próximo partido (contra Ravenclaw) se acercaba y por ello acababan de terminar de entrenar. Draco no podía contenerse de mordisquear, besar y palpar la piel morena cada vez que la veía. Desde que eran novios (casi un mes) eran lo últimos en salir. Se quedaban haciéndose arrumacos hasta casi una hora después de ducharse. Aún no se habían acostado, porque Harry quería que fuera especial y Draco respetaba eso. En realidad, el chico Potter estaba recibiendo los sabios consejos de su papi para que esa noche sea gloriosa. Aún faltaban algunos, por eso postergaba.

-¿Qué tanto te vez?- dijo el rubio conectando la mirada plateada con el esmeralda en el espejo.

-Mis músculos están perdiendo dureza.- dijo ceñudo.- Debo seguir entrenado con el mismo ritmo que antes. Por tu culpa estoy más remolón. ¬¬

-¿Mía?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Si… me provocas para que este todo el día encima de ti besándote, acariciándote y me olvido de mis entrenamientos. Si mi padre se enterara…

Draco se estremeció. Aún no se acostumbraba a saber que el mismísimo ex Señor Oscuro fuera su _suegro_.

-Tú eres el hormonal que se tira encima de mi hermoso cuerpo cada vez que estamos solos. Y tú ya eres remolón de por sí. Así que no me eches la culpa.- dijo sonriente para luego dejar un suave beso en el amplio hombro del otro chico.

Harry seguía con sus entrenamientos para fortalecer su cuerpo, así que éste estaba mejor que antes. Cada vez más duro y fortalecido. Su magia de herencia era mejor controlada, pero aún le faltaba mucho. Era por eso que todos los domingos asistía a su _casa_ donde recibía entrenamiento de su padre y papá para controlarla. En el colegio, Dumbledore se encargaba de lo mismo.

Potter volteó sin romper el abrazo y beso al rubio con cariño. Poco faltó para que sus lenguas hicieran contacto, transformando el cariño en pasión. Así era siempre, era como si todo ese odio que sintieron antes de darse cuenta de que se amaban se hubiese vuelto pasión pura. Se tocaban, besaban y restregaban con una sensualidad desbordante. Como si no hubiera mañana. Y allí estaban, ya Draco tenía sus manos por todo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Harry (estaba solo en pantalones) mientras el moreno apretaba con fuerza su trasero haciendo que sus erecciones se tocaran.

-Harry… ¿cuándo…?- preguntó en un gemido.

El chico entendió. Sonrió en el beso y bajo su boca para besar y marcar ese pálido cuello. En un lugar donde el cuello de la camisa pudiera tapar. No quería que su rubio amor le recriminara que todos se burlaban de él porque dejaba "evidencia".

-Un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.- susurró restregándose sensualmente.- Ese será tu regalo adelantado de mi parte.

Draco gimió lastimeramente antes de abalanzarse a la boca de su novio. _¡No voy a poder esperar!_

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué haces aquí, papá? ¬¬

-Bueno mi leoncito vestido de verde, me dijiste que hoy era el gran día…

-Si, ya sé. Pero soy yo quien llevara a cabo su gran día. ¿Qué tienes tú que hacer aquí?

-Vine a darte todo mi apoyo y quizá unos últimos consejos…- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Seguro es solo eso…? ¬¬

-Bueno, la verdad es que también vine a ver a Madame Pomfrey…- admitió sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, hijito. Solo quiero sacarme una duda… en Navidad te enterarás.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Ok, ahora vamos a la oficina de mi ex-gatita que Moony y Padfoot nos están esperando. Te daremos los últimos consejos.

Harry gruñó y acompañó enfurruñado a su papá hasta el lugar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Todo estaba preparado, Harry siguiendo los consejos del trío de Merodeadores pensó en un lugar romántico y eso mismo es lo que le dio la Sala de los Menesteres. Una habitación adornada con colores azules y dorados, la cama de dos plazas tenía sabanas de seda, había una mesita repleta de golosinas por si les daba hambre. El lugar estaba solo alumbrado por velas de color rojo en forma de corazón y el piso alfombrado de color dorado. Música suave de fondo y el aroma relajante que despedían las velas terminaban el cuadro.

_Que cursi… espero que al huroncito le guste._

Miró su reloj y comprobó que ya era hora de salir a esperar a su chico. No tuvo que esperar ni cinco minutos, ya que un sonriente y un tanto nervioso Draco Malfoy doblaba la esquina que lo llevaría a su encuentro.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.- murmuró Harry antes de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Es cuestión de modales.

-No me lo recuerdes.- masculló antes de guiar al rubio para que entrara a la habitación.

-Wow, Harry. Este lugar es hermoso.

-¿No te parece cursi?

-No, es precioso.- dijo sonriente.

-Si mi padre lo viera, diría que es muy Gryffindor.

Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja. Su amor tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro. Como si todo eso que veía le resultara demasiado empalagoso. _Ese hombre está influenciando demasiado en mi moreno. Deberé hablar con mi suegro Prongs para que tome cartas en el asunto._

-Para mi es hermoso, gracias.

-De nada.- dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

No perdieron tiempo en timidez ni inseguridad. Eso era lo que querían desde hace mucho tiempo, así que caminaron hasta la cama, abrazados y sin despegar sus labios. Fue Potter quien cayó de espaldas con el rubio encima suyo, cuando el aire se hizo necesario el moreno cedió su cuello para que este sea atendido de esa manera que solo su novio podía darle. Malfoy también cuidaba de no marcar en un lugar visible esa apetitosa porción de piel. Y no era porque su novio se lo reprochara, no. El caso era que cuando se lo preguntaban, Harry sonreía de manera socarrona y sacaba a flote su parte _merodeadora_ relatando con lujo de detalles como era que esa marca había llegado a su cuello. Draco solo había pasado dos veces esa vergüenza para aprender que no debería volver a hacerlo sino quería ser motivo de burla de toda su Casa.

Sus ropas empezaron a molestarlos y cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto no pudieron reprimir un sonoro gemido de placer. No era la primera vez que estaban desnudos en una cama, pero el saber que esta vez llegarían _más allá_ los enloquecía. Fue entonces cuando Harry puso en práctica el primero de los consejos de su papá.

-"Que el placer sea para ambos."

Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de Draco y luego se ubico de forma que su miembro estuviera al alcance de la boca de su amante así como el del otro de la suya. Draco parpadeó unos instantes sin entender, pero el primer roce de la caliente lengua de su novio sobre su pene le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tomo esa erguida carne entre sus manos y comenzó la succión. El rubio ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar el porque Harry había salido segundo en aquella famosa medida del cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor y la verdad es que el resultado lo había sorprendido gratamente. No se imaginaba cuanto podría medirle al Weasel si la de su novio era de ese tamaño. Pensaba, acertadamente, que era por eso que la sonrisa satisfecha de Blaise siempre lo delataba cada vez que hacía el amor con su pelirrojo.

El "69" hizo efecto inmediato y ambos se corrieron el la boca del otro. Harry se movió presuroso para compartir el sabor de sus esencias con un beso voraz. Cuando terminaron el contacto Potter conecto sus ojos verdes con los grises.

-¿Quién va primero?- ronroneó con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante la evidente falta de inhibición de su amante. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo por supuesto. Esta es nuestra primera vez y no me voy a perder la oportunidad se tener todo esto dentro mío.- dijo tomando entre sus manos el nuevamente erecto pene de su chico.- Quiero saber si es verdad eso que dicen de los leones.

-¿Qué somos excelentes en la cama?

-Aja.- ronroneó mordisqueando en hombro que tenía al alcance.

-Recuerda que soy un Slytherin ahora.- replicó restregando sus erecciones.

-Tú nunca serás un completo Slytherin, mi amor. Y espero que ahora me compruebes eso.

Harry sonrió y descendió para besar los labios de su amor. En eso tenía razón, todos lo sabían. Su sangre Gryffindor era mucho más fuerte que la Slytherin, por mucho que su padre se enfadara por eso. Es más, era justamente eso lo que lo habían mantenido vivo antes de que se enterara de la verdad de su origen.

Pensó en el lubricante y enseguida lo tuvo al alcance de su mano. Recordando todas las vergonzosas enseñanzas que recibiera de los Merodeadores, comenzó a preparar la entrada de Draco. Ambos sabían que eran vírgenes en esa área. El rubio había reservado esa parte de su cuerpo para alguien especial y ese era sin duda _su_ Harry Potter. Poco fue el dolor que sintió una vez que los besos y palabras cariñosas del moreno lo ayudaron a relajarse. Harry lamía, mordisqueaba y chupada sus testículos y miembro mientras dejaba a sus dedos hacer el trabajo en su ano. Malfoy olvidaba toda intrusión al ser tratadas sus partes más sensibles con tanta pasión.

-Ya estas listo, huroncito.

El chico salió de su nube de placer para mirar la sonrisa lasciva de su novio. En serio, no sabía donde estaba metido su tímido y vergonzoso moreno. Estaba desapareciendo de a poco desde que comenzara a convivir con su _familia_.

-Soy todo tuyo.- ronroneó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro.

Tomo una almohada para levantar la parte trasera de su amante y así facilitar lo que vendría a continuación. Abrió más sus piernas y ubico su hombría en ese apetitoso punto. Entro lentamente, sin dejar de masajear el pene de su amante en ningún momento. Ese era el secreto (según los Merodeadores) para que el dolor de la penetración decreciera. Sus labios besaron los otros para atrapar con ellos los gemidos y jadeos de dolor. No le costo mucho llegar hasta el fondo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Era exquisito, según el rubio. Sentir todo eso dentro suyo era doloroso, si, pero el placer de sentirse uno con su único y primer amor era inexplicable. Respiró hondamente varias veces para relajar su cuerpo y que éste se amoldara a la intrusión. Al estar dentro de él se daba cuenta de que era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, y eso lo complacía sobremanera.

-Muévete…

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente, pero hazlo lentamente.

Harry cabeceó entendiendo. Saco solo parte de su miembro y volvió a entrar sin apuros, a pesar que la presión y la pasión que estaba sintiendo en su ingle así se lo pedía. Pero no, solo placer sentirían ambos, nada de dolor injustificado. Pronto los jadeos de Draco llegaron en claro sonido de complacencia, así que se animó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embistes a medida que metía y sacaba más porción de su carne.

Enterró su boca en el cuello pálido para que sus jadeos no retumbaran en ese lugar. Soplaba de vez en cuando detrás de la oreja para aumentar el placer de Draco. Sabia que esa parte era muy sensible para el rubio y los gemidos enloquecidos que recibía como respuesta daban clara señal de ello. Su mano seguía masturbando el pene del otro sin tregua. Sintió a su amante rodear su cintura con las piernas pidiéndole que aumentara el ritmo. Iba rápido ya, así que un aumento los llevó a hacer el acto sexual a modo salvaje.

Los ruidos de las pieles tocándose frenéticamente se mezclaron con los gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos de placer. Harry llevó ambas manos a la espalda de Draco y lo levantó, obligando al otro a cabalgarlo. El chico rubio apoyó ambas manos en los fuertes hombros morenos y continuó metiéndosela él mismo, siendo ayudado por las manos de Potter, las cuales estaban ancladas en sus caderas.

Harry mordía el pecho que estaba a su alcance mientras Malfoy enterraba sus manos en la larga cabellera azabache. Estiró con fuerzas esas hebras obligando a Harry a dejar su tarea de marcarlo para compartir un apasionado beso. Fue en ese momento, mientras intercambiaban saliva, que el orgasmo los golpeó. Primero a Draco, su culminación fue tan placentera que gritó con toda la fuerza que sus jadeantes pulmones le permitieron, manchando, con su semilla, tanto su torso como el de su amante. Harry no tardó en llegar, gracias a la estrangulación que el ano de Draco ejerció sobre su sexo. Su orgasmo también fue devastador. Su semen, incluso, debió salir fuera del trasero del rubio al no encontrar lugar suficiente dentro de su amante en donde alojarse.

Potter cayó de espaldas sobre la cama llevándose a su novio con él. Lo abrazó y abrió las piernas para amoldarse mejor. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y lo jadeos provenientes de sus pechos pronosticaban que sus respiraciones tardarían en normalizarse.

-Es verdad…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sonriendo satisfecho.

-Que los Gryffindors son condenadamente buenos en la cama. Ahora entiendo a mis amigos.

-No por nada somos leones. Aunque yo soy una combinación bastante rara.

-Me encanta, igual.- dijo antes de subir su cabeza para besar los semi-carnosos labios.

-¿Listo para otra sesión?

Draco lo miró horrorizado.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo.- musitó.

Harry ahogó una risa y rodeó la cintura de Draco para acercarlo a su ansiosa boca, que pedía más besos hasta que el rubio se recuperara.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-Yo conozco esa sonrisa.- se mofó Blaise a la mañana siguiente.

-Me lo imagino.- bufó sin perder su sonrisa.- Ahora entiendo tu hormonal comportamiento con el Weasel. Ha sido genial.

-Bienvenido al club: "Los leones saben como hacerlo (y por eso me vuelven vicioso)"- anunció palmeando su espalda.

-¿En serio es tan bueno?- preguntó interesado Théo.

-Claro, Théo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Blaise enarcando una ceja.

-Es que…- se ruborizó.- Yo nunca me he dejado por Neville.

-Pues deberías.- admitieron Blaise y Draco al unísono.- Longbottom es el menos Gryffindor que he conocido, pero no creo que sea tan diferente en esa cualidad, no se si entiendes lo que quiero decir.- terminó Zabini.

-Lo pensaré.- murmuró ceñudo.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta tu Dios del Sexo?

-Fue a escribirle a su papá. No se porque, pero para el Señor Potter era muy importante saber si Harry logró perder su virginidad.- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Será cosa de Gryffindors. La verdad, es que los tales Merodeadores son bien raros.

-Mi papá no es raro. ¬¬

-Awww, ¿ya lo llamas papá?- arrulló abrazándolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Está casado con mi padre después de todo.- admitió ruborizado.- Además, no es como si estuviera suplantando a mi madre. Son cariños diferentes.

-Te entiendo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_-_

_Papá:_

_Paso todo lo que tenia que pasar y fue genial, pero por Merlín y todos los magos te ruego que no me pidas detalles y mucho menos te aparezcas por aquí para "felicitarme". No me hagas pasar vergüenza, por favor._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Te quiere, Harry._

-

-Awww, mi cachorrito ya es todo un hombrecito. Y solo por eso no voy al colegio. Ay, me salieron dos versitos.

Tom miró de soslayo a su amor dudando seriamente de su salud mental. Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo congelado le afecto en algo su cerebro. Debería consultarlo con algún medimago, porque si querían más hijos ellos no tendrían que heredar esa locura. Aunque, con solo tener sangre Potter, él ya sabía que sus futuros hijos iban a exasperarlos sobremanera.

-¿Todo bien con el mocoso?

-Anoche hizo orgulloso a papá.- murmuró con ojos brillantes.

-Dejarás de molestarlo con el tema, supongo.

-Por el momento…- sonrió.

-

**-.-.-.-¡¡¡Fin!!!-.-.-.-**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡WAAAA!!! Al fin el Lemon H/D XD Como vieron ya muchas cosas están resueltas. Pero este no es el final de los finales, aún falta el epílogo, donde resuelvo muchas cosas que dejé sueltas ;D

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos en el Epílogo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	23. Epilogo: Familia

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Otra vida**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Empieza el 6to año para Harry. El verano ha sido todo menos común para el chico. Extraños acontecimientos le sucedieron y ellos no terminan cuando llega a Hogwarts. Se entera de la verdad de su Origen (Lily Evans no es su verdadera madre) y de una Herencia Mágica que trajo consigo todas las desgracias que lo atormentaron en el pasado. Y como si esto no fuera poco, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tiene una sorpresa.

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino y cierto "ataques" tortuosos que recibirá nuestro amado protagonista ToT, pero es que es necesario.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 23: Familia (Epílogo)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Era el día de Navidad y Harry estaba más que contento. Esa mañana su papá los había sorprendido a su padre y a él con la noticia que la familia se agrandaba. Eso lo había puesto felicísimo, su padre había fruncido el ceño por unos minutos, pensando, seguro, en que tendría a otro Potter "fastidiándolo" con su _actitud Gryffindor_. Pero ambos morenos habían detectado la media sonrisa en su boca, ese simple gesto demostraba que estaba tan feliz como él.

Hoy amaneció despejado y el patio estaba repleto de nieve. Y Harry había decidido dejar de postergar algo que debió hacer hace mucho. Así que, después de abrir sus más de treinta regalos de Navidad, salio con la pequeña canastita donde dormía su fénix Uko y se dirigió al patio con el fin de enseñarle a volar. Deposito el objeto en el piso y destapo al ave. Esta lo miró enfadada estaba tan bien durmiendo y ahora venía y la sacaba con el frío que hacia.

-Bien, Uko. Hoy te voy a enseñar a como aletear tus alas para que aprendas a volar. Mírame.

Sin más, Harry convocó sus poderes haciendo que su pelo creciera y se tiñera de plateado también sus cuatro alas salieron de su espalda. Las extendió y se elevo ligeramente del piso.

-¿Ves…? Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

Uko parpadeó, bufó en lo que pareció decir: "¿Y a mi qué?" y volvió a cerrar los ojos acurrucándose en su cómoda canastita, que tenía un mantita con snitchs que volaban de aquí para allá.

-Vamos Uko-chan no seas remolona tienes que aprender a volar. Ya estás en edad.- reprendió Harry con el ceño fruncido.- Anda mira.- dijo antes de volver a volar alrededor de la pequeña ave.

_¿Pero que le pasa a mi amito? Con el frío que hace y él haciendo quien sabe que ridiculez con esas cosas raras que tiene en la espalda. Hace frío… y tengo hambre._

-Uko-chan… hazme caso.

-Todo animal se parece a su dueño, mocoso.- le llegó el indudable siseo de su padre.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con eso? ¬¬

-Es tu culpa que ese fénix no quiera hacer nada.- siseó.- Supe que siempre la tenías en tu habitación en esa ridícula cesta, solo la sacabas de allí para alimentarla o limpiar sus desperdicios. O, en el mejor de los casos, para que durmiera contigo en tu cama. Nunca la sacaste fuera. No pretendas ahora que intente volar de buenas a primeras. En definitiva, es igual de perezosa que tú.- sonrió con desdén.

-No la sacaba porque temía que me la robaran.- masculló.- Y yo no soy así de perezoso.

-Si, claro.- bufó Tom.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se mordió el labio inferior mirando la figura dormida de Uko.

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas?- espetó.- Pídele ayuda al viejo loco o al Semi-gigante ese que tienes como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Voy a decirle a papá que llamaste viejo loco a Dumbledore.

Tom fulminó a su hijo con la mirada y éste se la devolvió.

-¿Demostrándose su amor tan temprano?- bromeó James abrazando a Tom por la cintura.

El mayor sonrió a su pareja y le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su hijo.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Harry al fin.- Solo que Uko-chan no quiere aprender a volar. Voy a pedirle consejo a Dumbledore. Ahora vengo.- dijo antes de partir para la lechuzería.

Ambos vieron partir al adolescente y cuando se hubo perdido de vista Tom tomó la cintura de su futuro esposo. Ya que como la familia iba a agrandarse decidió que deberían _formalizar_ su relación. Y la boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos tres meses. Secretamente, Tom deseaba que cuando eso pasara, Harry aceptara que su apellido figurara en todos los papeles que el chico tenía. Le hacía ilusión que su hijo mayor no solo sea conocido como Harry Potter, sino como Harry Riddle-Potter. Este pensamiento le hizo creer que se estaba ablandando demasiado o que tal vez ya estaba chocheando, pero lo escondía muy bien.

Luego de tenerlo firmemente agarrado James rodeo su cuello y sus labios se encontraron. A Tom no le gustaba demostrar esas muestras se cariño frente a las personas, tal vez Harry era el único que los había visto compartir un beso desde que vivían todos juntos. Él era un Slytherin después de todo, eso sin contar que hasta hace un año y medio él era un hombre conocido por ser un asesino sin escrúpulos_. Que mucho he cambiado en tan poco tiempo…_, pensó nostálgico.

Pronto su dulce caricia se hizo fogosa, eso era algo que, por suerte, no había cambiado, enseguida sus cuerpos se encendían cuando estaban así y era por eso que James ya estaba embarazado siendo que no hacia ni dos meses que había sido _rescatado_. Tom mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó delicadamente haciendo gemir al menor, mientras buscaba más contacto juntando sus caderas.

-¡UHG! No hagan eso frente a Uko, la van a traumatizar al igual que a mí.- gruñó Harry llegando con Hedwig en uno de sus brazos.

-Hay mi cachorrito, si mal no recuerdo Uko duerme en tu habitación. ¿No crees que ella ya tuvo un espectáculo parecido? Draco y tú no creo que se hayan percatado de su presencia en sus momentos calentitos.- guiñó un ojo.

Tom rió quedamente al ver el rubor delator en las mejillas del chico.

_-¿Tú de que te ríes? La vez pasada Nagini me dijo que tuvo que tomarse un té de tila porque vio "cierto espectáculo" cuando entro a tu despacho privado_.- siseó Harry en Parsél a su padre.

Tom no tardó en darle una mirada helada, sin embargo sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas.

-_Ella sabe a lo que se arriesga si entra sin llamar._

-_Si, pero… ¿en el despacho? Bien pude haber sido yo. Ustedes son unos degenerados._

_-No te atrevas a juzgarnos. Ya te va a tocar a ti el no poder despegarte de tu pareja cuando vivas con él._

_-Puede ser, pero yo al menos voy a pensar en poner un hechizo en las puertas para que nadie me descubra…_

Tom crispó sus semi-carnosos labios.

-Ya paren los dos, saben que me molesta que hablen en ese idioma que no entiendo. Cierto, es muy sexy si me hablas en Parsél cuando me haces el amor, pero ahora no me gusta porque se que se están peleando.

Ambos Riddle se ruborizaron mirando ceñudos a James Potter. Él solo sonrió socarrón para luego robarle un último beso a su prometido y después dirigirse a la casa.

-¿En serio es sexy hablar en Parsél cuando estás haciendo… _eso_?

-Si. Los que no lo hablan parecen encontrarlo afrodisíaco.- se encogió de hombros.- No sé si será solo Jams, pero puedes intentarlo.

-Mmmhhh…

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Christopher Umbridge?

El aludido y la que lo acompañaba dieron un respingo al oír el horrible siseó a sus espaldas. Su terror aumentó cuando comprobaron que quien los había encontrado al fin no era otro que Harry Potter.

-Eres tú. ¿Que quieres mocoso?- espetó el hombre ocultando su miedo.

-Venganza. ¿No es obvio?

-¿Venganza?- mofó.- ¿Acaso un Gryffindor como tú se atreverá a hacernos algo? ¿Eres capaz de matar muchacho?

-No, la verdad que no. En eso está en lo cierto. Pero estuve pensando muy bien cual sería su perfecto castigo.

Harry sonrió de una manera muy parecida a la que el Lord mostraba en sus mejores tiempos y en un pestañeó los tres se encontraban en una sala muy conocida del Ministerio de Magia.

-El Velo de la Muerte.- murmuró mirando al gran arco frente a ellos.- En ese lugar su cuerpo no muere… vaga por mucho tiempo hasta que se descompone. Supongo que morirán de una manera muy desagradable, ¿de hambre, de sed, o tal vez ese lugar guarda un secreto que ni los libros pudieron revelarme? La verdad no lo sé y no quisiera averiguarlo tampoco. Así que… crucen de una vez.

Umbridge y la mujer que lo acompañaban lo miraron alarmados.

-No me orillen a obligarlos.- sonrió.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Entréganos al Ministerio y pagaremos nuestras culpas!- chilló la mujer.

-Si hago eso su muerte sería más despiadada.- dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.- ¿Sabes porque? Porque mi padre, Tom Riddle, sabría donde encontrarlos…

Los otros dos palidecieron. Harry bufo y con un movimiento de manos vio como ambos cuerpos se perdían detrás del Velo. Reprimió una mueca de dolor. Eso era lo mejor, personas como esas no se merecían un juicio. De donde podrían llegar a salir airados ya que las pruebas eran muy pocas.

-Esta fue la mejor justicia.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

El regreso a Hogwarts fue un tanto extraño, no para Harry, sino para el resto del colegio. Es que desde que Harry soltara aquellas misteriosas palabras a Zacarías Smith los más curiosos no tardaron en ponerse a investigar acerca del otro padre del niño-que-vivió. Inclusive el Profeta se vio inmiscuido en la investigación. No faltó mucho para que los fieros detectives del diario dieran con el pasado de Tom Riddle. Está demás decir que el resultado dejo sin aliento a toda la comunidad mágica.

James Potter, amablemente, se había ofrecido para que le hicieran un reportaje donde confirmaba la veracidad de las investigaciones:

1- El James Potter fue pareja de Tom Riddle, quien después se convirtió en Quien-tu-sabes.

2- De esa relación había nacido Harry Potter. Es decir, que EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO era hijo de nada más un nada menos del que No-debe-ser-nombrado. (Actualmente regenerado y sin planes de volver a iniciar una guerra)

3- James Potter estaba nuevamente embarazado de Tom Riddle e iba a convertirse en su esposo en abril.

Todo parecía tan inverosímil que muchos escribieron especialmente a los implicados pidiendo respuestas. James había contestado a todas las preguntas dando parte de la versión de los hechos, sin revelar mucho. Allí la gente se entero del plan de Umbridge y Dolores fue repudiada y encarcelada por estar implicada en algo como eso, a pesar de que ella lo negara a los cuatro vientos.

En Hogwarts ahora algunos miraban con respeto y, la mayoría, con terror al chico de oro de Slytherin. Zacarías evitaba por todos sus medios encontrarse a solas con el moreno. Y era evidente que esto hizo crecer aún más la popularidad de Harry, para ofuscación de Draco, que tenía que tener los ojos bien atentos para que nadie osara robarse a su amor.

-----------------------

Finales de Febrero

-----------------------

Todos los chicos estaban sentados junto al lago. Cada uno con su pareja. Menos Hermione, ya que su novio se encontraba estudiando un profesorado de Aritmancia fuera de Londres. Ron aún no podía evitar tenerle cierta aversión a Draco, así que, de vez en cuando, miraba ceñudo como su mejor amigo y el rubio intercambiaban una caricia.

-En serio, osito, ya deja de hacer esos gestos, que si bien son tiernos, están fuera de lugar. Llevan meses de novios. ¿Cuándo vas a acostumbrarte?- reprendió Blaise.

-Es el hurón, Blaise. ¿Que quieres que haga? Se me hace imposible. ¬¬

-Déjalo, Blaise. A mí no me importa tener la aprobación del Weasel. Con que Harry me quiera estoy feliz.- siseó Draco.

-Awww, eso sonó tan tierno. Y tú que siempre me dices que no tienes una pizca de Gryffindor.- arrulló Harry.

Todos rieron por el cometario ocasionando una mirada enfadada en Malfoy y un ligero sonrojo. Se separó del agarre de Harry para ir a sentarse en la otra punta.

-Awww, ¿te ofendiste?- bromeó Harry para nada asustado ante la mirada helada que le mandaba su novio. Ni la mirada fulminante de su padre le hacía efecto, mucho menos la de Draco.- Ya te compensaré yo esta noche.- guiñó un ojo.

Draco se ruborizó todavía más pero un semi sonrisa de satisfacción, ante lo que esa noche podría llegar a recibir, se dibujo en su cara.

-Entonces, Harry.- dijo Hermione evitando que su amigo saliera con esos descarados comentarios tan típicos de su papá que se le habían pegado.- ¿Es cierto que Sirius va a tener un hijo?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo en el casamiento de Snape.- frunció la nariz.- El tal Lestrange está embarazado.

-Van a haber muchos niños en este año.- musitó Neville.

Los padres del chico estaban increíblemente mejorados y los medimagos auguraban que en dos años ellos podrían llegar a recobrar su cordura. Parecía mucho, pero el chico estaba decidido a esperar, lo hizo por 17 años y dos más no significaban tanto. También había logrado hablar con Rodolphus Lestrange una vez que lo busco especialmente en una salida a Hogsmeade. El hombre se había mostrado enormemente arrepentido. Alegó que Bellatrix había sido la que había llevado la tortura a cabo, pero era consiente que eso no le quitaba culpa, ya que él lo permitió. Y Neville, siendo quien era, lo perdono.

-Supongo,- se encogió de hombros.- El hijo del hermano de mi padrino nacerá en mayo, mis hermanitos en octubre y el de Sirius supongo que un mes después.

-¿Tus hermanitos?- preguntó Théo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, si.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Mi papá espera gemelos.

-Gemelos, vaya.- musitó Seamus abriendo grande sus ojos.

-Si, y ambos son varones.- rió.- Mi padre se veía tan aterrorizado. Aunque él nunca lo demuestra, pero su ceño fruncido y su mirada helada delataban que estaba asustado.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Solo Harry Potter podía encontrar divertido un gesto tan macabro del ex-Señor Tenebroso.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Qué harás cuando termines el colegio, ojitos verdes?

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Pensaba buscar algún equipo de Quidditch para unirme y ser profesional.

-De eso nada. Un hijo mío no será un simple jugador.- espetó Tom con el ceño fruncido.- Lo que debes hacer es estudiar finanzas para luego manejar toda la fortuna que tu papá y yo te vamos a dejar.

-Mi viejito tiene razón, bebé. Sobre todo porque tú deberás hacerte cargo de nuestros bienes hasta que tus hermanitos crezcan. Ya que se van a llevar diecisiete años de diferencia.

-Hablan como si fueran a morirse mañana. ¬¬

-Yo no, pero tal vez tu padre si. Tú bien sabes que él esta _tan_ viejito…- suspiró dramáticamente.

Tom solo gruñó mientras Harry reía sin contemplaciones. Ignoró a ambos y siguió acomodándose su costosa túnica de gala. Ese día era especial, al fin haría a Jams su esposo. Y después de todo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos chistes sobre tu edad.

-Entonces, ¿estudiarás finanzas, mocoso?

El moreno menor siguió tratando de darle forma a su cabello.

-Mocoso te estoy hablando.- siseó.

Nada. Miró a James en busca de ayuda y lo sorprendió ver como éste lo observaba enfadado.

-No lo llames mocoso.- masculló.

El mayor crispó su labios, cuando esos dos se confabulaban en su contra no podía hacer nada más que obedecer. _Malditos Gryffindors_.

-Harry…- sonaba extraño. Esta era casi la tercera vez que usaba su nombre desde que supo que era su hijo.- ¿Estudiarás lo que te propusimos?

-Creo que si. Draco va a estudiar lo mismo, así que lo haremos juntos.

-Awww, que romántico. Pero ni sueñes que te vas a ir a vivir por ahí, mi pequeñito héroe. Papi te va a necesitar ahora que nazcan tus hermanitos.- Tom hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio. _¡Mi casa va a estar llena de Potters con actitud Gryffindor!-_ Además, yo no quiero estar lejos de ti después de estar tanto tiempo separados.

-Tranquilo, papi.- se acercó para abrazarlo.- Yo voy a vivir con ustedes hasta que decida formar mi propia familia.

-Me dan asco con tanto sentimentalismo.- gruñó Tom.

James y Harry intercambiaron una mirada que tenía un brillo de travesura en sus ojos y luego miraron a Tom.

-¡Awww, papi Tom también quiere achuchón!- chilló James y tanto él como el más joven corrieron a encerrar al mayor en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Suéltenme!

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Todos los alumnos de 7mo de Hogwarts y sus respectivos padres estaban muy nerviosos, hasta se podría decir que aterrorizados. Al igual que algunos profesores. Es que se había corrido el rumor de que **ambos** padres de Harry Potter iban a asistir a la ceremonia de graduación de su hijo. Eso quería decir que iban a tener al ex-Lord Voldemort sentado a unos pasos de ellos y eso mantenía con el alma en un hilo a la mayoría.

Se escucharon gemelas contenciones de aliento y jadeos de sorpresa, cuando un perfectamente ataviado con una túnica de la Casa de Slytherin nueva Harry Potter entraba de la mano con un embarazadísimo James Potter-Riddle. La estampa era hermosa hasta ahí, pero el hombre que entraba detrás de ellos, con una clara mueca de desdén en su rostro, fue quien espantó a todos haciendo palidecer a más de uno. Era un hombre atractivo, sí. Aunque los ojos fríos y esa actitud amenazante daban clara señal de quien fue en el pasado.

-Este lugar sigue igual.- siseó Tom. Y algunas personas que estaban junto a él chillaron asustadas y corrieron despavoridas. Él sonrió malicioso.

-Mi amor, es insano que disfrutes del terror que provocas en otros. Cierra tu apetitosa boquita y sentémonos.

Harry guió a sus padres a sus asientos conciente que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. El también no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso, que todos tuvieran ese terror a su padre le daba risa. _Si supieran que mi papá lo tiene comiendo de su mano._ Más tarde, los únicos que se animaron a sentarse cerca de Tom Riddle y James Potter, fueron Remus y Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black-Snape, Sirius y su embarazado Rodolphus Lestrange y otros ex-Mortífagos.

El pequeño Malfoy se encontraba en esos momentos en los brazos de su orgulloso hermano, eran en verdad muy parecidos y Draco soñaba con tener en el futuro un niño propio que fuera así, aunque no le importaba que tuviera ese pelo negro enmarañado del que soñaba sea padre de sus hijos.

-Es un bonito sueño.- susurró alguien a su oído haciéndolo respingar.

-¿Qué te he dicho de leer mi mente?- siseó acomodando a su dormido hermanito.

-No lo hice, lo que leí fueron tus emociones. Eran tan fuertes que no me pude aguantar la curiosidad. Será mi vena Gryffindor.- sonrió socarrón. Miró a niño rubio en los brazos de su novio y acarició sus cabellos.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a cumplir mi sueño?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Una vez que terminemos nuestra carrera… lo cumpliré cuantas veces quieras.

Ambos sonrieron radiantes antes de acercarse para compartir un beso.

-Que tierna escena, ¿no te parece, mi chocolatito?- ronroneó Seamus.

-Si, la verdad.- sonrió.- Ese bebé ha despertado mi instinto "maternal".

-Awww, ¿te imaginas que tengamos pequeños chocolatitos corriendo de aquí para allá en nuestra casa? Me voy a terminar empalagando.- arrulló.

Dean rió negando con la cabeza ante las palabras incoherentes de su novio. Esa actitud ridícula era lo que más amaba de su Seamus.

-No puedo creer que Remus haya traído a este mundo a otro Malfoy.

Blaise no pudo evitarlo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Él está enamorado del Señor Lucius y ese bebé es hermoso, no puedes negarlo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en su contra?

Ron gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Mi aversión hacia ellos viene desde tiempos anteriores a mí. Los Malfoy siempre han fastidiado a los Weasley. Y eso que somos parientes lejanos.

El castaño suspiró y rodeo la cintura de su _osito_ con ambos brazos. Debía esforzarse, porque Ron era todo músculo en las caderas y torso, en verdad ese apodo de "oso" le quedaba justo. A sus casi 18 años su pelirrojo era al menos dos cabezas más alto que él y muy fornido, con su cabello rojo ligeramente largo. Nadie en Hogwarts se animaba a enojarlo por miedo a que le estrellara uno de sus puños, como se sabía gustaba de hacer cuando lo enfurecían.

Ron dejo de ver la tierna imagen que mostraban Draco, con un bebé en brazos y con Harry Potter besándolo cariñosamente, para prestar atención a su serpiente. Sonrió de medio lado y descendió su boca para posarla en el otro chico levantándolo un poco para profundizar el beso.

-Te amo, Blaise.- murmuró.

-Y yo, osito. ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?- había algo de ansiedad bien escondida en su voz.

-Si.- hizo una mueca.- Cuando el tren nos deje en la estación mi madre me estará esperando con todas mis cosas. Me voy a vivir contigo a tu Mansión.

Blaise chillo alegre y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Brincó para rodear el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y se besaron con pasión.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó curioso.

-Al hermanito de Draco.

-Es muy bonito.- Neville sonrió tiernamente.

-Es verdad.- Theodore frunció el ceño.- Nunca pensé que yo sería del tipo de persona que podría llegar a ser padre. Pero con todo esto de que estamos en paz y,- miró a Neville- desde que te conocí… pienso que si quiero tener hijos.

La expresión de tristeza que había pasado por el rostro del Longbottom al escuchar las primeras palabras de su novio desapareció ante eso último, ahora sonreía radiante.

-¿Te gustaría tener un bebé conmigo?

-Si.- murmuró abrazándolo posesivamente por la cintura.- No puedo esperar a que en un futuro podamos cargar a un niño como el pequeño Ian.

-¿Y…- Neville arrugó la frente pensativo.-…siete meses te parece mucho tiempo… o poco?

El rostro de Nott pasó por diferentes expresiones. Incredulidad, terror, inseguridad… hasta que finalmente esas dieron paso a la alegría, regocijo y felicidad. Estrujó al Gryffindor haciendo sonreír divertido al asfixiado chico.

-¿Lo dices en serio…?- susurró.

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que es casi seguro. Pero que tengo que ir a San Mungo para confirmar. ¿Me acompañarás?

-Si, si, si.- murmuró una y otra vez. Buscó los labios de su amor y lo besó con devoción.- Hasta el fin del mundo, Nev.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sin hacer caso a las airosas protestas de su padre Harry decidió tomarse ese año como "sabático" alegando que quería estar con su papi y ayudarlo con sus hermanitos. Quería descansar un poco de todo el estrés que significó sus años de colegio. Además, necesitaba de todo su tiempo para enseñarle a volar a su querida Uko.

Y Tom cedió, solo porque sus gemelos resultaron ser tan escandalosos como una banshee. Por nada iba a admitir que se alegraba que su hijo viviera con ellos todo ese tiempo o que los idénticos pucheros de Harry y James lo terminaran convenciendo. La vida en la Mansión Riddle-Potter nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que dos morenitos, uno ojos verdes y otro de ojos avellana, llegaron al lugar. Por su constante búsqueda de atención, caprichos y manera de exasperarlo, Tom ya se imaginaba que, al menos Lucas (el de ojos color avellana) iba a ser un Gryffindor. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Tobías fuera un Slytherin a toda regla. Pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones tampoco.

Tubo que aguantarse que la pequeña Sara Snape-Black visitara todos los días su casa con su exasperante primo Julián Black-Lestrange (idéntico a su padre Sirius en todo) más el mocoso de Lucius, quien por suerte si parecía ir encaminado a ser todo un orgulloso Serpiente. Por suerte, para esos tiempos, su hijo mayor ya estaba en la universidad mágica estudiando y no podía ver como su rabia crecía cada vez que esos mocosos destruían algo de su casa. Estaba seguro de que Harry y Nagini se burlarían de él hasta morir de la risa.

-¿Y los enanos?- siseó cuando sintió a James abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Al fin se tranquilizaron, están merendando.- suspiró.- Si con tres años hacen tantas travesuras, no me quiero imaginar que harán cuando sean más grandes.

-Tú los incentivas a que hagan todo eso.

-Si, en fin… es divertido verlos sonreír.- apoyó su cabeza por al amplia espalda de su esposo y absorbió su aroma.-Te amo, mi amoshito de algodón.

-Yo también… pero no vuelvas a llamarme así. ¬¬

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Sabes muy bien que si lo dices luego te invento otros muchos más raros.- sonrió.

Tom hizo una mueca y se dio vuelta para depositar un cariñoso beso a su pareja, James lo recibió gustoso abriendo la boca para dar la bienvenida a la lengua intrusa.

-Awww, muack, muack, muack.

Los adultos se separaron y voltearon a ver a la puerta. Los gemelos estaban allí imitando sonidos de besos mientras pestañeaban tontamente.

-Largo de aquí.- gruñó Tom.

Ellos chillaron y salieron despavoridos del lugar, pero era evidente, por sus sonrisas divertidas, que no se iban por el tono helado o por la mirada fulminante de su padre.

-Son tan Gryffindors como tú y el mocoso.

-Oh, vamos Tom. No te pongas así, ya llegará el perfecto Slytherin que tanto anhelas.

-No volveré a tener otro hijo.- masculló.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de dejarme embarazado nuevamente.- James sonrió con chulería ante la cara estupefacta de su amor y salió del despacho.

-

"_El niño nacido de la luz y la oscuridad se acerca. Con su amor logrará sacar de su error al Señor Oscuro… viene a traer la paz anhelada. Si su amor lo consigue... ésta llegará para quedarse. Y no solo traerá la paz… su noble corazón atraerá el poder infinito… el poder de la magia blanca heredado del más poderoso mago. Cuando el séptimo mes muera, el niño nacido de la luz y la oscuridad nacerá para traernos la paz…"_

_**-**_

_**Y vivieron felices para siempre…**_

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien este era el gran final.

Sí yo sé que los malosos se lo llevaron corta, pero tengan en cuenta que Harry no es un sádico que disfrutaría de torturar y después matar de una manera dolorosa sus víctimas, a pesar de todo lo que lo hicieron. Harry siempre estuvo y estará horrorizado con el hecho de causar mal a otros y creo que esa fue la mejor venganza que se le pudo ocurrir para Umbridge.

Espero que les haya gustado como redondeé todo. Y, si hay algún despistado, eso del final era la _VERDADERA_ profecía. Me costó mucho inventarla ú.ù

Les agradezco por seguirme hasta el final de este fic. Ahora toma la bandera de este mi fic X-over con Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice.

Les dejo el **Resumen:** La noche de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley se encontró con que habían abandonado un bebé en su puerta. Cuando descubrió que era su sobrino _fenómeno_, sin importarle la suerte del pequeño, lo abandonó en el parque más cercano. Esa misma noche, Louis Pointe du Lac vagaba por Little Winning y un llanto de bebé llamó su atención. ¿Como será la vida de Harry Potter viviendo entre vampiros? ¿Podrá este ángel ganarse un lugar entre los Inmortales?

**¡¡¡Les presento al tierno chibi-Harry!!!** ¿Louis actuando como mamá gallina? O.O

Espero que siga esa historia, es la más popular que tengo y ahora la compartiré con mis seguidores de aquí XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
